4:Dragonball Z2: Merl Saga
by Ryan the author
Summary: A Toxicity named Merl has just arrived on Earth to fight our heroes but unable to be touched out of burning sensations, will anyone be able to stop this liquidy threat or will he steal the planets most needed sources? sequel to the Five Saga, R&R.
1. Dragonball Z2 Episode 83: A strange and

Authors Note: alright by now we should know the drill, all newbie's have to go back and read the first 3 sagas of this story first before you come to read this one, so please leave and come back when you finish, and for all of those who are returning welcome back and I hope you enjoy this new Saga. By the way there is a part of the recap that you have to read no matter what, because it's relevant to this plot, and technically it's not really a scene from the recap but from this episode, but it is in the recap. By the way this is the beginning of a new DBZ2 series that doesn't have really anything to do with the Drones, now it is the Demon series, although this saga is not really relevant to that title, it's an intermission, but still apart of the new Demon series.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 81: A strange and gooey toxic.

Narrator: after many weeks of trying and dealing with the loss of loved ones and the ailing hearts of the world, the Ultimate 5 was put to rest once and for all, after the defeat of Rike # 4…

Corpolius: (Looks to Rike # 4 with a look of sadness) I love you my child…

Rike # 4: master!? What!?

(The Dragon then reaches Rike # 4 and Corpolius in the form of the their own beam and the Z-fighters beam and just before it was about to hit them both Corpolius takes a quick jump in the air out of the way but Rike # 4 is not so lucky)

Rike # 4: (Is hit with the beam) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! (He screams)

(The Z-fighters add more power)

Goku: goodbye Rike # 4!

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Is shown inside of the beam just looking as the beam is taking him back) (His voice is muffled as he says this as he is beginning to disintegrate) I am free! I am free! I am free! I am free! I am free! I AM FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Suddenly starts to discombobulate and blows into millions of tiny pieces)

(The beam moves upwards towards space)

(Space is shown as the beam is shown flying into space way from Planet Earth, the beam of which contained Rike # 4)

Narrator: and after that wishes were granted to restore everything to the way it was before…

(Shenron is shown in the darkened sky)

Shenron: speak your wishes now! I do not want to wait. (He says in his large voice)

Goku: (Is shown speaking them) could you please wish everyone back that was killed by the Ultimate 5? And mend the damage of the cities?

Shenron: it shall be done… (His eyes glow red)

(West City)

(Capsule corp. is suddenly standing once again and the rest of the city resurfaced)

(Z-TV)

Leroy Ju-tong: (Along side his reporters is shown standing looking at his body in his office) I'm alive… I can't believe it…

Reporter # 1: it's a miracle!

Reporter # 2: yeah I know!

Leroy: shut up.

(They both cover their mouths)

(After that more people in the cities are shown getting back up)

(The Lookout)

Goku: and one more wish, could you please wish back everyone that was killed by Rya # 1?

Shenron: easy…

Goku: oh good, it worked, thanks for mending the balls Dende.

Dende: don't mention it Goku.

(World Tournament floor)

(All the people massacred by Rya are shown getting back up)

Mike: (Tournament announcer)(Is shown in the center ring) (Looking at his body) I'm alive?

(A wide opened area)

(The soldiers that were killed by Rya are waking up)

Soldier # 1: were alive!?

Solider # 2: I could have sworn we were dead…

(Back to the Lookout)

Shenron: your wishes have been granted, and the 7 positive dragons would like to show their thanks… farewell. (Shoots up into the air and then shoots the 7 balls in different directions)

Goku: you're welcome…

Narrator: now… it has been a year since the defeat of Rike # 4, and the Z-fighters have adjusted to normal life… but that's never saying too much as there is always something on the horizon that will jump in to challenge our heroes.

(In West City)

(People are shown walking around the city)

(A Manhole is shown up-close; suddenly something burst out of it, but not only that one manhole other manholes in the city as well have some weird toxic chemical substances busting out from under them)

Person: what is this?

Person # 2: I don't know…

Person # 3: (Walks close up to one of the toxic manholes and exams it) I think it's some kind of toxic black waste or maybe- (Does not get to finish the sentence)

(Some toxic purposely went on the man)

Person # 3: (Starts screaming in pain because the toxic is burning him alive)

Person # 2: oh no!

Person: what is this!?

(The toxic completely consumes the man and then jumps to the other two and consumes them as well, burning them into nothing)

(The View goes and more toxic is shown as it enters the city like a flooding ocean, and busts through manholes and other things)

Narrator: what is the source of this toxic waste? And who is behind it? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Goku's house)

Goku: (Is sitting at the table with Krillian, Master Roshi, Gohan and others as they eat lunch) now this is the best Chi-Chi! (Starts eating his food really fast)

Gohan: I think I'm entitled to agree mom, this is great! (Eats his food but a lot more slower and more with manners then his father)

Chi-Chi: well it is a new recipe I've been working on.

Goten: (Eating standing up) what is it mom?

Chi-Chi: I won't tell, it's a secret.

Goku: well whatever it is, it sure tastes really good. Mmm-hmmm, delicious!

Krillian: you know you never seize to amaze me Goku when it comes down to food.

Goku: well what can I say it's great!

(Everyone laughs at the table)

Roshi: hmm… (Looks towards the TV) hey there saying something about West City over there!

Everyone: huh?

(Everyone walks over to the TV)

Goten: what's going on?

(Reporter in a helicopter over West City)

Reporter: and what appears to be some black Toxic continues to ooze through the streets of West City, though it has not covered the whole city yet, it still very much could as it continues to spread…

Chi-Chi: horrible!

Reporter: our sources do not know the cause of this event occurring in the city, but civilian causalities are expected to be high considering we have had reports of excruciating burns and wounds from this toxic chemical. Authorities have dispatched special anti poison chemicals to hopefully place over the toxic but even that as said by the Bureau of poison will not be enough to fully contain the toxic as it has grown to large in mass. Our best bet is to wait and see if it hardens and then they will remove it by other means later… we will have more on this story later as crisis the crisis in West City continues…

Goku: I can tell that the toxic hasn't reached Capsule Corp. yet so that's a good sign.

Goten: I have to get down there dad! Bra is going to be in trouble! (Is about to run away when Goku shouts to him)

Goku: there will be no need Goten; this is just a small little job that needs to be taken care of. I'll make sure no one else gets hurt by this toxic, so I'll go and blow it away on my own.

Goten: I see…

Goku: don't worry Goten, Bra will be fine.

Goten: right!

Gohan: are you sure you couldn't use some extra help dad? I could go with you.

Goku: no, you all just enjoy yourselves here, I'll be back faster then you can say Shenron! (Runs out of the house)

Chi-Chi: I really need a leash for that man…

Krillian: well at least he does what other people are too afraid to do.

Chi-Chi: yeah.

Roshi: that's Goku for ya…

(West City)

(The toxic is shown as it moves down the streets with bubbles and other liquidly things happening as it continues to consume the city)

Goku: (Comes flying in over the city and looks down at the Toxic movements) man there's a lot more here then I thought there was… maybe I should have had someone else come with me…

Voices: help us! Someone help us!

Goku: huh?

Voices: -we need help!

-Is anyone out there!?

Goku: don't worry I'm coming!

(There are 3 people standing in a concrete area that has yet to be touched by the toxic but is higher elevated off the ground, so the toxic is surrounding them but not touching them)

Goku: (Flies down on the platform the people are on) there we go, here I am, now everyone please remain calm, I'm going to get you all out of this area.

Person # 1: please hurry sir! I think those chemicals are about to reach us!

Goku: nothing a little flight can't handle. (Hold onto my waste)

(They listen without question)

Goku: alright let's go! (He flies into the air with the people holding onto him, he flies to an area that has yet to be touched by the toxic and he lands on the ground and the people let go of him) there you go!

Person # 2: thank you sir!

Person # 3: will never forget you!

Goku: don't worry about it, now I recommend you all get some where safe, I'll deal with the toxic. (Flies back into the air)

Person # 1: was that Goku?

Person # 2: yeah man I think it was.

Person # 3: man Goku has like 10 million different hairstyles. That could have been anyone.

Person # 1: but still… wow…

(Goku)

Goku: (Is flying over the toxic again) oh man, it's starting to make it's way up the buildings now… damn…

(Suddenly someone screams out loud)

Woman: help us!

Man: someone!

(It is a couple on top of a building that is being consumed by the toxic)

Goku: oh man… now I really wish I had someone come with me…

Voice: don't worry Kakorot.

Goku: (Turns around) Vegeta! Just the man I wanted to see!

Vegeta: I saw the report on the news and realized this toxic could reach my house, and I'm not going to stand for crap like that. We do our best to make the house look perfect, we don't need any stupid chemicals to ruin that!

Goku: well good…

Vegeta: so what do we do?

Goku: I've been saving people so far… but it's becoming quite a hassle… I need your help too.

Vegeta: why don't you just blast it all out of the city!?

Goku: I can't do that yet! There are still people who are alive! We have to get them out first and then will blast it out of the city!

Vegeta: (Sighs) these are the times where I wish there were no survivors… fine I'll go find some and you take care of the two on the roof right now.

Goku: right!

Vegeta: (Flies off in search of those in need)

Goku: (Shout to the couple) I'm coming! (He flies up the building)

(The Building is about to get completely consumed)

Goku: grab onto me!

(The man and the woman grab onto Goku)

Goku: (Puts his fingers on his forehead and then disappears after using Instant Transmission)

(They appear outside of the Chemical ridden part of the city)

Goku: alright you two find somewhere to hide, okay?

Woman: right away Goku sir!

Man: yeah!

(They both run off)

Goku: (Turns around and looks towards the Toxic ridden part of the city) darn… I still feel more peoples presence in there… if we don't get them all out soon then the toxic will spread will spread over more of the city… I guess will have to be quick… (Puts his fingers on his head and uses Instant Transmission again)

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is shown flying around looking around for survivors) where the hell are they!? WILL YOU STUPID LIVNG PEOPLE SHOUT FOR GOODNESS SAKES LIKE REAL PEOPLE IN DISTRESS!?

(Suddenly a big group of people in a car parking lot start shouting out loud)

Man # 1: were down here!

Man # 2: help us!

Woman # 1: please!

Woman # 2: that toxic will cover this place any second now!

Vegeta: (To himself) took you morons long enough to make that clear. (Flies down to the Parking Lot) how many are there here?

Man # 1: there are 6 of us!

Vegeta: okay then, I can carry 3, so the women grab onto me first.

(The 3 women there hold onto Vegeta)

Woman # 3: wow… what a graceful man…

Vegeta: umm… (Blushes)

(They hold on)

Vegeta: you 3 make sure you hold on tight, and you 3 remaining here I'll be back in a moment.

Man # 3: hurry sir! Please!

Man # 2: if that toxic reaches us were as good as dead!

Vegeta: stop whining! (Takes lift off with the 3 women and flies towards the untouched part of the city)

Man # 1: geez, what an attitude on that one.

Man # 2: show him some respect he's a Z-fighter!

Man # 1: what!? That was one of them!? No way!

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Puts the 3 girls down on the ground away from the toxic) now you 3 get out of here and as far away from the toxic as you can!

(They nod their heads and run off)

Vegeta: alright, here I come back… (Flies back into the city and back to the parking lot, he sees to his horror that the toxic is entering the parking lot and moving really fast towards the remaining 3 men) damn it! I have to be quick about it! (Flies down at fast speeds towards the 3 men)

Man # 1: it won't stop!

Man # 2: were dead!

Man # 3: I want my mommy!

Vegeta: (Reaches them) quiet! Grab onto my arms! (He is standing on the ground)

(The toxic reaches them and actually touched Vegeta's boots)

Vegeta: arrgg…

(There is some smoke coming from his boots into the air)

Vegeta: (Is still able to get out with the 3 men in hand and fly out of the city)

(He sees the 3 men off and then flies in the air again)

Vegeta: (Looks down at his boots) man… that hurt…

(After some time both Goku and Vegeta continue to rescue more and more people and decide it was time to start blasting)

Goku: (Appears in the sky after using Instant Transmission over the Toxic)

Vegeta: (Comes flying next to Goku) Kakorot, what that everyone that we could get?

Goku: yeah… as far as I can tell… if there are any stragglers though… then I'm sorry but we have to do this now before the toxic gets too far into the city.

Vegeta: I agree, we can undo the damage with the Dragonballs the next chance we get.

Goku: right.

Vegeta: okay, so are we ready?

Goku: yeah.

Vegeta: okay then.

Goku: (Puts his hand into formation) let's hit right in the middle of it, that way we it might lose its source and its directional path.

Vegeta: okay, I understand.

Goku: KA-MAE-HAEMAE-

Vegeta: GALICK-

Goku: -HA!!

Vegeta: -GUN!

(Both Goku and Vegeta at the same time shoot off their signature moves blowing right into the middle of the toxic liquid, there is a big hole made and it looked as it would lose its composure but it suddenly regenerates itself back together and continues to cover the city)

Vegeta: damn!

Goku: okay, okay let's just try it again, going into this we knew we'd have to do it more then once.

Vegeta: fine, let's do it again!

(They both shoot off their signature beams again but the affect is the same)

Vegeta: this isn't working Kakorot!

Goku: let's just try a few more times, okay?

Vegeta: arrgg… fine.

(They continue their onslaught)

(The Lookout)

(Dende and Mr. Popo stand together and Piccolo stands at the edge of the Lookout)

Dende: what is it Piccolo?

Mr. Popo: yeah… you've been standing there all morning?

Dende: is it something about that Toxic waste?

Piccolo: that toxic waste is no ordinary toxic waste… I sense a disturbance in that Toxic.

Dende: what do you mean?

Piccolo: since when has toxic waste ever had a power level?

Mr. Popo: you mean…?

Piccolo: this toxic is contracting off a weak power level, but even so it could build up and get stronger, whatever it's doing to West City could be apart of some mass absorption.

Dende: oh no… that's terrible.

Piccolo: Goku and Vegeta saved a lot of people but their power beams seem to be failing against it.

Mr. Popo: do you have any idea what it is?

Piccolo: no… but I think will find out soon enough.

Dende: I really hope its power doesn't go too high… if it does then I know what will happen.

Piccolo: yeah, will be fighting something again. To be honest with you I'd say it's about time.

Dende and Mr. Popo: huh?

Piccolo: I've been pretty board this last year. I think I could use a good fight. (Fixes a crick in his neck)

Dende: …

Mr. Popo: well let's just hope that won't happen.

Dende: I agree Popo.

Piccolo: …

(Somewhere far off in Oub's village)

Oub: (Is shown standing outside looking into the air) Mind: I can tell Piccolo feels it too… that toxic is either carrying something or is something. But whatever it is, it has to be stopped.

Oub's father: Oub! It's time for the village feast!

Oub: I'll be there in a minute! (He shouts) Mind: I do hope Goku and Vegeta can handle it…

(Goku and Vegeta)

(They blast off another shot making another large hole but it goes back together again)

Vegeta: (Breathing heavily) Kakorot! Let's stop wasting energy, this isn't working!

Goku: yeah I thought so… maybe we should punch it out, or something.

Vegeta: no, Kakorot, I witnessed myself what that stuff can do, it burns off to high heaven if we go in that stuff we will be as good as cooked.

Goku: darn… then what can we do?

Vegeta: maybe we can combine an attack together… maybe if we keep shooting one blast and keep it contracted on the toxic then perhaps we can continue to enlarge the hole until it blows all the way out of the city.

Goku: good, that sounds like a plan.

Vegeta: alright, on your signal Kakorot!

Goku: okay.

(Goku looks for the right moment to attack the toxic)

Goku: almost…

(The Toxic continues its onslaught)

Goku: almost…

Vegeta: hurry!

Goku: just a little more…

(The Toxic is prepared to make waves in the air)

Goku: alright, now!

(Both Goku and Vegeta together shoot out beams and combine them both together)

(The double beam reaches the toxic and smashes into it)

Goku: alright! Don't let go of it until it gets completely blown back!

Vegeta: right!

(They continue to hold onto the double beam as the hole begins to get larger)

(A lot of the Toxic is beginning to leave the city)

Goku: almost there…

(Gohan's house)

Pan: (Opens the door to the house and walks outside) hmm… I feel something strange out there…

Goken: (Comes running out with Pan) (He is no longer wearing a kiddy robe anymore but he's wearing a little yellow jacket with pointy hair, but he is still young, he's only 4 years old now) what is it sis?

Pan: don't tell me you don't feel that?

Goken: it feels kind of funny…

Pan: my words exactly.

Goken: (He then completely changes the subject) when is dad going to get home?

Pan: (Has a sweat drop) he said he'd be back by 3:00… now let's get back to important stuff here, as far as I can tell dad might be getting into trouble.

Goken: trouble?

Pan: you know that toxic thing that was shown on TV?

Goken: yeah.

Pan: well it has a power level. But for some reason grandpa and Vegeta haven't noticed yet.

Goken: how come?

Pan: I think it might be because they've focused so much on their own power that they haven't gotten a chance to notice it yet.

Goken: that's not good…

Pan: even so it's kind of weak… I think they'll be able to handle whatever that bad boy is.

Goken: I hope…

Pan: don't worry Goken they'll be fine, I mean grandpa has saved the world more times then you can lick a lollypop.

Goken: that's a funny terminology…

Pan: umm… where did you learn that word?

Goken: I heard dad using it the other day around mom and just started saying it… it sounds cool!

Pan: Mind: great, another genius… Out of mind: let's just go back inside and if grandpa needs us, will go, if not then okay.

Goken: okay sis!

(They both go inside)

(Goku and Vegeta)

(They continue to blow the combined beam towards the liquid toxic making the hole larger and larger)

Goku: okay! Alright! I think we've almost got it!

Vegeta: it's about damn time!

(Just as they thought the hole was large enough and the toxic was leaving, suddenly the toxic starts fighting through the beam to get back to where it was before)

Vegeta: what!?

Goku: how is it able to do that!?

Vegeta: let's not ask questions let's go Super Sayian and really show it who's boss!

Goku: okay…

(They both Go Super Sayian and add a lot more power to their beam making the hole go back again)

Vegeta: it's not coming back from this one!

Goku: …

(Suddenly after a little while the toxic starts coming back together again)

Goku: you're kidding!

Vegeta: damn…

Goku: I don't know what's going on but it seems to be learning from our tactics, it's able to consume even our most powerful beams.

Vegeta: you think I haven't noticed that yet!

Goku: I don't know what we can do…

Vegeta: will have to blow up this entire portion of the city.

Goku: what!? Vegeta you'll destroy and kill more then we had intended.

Vegeta: we can fix it later with the Dragonballs!

Goku: and how can you even guarantee will destroy the Toxic?

Vegeta: arrgg…

Goku: exactly, there has to be another way…

Vegeta: well I think we should- (Look towards the Toxic) wait… Kakorot… look. (Points towards it)

Goku: huh? (Looks towards the toxic) what's it doing?

(The toxic is shown and it looks like it is going backwards are retreating back away from the rest of the city, it is moving away from them at fast speeds)

Vegeta: where the hell is it going?

Goku: I don't know… I think we should follow it.

(They both start flying after it and they notice the ground and how much damage to the city the toxic had done)

Goku: Mind: will undo all of this damage, I promise you all…

(Goku and Vegeta continue to follow the liquid toxic until it reaches the town square, where all of the toxic that was once covering the city is in the town square)

Goku: why did it come down here?

Vegeta: I have no idea… well we can say it defiantly has a mind of its own.

Goku: so this toxic is living?

Vegeta: wait a second… I can feel a power level!

Goku: whoa! So can I!

Vegeta: brace yourself Kakorot! I think it's about to do something!

(All of the toxic starts suddenly moving together scrunching together and getting less and less dense, the toxic starts to get smaller and smaller as it begins to form something, this keeps happening as the toxic is no longer shown all over the town square it is coming off the ground and bunching together with other molecules of toxic)

Vegeta: what is going on here!?

Goku: I have no idea…

(After all the toxic completely disappears from the ground, the toxic in the air is still bunching together forming some sort of being) 

Vegeta: whatever it's forming is where the energy is coming from.

Goku: I can tell.

(The toxic as it is forming something starts to look more like it has hands, feet, legs, and a head)

Vegeta: it's here…

Goku: stay ready Vegeta.

(Whatever was formed from the toxic is shown looking into the sky and then it puts its head down and looks at Goku and Vegeta, it has normal eyes with black pupils like Goku's, it has big what appears to be floppy ears on the sides of its head, it is a black creature that is made from liquid toxic, and it is the size of Kid Buu, it also does not have any clothes on what so ever as all it is, is toxic)

Creature: (Looks at himself, he then looks up at Goku and Vegeta) Merl want big power… you give Merl big power now! (It sounds like a cross between Baby and Fat Majin Buu) (He sounds childish)

Goku: Merl?

Vegeta: how bizarre, what is this thing?

Goku: it sounds like an unintelligent little kid or something…

Merl: (Looks at Goku and Vegeta)

Narrator: what in the world has just formed in front of Goku and Vegeta's very eyes? And can it possibly be strong enough to beat the Earth's greatest Heroes? Considering it's act I'd say no, but that wouldn't be the first time something kid like has laid waste to the universe, find out more on the next griping episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, the name of this creature is Merl and he is what Rya calls a Toxicity, an annoying little beast that consumes waste, sewage, chemicals, and people, it is a pest and not something too strong… but even so this Merl might have a few tricks up his sleeves that could change the course of his existence… next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 82: Merl, the toxic beast.


	2. Dragonball Z2 Episode 82: Merl, the toxi

Dragonball Z2 Episode 82: Merl, the toxic beast.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2 a weird black toxic chemical began to devour West City, though no one knew the source of this weird substance, that didn't stop Goku from stopping it from spreading any further no matter the reason…

Goku: I can tell that the toxic hasn't reached Capsule Corp. yet so that's a good sign.

Goten: I have to get down there dad! Bra is going to be in trouble! (Is about to run away when Goku shouts to him)

Goku: there will be no need Goten; this is just a small little job that needs to be taken care of. I'll make sure no one else gets hurt by this toxic, so I'll go and blow it away on my own.

Goten: I see…

Goku: don't worry Goten, Bra will be fine.

Goten: right!

Gohan: are you sure you couldn't use some extra help dad? I could go with you.

Goku: no, you all just enjoy yourselves here, I'll be back faster then you can say Shenron! (Runs out of the house)

Chi-Chi: I really need a leash for that man…

Krillian: well at least he does what other people are too afraid to do.

Chi-Chi: yeah.

Roshi: that's Goku for ya…

Narrator: after that Goku reached West City and started taking many survivors to safe areas away from the toxic, but after awhile Goku realized he was getting no where and that the toxic would continue to spread and entrap more people, that was until a familiar face showed up to the scene…

Goku: oh man… now I really wish I had someone come with me…

Voice: don't worry Kakorot.

Goku: (Turns around) Vegeta! Just the man I wanted to see!

Vegeta: I saw the report on the news and realized this toxic could reach my house, and I'm not going to stand for crap like that. We do our best to make the house look perfect; we don't need any stupid chemicals to ruin that!

Goku: well good…

Vegeta: so what do we do?

Goku: I've been saving people so far… but it's becoming quite a hassle… I need your help too.

Vegeta: why don't you just blast it all out of the city!?

Goku: I can't do that yet! There are still people who are alive! We have to get them out first and then will blast it out of the city!

Vegeta: (Sighs) these are the times where I wish there were no survivors… fine I'll go find some and you take care of the two on the roof right now.

Goku: right!

Vegeta: (Flies off in search of those in need)

Narrator: Goku and Vegeta both began rescuing more survivors and did it at a much faster rate then with Goku alone, and after that was said and done, it was time to get the toxic out of the city, after many failed beam attempts to thwart the toxic, they tried their best to combine both of their beams to do even more damage…

Goku: alright, now!

(Both Goku and Vegeta together shoot out beams and combine them both together)

(The double beam reaches the toxic and smashes into it)

Goku: alright! Don't let go of it until it gets completely blown back!

Vegeta: right!

(They continue to hold onto the double beam as the hole begins to get larger)

(A lot of the Toxic is beginning to leave the city)

Goku: almost there…

(Skip)

(They continue to blow the combined beam towards the liquid toxic making the hole larger and larger)

Goku: okay! Alright! I think we've almost got it!

Vegeta: it's about damn time!

(Just as they thought the hole was large enough and the toxic was leaving, suddenly the toxic starts fighting through the beam to get back to where it was before)

Vegeta: what!?

Goku: how is it able to do that!?

Vegeta: let's not ask questions let's go Super Sayian and really show it who's boss!

Goku: okay…

(They both Go Super Sayian and add a lot more power to their beam making the hole go back again)

Vegeta: it's not coming back from this one!

Goku: …

(Suddenly after a little while the toxic starts coming back together again)

Goku: you're kidding!

Vegeta: damn…

Narrator: after they thought all of their attempts were futile something happened that was actually quite unexpected, at least from Goku and Vegeta's end…

(All of the toxic starts suddenly moving together scrunching together and getting less and less dense, the toxic starts to get smaller and smaller as it begins to form something, this keeps happening as the toxic is no longer shown all over the town square it is coming off the ground and bunching together with other molecules of toxic)

Vegeta: what is going on here!?

Goku: I have no idea…

(After all the toxic completely disappears from the ground, the toxic in the air is still bunching together forming some sort of being) 

Vegeta: whatever it's forming is where the energy is coming from.

Goku: I can tell.

(The toxic as it is forming something starts to look more like it has hands, feet, legs, and a head)

Vegeta: it's here…

Goku: stay ready Vegeta.

(Whatever was formed from the toxic is shown looking into the sky and then it puts its head down and looks at Goku and Vegeta, it has normal eyes with black pupils like Goku's, it has big what appears to be floppy ears on the sides of its head, it is a black creature that is made from liquid toxic, and it is the size of Kid Buu, it also does not have any clothes on what so ever as all it is, is toxic)

Creature: (Looks at himself, he then looks up at Goku and Vegeta) Merl want big power… you give Merl big power now! (It sounds like a cross between Baby and Fat Majin Buu) (He sounds childish)

Goku: Merl?

Vegeta: how bizarre, what is this thing?

Goku: it sounds like an unintelligent little kid or something…

Merl: (Looks at Goku and Vegeta)

Narrator: his name is Merl… is he just a sideshow? Or could he put an end to the Earth as we know it? Find out the answers today on Dragonball Z2!

(Goku's house)

(Everyone is waiting around for Goku's return)

Gohan: (Is shown walking around the house with his hands in his pocket)

Chi-Chi: (Is washing the dishes)

(Roshi and Krillian are playing cards at the table)

Goten: (Watches the TV with his hand on his cheek, switching the different channels)

Gohan: oh man… dad sure has been gone for awhile… maybe I should get down to West City and sees what's up.

Krillian: I don't think there's a need Gohan, whatever's down there I'm sure he can handle it.

Roshi: yeah, when has Goku let us down before?

Gohan: well the weird thing is, I felt strange power level just emerge from that toxic.

Goten: (Puts down his remote control and cuts in the conversation) now that you mention it, I felt that too. It isn't very strong though…

Gohan: yeah but that could just be the outside, we should know it's what's inside that really matters.

Roshi: yeah you're right… I feel it too.

Krillian: well, like I said Goku can handle it.

Gohan: well if I feel anything go wrong then I'm getting down there.

Goten: and I'll go with you Gohan.

Gohan: yeah.

Chi-Chi: (Turns around) first Goku!? And now you two as well!? Does anyone in this family ever let the planet deal with its own problems for a change!? (Slams her wash cloth to the floor and goes to her room and slams the door behind her)

Gohan: huh?

Krillian: what's eating her?

Goten: I have no idea… she has been a little moody the past few days.

Gohan: she has?

Goten: yeah, almost kind of disoriented or something.

Gohan: hmm… I see…

Roshi: well maybe you two should just sit here either way, if you left your mother here like that who knows what she might do.

Gohan: yeah I agree, but if it comes to it, then we have to go.

Goten: right.

Gohan: Mind: maybe I should check on her…

(West City)

(Goku and Vegeta are shown floating in the air in the town square looking at the black toxic beast, Merl)

Merl: (Has a smile on his face with small white fangs coming out of his mouth) (He does some breathing mixed with chuckling)

Goku: (Looks at Vegeta) do you have any idea what that is Vegeta?

Vegeta: not a clue… but whatever it is, it has a weak power level.

Merl: you Merl friends?

Goku: huh?

Vegeta: what?

Goku: umm… are we your friends you asked?

Merl: (Nods his head 'yes)

Goku: are you friendly?

Merl: (Starts chuckling and moving his head back and forth and holding onto his side laughing uncontrollably)

Goku: (Whispers to Vegeta) this one sure is a weird one…

Vegeta: I say we blow it away right now.

Goku: but Vegeta, he looks practically harmless…

Vegeta: are you forgetting something? He killed a whole mess of people when he was just a blob. We have to stop him before he spreads any further!

Merl: (Stops laughing and recites what Vegeta said) spread? Further? Kill? Me? (He puts two and two together) you not Merl's friends! You want Merl dead! Well I make you dead first! (Suddenly starts screaming and begins powering up with a purple aura around his body)

(Goku and Vegeta watch Merl)

Goku: now were going to see his true power.

Vegeta: then perhaps he'll be more of a challenge.

(Gohan's house)

(Pan and Goken are outside, and Pan pushes Goken on the swing when they both stop and feel the power)

Pan: someone is defiantly powering up out there.

Goken: it feels even weirder then before.

Pan: I know…

(They look into the sky)

(Capsule Corp.)

(Gravity Room)

Rya: (Is shown punching and kicking a punching bag)

(He continues to throw multiple blows without rest towards the bag, giving it no mercy)

Rya: (Suddenly stops and turns to the side, because he too feels something) is that what I think it is? (He says to himself out loud) I'm pretty sure on that… (He then turns and runs out the Gravity Room door)

(West City)

Merl: (Continues to power up with a weird distinct scream)

Vegeta: hurry up already, will ya!? I haven't got all day!

Goku: hmm… there's something weird about this guy?

Vegeta: what rather then the fact that he's a piece of toxic slime?

Goku: yeah… but I can't quite put my finger on it yet…

Merl: (Powering up, he slowly comes to a stop) (He then looks towards both Goku and Vegeta) me no like big mean muscle men! Merl consume you!

Vegeta: go ahead and try it, freak!

Goku: now I know what it is! His power hasn't increased at all.

Vegeta: what!?

Goku: yeah, I thought as much, when he powered up just now his power stayed the same. He either doesn't know how to muster up higher power or he doesn't have any past his current level. This would mean he really is as weak as we thought he was.

Vegeta: but that's no fun! That takes away everything that was cool and mysterious about today! Damn! I thought I was going to be facing a challenge or something!

Merl: huh? What big men talking about? You no make sense!

Goku: (Chuckles) he's not a genius, I'll tell you that much Vegeta. Hey maybe in stead of killing him you can add him to Bulma's mom and dad's animal collection.

Vegeta: I think I'd rather pass on this one Kakorot.

Goku: okay, if you want to. I guess I'll let you take him out then.

Vegeta: sure. I could use some good practice away from that Gravity Room.

Merl: no matter what you talk about I still kill, kill, kill, for make fun of Merl!

Vegeta: why don't you try actually making some understandable sentences, will ya?

Merl: arrgg….

Vegeta: see ya! (Disappears)

Merl: huh!?

Vegeta: (Appears in front of Merl)

Merl: (Eyes go wide)

Vegeta: (Punches Merl right in the face, but something weird happens)

Merl: (His hand is in Merl's face but he does not get blown back, instead the gooeyness of the toxic is pushed in, kind of like Buu when he got punched in the face)

Vegeta: (Still has his hand in Merl's face) what is this- (Suddenly stops talking and starts screaming aloud)

Goku: Vegeta!? What's wrong!?

Vegeta: (Takes his hand away from Merl's face and holds onto his hand)

Goku: (Notices some smoke coming off from Vegeta's hand) what happened!?

Vegeta: I should have known this would happen… (Looks at his hand and it looks burned really bad, it has a large scab coloring on his hand) damn…

Merl: (His face plumps back out) (He then points at Vegeta and starts laughing)

Goku: (Goes to Vegeta and looks at his hand) but what exactly did happen!?

Vegeta: the moment I made contact with his body I began feeling a burning sensation… I have to tell you for how weak he is, it really hurt…

Goku: isn't that what happened to you earlier?

Vegeta: yes…

(Remembering back to Episode 81)

Vegeta: alright, here I come back… (Flies back into the city and back to the parking lot, he sees to his horror that the toxic is entering the parking lot and moving really fast towards the remaining 3 men) damn it! I have to be quick about it! (Flies down at fast speeds towards the 3 men)

Man # 1: it won't stop!

Man # 2: were dead!

Man # 3: I want my mommy!

Vegeta: (Reaches them) quiet! Grab onto my arms! (He is standing on the ground)

(The toxic reaches them and actually touched Vegeta's boots)

Vegeta: arrgg…

(There is some smoke coming from his boots into the air)

Vegeta: (Is still able to get out with the 3 men in hand and fly out of the city)

(Back to Episode 82)

Goku: so you're saying if we hit him, then were basically screwed!?

Vegeta: I don't know for sure if it will happen every time but it sure looks that way.

Merl: Merl had big secret he not share with you!

Vegeta: shut up!

Merl: (Starts breaking out laughing again)

Goku: well then… what should we do?

Vegeta: were going to blow him away! That's what! (Forms a beam with his hands) you won't be able to burn this, will ya!? (Fires it at Merl)

Merl: huh!?

Vegeta: die!!

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhh! (Is hit with the beam and completely engulfed)

Vegeta: it's over and done with.

Goku: (Starts chuckling)

Vegeta: what Kakorot!?

Goku: he sure made a fool out of you…

Vegeta: arrrggg… (Looks to Goku) how dare you mock me!

Goku: (Puts his hands in front of his face) (He has a happy chuckling smile on his face) its okay Vegeta, were cool, were cool! (Laughs)

Vegeta: sometimes I don't understand you Kakorot…

Goku: (Laughs, but then feels something)

Vegeta: huh!? (Looks to the location where Merl once was)

(After the smoke clears, you see the black toxic particles coming back together)

Vegeta: oh great! Not another regenerator! Haven't we had enough of those already?

Merl: (Reforms back together the way he was before) Merl back! Merl back! You no kill Merl, Merl big power!

Vegeta: damn… we can't even touch him or blow him away with our blasts?

Goku: Vegeta, he can't be unbeatable… don't worry I have a plan that will get him!

Vegeta: like what!?

Goku: don't blink! (Starts powering up)

Merl: me no like big screams!

Goku: (Continues to power up)

Vegeta: what are you powering up to Kakorot?

Goku: (Turns into a Golden Great Ape)

Vegeta: oh… I see.

Merl: (Screams aloud) it be huge!!!!!!!

Ape Goku: argggggggggggggg! (He then forms down into Goku as a Super Sayian 4)

Vegeta: (Chuckles) I didn't think you'd go this far for that little creature.

Goku: don't worry if I had the ability to use Super Sayian 4 against Kid Buu I would have won almost instantly, and well… this kind reminds me a lot of him. I think I can handle him from here on out.

Vegeta: be my guest Kakorot!

Goku: you're too kind!

Merl: what? First you big monkey then you small red man… what deal with that?

Goku: something that doesn't concern you Merl… now it is time to put an end to your dark deeds Merl.

Merl: dark deeds?

Goku: (Floats up to Merl)

Merl: (Looks up towards Goku)

Goku: (Smirks)

Merl: what?

Goku: (Uppercuts Merl in the chin and keeps his hand there)

Merl: (Doesn't move an inch)

Goku: what!?

Merl: (Is head is pointing towards the sky as the hand is in his chin)

Goku: (His hand also begins to start burning) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Takes his hand out of Merl's chin) what the!? That's not even possible! Against a Super Sayian 4 he can still burn you!? (He looks at his hand and sees it has the same result as Vegeta's burned hand) ouch… man… I haven't gotten burns like this in a long while.

Merl: (Brings his head back down) (Smiles towards Goku)

Goku: what are you?

Merl: me Toxic! Me Toxic!

Goku: yeah I gathered that much…

Vegeta: Kakorot! If Super Sayian 4 can't do anything, then what can?

Goku: I won't stop until I get him! (Instead of throwing one attack at a time, he starts punching and kicking Merl consistently)

Merl: (Is actually knocked back by this) (But as he goes back he continues to regenerate flattened skin)

Goku: (Lays one more punch on Merl knocking him towards the ground)

Merl: (Is able to stop himself and regenerate and meet back at Goku's level)

Goku: how did- (His eyes widened, he screams out in searing pain) (A scream of which the likes you haven't heard from Goku since he was being crushed by Vegeta as an ape)

Vegeta: what!? Kakorot!? What happened!?

Goku: (Looks at both of his hands and his fists and sees them burned to a crisp) (He then takes off one of his boots and looks at his sock, it burned away and his foot was also burned somewhat) damn it… (Yells in pain more) (Puts his boot back on)

Merl: you touch fire and you get burned! (Laughs out loud)

Goku: Mind: how is this even possible?

Vegeta: Kakorot, I think we need to get away and rethink our strategy here!

Goku: no! I won't give up yet!

Vegeta: huh!? 

Goku: (Disappears and reappears a few feet away from Merl) you think you're all high and might because you can't be touched? Is that it? Well then maybe I should show you something else. Instead of you facing off against a Sayian, why don't you face something greater.

Vegeta: you mean?

Goku: Prater time.

Merl: Pra-ter? Is that be electricity?

Goku: you have a funny way of talking Merl… now it is time to end that. (Puts his hands in the air and starts focusing)

Merl: huh?

Goku: (Starts powering up again) ahhhhhhhh!

Merl: me hate big scream!

Goku: (Continues to power up)

(Goku's house)

Gohan: huh!? What is that? (Feels Goku's power)

Goten: is dad going all the way?

Gohan: against a power level like that? That doesn't make any sense.

Roshi: there's something fishy going on out there…

Krillian: tell me about it… why would Goku go all the way to Prater for something as weak as whatever this is?

Roshi: there must be some unforeseen circumstance through our eyes.

Gohan: do you think we should head down there?

Roshi: no… not yet anyway… let's see how this plays out first and then will decide.

Gohan: okay Master Roshi.

Goten: sure.

(West City)

Goku: (Continues powering up) (Suddenly his red fur and SSJ4 clothes change) (His green vest with cool marking on the center appear on him and his long silky hair comes down to his back, he also has a glow around him because he went all the way, which mean he's a full powered Prater) it's time you see this, Merl. (Points towards himself)

Vegeta: (Looks to Merl) just for the record… I can do that too. So you are completely surrounded Merl.

Merl: hmm… me no concern.

Goku: if I were you, I sure as hell would be pretty concerned right about now.

Merl: nope…

Goku: whatever you say…

Merl: me want to fight, so you get burned!

Goku: right… this is your end Merl! (Flies in towards Merl)

Merl: whoa!

Goku: (Punches Merl from side to side across the face, which means left to right, back and forth)

Merl: eeekk…. Uuggg… (He goes as he's being hit)

Goku: (Kicks him on his side with part of his leg rather then his foot)

Merl: …

Goku: (He then raises his hands in the air and puts them together and then bangs Merl in the head)

Merl: (His head is flattened down and he goes flying off towards the ground)

Goku: how did you like that- (Stops talking) (Suddenly the smoke comes off of him again) (It takes a moment to kick in, but it happens, he screams in pain again because of the burning sensations) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Holding onto his leg as well as coping with the pain of his hands as well)

Vegeta: no way… even a full powered Prater got burned by this vile beast? That's impossible! At his level? No way!

Goku: (Is moving around trying to cool himself down)

Vegeta: (Looks down towards Merl)

Merl: (Is shown standing on the ground looking up towards both Goku and Vegeta) Merl would like to stay chat, but Merl got to run! Merl be seeing you! (He rises into the air and in front of Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: (Continues to try and cool himself down)

Vegeta: you're not going anywhere!

Merl: (Waves bye to Vegeta and suddenly Merl instead of speeding away, he disperses into toxic liquid molecules and flies away in pieces in some random direction)

Vegeta: Mind: he seems to be much faster then the normal speed away technique… (He then looks to Goku) Kakorot! (He goes in to see if he's okay)

Goku: it hurts like hell… (Downgrades to normal Sayian mode) (His vest changes back to his blue jacket uniform) that was useless and ridiculous…

Vegeta: are you okay Kakorot?

Goku: hardly… after hitting him that many times, the sensations of the burning was crazy… I can't even try to touch him… it hurts so much…

Vegeta: you got it even worse then I did… (Looks to Goku's leg and sees some of the leg sleeves burned away and it also took away some of Goku's skin) damn… those burns are big…

Goku: I know… but I thin with a Sensu bean or some of Dende's healing he could fix it quickly.

Vegeta: but do we even have time to do that!? That thing ran off!

Goku: damn… I don't know….

Vegeta: what do you think it'll do?

Goku: I have no idea… I'm assuming something bad and against humanity.

Vegeta: of that's just wonderful to hear again…

Goku: I have no clues on how we can beat an enemy like that… if he can burn us for touching him and regenerate after every energy attack then there is no chance…

Voice: as far as you know…

Goku and Vegeta: huh? (They both turn and look to see Rya floating in the air near them)

Vegeta: Rya?

Rya: I know what that thing was and what it's doing here.

Goku: then what was it?

Rya: that my friends was a Toxicity.

Vegeta: Toxicity?

Rya: yes, it is a race of toxic creatures who don't have a planet of there own, but instead of that, they form on different planets at basically just random.

Goku: so then, is that what happened earlier?

Rya: yes… the liquid that was overtaking this city was this particuliar Toxicity, Merl, being born. We've had a couple of these back on Drones… they are meant to be the pests of the universe.

Goku: what do you mean by that?

Rya: I mean they can't really be killed.

Vegeta: what!?

Goku: but that's not possible.

Rya: don't worry, this is where the relaxing phase begins. Toxicity's don't live very long and they are not very strong, you see a Toxicity is just like a common house pest, no matter what you do to them they alaways come back, he represents that, but eventually the pest will die. Toxicity's dematerlize a few days after their birth.

Goku: that's kind of a sad life…

Vegeta: well what's it's purpose here for those few days?

Rya: Toxicity's seek electrical energy to feed off of, and they also like to contaminate the waters of the different worlds just to see what they can kill with their posionous pollution, this beast may cause massive power outages as it absorbs electrical energy to maintain itself, of course even that won't matter in a few days.

Goku: in a few days it may be dead but it'll kill a lot more people in the process! He has to be sopped!

Rya: you'd be right… a Toxicity enjoys consuming other livng creatures whole… but it is quite unclear on how he can be beaten before his time is up.

Goku: then we will find a way… I promise you that Rya!

Rya: … (Closes his eyes looking away from Goku and reopens them) okay Goku, will try to find one, but I don't know if there is anything else possible, unless we wait out the days…

Goku: we will find a way.

Rya: okay… let's go after him then!

Vegeta: fine by me, we can probably use your help during this Rya.

Goku: let's go!

(They speed off in the direction Merl was heading in)

(Merl)

Merl: (Is shown flying in the sky) (His sotmach begins to growl) (Puts his hands on his stomach) Merl need electricity… (Looks ahead and sees Satan City) that be a good looking place for that kind of thing! (Starts laughing and then flies towards the city)

Narrator: the small Toxicity known as Merl is now making his way towards the city of the world champion to consume eletricity, will Goku, Vegeta, and Rya find a way to stop Merl, or will they just have to wait out the days until demateriliaztion? And what else would Merl do in the city? Stay tuned for scenes for the nest episdoe of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2, Merl goes into Satan City and gives a little trouble to Yamcha who wasn't in the best of moods at the time and who really doesn't need this kind of pressure. Meanwhile Goku, Rya, and Vegeta and soon to be others make their way to face off against Merl to figure out a true weak point. Will it be pulled off? Don't miss this exciting episdoe of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 83: Not Satan City, Diselectrified city!


	3. Dragonball Z2 Episode 83: Not Satan City

Dragonball Z2 Episode 83: Not Satan City, Diselectrified city!

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, a black toxic creature by the name of Merl appeared in the sky after the liquid Toxic meshed together to form this short but unpredicatable new adversary…

(Goku and Vegeta are shown floating in the air in the town square looking at the black toxic beast, Merl)

Merl: (Has a smile on his face with small white fangs coming out of his mouth) (He does some breathing mixed with chuckling)

Goku: (Looks at Vegeta) do you have any idea what that is Vegeta?

Vegeta: not a clue… but whatever it is, it has a weak power level.

Merl: you Merl friends?

Goku: huh?

Vegeta: what?

Goku: umm… are we your friends you asked?

Merl: (Nods his head 'yes)

Goku: are you friendly?

Merl: (Starts chuckling and moving his head back and forth and holding onto his side laughing uncontrollably)

Goku: (Whispers to Vegeta) this one sure is a weird one…

Vegeta: I say we blow it away right now.

Goku: but Vegeta, he looks practically harmless…

Vegeta: are you forgetting something? He killed a whole mess of people when he was just a blob. We have to stop him before he spreads any further!

Merl: (Stops laughing and recites what Vegeta said) spread? Further? Kill? Me? (He puts two and two together) you not Merl's friends! You want Merl dead! Well I make you dead first! (Suddenly starts screaming and begins powering up with a purple aura around his body)

Narrator: although even though he powered up he was still not a match for Goku and Vegeta's level, but even so there was something different about Merl that Vegeta discovered first hand… literally…

Merl: (Eyes go wide)

Vegeta: (Punches Merl right in the face, but something weird happens)

Merl: (His hand is in Merl's face but he does not get blown back, instead the gooeyness of the toxic is pushed in, kind of like Buu when he got punched in the face)

Vegeta: (Still has his hand in Merl's face) what is this- (Suddenly stops talking and starts screaming aloud)

Goku: Vegeta!? What's wrong!?

Vegeta: (Takes his hand away from Merl's face and holds onto his hand)

Goku: (Notices some smoke coming off from Vegeta's hand) what happened!?

Vegeta: I should have known this would happen… (Looks at his hand and it looks burned really bad, it has a large scab coloring on his hand) damn…

Merl: (His face plumps back out) (He then points at Vegeta and starts laughing)

Goku: (Goes to Vegeta and looks at his hand) but what exactly did happen!?

Vegeta: the moment I made contact with his body I began feeling a burning sensation… I have to tell you for how weak he is, it really hurt…

Narrator: it was then that Goku came down with a theory that perhaps their normal forms were the culprits of the burning sensations so Goku took the fight in his own hands and went Super Sayian 4 against Merl to see if he would be impervious to the sensations, but that did not change…

Goku: (Floats up to Merl)

Merl: (Looks up towards Goku)

Goku: (Smirks)

Merl: what?

Goku: (Uppercuts Merl in the chin and keeps his hand there)

Merl: (Doesn't move an inch)

Goku: what!?

Merl: (Is head is pointing towards the sky as the hand is in his chin)

Goku: (His hand also begins to start burning) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Takes his hand out of Merl's chin) what the!? That's not even possible! Against a Super Sayian 4 he can still burn you!? (He looks at his hand and sees it has the same result as Vegeta's burned hand) ouch… man… I haven't gotten burns like this in a long while.

Merl: (Brings his head back down) (Smiles towards Goku)

Goku: what are you?

Merl: me Toxic! Me Toxic!

Goku: yeah I gathered that much…

Vegeta: Kakorot! If Super Sayian 4 can't do anything, then what can?

Goku: I won't stop until I get him! (Instead of throwing one attack at a time, he starts punching and kicking Merl consistently)

Narrator: this left even a worse affect on Goku as the toxic burns became more and more fierce for his body, unstopping the pain coming to him, so he had know choice but to see how well a full powered Prater would fair against this little pest…

Goku: right… this is your end Merl! (Flies in towards Merl)

Merl: whoa!

Goku: (Punches Merl from side to side across the face, which means left to right, back and forth)

Merl: eeekk…. Uuggg… (He goes as he's being hit)

Goku: (Kicks him on his side with part of his leg rather then his foot)

Merl: …

Goku: (He then raises his hands in the air and puts them together and then bangs Merl in the head)

Merl: (His head is flattened down and he goes flying off towards the ground)

Goku: how did you like that- (Stops talking) (Suddenly the smoke comes off of him again) (It takes a moment to kick in, but it happens, he screams in pain again because of the burning sensations) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Holding onto his leg as well as coping with the pain of his hands as well)

Vegeta: no way… even a full powered Prater got burned by this vile beast? That's impossible! At his level? No way!

Narrator: and Merl made way an escape, after his escape Rya appeared to convey an explanation as to what Merl is and what his purpose is…

Rya: that my friends was a Toxicity.

(Skip)

Rya: yes, it is a race of toxic creatures who don't have a planet of there own, but instead of that, they form on different planets at basically just random.

Goku: so then, is that what happened earlier?

Rya: yes… the liquid that was overtaking this city was this particuliar Toxicity, Merl, being born. We've had a couple of these back on Dronus… they are meant to be the pests of the universe.

(Skip)

Rya: don't worry, this is where the relaxing phase begins. Toxicity's don't live very long and they are not very strong, you see a Toxicity is just like a common house pest, no matter what you do to them they alaways come back, he represents that, but eventually the pest will die. Toxicity's dematerlize a few days after their birth.

Goku: that's kind of a sad life…

Vegeta: well what's it's purpose here for those few days?

Rya: Toxicity's seek electrical energy to feed off of, and they also like to contaminate the waters of the different worlds just to see what they can kill with their posionous pollution, this beast may cause massive power outages as it absorbs electrical energy to maintain itself, of course even that won't matter in a few days.

Narrator: and fater short talks with one another, Goku, Rya, and Vegeta have decided to set out and chase Merl down, but be weary guys he's going into Satan City and that little guy could hide in many big places, find out more right now on Dragonball Z2!

(Goku, Rya, and Vegeta are shown fliyng in the sky towards Mer's general direction)

Goku: so you're saying yous saw him just go into a bunch of smaller pecies and fly off?

Vegeta: yes, how many times must I say that!? 

Rya: yeah they can break apart and reappear in different areas, in reality it's really know different then your own super speed of course in his case he can't really be hit when he breaks his molecules up like that.

Vegeta: I wouldn't have let him get away, but he moved too quickly…

Goku: don't eat yourself up Vegeta, I mean what really can he do? As long as were on his tail I don't think he'll stand much of chance and he won't be able to stop and do whatever he does.

Vegeta: are you serious? We couldn't do anything to harm him before! What makes you think we can harm him now!?

Goku: …I don't know Vegeta… but something has to work.

Vegeta: arrgg…

Goku: hey Rya where exactly is Merl?

Rya: he's heading to Satan City.

Goku: so is he going to eat up its electrical sources?

Rya: most liekly.

Goku: alright then, when we get there he won't know what hit him.

Rya: hmm…

(Satan City)

Merl: (Is shown floating above it looking down towards it) mmm-hmmm! This be going to be really tasty! (Laughs) (Floats down into the city and lands on the ground) (He looks around the city)

(Many people are shown walking around)

(Some people stop and look at hum curiously)

Merl: (Walks down the sidewalk like a normal person looking around) hmmm…

(Suddenly a little girl with a ballon is shown satnding next to him)

Girl: hey you!

Merl: (Turns and looks at girl) you mean Merl? (Points towards himself)

Girl: you look funny! (Laughs a childish laugh)

Merl: Merl think little girl look funny!

Girl: (Starts laughing more) you talk funny!

Merl: (Has a sweat drop)

Girl: (Continues to laugh)

Merl: (Gets defensive) (Power starts surging off of his body) STOP LAUGHING AT MERL!!!!! (He makes a small crack where he stands on the ground)

Girl: (Suddenly her eyes start to water and she begins to cry) you scared me! (Puts her hands on her face and then turns around and runs away) mommy! He scrared me! (Continues to run away)

Merl: littl girl make water come from eyes… how do that? (Suddenly looks in the sky and sees bilboards on the sides of buildings with blinking lights on them) (Smiles towards the bilboards) nice electric! (Flies into the air towards the bilboards)

(People stop and look at him from the ground and from inside the building as he atatches himself to one of the bilboards)

Person from inside building: what in the world is that?

Person # 2: I don't know man…

Person # 3: more like what's it doing…

(Outside)

Merl: (Is shown on the bilboard) time eat! (Suddnly starts to power up with energy surges around his body) (He yells a loud as he does this)

(Inside the building)

(The lights start to flicker on and off)

Man: my word!

Man # 2: were losing the power!

(On the bilboard)

Merl: (The Bilboard begins loosing it's light and suddenly the building itself starst to crumble)

(The Bilboard falls off of the building)

Merl: mmmm…

(People are heard screaming from inside and from the ground as the building topples to the ground)

Merl: (Is shown floating in the air) arrrgg…. That ended too early! Merl need more! Where find more!? (Starts looking around the city and then turns and notices a luxurey apartment building with lights on its hanging name) hmm…

(In the Apartment)

(In a room)

(A familiar voice breaks out)

Yamcha: (Is talking to a girl in his room) yeah, I have a membership at Hercule Satan's gym.

Girl: wow… that must be hard!

Yamcha: naw, it ain't too bad… at least after the first 11 monthes that is…

Girl: whoa…

Yamcha: yeah that really does a man hard… (Totalty playing with her head)

Girl: I could imagine… and being such a great hero and helping to beat those 5 Drone guys a year ago, wow you have courage Mr. Yamcha.

Yamcha: I don't like to brag… hey, has anyone told you, that you have the prettiest colored eyes?

Girl: (Starts to blush)

Yamcha: I know, you're speechless because of my immense charms, don't worry I get that all the time.

Girl: (Chuckles) you're so funny!

(Suddenly the lights flicker on and off)

Girl: what's that?

Yamcha: hmmm… it must be this apartments faulty wiring… geez what a rip-off!

(The lights flicker on and off again)

Girl: I hate being in the dark…

Yamcha: ah, don't worry I'll protect you. They don't call me a Z-fighter for nothing…

(Suddenly they hear a loud scream from Merl)

Yamcha: (Shreiks) ahh!

Girl: huh? (Looks at Yamcha in confusion)

Yamcha: umm… I was just laughing aloud at that funny scream we just heard…

Girl: it sounded more like you just shreiked because of it.

Yamcha: naw, I'm not so easily scared by things of that nature.

(Suddenly the door to the apartment is blown wide open)

Yamcha: (Screams aloud and jumps in the girls arms)

Merl: (Comes flaoting inside with energy surges all around him)

Yamcha: (Goes out of the girls arms and stands next to her)

Girl: what is that?

Yamcha: I don't know…

Girl: it's scary! (Hides behind Yamcha)

Merl: (Floats in the air in the apartment looking down towards Yamcha and the girl) me smell electrictiy in here!

Yamcha: huh!? There's electrictiy all over the building!

Merl: me sense something in here!

Yamcha: huh?

Merl: (Looks and sees a 50 inch TV on, a toaster cooking toast, a Microwave on, and a computer, and a heater on) Merl sees a lot in this room!

Yamcha: well, what's it to you!?

Merl: me want the electricity from all of those things!

Yamcha: hey if you want electricity then pay for it and get I for your own house, cause you aren't getting it from me! I pay for my electric bill really closely!

Merl: yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Fires a blast towards Yamcha)

Yamcha: ahhhhhhhhh! (Is able to jump out of the way and the beam goes through a wall outside of the building)

Girl: (Surveys the damage) whoa…

Yamcha: do you know how much I paid for this room!? Do you!? And now you have to pull a stunt like that!? I won't ever forgive you for that!

Merl: (Chuckles) me want all the power in here! (Starts to power up again) (As he does this what appears to be electrical energy from all the appliances appear to be making their way towards Merl)

Yamcha: huh? (Witness this event)

Merl: (Continues sucking up power)

Yamcha: Mind: is he stealing my electricity with his body?

(The lights begin to flicker again)

Yamcha: I won't let you! (Starts shooting multiple blasts at Merl)

Merl: (His electrical absoption sheild is able to stop the attacks)

Yamcha: oh no! Mind: he's going take this whole place down! Out of mind: listen, you grab onto me we have to get out of here!

Girl: okay!

Yamcha: (Holds onto the girl and then flies out the window)

Merl: (Continues sucking up the electricity)

(Outside)

(Yamcha floating with the girl)

Girl: hey I left my shoes in there!

Yamcha: whoops! Sorry, don't worry I'll get you another pair!

(Inside)

Merl: (The appliances are then scatterd about the room) (He begins to rest) now be some good light power! (Chuckles with his eyes closed and then reopens them and looks to the ground) huh? (He sees the red pair of sneakers the girl left behind) hmm… (Floats to the ground) (He picks up the shoes and sniffs them) uugg… that smell bad… (He drops them to the ground) hmm… me adjust to Merl's foot and wear these like human.

(He raises both his feet in the air)

Merl: (He puts the shoes on both of his feet) (Chuckles) they look good on Merl.

(The shoes remain untied)

Merl: (Floats into the air of the apartment room again) now Merl finish job! (Starts powering up again)

(Outside of the bulding)

(Yamcha turns around with the girl in his arms and sees as the building they were in is engulfed by electrical surges and then collapses to the ground)

Yamcha: oh no…

Girl: horrible…

(Merl is shown coming out of the once stood there building in his new red sneakers floating in the air and he starts to fly away)

Girl: was he wearing my shoes?

Yamcha: I think he was…

(Goku, Rya, and Vegeta)

(They are shown reaching Satan City)

Goku: I felt something…

Rya: yeah, he just stole some elctricity.

Vegeta: damn! Then he's already began consuming?

Rya: yes… and after he finished with certain areas like building are what not he not only takes the electricity but the building collapses under the pressure.

Goku: then that means that a lot of people have been hurt… damn… we should have found a way to stop that weakling by now.

Rya: even though he is weak Toxicity's are still formiable foes…

Goku: arrgg…

(They continue to fly on into the city)

(Yamcha)

Yamcha: (Is shown in the air, this time without he girl) what was that thing? (He then turns around and sees Goku, Rya, and Vegeta coming towards him) oh am I glad to see them!

(All 3 of them reach Yamcha and stop where they stand)

Goku: hey Yamcha! Did you see something come through here?

Vegeta: yeah, something really parculiar?

Yamcha: you mean something other then some weird black liquidy toxic thing, who if I might add, has a very low vocabulary, steals red sneakers, and ruins good dates?

Goku: that sounds like him.

Yamcha: then yes.

Vegeta: where did he go?

Yamcha: he's been going all over the place, one second I see him the next I don't he keeps turning into seprate pieces and attacking buildings. I haven't had a clear shot on him.

Goku: good you don't need to, that thing can burn you to a crisp if you touch it the wrong way.

Yamcha: (Notices Goku's burn wounds) whao! Did he do that to you Goku!?

Goku: yes.

Yamcha: if he can do that to you then what can you do back to him.

Rya: exactly… I don't think this whole mission is nessasary Goku, we should wait out the days until dematerilization.

Goku: but you agreed with me before? You wanted to find a way to beat him.

Rya: yes but after much though I'd decided to revoke that. I have a better plan, I say we capture him by some means and keep him contained until he metls away.

Vegeta: but how do you propose to do that?

Rya: I don't know yet, but I think it's our only chance.

Yamcha: are you guys saying this thing can't be beaten?

Rya: exactly… but a few days after its birth it dies.

Yamcha: weird…

Rya: yeah.

(Suddenly they get an unexpected visitor)

Vegeta: huh?

(Merl appears in front of them after having gone back together after having separated into toxic molecules)

Merl: Merl not going to die! Merl find way to live forever!

Vegeta: so you decide to show your face to us again? Well guess what now we have reinforcements!

Rya: how exactly do you plan to live forever Merl? You should know that your kind dies quicker then any race out there… if I were you I'd just melt away right now.

Merl: you talk mean to Merl! Merl want kill all who talk mean to him! (Shoots a mouth beam towards Rya)

Rya: (Knocks the beam out of the way and out of the city into open land)

(There is a small explosion)

Rya: other then being impervious you're quite weak. I think I know how we can get him trapped.

Vegeta: how?

Rya: we need one of Bulma's giant encasing containers or energy prisions.

Vegeta: one of those?

Rya: yeah. Where are those in her lab?

Vegeta: I think next to the Blutz Waves machine…

Merl: Blu-t-z Wa-ves?

Rya: in that case, Goku since you can instantly get there, why don't you get the capsoule for the prision and bring it back here, Yamcha, Vegeta and I will handle Merl.

Yamcha: me!?

Goku: okay, I guess so, but I'll be back really quick so try and save some action for me and make sure he doesn't get away to consume more electricity.

Vegeta: we won't let it happen Kakorot, you can count on it.

Goku: okay, I'll be back in a little. (Puts his fingers on his head and then disappears into thin air)

(Rya, Yamcha, and Vegeta look toward Merl)

Rya: what do you plan to do Merl? You can't be us.

Merl: you just bluff!

Rya: hmm… that's funny how does he know what that means?

Yamcha: why do you say that?

Rya: Toxicity's don't know much about anything…

Vegeta: perhaps he's learned a few things from the Earthlings or something.

Yamcha: hmmm…

Rya: you might be right Vegeta… even so we will keep him at bay until Goku gets back here!

(Gohan's house)

Pan: (Is shown outside looking up in the sky) okay, now I sense Grandpa over at Capcoule Corporation… this just keeps getting more and more bizarre.

Goken: I want to go out there Pan! I want to go out there!

Pan: I don't know about that Goken.

Videl: (Comes walking out from the house) have you two felt that strange power?

Pan: yeah, we've felt it for quite sometime now.

Videl: hmm… listen I was planning to go over to your Grandpa's house, and was going to stop by Capsoule Corp. aswell and see what's up. Do you two want to come too?

Goken: sure!

Pan: that sounds cool to me.

Videl: okay, will be flying down there.

Pan: Kay, will be right behind you.

Videl: alright, let's go! Make sure you keep up Goken! (Takes flight)

Pan: yeah, don't fall behind squirt! (Follows Videl in the sky)

Goken: man… just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm slow! (Flies in the air and follows Videl and Pan)

(The Lookout)

Piccolo: (Looking for the edge) hmm… this Merl chracter seems to be collecting a lot of information from his surroundings… but how? His intellegence is that of a childs.

(Dende and Mr. Popo come walking up to Piccolo's side)

Dende: are there any new developments Piccolo?

Piccolo: no, not much. But Goku has gone to Capsoule Corp. to apparently get his hands on an energy prision trap.

Mr. Popo: what do they plan to do?

Piccolo: they plan to capture Merl inside of it and wait out the days until he dematerilizes.

Dende: that seems kind of crude.

Mr. Popo: I couldn't agree more.

Piccolo: listen for your information he has killed a lot of people by now, I think that being in a prison for him is just like someone on Earth being put in a prision.

Dende: well I guess It's just the fact that were taking away its source of power an reason for being here and just letting it die a painful death… it just sounds dreadful.

Piccolo: perhaps… but it has to be done none the less.

Mr. Popo: he's right Dende, as much as I don't condone it, it muse be done.

Dende: (Sighs) I presume so…

Piccolo: of course the trick is going to be how exactly are they going to get the thing inside the box without much resistence.

Mr. Popo: hmm…

Dende: I wouldn't know…

Piccolo: yeah it seems like it might be hard…

Mr. Popo: do you have any ideas?

Piccolo: no not really, but I think a simple distraction might be enough considering he isn't the brightest color in the crayon box.

Dende: I agree.

Mr. Popo: well I just hope no one else gets hurt. That's all I ask.

Piccolo: yeah that's what we'd all like to happen.

Dende: again I agree with you 100 percent.

Piccolo: … (Thinking to himself)

(All 3 look over the edge of the lookout)

(Capsoule Corp.)

(In Bulma's lab)

(She is working on some machine with some scientists)

Bra: (Is shown drinking a capri sun sitting on a small table near the stairs leading up watching her mom work)

Goku: (Appears in the lab) hey Bulma!

Bulma: oh hey Goku!

(The scientists wave)

Bra: hey Mr. Goku!

Goku: hey Bra!

Bra: has Goten said anything about me lately?

Goku: oh, all the time Bra, he was even concerned about you just now.

Bra: about what?

Goku: you mean, you guys don't know?

Bulma: well what we do know is that Vegeta just took off into the city to fight some weird blob or something.

Goku: it's kind of changed form… you see now it's somewhat more of a human, and it can't be killed by us physically so we kind of need to borrow some of your energy prisons.

Bulma: most of those are prototypes.

Goku: yeah but we really, really need them because we need to trap him inside one for various reasons.

Bulma: well… if that's the case, then there over on the table to your left in those capsoules. Try to bring them back in one piece, okay?

Goku: you got it! (Runs up to the wall and takes 3 of the Capsoules) this will be enough! So if I lose one, I'll have another!

Bulma: like I said try not to.

Goku: right! Well before I leave, can I have something to eat first!? (Smiles)

(Everyone falls over on the ground sticking their legs up in the air)

(Satan City)

(Rya, Vegeta, and Yamcha stand together)

Rya: okay, Yamcha, whatever you do try your very best not to punch or kick his body or even get your skin touched at all by him because you will get nearly 3rd degree burns in whatever place he touches.

Yamcha: what!? Well that's info. That could have been shared a little earlier.

Vegeta: don't worry so much loud mouth! I'm sure we can hit him if we find a good weak point that is.

Merl: Merl kill all 3 of you!

Vegeta: no, Vegeta make Merl dead.

Merl: huh? You mock Merl!

Vegeta: precisely…

Merl: arrgg…. (Starts powering up again)

Rya: it begins now.

Narrator: Goku has gotten a hold of the prisions, but will it work? And Rya, Yamcha, and Vegeta are now neck and neck with Merl, will our heroes be able to put an end to Merl and trap him inside of one of those prisions or will he be just too slick for them to handle? Stay tuned for scenes for the next exicting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, before Goku gets back our 3 current fighters step it up against Merl, throwing beam after beam, after beam, and even using some melee attacks that they think might work against Merl, even Rya is forced to transfomr into a green monster to see what can be done! But even with that will they suceed in entrapping Merl? You don't want to miss the next Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 84: Power isn't everything.


	4. Dragonball Z2 Episode 84: Power isn’t ev

Dragonball Z2 Episode 84: Power isn't everything.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, the very flexiable Merl made this way into Satan City to cause some trouble and absorb his only source of energy, electricity…

Merl: little girl make water come from eyes… how do that? (Suddenly looks in the sky and sees bilboards on the sides of buildings with blinking lights on them) (Smiles towards the bilboards) nice electric! (Flies into the air towards the bilboards)

(People stop and look at him from the ground and from inside the building as he atatches himself to one of the bilboards)

Person from inside building: what in the world is that?

Person # 2: I don't know man…

Person # 3: more like what's it doing…

(Outside)

Merl: (Is shown on the bilboard) time eat! (Suddnly starts to power up with energy surges around his body) (He yells a loud as he does this)

(Inside the building)

(The lights start to flicker on and off)

Man: my word!

Man # 2: were losing the power!

(On the bilboard)

Merl: (The Bilboard begins loosing it's light and suddenly the building itself starst to crumble)

(The Bilboard falls off of the building)

Merl: mmmm…

(People are heard screaming from inside and from the ground as the building topples to the ground)

Merl: (Is shown floating in the air) arrrgg…. That ended too early! Merl need more! Where find more!? (Starts looking around the city and then turns and notices a luxurey apartment building with lights on its hanging name) hmm…

Narrator: and that lead Yamcha to run into some problems of his own as Merl entered his room and ruined his date…

Girl: what is that?

Yamcha: I don't know…

Girl: it's scary! (Hides behind Yamcha)

Merl: (Floats in the air in the apartment looking down towards Yamcha and the girl) me smell electrictiy in here!

Yamcha: huh!? There's electrictiy all over the building!

Merl: me sense something in here!

Yamcha: huh?

Merl: (Looks and sees a 50 inch TV on, a toaster cooking toast, a Microwave on, and a computer, and a heater on) Merl sees a lot in this room!

Yamcha: well, what's it to you!?

Merl: me want the electricity from all of those things!

Yamcha: hey if you want electricity then pay for it and get I for your own house, cause you aren't getting it from me! I pay for my electric bill really closely!

Merl: yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Fires a blast towards Yamcha)

Yamcha: ahhhhhhhhh! (Is able to jump out of the way and the beam goes through a wall outside of the building)

Girl: (Surveys the damage) whoa…

Narrator: after that Merl found something that he thought looked good on himself…

Merl: (The appliances are then scatterd about the room) (He begins to rest) now be some good light power! (Chuckles with his eyes closed and then reopens them and looks to the ground) huh? (He sees the red pair of sneakers the girl left behind) hmm… (Floats to the ground) (He picks up the shoes and sniffs them) uugg… that smell bad… (He drops them to the ground) hmm… me adjust to Merl's foot and wear these like human.

(He raises both his feet in the air)

Merl: (He puts the shoes on both of his feet) (Chuckles) they look good on Merl.

(The shoes remain untied)

Merl: (Floats into the air of the apartment room again) now Merl finish job! (Starts powering up again)

Narrator: now Merl had something that could make people point him out and remember him from now on…

(Goku, Rya, and Vegeta)

(They are shown reaching Satan City)

Goku: I felt something…

Rya: yeah, he just stole some elctricity.

Vegeta: damn! Then he's already began consuming?

Rya: yes… and after he finished with certain areas like building are what not he not only takes the electricity but the building collapses under the pressure.

Goku: then that means that a lot of people have been hurt… damn… we should have found a way to stop that weakling by now.

Rya: even though he is weak Toxicity's are still formiable foes…

Goku: arrgg…

(They continue to fly on into the city)

(Skip)

Rya: in that case, Goku since you can instantly get there, why don't you get the capsoule for the prision and bring it back here, Yamcha, Vegeta and I will handle Merl.

Yamcha: me!?

Goku: okay, I guess so, but I'll be back really quick so try and save some action for me and make sure he doesn't get away to consume more electricity.

Vegeta: we won't let it happen Kakorot, you can count on it.

Goku: okay, I'll be back in a little. (Puts his fingers on his head and then disappears into thin air)

(Rya, Yamcha, and Vegeta look toward Merl)

Rya: what do you plan to do Merl? You can't be us.

Merl: you just bluff!

Rya: hmm… that's funny how does he know what that means?

Yamcha: why do you say that?

Rya: Toxicity's don't know much about anything…

Vegeta: perhaps he's learned a few things from the Earthlings or something.

Yamcha: hmmm…

Rya: you might be right Vegeta… even so we will keep him at bay until Goku gets back here!

Narrator: will they keep up to their word? And will the prision work on Merl? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Rya, Vegeta, and Yamcha are shown stairing off Merl)

Merl: (Stands floating in the air) (Laughs)

Rya: were about to wipe that smug smile right off your face!

Vegeta: couldn't have said it better myself.

Yamcha: (Gulps) I don't know about you two but I'm not so sure how much use I can be guys…

Vegeta: just take a look at his powerlevel, you're a weakling but you are stronger then him, so stop your whining!

Yamcha: oh… thanks Vegeta… I guess…

Vegeta: so what exactly are we going to do against this freak? (He asks Rya)

Rya: I guess we can start by throwing off some good energy blasts.

Yamcha: that sounds like a good idea to me.

Merl: no energy! Fight Merl directly!

Rya: you only want us to do that! Just so you could get the pleasure of burning us to a crispt, well guess what? We're a lot smarter then that.

Merl: you are? (Not being sarcastic)

Vegeta: oh forget this clown! Let's blast him right now! (Puts his hands in a wing like form) (He is about to use Final Flash)

Rya: (Points his hand toward Merl like a gun)

Yamcha: (Forms a spirit ball in his hands)

Merl: Merl tierd of stupid light shows!

Vegeta: you won't be tierd after this! FINAL FLASH!

Rya: FURY GUN!

Yamcha: SPIRIT BALL!

(All 3 of them fire off these moves towards Merl)

Merl: whaaaaaaaaaat!? (Is hit with all 3)

Yamcha: yeah! All right!

Vegeta: just try regenerating!

Rya: if you see bits and pieces of him blast those pieces.

Yamcha: roger that!

Vegeta: right away.

(They begin blasting more as they see pecies of Merl floating around)

(They continue blasting every piece that crosses their eye sight)

Yamcha: you think we got him?

Vegeta: I doubt he's strong enough to regenerate with only smoke, to my understanding Majin Buu could do that, but that's the diffrence Majin Buu was acutally strong.

Rya: you'd be right about that Vegeta, but I still sense a presence…

Vegeta: but where!? I can't find any other pieces of him?

Rya: …

Yamcha: hmm…

(They continue look around their location moving their eyes around to see if they can locate Merl)

Vegeta: that's it I think he's de-

(Suddenly Vegeta receives a punch right to the side of his face)

Vegeta: (Flies towards a mountain but stops before he hits it) for all the- (Stops talking and suddenly grabs a hold of his cheek) ahhhhhh! Damn it! It burns so damn hard! Arrggg…

(Rya, Yamcha)

Rya: what?

Yamcha: huh?

(They both look and see Merl again in his normal form completely regenerated)

Yamcha: how did he do that without us knowing?

Rya: has he learned to conceal his energy? I can't even read what's going on in that little brain of his.

Merl: Merl's secret till end!

Rya: Mind: hmm… how is he able to learn? Perhaps since Earth is sucha developed society he can learn a few things, but something like this as I recall has not happened before when there was a toxicity attack. They are usually just unintellegent brutes.

Vegeta: (Comes flying back up to the battle with his hands on his face, it has a small burn mark on it) you're going to pay for that one, freak! No one messes my face up and gets away with it!

Merl: (Points towards Vegeta and laughs)

Yamcha: so what can we do? I mean if he's still able to regenerate even after we blow him all over the place then what really can we do? I mean, without touching him?

Rya: I have no idea…

(Yamcha and Vegeta go into a split screen shock sequence)

Vegeta: you're joking, right? You always have some sort of plan!?

Rya: the only thing that I believe we can truly rely on now is that Bulma's prisons work. If that is successful then we can just wait out the days until he dematerilizes.

Yamcha: then what should we do?

Rya: continue to make time until Goku gets back.

Vegeta: then I guess this calls for a little more power then.

Merl: (Smiles and chuckles)

(Goku's house)

Goten: (Is shown watching TV) (He then swithces it to the news) hey Gohan! Here's a report on that toxic thing!

Gohan: (Comes walking over and stands behind the couch that Goten stis in)

(Krillian and Master Roshi come over next to Gohan)

Chi-Chi: (Opens the door to her room and comes walking over to the TV)

Reporter from TV: the crisis in West City appears to have ended, thanks to the heroic efforts of the Z-fighters biggest units, Goku and Vegeta!

Goten: yes! Alright!

Gohan: but I still feel that strange energy.

Roshi: me too.

Krillian: me three.

Reporter: Goku and Vegeta both worked together and were able to save as many people as they could from the Toxic wasted city, but some toxic waste experts are saying how it was possible to stop the toxic in such a short amount of time? We were given a composite satillite photo of the city with the toxic inside, but just a few moments later we received an image of all the toxic gone from the city and concentrated into the city's central square and then suddenly the toxic disappered completely without much explanation. Experts are saying that much toxic could not just disappear without being cleansed.

Krillian: hmm… that's weird…

Gohan: that just answered my own theory.

Goten: huh?

Gohan: that toxic was no ordinary toxic, that's for sure. The reason it disappered so quickly was because it formed into something.

Roshi: exactly! I thought that same thing!

Goten: so are you saying whatever it turned into, dad and the others are fighting it right now?

Gohan: most likely, and I'd say that this is the strange energy we've been feeling the whole time.

Krillian: can you pin point a location?

Gohan: yeah, I have reason to believe that it's right near Satan city.

Chi-Chi: (Looks to Gohan) well if you guys have to go and help your father go right ahead.

Gohan: are you sure you're okay with that mom?

Chi-Chi: yeah, I am.

Gohan: okay then, I promise will make this up to you mom. (Looks to Krillian and Master Roshi) are you guys going to come?

Krillian: naw, I think I'm going to sit this one out.

Roshi: yeah, I think I'll join Krillian.

Gohan: well okay.

Goten: (Gets up from the couch) alright let's go!

(Both Gohan and Goten hug Chi-Chi)

Goten: like Gohan said, will make this up to you.

Chi-Chi: (Nods her head)

Gohan: will be back in a little while!

(Both Goten and Gohan run out of the house and fly into the air)

Chi-Chi: (Sighs)

Krillian: don't worry Chi-Chi, will keep you company.

Roshi: yeah! I can stay all night long if you want me to! (Chuckles like a dirty old man)

Chi-Chi: (Slaps him across the face)

Roshi: (Smashes into a wall)

Chi-Chi: I don't think so Roshi!

Roshi: okay…

(Goten and Gohan flying in the air)

Gohan: will stop by Capsoule Corp. first Goten.

Goten: yeah that sounds like a good idea to me. I need to check in with Bra and see if she's okay.

Gohan: right.

(The battle)

(Rya, Yamcha, and Vegeta move at fast speeds all around Merl)

Merl: (Moves around trying to keep up with them) too fast! Too fast for Merl's eyes!

Rya: (Stops for a spilit second and fires a beam at Merl and then starts speeding around him again)

Merl: (Is hit with it)

Vegeta: (Also stops for a moment and fires a blast at Merl)

Merl: (Is hit and knocked back a little bit)

Yamcha: (Stops completely) take this! SPIRIT BALL! (He manuevers his fingers around and throws the ball at Merl)

Merl: (Is hit and explodes)

(Suddenly Rya and Vegeta stp moving all together)

Rya: okay good!

Yamcha: that plan worked pretty good.

Vegeta: I guess he hasn't learned to keep up with speed. Humph… weakling!

(The smoke clears)

Merl: Merl not weakling!

Vegeta: you've got to be joking! Come on! Why won't you just die!?

Yamcha: oh man.

Rya: hmm…

Merl: Merl not die ever!

Yamcha: what's taking Goku so long to get back here!?

Vegeta: knowing him he's probably stuffing his face.

Rya: alright guys let's try some new tactics to give us some more time.

(Capsoule Corp.)

Goku: (Is shown at the table stuffing his face just as Vegeta put it out eating all kinds of food)

Bra: (Watches from across the table)

Bulma: (Stands up at the stove cooking more)

Bra: (Is the only person who looks surprised at Goku) eww… I suddenly don't have an appetite anymore…

Goku: (Continues to eat) now this is delicious Bulma! You really outdid yourself for this!

Bulma: well after knowing you for as long as I have Goku I think I've learned what you liked to eat.

Goku: and what might that be?

Bulma: everything!

Goku: exactly!

Bra: (Looks like she's about to vomit)

Goku: (Sits back and takes a nice sigh of relief) now what was it I was supposed to do again after I left here?

Bra: umm… weren't you supposed to go back to whatever my dad and Rya were doing?

Goku: oh yeah! I can't believe I actually forgot about that! (Stands up) I better get back there!

(Suddenly the door to Capsoule Corp. opens up and Pan, Videl, and Goken enter)

(They come into the kitchen)

Pan: hi Grandpa!

Goku: whoa! Pan! You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you!

Pan: (Runs up to Goku and hugs him)

Goku: so wait, how old are you again now Pan?

Pan: 20 grandpa.

Goku: wow! I never thought you'd grow up so fast! (He then looks behind her and sees Goken) Goken! Come on and give your old grandpa a hug!

Goken: (Runs up to Goku's feet and hugs him)

Goku: you sure have grown too!

Goken: yeah I know! My dad says that pretty soon I might be able to participate in the next tournamnet.

Goku: I better be sure to watch my back then! (Laughs)

Goken: (Chukcles)

(Pan and Goken then let go of Goku)

Videl: Goku… what has been going on here today?

Goku: all kinds of weird stuff.

(And just like that Gohan, and Goten enter the room)

Goten: hey you all!

Gohan: hi!

Pan: hi daddy! Hi Uncle Goten!

Gohan: so I'm aussuming you three felt that strange power too, huh? (Looking to Pan, Goken, and Videl)

Videl: yeah, it was pretty convinent for us to find your father here. Hopefully he can shed a little light.

(Just then Trunks comes walking into the kitchen)

Trunks: (Has a rag around his neck because he had finished showering not long ago) oh… umm… hi everyone! Umm… what's the occasion?

Gohan: you mean you don't know?

Trunks: no what?

Goku: I guess I should tell you all anyway, you deserve to know.

(Everyone begins listening to Goku)

Goku: well it all started this morning-

(Goku tells the story from the beginning leading them all the way up to this point in the house)

Gohan: so, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Rya are distracting Merl until you get back?

Goku: yeah, that's basically it.

Goten: then how come you hadn't gone back yet?

Goku: well I was hungry, I couldn't say no to my stomach. And plus I'm sure the others would be okay.

Goten: yeah they probably would.

Gohan: I think you'll need us there dad.

Goku: yeah, I regretted not brining you guys this morning.

Pan: I think I'll go as well.

Goken: yeah! Me too!

Videl: I don't think so Goken, maybe when you are old enough like your sister you'll be able to, but not right now.

Goken: but mom!

Gohan: she's right Goken, you just stay here and sit this one out. Bulma will look after you if she says it's alright.

Bulma: it's fine.

Bra: yeah I think I'm going to sit this one out.

Goten: (To Bra) whatever you want babe, I guess I'll just get all the glory.

Bra: (Has a chuckling expression on her face) I'll get you back for that one Goten.

Goten: (Chuckles)

Trunks: I'll go, I don't have any meetings to go to today, and I sure could use a little action.

Goku: great! We can use all the help we can get.

Pan: awesome! This is going to be so much fun!

Goken: (Sighs in disappointmnet)

(Everyone starts getting prepared to go)

Pan: (Begins stretching her legs back and forth)

Trunks: hey Pan.

Pan: hi, Trunks.

Trunks: how have you been?

Pan: pretty good.

Trunks: hmm… you've gotten even taller since the last time I've seen you.

Pan: yeah puberty really hit me like a ton of bricks.

Trunks: how old are you now?

Pan: I'm 20 now.

Trunks: wow! My gosh, sometimes I forget how old you and Bra are getting because to me you two always seem like little pip squeakes.

Pan: (Chuckles) you probably would think that ever since our adventures in space.

Trunks: yeah.

Goku: (While streching his arms out see Trunks and Pan talking) (He then chuckles and grows a smile on his face) (He can tell Trunks and Pan are kind of getting into it with each other)

(The battle)

(The three fighters shoot multiple beams at Merl)

Merl: (Instead of taking the heat he actually dodges all of the attacks, and liquifues himself so as not to get hit and reassembles himself) you big men all too slow!

Vegeta: darrrggg… and again and again, he continues to make a mockery of me.

Rya: speak for yourself!

Yamcha: and I actually thought this was going to be a guy I could actually beat.

Vegeta: this is absurd! How can I not kill something who's powerlevel is not even close to matching my own!

Rya: like I said Toxicity's are pests.

Yamcha: right about that!

Rya: alright Merl! I'm going to show you something that'll change your look on us forever!

Vegeta: what are you going to do?

Rya: just watch…

Merl: it going to be something stupid, Merl thinks that!

Rya: hopefully it will be strong enough to kill you.

Merl: nothing can hurt Merl! Merl invincible! Merl just burn you all up, up and away!

Rya: I don't think so… (His eys suddenly turn red)

Yamcha: (Shreiks) oh my goodness…

Vegeta: huh? What is this?

Rya: (His fangs begin to grow down)

Yamcha: is he?

Vegeta: he's transforming into his beast form!

Yamcha: I didn't know our Rya could do that.

Vegeta: well he's a Drone! What would you expect?

Yamcha: I thought only the evil ones could do that…

Vegeta: you really are ignorant, you know that Yamcha?

Yamcha: well is it my fault I didn't know he could do this?

Vegeta: just shut up!

Rya: (Continues powering up and starts screeching loudly) argggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg……..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Sharp nails begin to grow)

Merl: (Looks on in astonishment at Rya) he scarying Merl!

Rya: yargggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……. (His muscles get bulgier)

Vegeta: what amazing power!

Yamcha: I know!

Rya: (He bursts out of his clothes and his body turns completely green, his toenails extend outwards and his feet get larger) (He has now transformed into his green monster form) (He now speaks with a very deep monstoruous voice) Merl… this is what we use against armies of enemy races where I come from.

Merl: (Is flabergasted)

Rya: (Chuckles a creepy rough laugh) and since you are only one person, I think it's safe to say you are on your last laugh.

Merl: (Backs away a little bit)

Rya: (Squints his eyes)

Merl: huh?

(And at the next second Rya is in front of Merl and layed a large elbow punch right into Merl's face making him fly back into a mountain)

Rya: (Quickly speeds down following Merl)

Merl: huh!?

Rya: (Chrages right into Merl)

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Is hit and skiddied across the ground making small crater like holes)

Rya: (Lands on top of Merl's stomach with both of his feet)

Merl: (Gasps out loud)

Rya: (Raises into the air above Merl and points his hands towards Merl) goodbye! DUFASTO! (Shoots out the green burning blast towards Merl)

Merl: huh!? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Is hit with the blast making a fairly decent explosion)

(Vegeta and Yamcha)

Yamcha: alright! Rya can kick some serious toxic ass!

Vegeta: (Smirks) I taught him well… (Trying to take credit)

Yamcha: huh? (Looking towards Vegeta)

Vegeta: well he has been living in my house for 4 years now.

Yamcha: 3 of which you were gone for sometime.

Vegeta: why do you have to rub that in?

(Rya)

Rya: Merl! You are finished there is nothing more for you to give! I have won this battle and I will win many more where this came from- wait? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He starts screaming in searing pain) what!? What is this!? (Looks at his skin and sees smoke coming from his body and small holes burning into his skin) ahhhhhhhh! How? I should have been strong enough to withstand the burning senstations! Or so I thought! (Screams outloud more)

Merl: (Suddenly assmebles right near Rya chuckling with his little fangs showing) (He waves his finger back and forth) Merl may apper stupid to you and all, but Merl have advantages! No matter how strong you big men beome, Merl will always be able to burn you up!

Rya: no way…

Merl: (Chuckles)

(Vegeta and Yamcha)

Yamcha: oh man this isn't good…

Vegeta: where the hell are you Kakorot!?

Goku: (Appears) right here!

Vegeta: huh!? (Truns and sees Goku, Gohan, Goten, and he also sees Pan and Trunks coming in as well) it's about time you all got here!

Goku: how's everyone holding up?

Yamcha: not so well… Rya transformed to his special form but even that can't harm that little pest.

Goku: humph… don't worry not only are there reinforcements but I have borught 3 prisions here. At least one of them will keep him contained for the next few days, I just need a good vantage point and will get him.

Gohan: will help to the best of our ablities dad!

Goku: right!

(Rya is shown looking shocked while looking at Merl who is laughing up a storm)

Merl: (Laughing hard)

Narrator: even after undergoing his monster transformation Rya can not harm the small brute, all they have left to rely on his the succesful attempts to entrap Merl inside an energy prision, will Goku be able to get a holf of the little beast? Or will he end up giving the slip? Stay tuned for scenes for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, reinforcements have arrvied to try their best and distracting Merl so Goku can put the prision over him, but at what cost? And look at this! Goku has lost 2 prision capsoules! You better let the last one count Goku, everyone is counting on your success! You don't want to miss the next groundbreaking episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 85: Merl the slippery creep!


	5. Dragonball Z2 Episode 85: Merl the slipp

Dragonball Z2 Episode 85: Merl the slippery creep!

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2 Rya, Vegeta, and Yamcha were doing everything that they could to not only distract Merl, but to perhaps see if they actually could do some major damage to the Liquid menece, that proved a stale mate…

Vegeta: oh forget this clown! Let's blast him right now! (Puts his hands in a wing like form) (He is about to use Final Flash)

Rya: (Points his hand toward Merl like a gun)

Yamcha: (Forms a spirit ball in his hands)

Merl: Merl tierd of stupid light shows!

Vegeta: you won't be tierd after this! FINAL FLASH!

Rya: FURY GUN!

Yamcha: SPIRIT BALL!

(All 3 of them fire off these moves towards Merl)

Merl: whaaaaaaaaaat!? (Is hit with all 3)

Yamcha: yeah! All right!

(Skip)

(Suddenly Vegeta receives a punch right to the side of his face)

Vegeta: (Flies towards a mountain but stops before he hits it) for all the- (Stops talking and suddenly grabs a hold of his cheek) ahhhhhh! Damn it! It burns so damn hard! Arrggg…

(Rya, Yamcha)

Rya: what?

Yamcha: huh?

(They both look and see Merl again in his normal form completely regenerated)

Yamcha: how did he do that without us knowing?

Rya: has he learned to conceal his energy? I can't even read what's going on in that little brain of his.

Merl: Merl's secret till end!

Rya: Mind: hmm… how is he able to learn? Perhaps since Earth is sucha developed society he can learn a few things, but something like this as I recall has not happened before when there was a toxicity attack. They are usually just unintellegent brutes.

Vegeta: (Comes flying back up to the battle with his hands on his face, it has a small burn mark on it) you're going to pay for that one, freak! No one messes my face up and gets away with it!

Merl: (Points towards Vegeta and laughs)

Narrator: meanwhile Gohan and Goten after having figured out what was going on, went out to Capsoule Corp. to see what was up with the days events…

(And just like that Gohan, and Goten enter the room)

Goten: hey you all!

Gohan: hi!

Pan: hi daddy! Hi Uncle Goten!

Gohan: so I'm aussuming you three felt that strange power too, huh? (Looking to Pan, Goken, and Videl)

Videl: yeah, it was pretty convinent for us to find your father here. Hopefully he can shed a little light.

(Just then Trunks comes walking into the kitchen)

Trunks: (Has a rag around his neck because he had finished showering not long ago) oh… umm… hi everyone! Umm… what's the occasion?

Gohan: you mean you don't know?

Trunks: no what?

Goku: I guess I should tell you all anyway, you deserve to know.

(Everyone begins listening to Goku)

Goku: well it all started this morning-

(Goku tells the story from the beginning leading them all the way up to this point in the house)

Gohan: so, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Rya are distracting Merl until you get back?

Goku: yeah, that's basically it.

Goten: then how come you hadn't gone back yet?

Goku: well I was hungry, I couldn't say no to my stomach. And plus I'm sure the others would be okay.

Narrator: but the problem was, they were not doing okay, Rya made a transformation of epic proportions but even that did not singe Merl's Toxic materials…

Rya: Merl! You are finished there is nothing more for you to give! I have won this battle and I will win many more where this came from- wait? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He starts screaming in searing pain) what!? What is this!? (Looks at his skin and sees smoke coming from his body and small holes burning into his skin) ahhhhhhhh! How? I should have been strong enough to withstand the burning senstations! Or so I thought! (Screams outloud more)

Merl: (Suddenly assmebles right near Rya chuckling with his little fangs showing) (He waves his finger back and forth) Merl may apper stupid to you and all, but Merl have advantages! No matter how strong you big men beome, Merl will always be able to burn you up!

Rya: no way…

Merl: (Chuckles)

Narrator: finally Goku and the others showed up to the scene…

Vegeta: where the hell are you Kakorot!?

Goku: (Appears) right here!

Vegeta: huh!? (Truns and sees Goku, Gohan, Goten, and he also sees Pan and Trunks coming in as well) it's about time you all got here!

Goku: how's everyone holding up?

Yamcha: not so well… Rya transformed to his special form but even that can't harm that little pest.

Goku: humph… don't worry not only are there reinforcements but I have borught 3 prisions here. At least one of them will keep him contained for the next few days, I just need a good vantage point and will get him.

Gohan: will help to the best of our ablities dad!

Goku: right!

(Rya is shown looking shocked while looking at Merl who is laughing up a storm)

Merl: (Laughing hard)

Narrator: will these prisions work on the gooey menace? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Everyone is shown looking at Merl as he laughs even more)

Vegeta: someone should really teach that piece of shit a lesson!

Goku: I'm inclined to agree with you.

Gohan: so, this is the thing that's been causing you guys so much trouble? He doesn't look like much…

Goku: don't underestimate him, although he is not very strong he is really tough.

Gohan: no kidding…

(Rya and Merl)

Rya: (Is still shocked as he looks at Merl) Mind: even in my present form he manages to beat us in everyway… I never knew these things could survive through anything…

Merl: (Chuckles rasing his red shoed feet in the air pointing and laughing at Rya and crakcking up) green man just don't get it! (Laughs even more)

(The Others)

Pan: what a freak…

(Merl)

Merl: huh? (Looks at Pan) (His eyes become fixated on her)

(The others)

Gohan: is he looking at Pan!?

Goku: don't you dare touch her!

(Merl)

Merl: pretty girl… really pretty girl… me like pretty girls.

(The others)

Vegeta: what!? He has an attraction to females?

(Rya and Merl)

Ryah: I forgot to mention, Toxcities like things that give off certain auromas and aura's, and that incules the Females of the universe or whatever as a good aura or auronma. And the thing they enjoy the most is harming those good auromaed people.

(The others)

Gohan: he won't touch my daughter!

Pan: ewww! That thing likes me!?

Trunks: that's insane!

Goku: it'll try to kill you too Pan!

Pan: I won't let it take me without a fight!

Goku: Pan, look what he did to me? (He shows not only Pan his burn maks but the others as well)

Pan: whoa! That must of really hurt!

Gohan: oh my gosh… all of that from that little guy?

Goku: yeah… it still stings a bit…

Goten: then will make sure we watch out for him, but what exactly can we do to distract him?

Goku: I don't know… you guys will have to take care of that, I need to get the prision put on him.

Gohan: right.

(Merl)

Merl: me want girl! Me want girl!

Rya: you won't touch her Merl! You want me! I'm fighting you, not her!

Merl: you just the same as all the others. You get burned by Merl's toxic!

Rya: I don't plan to get burned again.

Merl: you think green monster going to scare Merl? It did at first, but now it just nice laugh!

Rya: not for long… (Starts forming two beams together) you're about to wish you had never been liquified! (Shoots the blasts towards Merl)

Merl: (Smirks)

(The beam reaches him)

Merl: (Shouts and disperses into liquid molecules and flies above the beam)

Rya: what!?

Merl: (Flies down and goes back together and lays a kick on Rya's face)

Rya: (Flies back with smoke coming from his face) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(The Others)

Gohan: oh no he's getting burned!

Goten: Gohan we have to do something.

Gohan: right! Remember to do your part dad!

Goku: yes

Vegeta: arrrgg….

(Gohan, Vegeta, and Goten go into the fight)

Pan: grandpa, will you need my help to get that prision over him?

Trunks: yeah Goku, you may be strong but I don't think you doing this alone will help us much.

Goku: don't worry about me you two, if I need help I'll ask for it, but in the mean time you guys just go in and help the others, and please do your best not to be touched by him.

Trunks: right.

Pan: I understand grandpa.

Trunks: alright Pan let's go beak a leg!

Pan: right by your side Trunks!

(They both fly in)

Goku: (Pulls out one of the prision capsoules from his pocket) okay, I have three of them so I better put them to good use… and Bulma will kill me if I break just one of them… oh well I guess I'll just have to risk the beating. (Gets ready to push down the capsoule button to open it up and release the prision) I'll be ready when he's in good range…

(Merl)

Rya: (Comes floating back up with burn marks on his face) damn you…

Merl: (Laughs) green man has big burn on face! (Laughs) Green man look real funny!

Rya: I've faced opponents before that are 100 times stronger then you, and the day I get beaten by someone of your level is a day that does not exsist! (Shoots a mouth beam at Merl)

Merl: (Liqufies himself and then goes into the beam and comes out the other end unscaved) (The beam hits the ground behind him) (Laughs) Merl too smart for that!

Rya: damn it!

Gohan: Rya, were here to help!

Rya: I don't know how much of a diffrence it will make Gohan he's literally untouchable.

Gohan: well as long as we can give dad enough time to get that prision on top of him it doesn't matter.

Rya: yeah.

Merl: (Notices Pan again) pretty girl… so pretty…

Pan: he's looking at me again!

Trunks: I'll stop him for you! (Forms his hands together) BUSTER CANNON! (Shoots it out hitting Merl dead on)

Merl: (Is able to somehow suck the electricity out of the beam) mmmhhmmmmmm! Delicious!

Trunks: what?

Goten: what did he just do?

Rya: I guess he can suck the electricity contracted off of energy waves as well. And without electricity your beam will become useless.

Trunks: damn…

Pan: then maybe we should gang up on him with power!

Goten: yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me.

Gohan: yeah maybe with enough blasts he won't know what hit him.

Vegeta: psh… we already tried something like that earlier and it didn't work!

Gohan: then it's always worth a second try!

Trunks: yeah father, what do we have to lose?

Vegeta: try all of the power in our bodies.

Trunks: …

Gohan: well we can't sit here and let him get away, just attack him with whatever you've got! KA-MAE-

Goten: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Gohan and Goten: HA!!!!!!!! (They both shoot off)

Pan: ULTRA PAN, PAN BLAST! (Shoots out her pink beam)

Trunks: FINISH BUSTER!

Vegeta: arrrgg… this won't work! GALICK GUN!

Rya: DUFASTO!

(All the beam shoot out towards Merl)

Merl: whoa!? (Is hit with the beams)

(Goku)

Goku: alright, maybe if they keep up with that for awhile it'll give me some time. (Looks into the air) alright I'll go above all the activity while they distract him and I'll drop one of these babies right on top of him. He won't know what hit him.

(The Others continue to blast Merl)

(The Lookout)

Piccolo: (Looking over the edge) hmm… that Merl is sure showing them a hard time. I'd feel ashamed to be a fighter if I got beaten by that thing and I was 10 times stronger.

Dende: do you have any idea on how they can beat him?

Mr. Popo: yes, if Goku's plan doesn't work that is.

Piccolo: I actually think I have thought of something.

Dende: you did?

Mr. Popo: huh?

Piccolo: I think it's the fighting style or something…

Dende: what?

Mr. Popo: I don't follow you…

Piccolo: I'm saying this: the fighting styles of a lot of our members are a lot alike. Maybe if we had someone with a different fighting style go into combat they wouldn't get burned and they'd be able to take Merl out.

Dende: but that doesn't maka any sense, you guys have fought all kinds of different things throughout your lifetimes, why now would you have to change your fighting style.

Piccolo: I don't know! It's just a theorey!

Mr. Popo: …

Dende: at least one of is bound to have a different style of fighting.

Piccolo: wait… I don't think it's just that either.

Dende: what do you mean?

Piccolo: I'm saying that if they were more focused on damnaging him they actually might be able to stop him.

Dende: but how?

Piccolo: simple, they have been too worried about getting burned by Merl's toxic. Perhaps if they stopped thinking about that and thought more about winning the battle then perhaps they would be able to defeat him without having to capture him.

Dende: are you going to go and tell them that?

Piccolo: yeah. Although it might not work, I have to be sure. I'm going to go down there into the fight.

Mr. Popo: be careful Piccolo, it could get deadly down there at this rate.

Piccolo: understood Popo. I'll be back later. (Lifts off into the air and flies in the sky with his cape on)

Dende: do you think Piccolo's idea will work?

Mr. Popo: I don't know Dende, I just don't know.

(Capsoule Corp.)

Bra: (Is shown pacing back and forth) gosh… I hope Goten is alright out there…

Goken: (Is shown playing with toys on the ground) why do you keep talking about my Uncle?

Bra: because your Uncle an I have a lot in commom.

Goken: oh yeah… I forgot you two were dating…

Bra: I'm surprised that a kid of your age even knows what that means.

Goken: I know more then you might think. My sister tells me that she thinks it's weird that your dating my Uncle.

Bra: how so!?

Goken: well she's always saying "ewwwww" all the time everytime she hears my mom and dad talking about Uncle Goten and you.

Bra: she still doesn't think were right for each other? Psh… geez Pan, when's the last time you had a boyfriend?

Goken: couple of years…

Bra: wait, you know that?

Goken: yeah. I think ever since I was born she hasn't been on one date since.

Bra: gosh, she's just like my brother then.

Goken: in speaking of your brother, she talks a lot about him sometimes.

Bra: she does?

Goken: yeah, I think she's having a kissy kissy crush on him. (Chuckles like a kid)

Bra: Mind: Pan and Trunks? Now I know how Pan feels when she hears of me and Goten! Ewwww!

Bulma: (Comes walking in) (She looks out the window) gosh they sure are taking awhile…

Bra: I'm sure they'll be back soon mom.

Bulma: yeah I hope so… and I really hope we get those prisions back in one piece.

Bra: I doubt that mom.

Bulma: yeah, knowing Goku I'm pretty sure he's broken all of them already.

Bra: (Laughs)

Goken: (Continues to play with toys)

(The Battle)

(Everyone continues to shoot their beams at Merl)

Merl: Merl tierd of same old tricks! (Suddenly he powers up stopping the beams in their tracks) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (An energy like sheild appears over him and he continues to scream) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gohan: what's he doing?

Goten: I have no idea…

Vegeta: don't just talk about it let's break through that sheild! (Fires off more blasts)

(The Others follow and shoot off blasts)

Pan: he's creeping me out!

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Now Merl kill!

Rya: oh no! he's going to try and finish one of us off!

Goten: what!?

Gohan: that's impossible! Isn't he too weak to do that?

Rya: considerng what he's been able to do I bet it doesn't really matter.

Merl: (About to blast something off when something happens)

Goku: (Appears in the sky some feet away from Merl) take this!!! (He presses the button on one of the Capsoules and it poufs open and a circuliar thing with energy bars appearing on it goes into Goku's hands, this is one of the prisions) you've been sentenced to life! (Throws the Prision towards Merl)

Merl: (Looks up and sees it as it is about to close on him) ahhhhhhhh! (He quickly jumps out of the way of the prision)

(The Prision keeps falling and smashes to pieces on the ground)

(There is a shock between everyone)

Goten: oh no!

Gohan: that's not good…

Vegeta: Bulma's going to be pissed.

(Goku)

Goku: damn! I missed! I didn't think about his speed… darn… I have to use the next one wisely or I could screw this whole thing up.

Merl: (Looks to Goku) you try to trap Merl!? Merl no like you!

Goku: …

Merl: (Is about to attack Goku when someone cuts in)

Vegeta: Merl fight us! Leave Kakorot out of this! Perferbly you can fight me!

Merl: Merl don't like you very much neither.

Vegeta: as much as I can't stand your english the fact that you've been able to stay alive this long already is unbearable, it's time to put an end to this.

Goku: Mind: alright good Vegeta, just stall him a bit longer… (Pulls out another capsoule) Mind: I only have this next one and one more to go, so I better make it count.

Vegeta: take this! (Throws multiple normal blasts towards Merl)

Trunks: (Join in as well)

Pan: (Fires off some blast)

(As well as Gohan, and Goten)

Rya: arrrgg… (Stretches his nails out towards Merl) Mind: maybe I can posion him…

Merl: (Is hit with all the beams and stabbed by Rya's sharp claws, but the claws don't do much)

(The Others continue to blast at Merl)

Merl: Merl don't like little lights! Merl especially don't like sharp things, Merl play fire with fire! (He shoots multiple beams towards the others)

Goten: (Is hit) ahhhh! (Falls back)

Gohan: Goten! (He gets hit as well and fals back)

Vegeta: damn… (Is hit)

Pan: ahhh!

Trunks: try to stay focused Pan!

Pan: (Is hit with beams) ouch…

Trunks: (Is hit as well) uuugg…

Merl: now Merl finish off! (Forms an extra big beam in his hand, but the thing is he added some of his own toxic to the blast so even if he is weak the toxic will burn the person hit with it very badly and could infact kill them) big people prepare to die!

Rya: that thing has a lot of toxic on it, if it hits us then we're dead!

Vegeta: WHAT!?

Gohan: really?

Merl: dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! (Throws the beam off towards them)

(The beam gets closer to them)

Goten: we have to deflect!

Gohan: it'll burn us too much before we are able to do that!

Pan: oh no!

(Suddenly someone appears in front of the beam and kicks it)

Merl: huh!?

(The beam flies back and crashes into the ground somewhere)

(Everyone looks)

Pan: hey is that-?

Goten and Trunks: Oub!!

Oub: (Is shown with his pink aura around him looking towards Merl) you're conflict is no longer about them, it's about me now! (Points towards himself) (He still has longer hair)

Merl: (Looks at Oub) me think you look funny!

Oub: … (Looking at Merl intently)

Merl: you think mean face scare Merl? Think again!

Goten: hey Oub… how did you not get hurt when you kicked that beam?

Oub: simple… (Lifts up his leg sleeves and you see some metal incasesing he put over his legs) metaloid leg coverings, they can protect you from just about any kind of toxic or chemical, and even acid and lava.

Trunks: what about your top part Oub?

Oub: I'll just have to make sure he doesn't touch my stomach or my face. Besides all I need to beat him is my legs and feet.

Vegeta: don't try to show off, we are doing this to give Goku some time to get that thing on him.

Oub: I know, I know… let me just try a few things against him.

Merl: Merl kill man!

Oub: I don't think so…

Merl: (Flies towards Oub)

(Oub and Merl get into a fight, Oub only uses his legs to block and defend from Merl as Merl attacks Oub)

Goku: ok, good job Oub just keep going with that…. I've almost got a good angle…

(The others watch the fight between Oub and Merl)

Merl: (Tries going for Oub's unprotected areas but Oub is able to dodge and move out of the way)

Oub: Mind: oh man… if he touches me up there I do not want to know how it's going to feel, I didn't think he'd even think to actually try and attack there. Well as long as this gives Goku some time I'll sacrifice everything that I have!

Goku: (Is getting ready to press the button to another Capsoule) okay… almost there…. Almost there…

Pan: dad we have to get in there and help him, he won't be able to distract or defend himself for very much longer!

Gohan: yeah that seems like a good idea.

Rya: I don't know if we should… if we interfieor now we might ruin a vantage point that Goku has found.

Trunks: yeah I think Rya is right.

Vegeta: we should probably get closer but still keep our distance from the battle.

Goten: right!

(They get a little closer)

(Oub and Merl fighting)

Merl: Merl about to win!

Oub: I don't think so! (Still using hus legs in combat)

Goku: got it! (Press the button on the capsoule and another ciculiar prision appears in his hands with energy holding bars on it, he then throws it towards Merl)

Merl: huh? (Stops fighting Oub and looks towards the prision and blasts it)

(The blast engulfs the prision and it explodes)

Merl: (Smirks)

Oub: oh no! He knew!

Goku: damn it! I only have one left!

Merl: Merl sees through what you do! You try to trap Merl, keep him until he dies! Merl not let that happen, no sir! No sir at all!

Oub: arrrgg…

Merl: (Looks to Pan again) she is so pretty… Merl like, Merl like! (He then speeds in after her)

Pan: WHAT!?

Gohan: brace yourself Pan!

Merl: (Appears behind Pan) hello!

Pan: huh!?

Merl: (Grabs a hold of Pan by the mouth) nice and soft….

Pan: (Smoke starts coming from her mouth and face area) (She starts having muffled screams of pain)

Gohan: let go of her! (Punches Merl in the back) (His hand starts burning) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He screams)

Merl: (Holds tightly onto Pan) burn, burn, burn!!

Pan: (Drops some tears from her eyes) (Smoke continues to come from her mouth area)

Oub: (Suddenly appears and kicks Merl away with his metal incased legs)

Merl: (Is knocked near Goku)

Oub: you're never going to touch her again Merl! (Flies in towards Merl) I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine!

Merl: huh!?

(Pan)

Pan: (Starts falling to the ground)

Gohan: (Appears and grabs onto her and holds her in his arms) oh no…

Pan: (Has some bad burns around her lip area and part of her face) how bad is it… daddy?

Gohan: I'm sure Dende can fix it right up…

Pan: then I guess that means it's bad then I presume…

Gohan: …

(Merl)

Oub: (Grabs onto Merl with both his arms clampped onto him)

Merl: pink light man stupid or soemthing? Merl just burn you up!

Oub: no, I don't care how much you burn me I'm never going to let go of your until you are stuck!

Merl: what!?

Goku: oh I see what he's doing! (Readies the last Capsoule)

Merl: (Begins to burn Oub)

Oub: (There is smoke coming from his arms) I won't… I won't let go… I won't!

Merl: you pest! You big bad pest!

Oub: speak for yourself!

Goku: (Presses the button on his capsoule) okay here we go! Keep a hold on him Oub!

Oub: hurry Goku… I can't hold him for much longer… (Still getting burned)

Merl: let goooooooooo! Let gooooooooooooooo!

Oub: not now Merl! Not now!

Goku: there's nowhere left to run! (Throws the last prision towards Merl)

Merl: noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

(The trap reaches Merl)

Oub: (Let's go with enough time to get away)

Merl: (Can not get away) (Is entrapped by the prision with energy holding bars in it) huh!? What be this!?

(The prision that he is in is floating in the air)

Goku: yes! We got him!

Vegeta: oh thank goodness…

Rya: excellent!

Gohan: (Holding Pan) so do we take him to Capsoule Corp. then?

Goku: yeah, that's the best place until his time comes.

Vegeta: I don't know if I can bare this thing at my house for a few days…

Goku: just try to grow accustomed Vegeta.

Vegeta: psh… easier said then done…

(Everyone laughs)

Merl: you think Merl beaten because you put cage on him? You must be thinking Merl dumb as bricks!

Goku: as a matter of a fact I think you are- OH NO!

Merl: (Disassmbles himself into liquid molecules and flies out the sides of the prsion and reassmbles himself and then blasts the prision to pieces) quick and easy!

(Everyone looks aghasted at what they just saw)

Merl: Merl see you all later! Me need to learn how to live forever! (Disassmbles into moloecules and flies away)

Gohan: if he can escape…

Oub: no…

Goten: then there's no chance of us stopping him… he'll hurt so many people before he dies…

Goku: I don't know what to do…

(Everyone is discouraged)

Vegeta: we must find a way! (He shouts)

Narrator: oh no! the Z-fighters have just seen that Merl can not be trapped by such a device, and now they must find a new tactic to face off against Merl, but what can it be? And would Piccolo's theorey be correct? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2, Merl can not be stopped as he continues to eat all the elctricity he can come across, meanwhile Goku and the others try to hatch up an idea on to how they could beat him, or will they risk losing so many lives to wait out the days? Find out next time!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 86: Increasing Power!


	6. Dragonball Z2 Episode 86: Increasing Pow

Dragonball Z2 Episode 86: Increasing Power!

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Goku had returned to the battle with some reinforcements and he had them go in to help the other three against Merl while Goku found a good location to capture Merl to wait out the days until his dematerialization day…

Gohan: oh no he's getting burned!

Goten: Gohan we have to do something.

Gohan: right! Remember to do your part dad!

Goku: yes

Vegeta: arrrgg….

(Gohan, Vegeta, and Goten go into the fight)

Pan: grandpa, will you need my help to get that prision over him?

Trunks: yeah Goku, you may be strong but I don't think you doing this alone will help us much.

Goku: don't worry about me you two, if I need help I'll ask for it, but in the mean time you guys just go in and help the others, and please do your best not to be touched by him.

Trunks: right.

Pan: I understand grandpa.

Trunks: alright Pan let's go beak a leg!

Pan: right by your side Trunks!

(They both fly in)

Goku: (Pulls out one of the prision capsoules from his pocket) okay, I have three of them so I better put them to good use… and Bulma will kill me if I break just one of them… oh well I guess I'll just have to risk the beating. (Gets ready to push down the capsoule button to open it up and release the prision) I'll be ready when he's in good range…

Narrator: after that Pan and the others shot their biggest beams at Merl to see what could be done…

Pan: then maybe we should gang up on him with power!

Goten: yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me.

Gohan: yeah maybe with enough blasts he won't know what hit him.

Vegeta: psh… we already tried something like that earlier and it didn't work!

Gohan: then it's always worth a second try!

Trunks: yeah father, what do we have to lose?

Vegeta: try all of the power in our bodies.

Trunks: …

Gohan: well we can't sit here and let him get away, just attack him with whatever you've got! KA-MAE-

Goten: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Gohan and Goten: HA!!!!!!!! (They both shoot off)

Pan: ULTRA PAN, PAN BLAST! (Shoots out her pink beam)

Trunks: FINISH BUSTER!

Vegeta: arrrgg… this won't work! GALICK GUN!

Rya: DUFASTO!

(All the beam shoot out towards Merl)

Merl: whoa!? (Is hit with the beams)

Narrator: this lead to Goku trying to capture Merl for a first time but failing in the process…

Goku: (Appears in the sky some feet away from Merl) take this!!! (He presses the button on one of the Capsoules and it poufs open and a circuliar thing with energy bars appearing on it goes into Goku's hands, this is one of the prisions) you've been sentenced to life! (Throws the Prision towards Merl)

Merl: (Looks up and sees it as it is about to close on him) ahhhhhhhh! (He quickly jumps out of the way of the prision)

(The Prision keeps falling and smashes to pieces on the ground)

(There is a shock between everyone)

Goten: oh no!

Gohan: that's not good…

Vegeta: Bulma's going to be pissed.

(Goku)

Goku: damn! I missed! I didn't think about his speed… darn… I have to use the next one wisely or I could screw this whole thing up.

Merl: (Looks to Goku) you try to trap Merl!? Merl no like you!

Narrator: suddenly not long later Oub joined the fray with some metal incased legs to protect himself from Merl's toxic…

Merl: (Flies towards Oub)

(Oub and Merl get into a fight, Oub only uses his legs to block and defend from Merl as Merl attacks Oub)

Goku: ok, good job Oub just keep going with that…. I've almost got a good angle…

(The others watch the fight between Oub and Merl)

Merl: (Tries going for Oub's unprotected areas but Oub is able to dodge and move out of the way)

Narrator: after a large fixation with Pan Merl finally decided to attack her because of the aura she gave off, this left her pretty scarred in the face…

Merl: (Looks to Pan again) she is so pretty… Merl like, Merl like! (He then speeds in after her)

Pan: WHAT!?

Gohan: brace yourself Pan!

Merl: (Appears behind Pan) hello!

Pan: huh!?

Merl: (Grabs a hold of Pan by the mouth) nice and soft….

Pan: (Smoke starts coming from her mouth and face area) (She starts having muffled screams of pain)

Gohan: let go of her! (Punches Merl in the back) (His hand starts burning) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He screams)

Merl: (Holds tightly onto Pan) burn, burn, burn!!

Pan: (Drops some tears from her eyes) (Smoke continues to come from her mouth area)

Oub: (Suddenly appears and kicks Merl away with his metal incased legs)

Merl: (Is knocked near Goku)

Narrator: and finally Goku threw in the last trap with great success, but that success would quickly turn to failure…

Merl: (Disassmbles himself into liquid molecules and flies out the sides of the prsion and reassmbles himself and then blasts the prision to pieces) quick and easy!

(Everyone looks aghasted at what they just saw)

Merl: Merl see you all later! Me need to learn how to live forever! (Disassmbles into moloecules and flies away)

Gohan: if he can escape…

Oub: no…

Goten: then there's no chance of us stopping him… he'll hurt so many people before he dies…

Goku: I don't know what to do…

(Everyone is discouraged)

Vegeta: we must find a way! (He shouts)

Narrator: what knew developments could arise in this crazy saga of power? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Piccolo flying across the sky)

Piccolo: (Stops mid-air and feels a presense) damn… I'm too late he got away from them. I could have sworn they would have had him then. Well then, perhaps we should put my theroey to the test then. (Continues to fly on to meet up with the Z-fighters)

(Z-fighters)

(They are shown flying in the sky)

Gohan: (Is shown holding onto Pan in his hands as she is still pained and scarred from the attack Merl had on her) damn it… you'll be okay Pan!

Goku: Oub… could you fix Pan up when we get to Capsoule Corp.?

Oub: sure thing Goku, I'll heal anyone that needs it.

(They continue to fly on)

Yamcha: so guys, what exactly can we do here? If we can't capture him in something or kill him physically, what exactly are our options?

Rya: (Looks to Goku) will have to risk the lives of the Earthlings…

Goku: (Looks to Rya) I can't do that! Letting all of those people die by his hands! I couldn't live with the guilt of waitng out the days while he gets the last laugh! And from what I heard he wants to find a way to live forever.

Rya: that's impossible, no matter how smart he becomes he can't prolong his life.

Vegeta: how can you even be so sure?

Rya: it has not been written in any records as I recall.

Vegeta: psh… as you recall? Which could mean that you did see the records you just forgot about them!

Rya: arrrg… (Sighs) I'm sorry you guys… if I hand't been so confident in those prisions he probably wouldn't have gotten away…

Goku: don't beat yourself up Rya, we don't need that. As of right now we need to think of a good working strategy of a sort.

Yamcha: I agree!

Oub: and what exactly would that be?

Goku: not sure yet, but I'm working on it! (Chuckles)

Oub: (Smirks)

Vegeta: give me a break…

(Capsoule Corp.)

(Everyone is shown on the ground outside of Capsoule Corp. resting on the grass areas)

Goten: man that little fight sure took a lot of energy out of me…

Gohan: yeah… me too… (Lies Pan out on the ground softly) okay Pan, you'll be fixed up in a jiffy.

Oub: (Walks over to Pan and puts his hands in the air over Pan) (He begins the healing powers process)

Pan: (The bad burns on her face start to disapper and she begins to come around)

Gohan: oh good… I thought she might have been like that for a long time.

Oub: okay, done.

Pan: (Gets up and then stands up off the ground and dusts herself off) (Sighs) I thought my face was going to be ruined! Whew!

Gohan: oh thank goodness! (Hugs Pan)

Pan: (Hugs Gohan)

Gohan: were going to make sure he doesn't harm you or anyone else again.

Oub: (Looks to Goku and Vegeta and Rya) it looks like you three could use some healing too.

Goku: yeah… we've got some pretty bad burns from that little guy.

Oub: I'll fix you up! (He goes over to Goku and Heals him)

Goku: (His leg fixes and is no longer burned)

Oub: (Goes over to Vegeta)

Vegeta:…

Oub: (Heals Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is healed up in all of the areas he was hit by, by Merl)

Oub: (Goes to Rya and heals him)

Rya: (His burns disapper while still in his monster form) (He then quickly changes back to his human like mode) thank you Oub…

Oub: don't mention it.

Goku: what about you Oub? You got burned pretty bad up there too.

Oub: I can't heal myself… I'm going to have to deal with it for a little while.

Goku: I have a feeling will be going to Kami's Lookout here very soon, I'm confident that Dende will fix you right up.

Oub: yeah…

(Suddenly the Capsoule Corp. entrance opens up and Bulma comes running out, Bra is with her and Goken walks out with one of his toys going towards the others)

Bulma: Vegeta! (Running)

Vegeta: hmm… here comes the welcoming commity.

(A little later)

(Everyone is shown talking to one another)

Bulma: all three fo them!!!??? But I thougt I remember telling you right up front not to break any of those Prisions!

Goku: well… it was a lot harder then I thought it was going to be… (Rubbing the back of his head)

Bulma: well do you know how much time went into making those prototypes!? Now I have to start all over again from scratch!

Trunks: (Puts his hands on his mothers Shoulders) mom… don't worry about it, I'll help you make some new ones, I mean you might havea team of scientists to help you, but I do as well and we can combine together to make even better prisions next time.

Bulma: yeah! But do you know how much Zenie went into making them?

Trunks: let's just say not a small amount….

Bulma: you bet your ass it wasn't small!

Goku: well Bulma the prisions failed as it is, and I'm sorry if they all broke, but you can't really blame me, Merl was just too slick for those containments.

Bulma: (Sighs) whatever… I forgive you Goku, as usual I can't stay mad at you, and I know you're doing this for the betterment of mankind, or some crap like that.

Goku: what's wrong?

Bulma: oh it just seems that you guys have to do this way too much… and I feel that I'm just getting older and older as the days go on…

Goku: I haven't noticed…

Bulma: very funny Goku, I know you know.

Goku: hmm…

Trunks: (Chuckles)

(The Others)

Pan: where is mom Goken?

Goken: she went over to Grandma's house.

Pan: then that's where we should head next dad, I don't think there's enough electricity contracted there to attract Merl there. We can go there and rethink our strategy.

Gohan: yeah that might be our only choice if we don't want to get burned… but after that we should probably head on down to the Lookout as well.

Pan: yeah that sounds good.

Goken: back to the Lookout again? It feels like I was just there…

Pan: you were, a year ago anyway.

Goken: oh yeah! I almost completely forogt about those 5 mean men!

Pan: Mind: how can you forget about something like them? Well he was only 3 then, and he didn't really fight with us so he doesn't really know what happened exactly, so I guess it makes sense for his young mind to forget, well I say that's a good quality to have.

Goten: (Taling to Bra) are you okay Bra?

Bra: yeah I'm fine, I was going to ask you the same thing… it seems you've got your work cut out for you again.

Goten: yeah but I'm confident to say will have the situatuon under control soon enough.

Bra: I hope so cause I really want you to come over for dinner.

Goten: what were we having tonight?

Bra: my mom's famous turtle stew.

Goten: again?

Bra: yeah.

Goten: Mind: wonderful…

Rya: are we ready to leave yet then?

Yamcha: shouldn't we get some of the others help first?

Trunks: yeah we need all the help we can get.

Voice: it won't makea diffrence…

Everyone: huh!? (They look up and see Piccolo as he begins landing to the ground)

Piccolo: what you need to defeat an enemy like Merl is something more then what you already have.

Gohan: do you know how to beat him Piccolo?

Piccolo: nothing is confirmed but I have a pretty good idea.

Goku: well what's your plan Piccolo?

Piccolo: after all the years we've all been fighting together I'd say that all of our fighting styles have been pretty much the same as one another.

Goku: yeah the Kame-Senin style of Martial Arts.

Piccolo: well I don't think that style is going to work.

Goku: what!? But we've all used that style against all of our opponents! Maybe except Vegeta and a select few, but what style could beat Merl?

Piccolo: perhaps a more mystical style… but I have yet to find out who could use such a style.

Pan: but how do you know it's because of the style of combat?

Piccolo: how many times do I have to say this? It's only a theory! But with good practice and work perhaps someone here can master a new style.

Rya: I don't know Piccolo, I doubt just learning a new style of Martial Arts is really going to make much of a diffrence against Merl.

Piccolo: well if you guys want to win then you'll take the risk!

Goku: let's discuss this more over at my house, okay?

Piccolo: fine.

Trunks: Bra, mom? Will you guys be coming along?

Bulma: no I have things I have to attend to.

Bra: yeah and I really don't want to be apart of this anymore then I have to. I think after the Ultimate 5 I've officailly retierd from Martial Arts fighting.

Gohan: well that's too bad we could use you for future battles.

Vegeta: since when were you retierd!? I was never told this! No one in this family retires from fighting no one does a thing-

(Vegeta continues to yell)

Gohan: (Puts his hand on his face) oh brother…

(Somewhere far off)

Merl: (Is shown flying while deliquified in the air looking for cities to gain electricity from) (He then reassmbles over a city) mmmhhh…. This place smells like it going to have a good meal ready for Merl!

(It is South City)

Merl: where do Merl begins firstly… hmm..? (Looking around at all the buildings and cars contracting off massive amounts of electricity) (Smirks)

(Kame House)

(The waves of the West Sea are showng near the dirt of the Island)

Turtle: (Is shown playing in the water)

Marron: (In her black jacket and short hair still sits on the porch with her hands on her cheeks) gosh… dad sure has been gone a long time… not to mention the dirty old man.

18: (Comes out o the house and stands next to Marron still standing) I think I know why…

Marron: you do?

18: I've sensed a distrubance in the Earth. You're father has really nothing to do with it, but I sense the others are in some form of trouble.

Marron: like what?

18: I don't know… but I think it might have something to do with the Toxic that had overtaken West City this morning.

Marron: but didn't that stuff just melt away into the ground? That's what some reporters are saying.

18: I don't believe what they are saying is accurate, their too dumb anyway to give correct information to the public.

Marron: harsh…

18: Marron I think you and I are going to have to go out there and help the others in anyway that we can.

Marron: me!? Why can't me and you just stay here and let them handle it! 

18: because you're father might get into trouble! That's why!

Marron: oh…

18: now I recommend you go and get yourself ready because will be leaving within the hour.

Marron: but-

18: no buts!

Marron: (Sighs) okay… (Gets up and walks inside the house)

(Goku's house)

(Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, and Krillian are still watching the TV for anymore developments)

Roshi: the News is hardly even reporting on the toxic story anymore…

Krillian: why am I not surprised? I'm stating to sound just like my wife when I say that…

Chi-Chi: how can they not know about what's really going on?

Krillian: well… we don't really know what's going on either…

Chi-Chi: yeah but they are reporters! They are supposed to look into these kinds of things!

Roshi: I'm pretty sure it's just as puzzling to them as it is to us.

Krillian: yeah I agree.

(Suddenly the door to the house opens)

Goku: hi everyone!

Roshi, Chi-Chi and Krillian: Goku! (They shout)

(They all then run up to him and hug him)

Goku: hey you guys! What's wrong? I've only been gone a few hours.

Krillian: a few hours feels like a few centries when it comes down to you Goku! Give me a bigger hug! (He hugs Goku)

Goku: (Chuckles)

(Everyone else follows behind Goku and everyone greets one another)

(Some time passes and everyone is talking in the kitchen)

Roshi: and now this Merl chracter is off sucking electricity out of anything he can find?

Goku: yep… that's about it.

Krillian: how can you be so sure he'll kill people? I think people can live without power for a few days or more.

Goku: trust me Kirllian he has, in Satan City he sucked electricity right out of the Building Yamcha was in, the whole thing collapsed to the ground, no doubt he does not regard or care about human life.

Krillian: I see…

Yamcha: and he runied my date too!

Krillian: aren't you a bit old to still be dating Yamcha?

Yamcha: back-off Krillian!

Krillian: (Chuckles)

Roshi: what theory did Piccolo have that could help you win?

Goku: let him explain…

Piccolo: it's like this, most of us here use your Kame-Senin style of Marital Arts, I think we need to find another form of Martial arts or something else completely different to use against Merl.

Roshi: like what?

Piccolo: something that is mystical… something that can hit all of Merl's pressure points, something that makes all sensations including burning not affect your course of combat.

Gohan: the only thing that I can say is like that was my Mystic form against Majin Buu… but that failed miserably.

Piccolo: something more…

(Everyone in the room begins to think)

Oub: why not the Power room?

Piccolo: what!?

Oub: I said why not the Power room. I used that to unlock my hidden potential against the Ultimate 5. No doubt we can use it again to help us.

Piccolo: that's it! Why didn't I think of this before!? The Power room! It was so obvious! If someone in our group has some kind of power within them we can unlock it and perhaps the new style of mystic power will be unlocked!

Videl: (Is shown holding Goken in her arms behind the couch)

Pan: but who has a power like this?

Piccolo: hmm… I'm not sure.

Goku: yeah… the Power room is pretty useless if the person doesn't have a hidden power…

Vegeta: well then maybe we should all just take turns trying or something.

Oub: yeah but even if someone here did they'd have to do a whole bunch of training afterwards so as to not to loose control and it could take years before the power is fully unlocked.

Piccolo: not nessasary…

Oub: what?

Piccolo: the only reason we had you do all that training in between visits to the Power room is because the power you unlocked belonged to that of you evil ancestor Buu, and if you gathred all the power at once you could have gone evil on us with all of that negative energy. We trained you to balance it out and to get you used to it, so you wouldn't go evil on us.

Oub: I see… well in that case, someone here has to be able to do that.

Krillian: hmm… maybe it's me! (Joking)

Yamcha: are you kidding, it's no doubt that it's me!

(They both laugh)

Vegeta: quiet! This is a serious matter here!

(Yamcha and Krillian both shut their mouthes)

Vegeta: besides if your saying it could be any of us, it's obvious that it's probably a pure blooded Sayian. Kakorot and I are the only logical choices because we can unlock more Prater ablities with that room.

Goku: yeah, but would our style of Martial Arts combat change? I don't think so.

Vegeta: well then were running out of options here! Someone in this room will have to use that Power room and whomever it maybe will have to be the one who defeats that little freak.

Videl: but who could it possibly be?

Goku: I don't know… but will find out sooner or later.

Gohan: we have to.

(Everyone begins to ponder)

Pan: (Thinks)

Trunks: (Does as well)

(South City)

Merl: (Is shown with a traffic light in his hands sucking in all the elctriciy that it had)

(The light then goes out)

Merl: Merl like! Merl like! That be some tasty stuff!

(You then get a good look at the city, many building have collapsed to the ground and lights have gone out literally across the whole city)

Merl: Merl feels a little better now… but Merl want to have a little fun before Merl go and learn how to live forever. (He sees the West Sea not far from South City) (Smirks) (He then flies over to the West Sea)

(West Sea)

Merl: (You see him floating in the air with his red sneakers shining over the water) Merl no like clear and clean water! Merl make quick change to that! (He then swoops right down into the water)

(Under the water)

Merl: (Floats all the way down to the bottom of the water and sits on the ground)

(He chuckles with bubbles coming out of his mouth and ear areas)

Merl: okay! Here we go! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Suddenly toxic starts contracting off of Merl and spreading across the waters)

(The Sea is shown above water and begins to turn a polluted black color, much like Merl's look)

(Under the water)

Merl: (Sits at the bottom and continues to let pieces of himself pollute the big sea) (Chukles)

(Above the water)

Merl: (Comes flying out) they gonna remember Merl for a long time now! (Chuckles) (He then flies above the city) now Merl going to see how he gonna live forever, and that gonna start with the city Merl was born in! (Chuckles) (He then disperses himself and flies towards West City)

(Goku's house)

Oub: hey how come I can't just use my metal incased legs?

Vegeta: it wouldn't make a diffrence, it still burned you when you touched him, it just didn't hurt you when you hit him with his legs, and if he's able to burn whatever touches him then it doesn't hurt him.

Oub: I guess that makes sense, there was some smoke coming off my metal incasings when I hit him.

Goku: and also Oub he got you pretty bad in the arm and stomach area when you grabbed onto him so I don't think you're the one we need.

Oub: yeah… I assumed as much.

Trunks: well whatever we need will be found out at the Lookout, that's the only logical place we can figure anything out about who has this power Piccolo speaks of.

Piccolo: that presents more problems… who knows if any of us even have this power.

Rya: I was wondering when you were going to say that Piccolo, for all we know none of us have that power.

Pan: then what will we do if none of us does have the power?

Rya: who knows…

Goku: I know… we'd be forced to live out the days and let people die by Merl's hands…

Rya: yes Goku, it is becoming closer and closer to us having to resort to that.

Goku: but I can't let thousands of people die because we had to wait until the killer dies himself! That's just ilogical!

Piccolo: well it would be our only choice Goku. And plus we will undo it with the Dragonballs.

Goku: that's what I was afraid of… more Dragon ball usage can equal to more Negative energy.

Goten: I doubt that will happen for at least another 100 years.

Goku: it all depends I guess… let's just see if we can find that hidden power and beat Merl without losing people, it's out only hope.

(Everyone continues to discuss the matter)

(West City)

Merl: (Is shown flying over the city) hmm… (Looks towards Capsoule Corp.) Merl smell good electricty in that place! Oooooooooh! Merl gonna have a look inside! (Chuckles) (Flies down to Capsoule Corp.)

Narrator: oh no! Merl has found Capsoule Corporation, what does he intend to do inside besides hunting elctrical appliances? And will Goku and the others find out who has the power deep within them that could change their fighting style against Merl? Stay tuned for scenes for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Draonball Z2 Merl is inside Capsoule Corp. and he demands Bulma make him live forever, but what does he mean by this? And how can Bulma accomplish this without getting harmed? And wait… look at this! Merl has undergone some kind of transformation and he attacks the Z-fighters at Goku's house! You don't wan to miss the next episode of Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 87: Bultz Waves Jambaree!


	7. Dragonball Z2 Episode 87: Blutz Waves Ja

Dragonball Z2 Episode 87: Blutz Waves Jambaree!

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Merl had made way his escape from the clutches of the energy bar prison that Goku threw on top of him, and after that it was time for Goku and the others to rethink their strategy against the small pest of an alien…

Yamcha: so guys, what exactly can we do here? If we can't capture him in something or kill him physically, what exactly are our options?

Rya: (Looks to Goku) will have to risk the lives of the Earthlings…

Goku: (Looks to Rya) I can't do that! Letting all of those people die by his hands! I couldn't live with the guilt of waitng out the days while he gets the last laugh! And from what I heard he wants to find a way to live forever.

Rya: that's impossible, no matter how smart he becomes he can't prolong his life.

Vegeta: how can you even be so sure?

Rya: it has not been written in any records as I recall.

Vegeta: psh… as you recall? Which could mean that you did see the records you just forgot about them!

Rya: arrrg… (Sighs) I'm sorry you guys… if I hand't been so confident in those prisions he probably wouldn't have gotten away…

Goku: don't beat yourself up Rya, we don't need that. As of right now we need to think of a good working strategy of a sort.

Yamcha: I agree!

Oub: and what exactly would that be?

Goku: not sure yet, but I'm working on it! (Chuckles)

Oub: (Smirks)

Vegeta: give me a break…

Narrator: they discussed matters further at Capsoule Corporations outside yard…

Rya: are we ready to leave yet then?

Yamcha: shouldn't we get some of the others help first?

Trunks: yeah we need all the help we can get.

Voice: it won't makea diffrence…

Everyone: huh!? (They look up and see Piccolo as he begins landing to the ground)

Piccolo: what you need to defeat an enemy like Merl is something more then what you already have.

Gohan: do you know how to beat him Piccolo?

Piccolo: nothing is confirmed but I have a pretty good idea.

Goku: well what's your plan Piccolo?

Piccolo: after all the years we've all been fighting together I'd say that all of our fighting styles have been pretty much the same as one another.

Goku: yeah the Kame-Senin style of Martial Arts.

Piccolo: well I don't think that style is going to work.

Goku: what!? But we've all used that style against all of our opponents! Maybe except Vegeta and a select few, but what style could beat Merl?

Piccolo: perhaps a more mystical style… but I have yet to find out who could use such a style.

Pan: but how do you know it's because of the style of combat?

Piccolo: how many times do I have to say this? It's only a theory! But with good practice and work perhaps someone here can master a new style.

Rya: I don't know Piccolo, I doubt just learning a new style of Martial Arts is really going to make much of a diffrence against Merl.

Piccolo: well if you guys want to win then you'll take the risk!

Goku: let's discuss this more over at my house, okay?

Piccolo: fine.

Narrator: and they did just that…

Piccolo: it's like this, most of us here use your Kame-Senin style of Marital Arts, I think we need to find another form of Martial arts or something else completely different to use against Merl.

Roshi: like what?

Piccolo: something that is mystical… something that can hit all of Merl's pressure points, something that makes all sensations including burning not affect your course of combat.

Gohan: the only thing that I can say is like that was my Mystic form against Majin Buu… but that failed miserably.

Piccolo: something more…

(Everyone in the room begins to think)

Oub: why not the Power room?

Piccolo: what!?

Oub: I said why not the Power room. I used that to unlock my hidden potential against the Ultimate 5. No doubt we can use it again to help us.

Piccolo: that's it! Why didn't I think of this before!? The Power room! It was so obvious! If someone in our group has some kind of power within them we can unlock it and perhaps the new style of mystic power will be unlocked!

Videl: (Is shown holding Goken in her arms behind the couch)

Pan: but who has a power like this?

Piccolo: hmm… I'm not sure.

Goku: yeah… the Power room is pretty useless if the person doesn't have a hidden power…

Vegeta: well then maybe we should all just take turns trying or something.

Oub: yeah but even if someone here did they'd have to do a whole bunch of training afterwards so as to not to loose control and it could take years before the power is fully unlocked.

Piccolo: not nessasary…

Oub: what?

Piccolo: the only reason we had you do all that training in between visits to the Power room is because the power you unlocked belonged to that of you evil ancestor Buu, and if you gathred all the power at once you could have gone evil on us with all of that negative energy. We trained you to balance it out and to get you used to it, so you wouldn't go evil

on us.

Oub: I see… well in that case, someone here has to be able to do that.

Narrator: Who has this hidden power if any of the Z-fighters at all? And look at What Merl is up to…

Merl: (Is shown flying over the city) hmm… (Looks towards Capsoule Corp.) Merl smell good electricty in that place! Oooooooooh! Merl gonna have a look inside! (Chuckles) (Flies down to Capsoule Corp.)

Narrator: Merl has found Capsoule Corp.! What dasturdly plans does he have for the inhabitants? And will the identity of the Hidden powered individual be revealed? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Goku's house)

(Everyone is shown sitting around thinking about who the person with hidden power might be)

Piccolo: Mind: damn… this is getting too intense… we have to figure this out soon! Perhaps we should conduct some tests on everyone and see what there reactions might be, kind of like when I threw Gohan toward a mountain and he destroyed it in one blast when he was a kid… maybe I can test everyone like that. But considering their ages I doubt they'll just let me pick them up and throw them across the land… hmm… will figure something out.

(Capsule Corp.)

(Laboratory)

(Bulma and her team of scientists are working on new prison cells)

Bulma: come on everyone! No slacking off! It'll take us at least 10 days to get these new prototypes working and another 20 days to energize them!

Scientist: yes mamm!

(The door to the Lab suddenly is blown open)

(Everyone shrieks out loud accept Bulma)

Bulma: what the?

(Something slowly comes walking down the stairs and goes into view)

Merl: Merl be in the house!

(All the scientists scream and run to a wall)

Bulma: (Looks at Merl) you must be that Merl everyone was talking about.

Merl: (Smiles largely) (Dissembles and reassembles right in front of Bulma)

Bulma: (She drops the whole tough attitude talk and she herself gets freaked out) umm… what are you doing here?

Merl: Merl wants electricity! Me find a lot in this place!

Bulma: (Gulps) well… there's all kinds all over the place…. Just take a look around… (Chuckles, but fearing for her safety)

Merl: (Looks at Bulma) you older then the other girls Merl seen!

Bulma: why I never!

Merl: huh?

Bulma: I mean… well I am older.

Merl: you still look pretty to me.

Bulma: (Blushes) well…

Merl: (Starts looking around the lab) (Looks to the Scientists) white coated men scared of Merl?

(They are still on the wall freaking out)

Merl: (Starts laughing really loudly)

Bulma: (Shrieks)

Merl: (As he laughs some glasses break into pieces)

Bulma: my gosh…

Merl: (Looks around) Merl also came here to find way to live forever.

Bulma: live-forever?

Merl: YES! You hard of hearing!?

Bulma: (Shrieks again) no… no! I'm not, I'm sure I can find something like that! (Sweat drops going down her face) Mind: I am so dead…

Merl: (Walks towards Bulma)

Bulma: (Gasps)

Merl: (Stands in front of Bulma and looks up towards her face)

Bulma: eeekk….

Merl: (Smirks)

Bulma: …

Merl: Merl like you.

Bulma: (Eyes go wide)

(The other scientists gasp as well)

Bulma: you… you do?

Merl: you have funny looking hair! Merl like! Merl like!

Bulma: umm….

Merl: now you Merl's friend and friend find way for Merl to live forever! Is there be a machine around this place?

Bulma: umm… let me look! (Starts running around the lab throwing stuff around pretending to be looking for something) Mind: I don't know how mad he's going to be when he finds out I don't have anything like that! I'm too young to die!

Merl: (Looks around as well) (He then looks towards some kind of machine with a blaster point to it) hmm… (Walks towards the machine)

Bulma: (Continues to look around)

(Her scientists also start looking around as well)

Merl: (Walks to the side of the machine and looks at the name) blu-blu-blu- (Trying to say the name) hey! (Looks to Bulma) Blue haired girl! What be this!?

Bulma: (Stops and looks at Merl) (Gulps) umm… that's the Blutz Waves machine…

Merl: Bl-u-t-z Wa-ves?

Bulma: yeah…

Merl: wait a moment! I remember! Guy with big hair talk about that!

(Remembering back to Episode 83)

Rya: we need one of Bulma's giant encasing containers or energy prisions.

Vegeta: one of those?

Rya: yeah. Where are those in her lab?

Vegeta: I think next to the Blutz Waves machine…

Merl: Blu-t-z Wa-ves?

Rya: in that case, Goku since you can instantly get there, why don't you get the capsoule for the prision and bring it back here, Yamcha, Vegeta and I will handle Merl.

(Back to episode 87)

Merl: (Looks to Bulma) what machine do!? Me know it something important!

Bulma: umm… it's very dangerous! Who knows what will happen if you get hit by it! The shock could kill you or disassemble your molecules.

Merl: you not answer Merl's question! What it do!?

Bulma: (Shrieks) okay… umm… well you see it's a machine used to amplify the powers of a Sayian.

Merl: Sayian-jin?

Bulma: no Sayian! Those are the people you were fighting earlier today.

Merl: …oh…

Bulma: it increases their power 10 fold.

Merl: use it on Merl!

Bulma: but-

Merl: (Grinds his teeth together towards Merl) arrgg!

Bulma: okay! Okay! I'll do it! I'll do it!

Merl: (Smirks)

Bulma: Mind: maybe this will kill him after all… humph… maybe I'll be the hero of the day. (Smiles)

(Some time later)

Merl: (Is latched into a metal holding device so Bulma can get a clear shot with the machine) how long this take?

Bulma: just a moment, it won't take very long. (She is inside the Machine and she turns on the ignition and drives it in front of Merl) okay, you might feel a slight cringe when the blast touches you, but don't worry hopefully you'll be okay. Mind: hopefully not…

Merl: just hurry and be done!

Bulma: right away! (Gets ready to press the button to the machine)

Merl: (While latched) (Smirks)

Bulma: okay take this! (Presses the button to the machine)

(The light energy from the machine flies towards Merl)

Merl: (Smiles as it comes near)

(The beam hits him)

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(There is blinding light covering Merl up)

(Merl continues to scream with power)

Bulma: whoa!

(The light continues to contract off of Merl)

Merl: (Goes from screaming to laughing as the energy overtakes him)

Bulma: this is intense…

(The Other scientists look in amazement at the sight before them)

Merl: (Laughs, he suddenly goes from a small kid and creepy like laugh to a clear manly like laugh)

Bulma: huh?

(Suddenly the lights stop and all there is, is smoke)

Bulma: is he alive still? (She asks herself)

(The latches holding Merl detach)

(You don't see Merl, all you see is smoke, but then you hear him step off the platform and you see his feet with his red shoes)

Merl: (He walks out from the smoke, he looks the same as before except now he's grown to the size of Goten) (He looks down at his body and sees himself)

Bulma: …

Merl: (Looks at Bulma)

Bulma: eeekk! (She is frightened by that)

Merl: uhhh… I feel so… alive! (His voice has changed from a kiddy voice to a manly voice) thank you very much… (Looks at his arms and muscles)

Bulma: umm… you're welcome…

Merl: hmm… I've just made a new theory about myself… it would seem with that Blutz Waves amplifier, it not only increased my powers 10 fold, it also made my vocabulary much… much more vaster then it was before. I no longer acquire that primitive mind set I had when I was the size of the average human child. And I've come down to another realization… I can tell that my life has also been increased.

Bulma: umm…

Merl: yes… it all makes sense to me now. Those Blutz Waves are a blessing!

Bulma: sure… (Freaked out)

Merl: (Looks at Bulma again) (He then walks close to her with a smirk on his face)

Bulma: umm…

Merl: I see thing so much more clearly now as well… I can especially see the face of the beautiful woman who made this all possible in the first place. I wish I could hug you, but that would leave the risk of burning you to a crisp. (He then notices the Dragon Radar behind Bulma on a table) tell me my blue haired friend… I've noticed that green circular device the whole time I've been here and I'd like to know what it does. I can tell by the looks of it that it's a radar… but a radar of what?

Bulma: umm… I don't know…

Merl: (Slams his hand on another table and it begins to burn and melt) don't you damn lie to me! I know you know what it is! (He yells loudly)

Bulma: (Screams)

Merl: tell me!

Bulma: …

Merl: I will snap your neck in half if you don't tell me!

Bulma: (Drops some tears from her eyes) it's a… it's a… Dragon Radar.

Merl: Dragon Radar? Tell me more…

Bulma: here on Earth we have this 7 mystical spheres that were created along time ago call the Dragonballs. When all 7 of them are gathered together and placed in a symmetrical formation with one another, you can summon Shenron, the Eternal Dragon, and he has the power to grant you 2 wishes.

Merl: any wish?

Bulma: any wish within his power…

Merl: (Begins to smile and chuckles) yes… yes… of course! That is the answer that I seek! This Dragon will save me! Thank you again Blue haired woman! (He suddenly dissembles himself and reassembles on the table and grabs the Radar, and then disperses and reassembles again in front of Bulma) (Looks at it) I think I can work this thing…

Bulma: hey wait! (Pointing her hand out to him) you can't!

Merl: and what do you plan to do about it?

Bulma: …

Merl: exactly… (Walks away from Bulma towards the Blutz Waves Machine) I think I'm going to need this. (Points his other hand in the air)

(The Blutz Waves machine begins to float)

Merl: it will follow me wherever I go! And when I need it, I'll use it to amplify my powers after I lose the power I currently have. Is that right that the Blutz Waves, wear off?

Bulma: yes…

Merl: exactly! Anyways I'll see you later woman!

Bulma: wait!

Merl: (Suddenly makes a hole through the roof and flies out with the Dragon radar in his hand and the Blutz Waves machine right close behind, he flies until he's no where in sight)

Bulma: oh my gosh… I may have just killed all of humanity! I didn't know the Blutz Waves worked on anything else other then Sayians…

(Merl flying across the sky)

Merl: Mind: yes… this is a great development! With the power of those Dragonballs, I will wish from that Dragon that I become a Corpolial. (I'm not sure how to spell that) after that I will never have to worry about my impending death ever again. And I will live a full life! (He presses a button on the Radar) hmm… according to this thing, the 4-star ball is… in Mt. Pauz! (Laughs)

(He continues to fly on and laughs at the same time)

(18 and Marron flying across the West Sea)

Marron: mom… (Looking towards the water) get a load of this… just look at the water…

18: what happened?

(They both notice the dark pollution in the water caused by Merl)

Marron: oh my goodness… all of those animals!

18: it has to be because of that toxic…

Marron: there aren't any other explanations…

18: oh man… if this poison has spread as far as I fear it has then the people are in big trouble! They won't be able to drink from their water, and if they do, they'll die from intoxication…

Marron: oh no… what are we going to do!?

18: I'm not sure… but right now let's just find the others.

Marron: ok.

(They both continue to fly on)

(Goku's house)

(Everyone is outside)

Oub: so what exactly are we doing out here Piccolo?

Gohan: yeah… what's up?

Piccolo: well I thought that instead of standing around in the house thinking about who might have hidden powers, why don't we actually put it to the test? That seemed logical at the time.

Vegeta: are you making fun of me Nemekian!?

Piccolo: psh… as I was saying we need to test each other out by doing something physically to the other person.

Pan: you mean like punching them?

Piccolo: a little more… perhaps something to make another person angry, or something such as throwing a person for miles at a time and them nearly running into something big…

Goku: I don't think I'll have anything like that. So I'll probably sit this out.

Piccolo: you and Vegeta are probably the only ones who don't have the hidden abilities.

Vegeta: I have more abilities inside me then anyone else here!

Piccolo: save it Vegeta!

Vegeta: arrgg…

Trunks: when do we begin?

Voice: you don't…

Everyone: huh?

(There is a shock and everyone looks up to the tree tops and they see Merl in his new form floating in the air with his Dragon Radar in hand and the Blutz Waves machine hidden from sight)

Goku: Merl!? Is that Merl!? No way!

Vegeta: he's completely changed!

Merl: that's right Sayians, I have changed. And it's for the better I might add. (With his arms crossed)

Goten: how though?

Yamcha: yeah, I mean, it's only been a few hours and he already has reached a new pinnacle of power?

Piccolo: arrgg…

Goku: oh my goodness… his power level… it's risen to an unbelievable level!

Vegeta: how can someone as weak as him become super strong in a few short hours?

Goku: I have no idea!

Merl: (Chuckles) if you Sayians would use your head rather then your brute force maybe you'd know the answer to that question. Do Blutz Waves ring a bell? Hmm?

Vegeta: you used the Blutz Waves machine!?

Merl: and might I say that it made me 10 times the man I was before.

Vegeta: arrgg... (Scrunches his fists) you better not have touched my daughter or my wife…

Merl: oh… that was your wife back there? Oh, she's fine. Although I think a lot of cash is going to have to go out of her wallet to fix the hole I made in her lab.

Rya: (Eyes are widened) I never thought something like this was possible… especially for a Toxicity…

Merl: listen up all of you… I will let you all live if you tell me where the Dragonball is.

Goku: there are no Dragonballs here!

Merl: on the contrary, I beg to differ, you see according to this radar I possess the 4-star ball is located here. Now tell me where it is and bodies will not pile up on your account.

Videl: (Is holding Goken)

Goken: (Is scared) I'm scared mommy!

Videl: it's okay…

Goku: why should we tell you where it is? What do you want them for?

Merl: I need them in order to live on. You see if I were to wish to become a Corpolial being then I will become a solid living person… and if that were the case then would not expire within a set amount of days… and with the power I possess I can do great things… and eventually when I find the primitive Toxicities of other planets out there I will use my great powers to change and mold them into a Corpolial being of existence. We will no longer be construed by a death date a few days after birth, and we will become a living breathing race much like you who all stand before me today. I might be able to be killed if I became solid, but by the Kai's it's better then having to dematerialize and die without say or reason of existence.

Goku: yeah but what do you plan to do after you accomplish that goal!

Merl: I'm sorry to say this, but that's none of your business.

Goku: then you're just a heartless villain! I know what you want to do! You're going to try to take over the universe! I can see it right in your eyes.

Merl: psh… like I said it's none of your business. Now tell me where the ball is before I get very angry.

Piccolo: I don't think so! (Shoots a blast towards Merl)

Merl: huh?

Oub: (Blasts multiple beams towards Merl)

Merl: (Smirks) (Punches all the beams back towards the others)

(The beams hit the ground making small explosions)

Merl: (Appears to the ground)

Rya: arrgg… okay I'm going to risk it! (Flies in and starts exchanging punches and kicks with Merl)

Merl: (Slaps Rya across the face)

Rya: ahhhh! (Begins to burn) bad idea…

(Goku, Gohan, and Goten all shoot a Ka-Mae-Ha-Mae-Ha at Merl)

Merl: (Swirls around in circles very fast and when the beams hit him they get shot back into the sky) pathetic!

Gohan: damn…

Vegeta: GALICK GUN! (Shoots Merl)

Merl: (Shoots a beam of his own towards Vegeta's beam)

Vegeta: (Ends up getting hit) damn! (Falls to the ground)

Rya: DUFASTO! (Shoots his burning green attack at Merl)

Merl: fire with fire? I don't think so! (Grabs onto the beam and welcomes the burning sensations and then throws it back to Rya)

Rya: (Is hit) damn…

(Everyone continues to try and fight with Merl)

Pan: (Is shown outside of the fighting watching it as it happens) Mind: how can this be happening? Can this guy really be the end of us all? I don't believe it.

(Pan looks to her mom and Goken, and Chi-Chi watching in fear)

Pan: I see how they feel, so much more clearly then before… (Looks to the fight)

(The Z-fighters continue to not do so well)

Pan: no… no… no… this can't be the end!

Videl: huh?

Goken: sister?

Chi-Chi: Pan?

Pan: I refuse to let this be the end! (Floats into the sky)

(Merl continues to dominate the fight)

Merl: it's all just pointless to continue on! Tell me where the damn Dragonball is now and I won't hurt you anymore!

Goku: arrgg…

Merl: come on!

Pan: NO!

Merl: huh? (Looks to Pan)

(The others look to Pan as well)

Gohan: no Pan! Don't try it! You'll get yourself killed!

Merl: so you people have names after all? I thought you were all just wild animals for a second there… hey pretty girl… what do you plan to do?

Pan: I won't let you hurt my friends and family!

Merl: it's too late for that now!

Pan: stop this now!

Merl: I don't think- huh?

Pan: stooooooooooooop!!! (Suddenly shoots out a fast big and strong beam towards Merl)

Merl: whoa… that thing has some wicked energy on it!

(The beam reaches him)

Merl: huh!? Nooooooooooooo! (Is hit with the beam) (He is blown to pieces)

Pan: (Slowly lands to the ground) (She is breathing extra hard)

(Everyone looks at her)

Goku: no way…

Vegeta: did she beat him?

(Suddenly there is a burst of speed)

Goku: huh!? (He looks to his old house that belonged to his Grandpa Gohan and the door opens)

Merl: (Comes back out of the little house with the Dragonball in his hand and then he flies off with a fast burst of speed)

Goku: damn it! He got the ball!

Vegeta: arrgg…

Gohan: okay then! We have to get to the Lookout right now to figure things out!

Goku: yeah that's a good idea. Everyone hold onto me, we're going to get there instantly.

Videl: (Holds on with Goken as well) are you coming Chi-Chi?

Chi-Chi: not now… this is too much to take in all at once.

Videl: okay.

(Suddenly the group disappears)

(Kami's Lookout- sometime later)

Gohan: so what can we do!? How are we going to figure out who has this new fighting style that Piccolo spoke of?

Goten: yeah I'm curious myself… and now that Merl has gotten a lot stronger it could get even worse.

Piccolo: well we need to-

Goku: no need Piccolo….

Piccolo: what are you saying?

Goku: I'm saying I already know who will be the one who beats Merl.

Piccolo: you do!? Who!?

Oub: yeah Goku… who?

Goku: isn't it obvious guys? The person who will save us all from Merl is someone you'd probably least expect.

(Everyone looks in aghast)

Goku: (Looks to Pan) Pan will be the one who saves us.

(There is a shock sequence amongst everyone at the Lookout)

Goku: (Smiles)

Pan: (Is also shocked and points towards herself)

Narrator: has Goku lost his block? How can the fate of the world rest on the shoulders of Pan? The once little pest that spoiled our heroes adventures? Does Goku speak the truth? And if so, how will this all play out? Stay tuned for scenes for the next gripping episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, Pan gives into her responsibility and enters the Power Room to try and unlock these new abilities that Goku believes is locked away inside of Pan and is just looking to come out, will she accomplish this feat? And if so, will it be enough to take care of Merl once and for all? Stick around and find out!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 88: Return to the Power Room.


	8. Dragonball Z2 Episode 88: Return to the

Dragonball Z2 Episode 88: Return to the Power Room.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Merl had entered Capsule Corp. and went straight for the Laboratory where he sensed the most electricity and Bulma had to see first hand who the Z-fighters were dealing with, but he wasn't there for just electricity he was there for life…

Merl: (Looks around) Merl also came here to find way to live forever.

Bulma: live-forever?

Merl: YES! You hard of hearing!?

Bulma: (Shrieks again) no… no! I'm not, I'm sure I can find something like that! (Sweat drops going down her face) Mind: I am so dead…

Merl: (Walks towards Bulma)

Bulma: (Gasps)

Merl: (Stands in front of Bulma and looks up towards her face)

Bulma: eeekk….

Merl: (Smirks)

Bulma: …

Merl: Merl like you.

Bulma: (Eyes go wide)

(The other scientists gasp as well)

Bulma: you… you do?

Merl: you have funny looking hair! Merl like! Merl like!

Bulma: umm….

Merl: now you Merl's friend and friend find way for Merl to live forever! Is there be a machine around this place?

Narrator: and indeed there was a machine around the lab, a machine all too familiar with Vegeta and his first attempts to become a Super Sayian 4 a few years ago, Merl put the Blutz Waves machine to the test…

Bulma: just a moment, it won't take very long. (She is inside the Machine and she turns on the ignition and drives it in front of Merl) okay, you might feel a slight cringe when the blast touches you, but don't worry hopefully you'll be okay. Mind: hopefully not…

Merl: just hurry and be done!

Bulma: right away! (Gets ready to press the button to the machine)

Merl: (While latched) (Smirks)

Bulma: okay take this! (Presses the button to the machine)

(The light energy from the machine flies towards Merl)

Merl: (Smiles as it comes near)

(The beam hits him)

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(There is blinding light covering Merl up)

(Merl continues to scream with power)

Bulma: whoa!

(The light continues to contract off of Merl)

Merl: (Goes from screaming to laughing as the energy overtakes him)

Bulma: this is intense…

(The Other scientists look in amazement at the sight before them)

Merl: (Laughs, he suddenly goes from a small kid and creepy like laugh to a clear manly like laugh)

Bulma: huh?

(Suddenly the lights stop and all there is, is smoke)

Bulma: is he alive still? (She asks herself)

(The latches holding Merl detach)

(You don't see Merl, all you see is smoke, but then you hear him step off the platform and you see his feet with his red shoes)

Merl: (He walks out from the smoke, he looks the same as before except now he's grown to the size of Goten) (He looks down at his body and sees himself)

Bulma: …

Merl: (Looks at Bulma)

Bulma: eeekk! (She is frightened by that)

Merl: uhhh… I feel so… alive! (His voice has changed from a kiddy voice to a manly voice) thank you very much… (Looks at his arms and muscles)

Narrator: Merl had undergone a transformation of high proportions, he no longer had that primitive child like mind that he had before and he was a lot stronger then before, and he took this strength right to the Z-fighters door step and caused a big mockery of all the Z-fighters, that was until an unexpected turn around happened…

Pan: I won't let you hurt my friends and family!

Merl: it's too late for that now!

Pan: stop this now!

Merl: I don't think- huh?

Pan: stooooooooooooop!!! (Suddenly shoots out a fast big and strong beam towards Merl)

Merl: whoa… that thing has some wicked energy on it!

(The beam reaches him)

Merl: huh!? Nooooooooooooo! (Is hit with the beam) (He is blown to pieces)

Pan: (Slowly lands to the ground) (She is breathing extra hard)

Narrator: Pan had caused Merl some shame, but he quickly regenerated at stole the Dragonball from Goku's old house and went off, after that the Z-fighters went to the Lookout, to test everyone to see who had hidden powers, Goku cut in and said he already knew who had the power…

Piccolo: what are you saying?

Goku: I'm saying I already know who will be the one who beats Merl.

Piccolo: you do!? Who!?

Oub: yeah Goku… who?

Goku: isn't it obvious guys? The person who will save us all from Merl is someone you'd probably least expect.

(Everyone looks in aghast)

Goku: (Looks to Pan) Pan will be the one who saves us.

(There is a shock sequence amongst everyone at the Lookout)

Goku: (Smiles)

Pan: (Is also shocked and points towards herself)

Narrator: is it possible that Pan is the key to victory? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Merl flying across the sky looking for more Dragonballs with the radar and the Blutz Waves Machine following close behind)

Merl: damn… that woman who blasted me actually took a lot out of me… how is that even possible? Arrgg… I won't let it bother me, as long as I have this machine I'm unstoppable, no one can harm me once I use this in my fights. And plus very soon I will be fee of this current lifestyle and I will live a full life!

(Merl continues to fly on)

(The Lookout)

Gohan: Pan!? Pan!? You're not serious are you dad?

Videl: how can she beat a monster like Merl?

Goken: my sister?

Goku: Gohan there is no need to feel offensive, you should know as well as I do that she's the one with the power.

Gohan: I'm offensive because you're talking about letting my daughter go into a fight that could spell life or death! I have all the reason to be offensive!

Goku: Gohan, I have noticed that Pan has had a great power hidden deep with in her for many, many years now. Not just what I saw today to prove it, there were other times as well that she really held her own…

(Remembering back to DBZ Episode 290, according to the website)

(This is at the final world tournament of Dragonball Z where Goku fought Oub as a kid)

(Pan and Mou Kekko face off)

Mike the Announcer: Then, please start!

Mou Kekko: I've got no choice. I'll knock her out of the ring.

Mou Kekko: What!?

(Pan slams him in the face, then kicks him out of the ring)

Bulma, Videl, Gohan: All right!

(Mou Kekko is stunned)

Mike the announcer: He's all right! Mou Kekko is still breathing! Because he's not dead, the victory for the first match goes to Pan!

Bra: You did it!

Ox King: Good job, Pan!

Mr. Satan: Are you all right, Pan!?

Mr. Satan: You're not hurt, are you?

Pan: I'm all right.

Trunks: There's no reason why she wouldn't be.

Goku: Pretty good, Pan!

(From episode 88 of my fan fiction Goku tells a story)

Story: she was not only good that day, she was marvelous, and she had the least Sayian blood out of all of us at the time and yet she held her own like a warrior, if I were her age and I fought that guy, I would not have live to tell the tale. That was the first time I noticed but had not confirmed that she had gifts inside of her.

(Back to Episode 88)

Pan: but that was so long ago grandpa… I was only 4 when I entered that tournament.

Gohan: yeah dad, she was just very lucky that day, and plus I was able to teach her a lot of my own techniques to help aid her in her strength even at that age. And you did to.

Goku: but wait you two, there's more to this story.

Gohan: …

Pan: there is?

Goku: it was on Planet M-2 when we were searching for the Black Star Dragonballs.

General Rildo: I can't believe you destroyed Mega Cannon Sigma.

Rildo: But it won't be so easy this time.

Goku: I think the universe is too big. I had no idea there was someone as strong

as you. This is great.

Trunks: Me too Goku, I'm getting excited.

Pan: Wait a minute! You're General Rildo, aren't you? Then...you're the one who

commands Giru!!

General: I've become popular with you. Anyway, like you said, I'm General Rildo who

controls Mechanical Planet M-2.

Pan: I don't like Giru obeying your orders, and you made him like that, you...

bastard!

(She charges at him)

Trunks: Pan!

(She lands a really good hit. They stare at her in shock)

Goku: Pretty good, Pan...

Trunks: No...No doubt about it, she's your granddaughter.

Pan: See, Trunks, I can do that too. Don't treat me like a child.

Trunks: I agree, she's stronger than me sometimes.

Story: although Rildo quickly got back up and knocked Pan down, the fact that she was able to knock a being of his power down on the ground with one punch showed me that she had this power hidden within her, but she did not know it yet.

(Back to Episode 88)

Gohan: but how can you be so sure? It could have all just been luck!

Goku: no Gohan, she's the one…

Gohan: we need more proof then that!

Goku: okay then here's a time on Earth that she exhibited this power… I must warn you though this story is more disturbing and a little less rewarding to Pan herself.

(Remembering back to Episode 5 of my story)

Rya: (Lets Pan go and hit the ground)

Pan: (She gets up slowly and tries to run away)

Rya: (Blasts her in the arm)

Pan: owwwwwwwww! (Holds arm) stop!!!!!!!

Rya: (Hits her across the face)

Pan: (Breaths hard)

Rya: (Kicks her across the face knocking her to the ground)

Mike: she has had enough!!!!!

Rya: (Looks at Mike menacingly)

Mike: ah!

Rya: (Charges her hitting her near the edge)

Pan: (Tries to pull herself out of the ring by dragging herself across the floor)

Rya: aww trying to make yourself lose. (Gets feet ready) (Starts stomping on Pans back multiple times)

Pan: (Screams every time he hits her)

(Skip)

Story it was at this part that I also realized she had potential but at the time I didn't really care so much about her power, but her survival from that evil Rya.

Rya: try this on for size. (Shoots a big energy beam and hits Pan to the ground again) you really are dreadful you, know I thought Sayians were the most powerful race in the universe?

Pan: I am only part Sayian.

Rya: and I bet then that almost everyone except two of you are part Sayian.

Pan: my… grandpa and… Vegeta. (Fall unconscious)

Rya: I know what can wake you up. (Runs down there and kicks some sense into her)

Pan: (Awakes) please stop!? (With bloody mouth) stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Transforms into super Sayian)

Rya: huh? Yes the legendary super Sayian you have finally achieved it after all these years!

(Waiting room)

Gohan: she's a super Sayian! (Laughs) Now she should be healed and hopefully strong enough to kill him!

(Goku and Vegeta in waiting room)

Goku: she's a super Sayian!?

Vegeta: finally.

Story: and although Pan didn't stand a chance against Rya, the fact that she became a Super Sayian just because she was getting beaten down was phenomenal. I saw her potential through all of these days.

(Back to Episode 88)

Goku: you see I know for a fact that pan is the one we have been looking for. She'll be the one who saves the world from a terrible fate, I just know it!

Gohan: …

Videl: are you sure Goku?

Goku: I'm positive; with a few days of the Power Room she should be able to unlock that hidden potential.

Gohan: I still don't think this is a good idea dad! She could be killed!

Goku: Gohan, are you not thinking right here? I seem to remember an 11 year old boy who had hidden powers who saved the world from a great evil.

Gohan: …

Goku: you should be embracing this more then me Gohan. She is carrying on your legacy Gohan; she has deep inside of her what you had for so many years as a child. It must have passed on after Videl gave birth to Pan.

Gohan: do you really think she'd win though?

Goku: I don't think… I know.

Gohan: if what you're saying is true then… Pan it's up to you now.

Pan: but!? Don't I get a say in this?

Goku: don't you want to save the world?

Pan: well sure… but I didn't think I was going to be the one to actually defeat the guy! I've never had to face an opponent on my own before!

Goku: and now it's time that you become the savior of the world just as I, and your father have become in the past.

Pan: (Sighs) I just don't know…

Voice: well you better decide girl!

Pan: (Looks to the side of the Lookout and sees Marron and 18) Marron!

Marron: hey Pan! (Flies onto the Lookout)

Pan: it's so good to see you! I was sure that the Toxic got to you guys! (Runs up to Marron and hugs her)

Marron: wow… you've gotten even taller since the last time I saw you.

Pan: yeah… it seems to work like that these days.

18: (Lands on the Lookout) (Sees Krillian) Krillian! There you are! (Runs up to him) do you know how long you've been gone!?

Krillian: umm…

18: you had me and Marron worried sick! And right when we thought you guys were at Goku's house, you just fly the coup and come up here! Making us have to go on a wild goose chase!

Krillian: I'm sorry; it's just there was a lot going on today…

18: yeah, I can tell… so what's this about Pan fighting whoever caused the Toxic?

Marron: yeah… can Pan really do that?

Goku: I'm positive that she can.

Pan: (Looks back to Goku) well… if I'm going to do this… what do I have to do first?

Goku: it's simple really… (Looks to the Power Room door) that room right there is where you will unlock this secret power.

Pan: what do I do on the inside?

Oub: it's simple and hard at the same time… while in the room you will have to close your eyes and concentrate as energy circulates around your body, with that in mind you will have to concentrate on the reason you are there and that reason is to open your new powers. You have to look into the ball inside and think about what you want… it can be painful but in the end very beneficial

Pan: I see… (She looks at the purple door with a circle window on it and a dragon statue head over it) so how long will this take?

Dende: (Cuts in) it might take a few days… but the good thing is… there is food and water inside the room. And since you don't have any evil power or negative power in your body, you should be able to unlock the powers you have without any corruptions of any kind.

Pan: (Gulps) alright then… if I have to do this… then I will.

Gohan: listen Pan! You don't have to do this if you don't want to! There can be other options.

Pan: no dad, I really want to see this power and if it involves something of this magnitude, then by the Kai's I'll do it.

Gohan: …

Goken: Pan is really going to fight.

Videl: yes… (Not very enthusiastic)

Goten: just let it go Gohan… now it's Pan's turn to shine.

Gohan: arrgg…

Pan: (Begins walking towards the door to the Power Room)

Piccolo: Mind: my goodness… I can already see the seriousness in her eyes… she really wants to do this. She reminds me so much of Gohan as well.

Pan: (Continues to walk to the room)

Goten: my niece… wow! I never would have thought the girl who kept the TV up so loud would save the world.

Pan: (Gets closer to the door)

Marron: you go girl!

18: break a leg Pan.

Vegeta: Mind: wonderful another one from Kakorot's side of the family just has to collect new powers to surpass my own! Damn that gets really annoying after awhile.

Rya: good luck in there Pan, and I'm sorry for anything that my counter part did to you 4 years ago.

Pan: that's okay Rya… (She is standing outside of the door)

Trunks: (Stands near her) are you positive you want to do this Pan?

Pan: yes…

Trunks: it's okay if you choose to back down.

Pan: I won't back down on the planet. That's something grandpa would say.

Trunks: (Puts his hand on her shoulder) good luck Pan…

Pan: thank you Trunks… for everything.

Trunks: (Smiles)

Pan: (Awaits Mr. Popo to open the door)

Mr. Popo: (Opens the door to the Power Room) this room will determine where you go from here. Any last requests before you enter?

Pan: no, thank you Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo: very well… you may enter.

Pan: (Takes one last look back at her friends and family) (She then looks back to the Power Room and she walks inside)

Mr. Popo: (Closes the door sealed shut)

Gohan: (Scrunches his hands together) Mind: do it Pan…

(Somewhere far off Merl is shown flying across the sky)

Merl: (Looks towards the ground) (Smirks) (He suddenly burst speeds down to the ground) this is becoming all too easy for me. (Picks up a Dragonball, it is the 7-star ball) I never knew Dragonballs just went into the open. (Laughs) wow… I already have 6 of them… I only need one more and I will be what I was meant to be.

(The other 5 Dragonballs are floating in the air behind Merl)

Merl: (Throws the 7-star ball to the other 5 balls and it too begins to float)

(Merl suddenly loses his stature)

Merl: huh!? What's this? (Nearly collapses to the ground) I can feel it… I'm not dematerializing but I'm losing the Blutz Waves… I must get more!

(Merl points his hand out and flicks it)

(The Blutz Waves machine is shown and the button is pressed by Merl's physic power)

(Suddenly a light of Blutz Waves shoots towards Merl)

Merl: (Is hit with the Blutz Waves) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

(The wave attack finishes and Merl is standing still again)

Merl: Mind: that bitch that blasted me made the Blutz Waves wear off faster… I'll make sure that she dies the next time I see that group of people again. Either that or maybe they've learned not to interfere with my plan. I doubt it though… they seem to be all about the common good as it is… psh… it's time to find the last Dragonball.

(Back at the Lookout)

(Everyone is shown waiting outside or playing cars with one another as they wait for Pan)

Gohan: hey dad… how do you think her training is going in there?

Goku: I'm sure she's doing fine Gohan. I've seen what Pan can do on many occasions and she's no push over.

Goten: yeah Gohan I'm sure Pan will be stronger then you when she gets out of there.

Gohan: (Sweat Drops)

Goten: (Chuckles)

Trunks: she'll probably be stronger then all of us. 

Goku: maybe… I'm not too sure how much power she does have hidden?

Gohan: you don't?

Goku: yeah, all I know is that she has hidden powers, I just don't know how much though.

Gohan: it will be enough, right?

Goten: yeah ever since Merl transformed he's no longer a push over like he was before.

Goku: I'm not sure… will just have to cross our fingers, okay?

Gohan: but that's not very good if you don't know how much power she'll get!

Goku: well…

Gohan: for all we know she'll only increase by 100 points and that's not even close to enough.

Goku: Gohan, it's time like these where we have to just rely on the abilities of another.

Gohan: what?

Goku: I'm saying it's all up to Pan rather she gets a little power… or a massive quantity.

Gohan: …

Goku: try not too worry so much Gohan; you're worse then your mother.

Gohan: (Sighs) I guess I picked that up from her… (Laughs) I'll try dad.

Goku: okay. I just hope she gets out in time before too many people have to die.

(The camera zooms into the door)

(Inside the Power Room)

Pan: (Has her eyes closed looking into the crystal with lots of sweat trickling down her face) it's… it's… too much…

(Energy circulates around her)

Pan: I can't do this… I can't… how can I be the one?

(Flashes of Goku go through her head, flashes of Gohan follow, and then Videl, and biggest of all Goken)

Pan: no I can't say that… my brother looks up to me… (Trying her best to concentrate on the prize) I can't let him down… I have to fight.

(The energy continues to circulate around her body)

(Suddenly images appear in front of her)

(One is an image of Rya # 1, the other is of the Ultimate 5, another is of Negative Omega Shenron, and the others are Super 17 and Baby)

Pan: (Still has her eyes closed but knows the images in her mind that are apart of the opening up of her powers)

Rya # 1: if it isn't the little girl who thinks she can make a difference.

Rya # 2: she won't stand a chance.

Baby: (Laughs) she's worse then the full blooded Sayians out there, she won't last 2 seconds in an epic battle.

Omega: you should just give it up like your grandfather did when he left for 2 years straight.

Pan: but he came back even stronger! (She still has her eyes closed as this happens)

Rya # 1: stronger? Don't make me laugh! He beat me by luck! You on the other hand, are not going to have that same luck at all.

Claude # 50: from my reelection, I beat you faster then you can say Drone.

Rya # 1: face it… you're a lost cause.

Rya # 2: just like your father after he gave up fighting after beating Cell. And he never even deserved that luxury as it was.

Super 17: and your grandfather needed the help of my weak pathetic sister in order to defeat me. What chance do you think you have?

Baby: yeah Sayian! Just give it up and die right now!

Pan: no… no…

Rya # 2: sounds like we made the bitch said.

Rya # 1: no kidding.

Pan: I know what this is…

Rya # 1: you do now? And what might that be?

Pan: this is apart of the opening up of my powers! You guys are just a test to see if I can truly handle the pressures of combat. You are just figments of my imagination! All of you are dead!

Baby: how dare you say I'm dead! I am the reminisce of King Tuffle the leader of all Tuffles!

Super 17: and I am Android 17 reborn as an artificial human.

Rya # 1: and it's obvious who I am, I am Rya # 1 code Verish 666, I think you know first hand what I'm all about. (Points to Rike # 4) not to mention him.

Rike # 4: (Looks towards Pan with an emotionless face, still not speaking looking to provoke her even more0

Pan: he's dead too! You are all dead!

Super 17: even if that is true! Then why haven't you unlocked your powers yet!?

All of the Villains in the room: Tell us!

Pan: no!

All: tell us!

Pan: no!

All: tell usssssssssssssss!

Pan: no! get out of my HEAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! (She starts to power up) (Electrical surges go around her)

Rya # 1: she's doing it…

Baby: exactly.

(Suddenly all the images of the dead villains disappear)

Pan: (Continues to power up, screaming intently)

(Outside on the Lookout)

Narrator: a few days later…

(The door to the Power Room opens up)

Goku: huh? (Looks to the door)

Gohan: is she finished?

Trunks: oh my goodness… she hasn't even come out yet and I feel a great presence!

Vegeta: that can't be her power level that I'm feeling…

Rya: it's incredible…

(Someone starts walking out from the darkness of the Power Room)

Oub: that reminds me a lot of my own walk out of that room… (Chuckles)

Pan: (Comes out of the room and the camera pans down from her feet, she wears the same shoes as before and same pants but as the view pans upwards you see her wearing a green shirt covering over her normal shirt and she wears some very distinct yellow gloves for obvious reasons, she is shown from her face with really dark eye shadow and a serious look on her face)

Goken: is that really Pan, mommy?

Videl: it sure is Goken… it sure is…

Goku: you're power is amazing Pan! It's much higher then I expected!

Pan: then perhaps it should be put to the test. (She talks with a much more calm voice then before and sounds a lot more mature) were going to fight Merl right now.

Goku: right now?

Gohan: are you sure about that Pan? Shouldn't we wait a little first?

Pan: right now… (She doesn't say anything more)

Yamcha: listen guys let's just do what she says, it looks like she'd break you in two if you got on her bad side.

Krillian: no kidding.

Marron: whoa…

Goku: alright then Pan, if you feel you're ready… then let's go.

Pan: (As soon as Goku said that hyper drive went over her body and she took lift off)

Goku: wow! She's in a big hurry! Alright everyone let's go!

(Goku and the others take lift off)

(Merl)

(In an open area with cliffs and mountains and rock all over)

Merl: (Has all 7 Dragonballs now and has them placed together) yes! I finally have all 7 of them! That last ball was really tricky, but nothing can stay far away from me for very long! I'll always find it! Now it is time for me to make my wish.

Voice from behind: I don't think so…

Merl: huh? (Turns around)

Pan: (Is floating in the air above Merl)

(The others are in the back on top of a cliff)

Merl: hmm… you appear to look a lot different from before? What did you get a makeover?

Pan: (Doesn't respond)

Merl: I don't know what you're dealing in, but you've made a huge mistake coming down here! You have no chance of beating me, I am far too strong and no one can even touch me, you might as well turn around and go back- (Suddenly there is a punch interlocked right into Merl's face)

Pan: (She was the person who punched him with her yellow gloved hands)

Merl: but- but- how? (Notices that Pan isn't getting burned at all)

Pan: (Smirks)

Merl: (Flies backwards screaming into a cliff)

Pan: (Goes into fighting stance)

(The Others)

Gohan: whoa…

Goku: yep, she's the one alright.

(Everyone looks in aghast at the sight they have just seen)

Narrator: Goku was right; Pan has the power that he believed she had. And she's not playing around, you better watch out Merl or you can end up on the wrong side of the foot! Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2 Pan goes on the attack against Merl launching every possible attack in the book and all Merl can do is sit helplessly and take it all, will he be able to make his wish to stop Pan though? Doubtful, this girl isn't taking any prisoners; it's all out war on the next episode of Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 89: Pan's rush to the top.


	9. Dragonball Z2 Episode 89: Pan’s rush to

Dragonball Z2 Episode 89: Pan's rush to the top.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Pan accepted the responsibility of becoming the Earth's next defender, but Gohan was somewhat skeptical of her getting sent in to fight all by herself…

Gohan: Pan!? Pan!? You're not serious are you dad?

Videl: how can she beat a monster like Merl?

Goken: my sister?

Goku: Gohan there is no need to feel offensive, you should know as well as I do that she's the one with the power.

Gohan: I'm offensive because you're talking about letting my daughter go into a fight that could spell life or death! I have all the reason to be offensive!

Goku: Gohan, I have noticed that Pan has had a great power hidden deep with in her for many, many years now. Not just what I saw today to prove it, there were other times as well that she really held her own…

(Skip)

Gohan: I still don't think this is a good idea dad! She could be killed!

Goku: Gohan, are you not thinking right here? I seem to remember an 11 year old boy who had hidden powers who saved the world from a great evil.

Gohan: …

Goku: you should be embracing this more then me Gohan. She is carrying on your legacy Gohan; she has deep inside of her what you had for so many years as a child. It must have passed on after Videl gave birth to Pan.

Gohan: do you really think she'd win though?

Goku: I don't think… I know.

Gohan: if what you're saying is true then… Pan it's up to you now.

Pan: but!? Don't I get a say in this?

Narrator: but after very little convincing, Pan took up the responsibility and decided to enter the Power Room to unlock her hidden powers…

Pan: (Begins walking towards the door to the Power Room)

Piccolo: Mind: my goodness… I can already see the seriousness in her eyes… she really wants to do this. She reminds me so much of Gohan as well.

Pan: (Continues to walk to the room)

Goten: my niece… wow! I never would have thought the girl who kept the TV up so loud would save the world.

Pan: (Gets closer to the door)

Marron: you go girl!

18: break a leg Pan.

Vegeta: Mind: wonderful another one from Kakorot's side of the family just has to collect new powers to surpass my own! Damn that gets really annoying after awhile.

Rya: good luck in there Pan, and I'm sorry for anything that my counter part did to you 4 years ago.

Pan: that's okay Rya… (She is standing outside of the door)

Trunks: (Stands near her) are you positive you want to do this Pan?

Pan: yes…

Trunks: it's okay if you choose to back down.

Pan: I won't back down on the planet. That's something grandpa would say.

Trunks: (Puts his hand on her shoulder) good luck Pan…

Pan: thank you Trunks… for everything.

Trunks: (Smiles)

Pan: (Awaits Mr. Popo to open the door)

Mr. Popo: (Opens the door to the Power Room) this room will determine where you go from here. Any last requests before you enter?

Pan: no, thank you Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo: very well… you may enter.

Pan: (Takes one last look back at her friends and family) (She then looks back to the Power Room and she walks inside)

Mr. Popo: (Closes the door sealed shut)

Gohan: (Scrunches his hands together) Mind: do it Pan…

Narrator: on the inside Pan did the best she could in her mind concentration to unlock her power, she even saw images of past villains who have long since been put to rest…

Rya # 1: if it isn't the little girl who thinks she can make a difference.

Rya # 2: she won't stand a chance.

Baby: (Laughs) she's worse then the full blooded Sayians out there, she won't last 2 seconds in an epic battle.

Omega: you should just give it up like your grandfather did when he left for 2 years straight.

Pan: but he came back even stronger! (She still has her eyes closed as this happens)

Rya # 1: stronger? Don't make me laugh! He beat me by luck! You on the other hand, are not going to have that same luck at all.

Claude # 50: from my reelection, I beat you faster then you can say Drone.

Rya # 1: face it… you're a lost cause.

Rya # 2: just like your father after he gave up fighting after beating Cell. And he never even deserved that luxury as it was.

Super 17: and your grandfather needed the help of my weak pathetic sister in order to defeat me. What chance do you think you have?

Baby: yeah Sayian! Just give it up and die right now!

Pan: no… no…

Rya # 2: sounds like we made the bitch said.

Rya # 1: no kidding.

Pan: I know what this is…

Rya # 1: you do now? And what might that be?

Pan: this is apart of the opening up of my powers! You guys are just a test to see if I can truly handle the pressures of combat. You are just figments of my imagination! All of you are dead!

Baby: how dare you say I'm dead! I am the reminisce of King Tuffle the leader of all Tuffles!

Super 17: and I am Android 17 reborn as an artificial human.

Rya # 1: and it's obvious who I am, I am Rya # 1 code Verish 666, I think you know first hand what I'm all about. (Points to Rike # 4) not to mention him.

Rike # 4: (Looks towards Pan with an emotionless face, still not speaking looking to provoke her even more0

Pan: he's dead too! You are all dead!

Super 17: even if that is true! Then why haven't you unlocked your powers yet!?

All of the Villains in the room: Tell us!

Pan: no!

All: tell us!

Pan: no!

All: tell usssssssssssssss!

Pan: no! get out of my HEAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! (She starts to power up) (Electrical surges go around her)

Rya # 1: she's doing it…

Baby: exactly.

(Suddenly all the images of the dead villains disappear)

Narrator: and after that event Pan reemerged from the Power Room a few days later looking very powerful and very strong with a nice looking new physical form, and she wasted little time and went straight to Merl to show him what she was truly made of…

Merl: I don't know what you're dealing in, but you've made a huge mistake coming down here! You have no chance of beating me, I am far too strong and no one can even touch me, you might as well turn around and go back- (Suddenly there is a punch interlocked right into Merl's face)

Pan: (She was the person who punched him with her yellow gloved hands)

Merl: but- but- how? (Notices that Pan isn't getting burned at all)

Pan: (Smirks)

Merl: (Flies backwards screaming into a cliff)

Pan: (Goes into fighting stance)

(The Others)

Gohan: whoa…

Goku: yep, she's the one alright.

(Everyone looks in aghast at the sight they have just seen)

Narrator: Pan has shown she is capable, but will she keep it up? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Pan: (Stands in her fighting stance)

(In the cliff)

Merl: (Starts slowly coming out from under the rubble) ….

Pan: (Looks seriously at Merl)

Merl: she's not playing around… (Rubs his face) damn… that actually hurt me… (Looks to Pan) Damn you! Damn you to Hell! I'll make sure you don't touch me like that ever agai-

Pan: (Does not let Merl finish his sentence, she appears right in front of him and has her fist jammed right into Merl's stomach)

Merl: (Eyes are widened and looks surprised and he gasps a lot) no… no…

Pan: (Quickly changes and hits Merl with her elbow making him skid across the ground) (She then sees her work and Merl is lying on the ground yet again)

(The Others)

Goken: oh my goodness… is that really my sister?

Gohan: she's brilliant… I never thought this would happen.

Videl: wow… if I would have known she was this strong then maybe I would have let her fight alongside your dad a lot more all those times Gohan.

Gohan: yeah…

Goku: she's a born natural, just like her father.

(Everyone else also looks surprised)

Yamcha: who would have though Pan would become this powerful?

Piccolo: not very many people, but Goku was sure right with his word she's the one alright.

Marron: oh my gosh, this really shows that I need a lot more training.

Oub: she's stronger then I was when I used the Power Room for the first time, that's for sure.

Marron: what's it like in there?

Oub: oh it's insane.

Marron: wow…

Trunks: (Smiling) I think Pan will finish him fairly quick, let's just all sit back and enjoy the show.

Krillian: right about that! (Chuckles)

(Pan and Merl)

Merl: (Slowly gets back up again) arrgg… arrgg… (Breathing hard) how? How are you able to do this? I'm supposed to be untouchable!

Pan: things change Merl… (Runs at fast speeds towards Merl and jumps in the air and lays a kick right to the side of his face)

Merl: (Blubber gets knocked from the left side to the right side of his face and he goes flying off again)

Pan: (Suddenly appears behind Merl and lays another kick in his back)

Merl: ahh!! (Flies forward)

Pan: (Appears in front of him, puts her fists together and bangs him on the head making a big hole in the ground)

(The others)

Goken: awesome!

Goten: wow! Pan is off the charts!

(Pan)

Merl: (Is lying on the ground in the small hole) this is impossible! I should be unstoppable!

Pan: (Is shown floating in the air above Merl looking down towards him) now you'll know what it's like when the tables have turned.

Merl: but this just isn't possible! No one has been able to hurt a Toxicity, without getting burned!

Pan: like I said before, things change.

Merl: damn you!

Pan: (Forms a one beam in her left hand then another in her right, she then shoots them forward and they combine together)

Merl: (Screams)

(The beam hits the ground where he was at, blowing up)

(The Others)

Rya: whoa… what an attack…

Goku: (Smiling) yeah I know, she's used that attack in the past a lot and might I say that's the strongest I've ever seen of it.

Rya: I'm surprised I never picked up this hidden power myself… I mean I'm supposed to know everything about a person the moment I got here. Usually that would include Hidden powers, or so I thought.

Goku: don't you remember something that Oub said once before?

Rya: …

(Remembering back to Episode 43)

Oub: I'm afraid I can't let you do that…

Rya # 2: and who said that?

Oub: I did.

Rya # 2: and what can you possibly do?

Rya: Oub this is my-

Oub: not anymore Rya… now it's my turn.

Rya: but how? You're not strong enough!

Piccolo: (Shouts from his location) yeah! Oub you can't win, you were strong when you powered yourself up at Kami's Lookout, but it's nothing compared to what they posses!

Oub: well what if I told you Piccolo, that, that was not my full power.

Piccolo: what!?

Rya: huh?

Rya # 2: what!?

Oub: I didn't power up my full potential…

Rya # 2: how did I not read that? It's impossible! You are bluffing, I would have already known!

Oub: not if it's so deep not even Drone can find it.

Rya # 2: what!?

Oub: (Smirks) (Then starts powering up with a pink aura) here's the true power of a human! Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Powering up)

(Back to Episode 89)

Rya: yeah I remember… I guess Drone powers are no longer as durable as they use to be. No wonder we are so unknown to the universe…

Goku: that just goes to show you that we are all superior in our own little ways.

Rya: yeah.

(Pan)

Pan: (Is floating in the air)

Merl: (Appears behind her) (Tries to grab her)

Pan: (Flips over Merl onto the other side and grabs onto him) you thought you could trick me that easily?

Merl: burn! Burn! Burn! Why aren't you burning!

Pan: accept the fact that I can't get burned by you anymore!

Merl: I should have killed you before when I had the chance…

Pan: your mind was way too primitive for that.

Merl: arrgg…

Pan: (She then picks him up from the waste and throws him really hard down to the Earth slamming into the ground) give it up Merl! You'll die if you keep continuing this.

(The Others)

Vegeta: I see she's using Kakorot's formula…

Goku: well at least she knows about it. I always say it's great to spare your opponent.

Vegeta: hmm… that could cost us a lot if she did that.

Goku: oh she can do it if she likes.

Vegeta: you're forgetting something Kakorot; if we allow him to live then he'll get a hold of the Dragonballs and wish to be Corpolial. And guess what Kakorot, all 7 of them are sitting on the ground near the cliff, one stupid mistake and Merl will just fly over there and summon the Dragon and make his wish without so much as lifting a finger.

Goku: you're right… I didn't think about that… maybe he'll forget… (Chuckles)

Vegeta: (Falls to the ground with his leg sticking up in the air)

Trunks: you go Pan!

(Pan)

Pan: (Is looking to the ground with her arms crossed)

(There is smoke coming from the ground)

Pan: (Eyeballs her left side and without much thought she points towards the left area and shoots off a blast)

(The blast hits something)

(As it turns out Merl was trying to creep up to Pan's side, but he failed in the process)

Merl: yarrgg…. (Falling to the ground, but he stops himself before he touches the ground and floats in the air) this isn't happening to me! This can't be happening! Those Blutz Waves are not helping me…

Pan: exactly, that's how weak you are Merl, you have to use a machine to gain your power instead of earning it all yourself, what honor is there in that?

Merl: maybe because my race has a very short life span and I need it to extend my life? Ever thought of that!

Pan: selfish…

Merl: what!?

Pan: that's what you are, you want to live forever and beyond your expiration date because you fear death and you want to hurt people in the universe.

Merl: how would you know if those were my intentions?

Pan: because I've met your kind oh too many times before.

Merl: I think you are the one that's being selfish! You don't want me to live forever and you don't even have proof of what I'll do after I become Corpolial, you are just assuming things. I'm not evil I just want something more then the average individual. I think you should just let me make my wish and I'll be on my way…

Pan: then what do you plan to do after that?

Merl: none of your business!

Pan: exactly! You won't tell us, so will keep assuming you'll try to conquer the universe.

Merl: …

Pan: exactly Merl, I guess it doesn't pay to tell a lie.

Merl: I'm tired of hearing you speak! I'll kill you! (Flies towards Pan) (He punches at her)

Pan: (Dodges to the side)

Merl: (Tries punching her again)

Pan: (Moves to the side once again)

Merl: (Tries kicking her)

Pan: (Ducks below the kick)

Merl: (Does all of those moves at the same time)

Pan: (Continues to dodge every move)

Merl: damn you! Damn you! Damn youuuu! (Still trying to hit Pan)

Pan: (Has a small smirk on her face as she easily dodges his attacks)

(The Others)

Krillian: she's a natural!

18: goodness…

Marron: I can't wait to tell Bra about this.

Trunks: yeah she'll be blown right out her mind.

Oub: I agree with that.

Goten: she will be, every time she hears about my day she's always going crazy.

Goku: Mind: wow Pan… I finally get to see my blood line continue the way it was meant to continue.

Vegeta: Mind: perhaps I should accept the fact that Kakorot's family is the best, but that won't stop me from making Trunks' offspring stronger. They better be stronger…

(Pan)

Merl: (Tries to attack Pan again)

Pan: (Knees him in the stomach)

Merl: (Gasps) (Some toxic comes out of his mouth like blood)

Pan: how does it feel Merl? (With her knee still jammed into him)

Merl: arrgg…

Pan: I didn't think so… (Smacks him across the face)

Merl: (Flies back a ways a way)

Pan: (Crosses her arms again and grows another smirk on her face)

(The Lookout)

(Dende and Mr. Popo are watching the fight)

Mr. Popo: my goodness… she has exceeded our expectations.

Dende: she sure has Mr. Popo. We should really thank the Kai's for that Power Room or we'd be in a very sticky situation right now.

Mr. Popo: you're right about that Dende. Her moves are nothing short of flawless.

Dende: she reminds me a lot of Gohan when he fought Cell.

Mr. Popo: yes, she has a lot of her father in her, I must say.

Dende: and her grandfather.

Mr. Popo: you are in fact right about that.

Dende: Mind: alright Pan! Let's see what more those hidden powers of yours can do and accomplish.

(Capsule Corp.)

Bra: (Is in a bathtub in Capsule Corp. minding her own business, it's a bubble bath) (Sighs of relief) there's nothing better then a nice warm bath… (She's about to close her eyes when Bulma barges in) eeekk! (She shrieks and covers herself) mom! What the hell are you doing!?

Bulma: hurry up and get out of there quick! There's a fight going on between Pan and that toxic creature! We have to get the flying car and go pick up Chi-Chi and the others and bring them down there!

Bra: umm…

Bulma: come on! (Runs way)

Bra: every time I get a moment of piece…

(Pan)

Merl: (Tries to attack Pan again)

(Every time he throws a punch or kick she always disappears from the location and reappears somewhere else)

Merl: stop doing that! (Trying his best to hit her)

Pan: okay… (Stops moving and grabs onto Merl's hand and starts pushing down on it)

Merl: ahhhhh! (Screeches in pain)

Pan: (Continues to squeeze his hand) now you feel the pain of those that were in the buildings you toppled over…

Merl: ahhhhh!

Pan: (Squeezes even harder)

Merl: yarrgggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!

Pan: I guess this gooey latex of yours isn't strong enough to protect you now.

Merl: arrgg…

Pan: alright, you've had enough of that… (Tosses him by the hands towards the ground)

Merl: (Crashes into the ground but this time on his front)

Pan: (Starts forming a beam in her hands) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

(The Others)

Gohan: don't hold back Pan!

Goten: give it everything you've got!

Marron: we believe in you Pan!

(Pan)

Pan: (Smirks) HA! (Shoots out that classic move towards Merl)

Merl: (IS stating to get himself back up and turns and looks at the oncoming beam) (His eyes go wide) shit… (Is hit with the beam and screams)

(There is a large explosion)

(Everyone else looks in excitement)

Gohan: wow…

Marron: incredible…

Goku: she can sure use that Wave like there's no tomorrow. (Smiling)

Vegeta: that's it… Bra is going full force when I get home. She's going to learn everything she needs to know.

Trunks: I'll make sure to help dad…

Vegeta: psh…

(Pan)

Pan: hmm… (Sees Merl as he starts to regenerate) should have expected as much…

(The Others)

Gohan: ah, of course he has to regenerate, but even so he should be pretty weakened by now.

Piccolo: maybe…

Gohan: huh?

Piccolo: we have yet to know the full power of his Blutz Waves form; he could still be in this fight for some time.

Goten: well it's not like he has the strength of Corpolius or anyone Piccolo, so I think he won't last too much longer.

Piccolo: perhaps…

Goten: (Whispers to Gohan) geez Gohan what did you feed this guy when you were little to make him so paranoid?

Gohan: what? He's always been like that.

(Pan)

Merl: (Regenerates) you stupid bitch! I don't know how you came across this new power but let me fore warn you, you won't be able to hold your own for very much longer, and when I turn the tables on you, you won't know what hit you until you get bitten in the ass.

Pan: could you please just stop talking?

Merl: huh?

Pan: why didn't you just say in pieces before?

Merl: you shouldn't be talking to me like that! I should be the one winning this fight!

Pan: so then you're just a sore loser then? I presume anyway…

Merl: arrgg….

Pan: come on and attack me and let's see if you really can re-turn the tables on me instead of I being on you.

Merl: sure thing missy! (Flies in at fast speeds toward Pan)

Pan: (Has a smirk on her face)

Merl: (Gets closer to Pan)

Pan: (Still has a smirk)

Merl: (Moving towards her) die!!!!

Pan: (Awaits his arrival)

Merl: (Reaches her)

Pan: (Nods her head at a quick pace)

Merl: (The aftershock of her nod hits him) ahhhhhhhh! (Flies back down to the Earth)

(The Others)

Krillian: whoa! Did you just see that!?

Yamcha: all she did was move her head and she caused him to fly back like that? Wow!

Goku: that reminded me a lot of Gogeta…

Vegeta: those were some good times…

(Pan)

Pan: you didn't expect that now, did you?

Merl: (Regains his composure) I… I… hate you!

Pan: hate is such a strong word…

Merl: I vow with every inch of my aching body that I kill you.

Pan: it's not looking too good for you right now; I doubt you'll be able to.

Merl: I'll find a way, I promise you that much right out of hand.

Pan: (Chuckles a nice low chuckle) then bring it.

Merl: (Flies up to Pan again)

(They both begin to exchange punches and kicks with one another again)

Pan: (She remains the best out of the fight)

(The Others)

Rya: I hope she doesn't get too cocky…

Goku: no, Pan isn't really like that.

Vegeta: that's mostly just me and Kakorot and Trunks and Goten fused together.

Rya: what a confession Vegeta.

Vegeta: quiet…

Rya: (Laughs)

Pan: (Continues dodging and hitting Merl in various places)

Merl: (Does his best to try and topple Pan)

Narrator: Pan and Merl are at it and Pan is shown Merl that she's not playing around, she's already plummeted him to the Earth more then once already as it is, but the question is, will Merl keep up to his vow and kill Pan like he said he would? Or will Pan continue to dominate this fight! Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2 Pan continues to show her stuff to the ailing Merl, and Bulma and Bra and the others join the group as spectators and Merl continue to find a way to take Pan down, will he succeed? Find out!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 90: Beyond Mystic


	10. Dragonball Z2 Episode 90: Beyond Mystic

Dragonball Z2 Episode 90: Beyond Mystic

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Pan was on the attack against Merl, who did not stand a single flick of a chance against the dominating quarter Sayian, who of which could easily have been mistaken for a full blooded Sayian…

Pan: (Does not let Merl finish his sentence, she appears right in front of him and has her fist jammed right into Merl's stomach)

Merl: (Eyes are widened and looks surprised and he gasps a lot) no… no…

Pan: (Quickly changes and hits Merl with her elbow making him skid across the ground) (She then sees her work and Merl is lying on the ground yet again)

(Skip)

Merl: (Slowly gets back up again) arrgg… arrgg… (Breathing hard) how? How are you able to do this? I'm supposed to be untouchable!

Pan: things change Merl… (Runs at fast speeds towards Merl and jumps in the air and lays a kick right to the side of his face)

Merl: (Blubber gets knocked from the left side to the right side of his face and he goes flying off again)

Pan: (Suddenly appears behind Merl and lays another kick in his back)

Merl: ahh!! (Flies forward)

Pan: (Appears in front of him, puts her fists together and bangs him on the head making a big hole in the ground)

(Skip)

Pan: (Forms a one beam in her left hand then another in her right, she then shoots them forward and they combine together)

Merl: (Screams)

(The beam hits the ground where he was at, blowing up)

Narrator: and after that Pan continued to show Merl that he was in for a ride of his life as she kept on doing every attack in the book, but even though Merl was getting beaten down he still has yet to give up…

Pan: (Is floating in the air)

Merl: (Appears behind her) (Tries to grab her)

Pan: (Flips over Merl onto the other side and grabs onto him) you thought you could trick me that easily?

Merl: burn! Burn! Burn! Why aren't you burning!

Pan: accept the fact that I can't get burned by you anymore!

Merl: I should have killed you before when I had the chance…

Pan: your mind was way too primitive for that.

Merl: arrgg…

Pan: (She then picks him up from the waste and throws him really hard down to the Earth slamming into the ground) give it up Merl! You'll die if you keep continuing this.

Narrator: after Vegeta saw what Pan was thinking about doing he was started to tell Goku that he didn't think Pan should let Merl live…

Vegeta: I see she's using Kakorot's formula…

Goku: well at least she knows about it. I always say it's great to spare your opponent.

Vegeta: hmm… that could cost us a lot if she did that.

Goku: oh she can do it if she likes.

Vegeta: you're forgetting something Kakorot; if we allow him to live then he'll get a hold of the Dragonballs and wish to be Corpolial. And guess what Kakorot, all 7 of them are sitting on the ground near the cliff, one stupid mistake and Merl will just fly over there and summon the Dragon and make his wish without so much as lifting a finger.

Goku: you're right… I didn't think about that… maybe he'll forget… (Chuckles)

Vegeta: (Falls to the ground with his leg sticking up in the air)

Trunks: you go Pan!

Narrator: after that Pan threw an attack that may or may not have finished Merl off…

Merl: (Crashes into the ground but this time on his front)

Pan: (Starts forming a beam in her hands) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

(Skip)

Pan: (Smirks) HA! (Shoots out that classic move towards Merl)

Merl: (IS starting to get himself back up and turns and looks at the oncoming beam) (His eyes go wide) shit… (Is hit with the beam and screams)

(There is a large explosion)

(Everyone else looks in excitement)

Gohan: wow…

Marron: incredible…

Goku: she can sure use that Wave like there's no tomorrow. (Smiling)

Narrator: and of course the beam didn't finish Merl off, but even so his ego continued to be damaged even further…

Merl: (Regenerates) you stupid bitch! I don't know how you came across this new power but let me fore warn you, you won't be able to hold your own for very much longer, and when I turn the tables on you, you won't know what hit you until you get bitten in the ass.

Pan: could you please just stop talking?

Merl: huh?

Pan: why didn't you just stay in pieces before?

Merl: you shouldn't be talking to me like that! I should be the one winning this fight!

Pan: so then you're just a sore loser then? I presume anyway…

Merl: arrgg….

Pan: come on and attack me and let's see if you really can re-turn the tables on me instead of me being on you.

Merl: sure thing missy! (Flies in at fast speeds toward Pan)

Narrator: and again Merl was sent packing down to the Earth once again, but right now they are in the grip of a hand to hand struggle, will Pan keep her cool and will Merl continue lose?

Pan: (Continues dodging and hitting Merl in various places)

Merl: (Does his best to try and topple Pan)

Narrator: find out as the battle continues, today on Dragonball Z2!

Merl: (Continues to throw more punches and kicks at Pan)

Pan: (Continues to dodge every one he throws at her)

(The Others-Continue to watch)

Goku: man, her movements are nothing short of flawless. Wow that Power Room is defiantly one in a million.

Oub: I thought that same thing after I used it…

Yamcha: maybe I should try my hand at using that baby!

Piccolo: it only works if you have hidden powers in you. Or power that can be unlocked.

Yamcha: you never know… I just might be your guy.

Piccolo: right… (Sarcastic)

Yamcha: I never get any credit around here…

(Some of them start laughing)

(Suddenly a flying vehicle comes from the sky)

Goku: I wonder who that could be….

Vegeta: that looks like Bulma's flying car.

Krillian: should they really even be here?

18: and why would you be asking that question Krillian? In all reality you should even be here either.

Krillian: gee…. I just wanted to sound important…

(The car lands on the ground where the group is standing at on the cliff)

(4 doors open up)

(Bulma comes out one, Bra follows, Chi-Chi and Ox King come out another, and Roshi comes out one last one)

Bra: hey everyone!

(Everyone one else greets them)

Chi-Chi: (Goes running up to Goku's face) what in the world has been going on out here!?

Goku: well… we went to fight and you were okay with it?

Chi-Chi: but why are you just standing around!?

Goku: there's a simple explanation to that Chi-Chi… (Points towards the battle between Pan and Merl)

Bra: oh my gosh… is that Pan fighting that guy!?

Bulma: what!? Pan is fighting that monster!

Chi-Chi: our granddaughter is fighting that beast!? What the hell is wrong with you Goku! She could be killed!

Goku: but… but…

Chi-Chi: why you! (She then looks to Gohan and Videl) Gohan!

Gohan: (Gasps)

Chi-Chi: (Goes up to his face) how can you let your daughter go in there and fight all by herself!?

Gohan: well…

Videl: it's kind of a long story Chi-Chi…

Chi-Chi: and you as well Videl! I would have expected this from Gohan, but being the responsible woman you are Videl, I would have thought you would have stopped them from letting her fight alone! I'm surprised at you!

Videl: well, she's a lot stronger then a lot of us right now.

Goken: yeah Grandma, she's kicking butt.

Chi-Chi: what!? How can you say that? She's probably scared to death!

Roshi: no Chi-Chi, just look at the fight and look at Pan's face…

Ox King: I think I see it too Master Roshi…

Chi-Chi: what? (Looks to the fight)

(Merl continues to throw all the punches and kicks he can at Pan, but he continues to keep on missing again and again)

(Pan's face has a remaining smirk on it as she continues to dodge every attack thrown at her)

Chi-Chi: oh my goodness… she isn't even in her Super Sayian form and she's winning…

Roshi: exactly. She has gone beyond normal Sayian power. She is defiantly strong enough to beat that creep.

Chi-Chi: I didn't know…

Gohan: see mom, she's beyond Mystic, I guess you can say.

Chi-Chi: (Gets intrigued by the fight)

Bra: I can't believe that's Pan fighting out there.

Bulma: me neither…

(Pan and Merl)

Merl: (Keeps throwing attacks at her) quit moving around!

Pan: if only it were that easy…

Merl: (Throws more attacks at her again)

Pan: (Dodges again as well and then she quickly stops moving around and puts both her fists together and bangs Merl on the head)

Merl: (Slams into the ground once again)

Pan: how many times are you going to do that Merl?

Merl: (Has one of his eyes closed as he slowly stands back up on his feet) (He is breathing heavily)…

Pan: what? You don't have anything to say? That's a surprise; you've done nothing but talk for like 2 hours straight.

Merl: (Breathing) shut up!

Pan: oh I guess I spoke too soon…

Merl: I'm going to tear your head right off your windpipe!

Pan: that's kind of mean to say to a lady. I think I should teach you some manners. (Disappears from her location and reappears behind Merl)

Merl: huh? (Turns around and his face meets Pan, who's hand is right in front of Merl's face) what!?

Pan: this is the end of the road now Merl…

Merl: not if I do it first! (Is about to attack)

Pan: (Without hesitation, shoots a large beam from her hand right in Merl's face, engulfing him)

(The Others)

Bra: whoa!

Marron: she keeps on continuing to amaze me!

Ox King: wow! My Great Granddaughter is miraculous.

Roshi: she sure is one of a kind.

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Flies from out of the smoke and looks around to see if she can find Merl) hmm…

(Merl is shown regenerating after some smoke clears away)

Pan: oh man… why must you keep on doing that?

Merl: (Stands back up) (Breathes hard even more) until I kill you…

Pan: but it's not going to happen! I'm sorry Merl, but right now that's just an impossible dream that you can't seem to back up. Face it Merl… it's over, accept it.

Merl: I'll never accept it, I'll only accept it, once you're dead! (Flies in towards Pan)

Pan: oh brother…

(They start going into the combat fighting again where Pan dodges and Merl punches and kicks)

(The Others)

Krillian: he doesn't seem to want to take a hint…

Vegeta: that's because much like a Sayian his pride has been damaged… and when that happens you will stop at nothing to redeem your pride.

Krillian: so then you mean?

Vegeta: he will keep on refusing to die until he wins.

Goku: I don't think he can say no to dying for very long though, Pan's attacks will finish him sooner or later…

Vegeta: you're forgetting one thing Kakorot… he can regenerate, so he might be able to come back as many times as he wishes.

Goku: hmm… well wouldn't he run out of energy sooner or later?

Vegeta: that depends on if he's even using energy to regenerate with in the first place.

Goku: I don't know Vegeta…

Vegeta: I'm just curious to find out how in the world he got a hold of the Blutz Waves machine… (Look to Bulma)

Bulma: well he threatened me with violence!

Goku: why do you even have one of those though Vegeta? You can go Super Sayian 4 on your own now…

Vegeta: yes I know that! But after you left for those two years after Omega Shenron, I had Bulma rebuild the Blutz Waves Machine and I had her zap me to regulate the amount of Blutz Waves flow within my body to help my training, and to allow me to transform into a Super Sayian 4 at anytime without having to use that machine. And after I was able to control the Super Sayian 4 powers I had, we just threw the machine into the lab and let it sit there. Until now…

Goku: why did you need to regulate your Blutz Waves intake Vegeta? Why didn't you just train to become a Super Sayian 4? That's what Trunks and Goten, and Gohan did…

Vegeta: you think I thought you only needed to train in order to become a Super Sayian 4 at the time!? I thought you needed Blutz Waves! That's why I used it! I didn't do it for my own health!

Goku: well… you could have saved yourself a little bit of stress without the machine…

Vegeta: arrgg…

Goku: (Chuckles)

Vegeta: wait Bulma… what exactly happened in that lab when Merl came through?

Bulma: I'd have to say I was the most scared I've been in awhile…

(Remembering back to Episode 87)

Merl: Merl wants electricity! Me find a lot in this place!

Bulma: (Gulps) well… there's all kinds all over the place…. Just take a look around… (Chuckles, but fearing for her safety)

Merl: (Looks at Bulma) you older then the other girls Merl seen!

Bulma: why I never!

Merl: huh?

Bulma: I mean… well I am older.

Merl: you still look pretty to me.

Bulma: (Blushes) well…

Merl: (Starts looking around the lab) (Looks to the Scientists) white coated men scared of Merl?

(They are still on the wall freaking out)

Merl: (Starts laughing really loudly)

Bulma: (Shrieks)

Merl: (As he laughs some glasses break into pieces)

Bulma: my gosh…

Merl: (Looks around) Merl also came here to find way to live forever.

Bulma: live-forever?

Merl: YES! You hard of hearing!?

Bulma: (Shrieks again) no… no! I'm not, I'm sure I can find something like that! (Sweat drops going down her face) Mind: I am so dead…

Merl: (Walks towards Bulma)

Bulma: (Gasps)

Merl: (Stands in front of Bulma and looks up towards her face)

Bulma: eeekk….

Merl: (Smirks)

Bulma: …

Merl: Merl like you.

(Skip)

Merl: now you Merl's friend and friend find way for Merl to live forever! Is there be a machine around this place?

Bulma: umm… let me look! (Starts running around the lab throwing stuff around pretending to be looking for something) Mind: I don't know how mad he's going to be when he finds out I don't have anything like that! I'm too young to die!

Merl: (Looks around as well) (He then looks towards some kind of machine with a blaster point to it) hmm… (Walks towards the machine)

Bulma: (Continues to look around)

(Her scientists also start looking around as well)

Merl: (Walks to the side of the machine and looks at the name) blu-blu-blu- (Trying to say the name) hey! (Looks to Bulma) Blue haired girl! What be this!?

Bulma: (Stops and looks at Merl) (Gulps) umm… that's the Blutz Waves machine…

Merl: Bl-u-t-z Wa-ves?

Bulma: yeah…

(Skip)

Merl: (Looks to Bulma) what machine do!? Me know it something important!

Bulma: umm… it's very dangerous! Who knows what will happen if you get hit by it! The shock could kill you or disassemble your molecules.

Merl: you not answer Merl's question! What it do!?

Bulma: (Shrieks) okay… umm… well you see it's a machine used to amplify the powers of a Sayian.

Merl: Sayian-jin?

Bulma: no Sayian! Those are the people you were fighting earlier today.

Merl: …oh…

Bulma: it increases their power 10 fold.

Merl: use it on Merl!

Bulma: but-

Merl: (Grinds his teeth together towards Merl) arrgg!

Bulma: okay! Okay! I'll do it! I'll do it!

Merl: (Smirks)

Story: and so I did it on him…

Merl: (Is latched into a metal holding device so Bulma can get a clear shot with the machine) how long this take?

Bulma: just a moment, it won't take very long. (She is inside the Machine and she turns on the ignition and drives it in front of Merl) okay, you might feel a slight cringe when the blast touches you, but don't worry hopefully you'll be okay. Mind: hopefully not…

Merl: just hurry and be done!

Bulma: right away! (Gets ready to press the button to the machine)

Merl: (While latched) (Smirks)

Bulma: okay take this! (Presses the button to the machine)

(The light energy from the machine flies towards Merl)

Merl: (Smiles as it comes near)

(The beam hits him)

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(There is blinding light covering Merl up)

(Merl continues to scream with power)

Bulma: whoa!

(The light continues to contract off of Merl)

Merl: (Goes from screaming to laughing as the energy overtakes him)

Bulma: this is intense…

(The Other scientists look in amazement at the sight before them)

Merl: (Laughs, he suddenly goes from a small kid and creepy like laugh to a clear manly like laugh)

Bulma: huh?

(Suddenly the lights stop and all there is, is smoke)

Bulma: is he alive still? (She asks herself)

(The latches holding Merl detach)

(You don't see Merl, all you see is smoke, but then you hear him step off the platform and you see his feet with his red shoes)

Merl: (He walks out from the smoke, he looks the same as before except now he's grown to the size of Goten) (He looks down at his body and sees himself)

Story: this is when he really got me going on!

Merl: uhhh… I feel so… alive! (His voice has changed from a kiddy voice to a manly voice) thank you very much… (Looks at his arms and muscles)

Bulma: umm… you're welcome…

Merl: hmm… I've just made a new theory about myself… it would seem with that Blutz Waves amplifier, it not only increased my powers 10 fold, it also made my vocabulary much… much more vaster then it was before. I no longer acquire that primitive mind set I had when I was the size of the average human child. And I've come down to another realization… I can tell that my life has also been increased.

Bulma: umm…

Merl: yes… it all makes sense to me now. Those Blutz Waves are a blessing!

Bulma: sure… (Freaked out)

Merl: (Looks at Bulma again) (He then walks close to her with a smirk on his face)

Bulma: umm…

Merl: I see thing so much more clearly now as well… I can especially see the face of the beautiful woman who made this all possible in the first place. I wish I could hug you, but that would leave the risk of burning you to a crisp. (He then notices the Dragon Radar behind Bulma on a table) tell me my blue haired friend… I've noticed that green circular device the whole time I've been here and I'd like to know what it does. I can tell by the looks of it that it's a radar… but a radar of what?

Bulma: umm… I don't know…

Merl: (Slams his hand on another table and it begins to burn and melt) don't you damn lie to me! I know you know what it is! (He yells loudly)

Bulma: (Screams)

Merl: tell me!

Bulma: …

Merl: I will snap your neck in half if you don't tell me!

Bulma: (Drops some tears from her eyes) it's a… it's a… Dragon Radar.

Merl: Dragon Radar? Tell me more…

Bulma: here on Earth we have this 7 mystical spheres that were created along time ago call the Dragonballs. When all 7 of them are gathered together and placed in a symmetrical formation with one another, you can summon Shenron, the Eternal Dragon, and he has the power to grant you 2 wishes.

Merl: any wish?

Bulma: any wish within his power…

Merl: (Begins to smile and chuckles) yes… yes… of course! That is the answer that I seek! This Dragon will save me! Thank you again Blue haired woman! (He suddenly dissembles himself and reassembles on the table and grabs the Radar, and then disperses and reassembles again in front of Bulma) (Looks at it) I think I can work this thing…

Bulma: hey wait! (Pointing her hand out to him) you can't!

Merl: and what do you plan to do about it?

Bulma: …

Merl: exactly… (Walks away from Bulma towards the Blutz Waves Machine) I think I'm going to need this. (Points his other hand in the air)

(The Blutz Waves machine begins to float)

Merl: it will follow me wherever I go! And when I need it, I'll use it to amplify my powers after I lose the power I currently have. Is that right that the Blutz Waves, wear off?

Bulma: yes…

Merl: exactly! Anyways I'll see you later woman!

Bulma: wait!

Merl: (Suddenly makes a hole through the roof and flies out with the Dragon radar in his hand and the Blutz Waves machine right close behind, he flies until he's no where in sight)

Bulma: oh my gosh… I may have just killed all of humanity! I didn't know the Blutz Waves worked on anything else other then Sayians…

(Back to Episode 90)

Bulma: and that's how he got a hold of the Blutz Waves Machine and the Dragon Radar…

Vegeta: you know, you really could have handled that a lot better then you did.

Bulma: well I was scared Vegeta!

Bra: yeah dad, you should have seen her when she came back up stairs to tell me what happened.

Vegeta: well you know- wait a minute…

Goku: what?

Vegeta: I haven't seen the Blutz Waves machine anywhere the whole time we've been here; if he took it then where is it?

Goku: he's probably hiding it somewhere.

Vegeta: but where could he have possibly taken that giant hunk of a machine.

Goku: who knows… but it can't be too far away… can it?

Vegeta: hmm…

Bulma: maybe we should tell Pan to look for it or something and then destroy it.

Vegeta: or maybe we can save her the trouble and find it ourselves.

Goku: yeah that'd probably be a good idea. Hey Gohan?

Gohan: yeah dad?

Goku: you want to help us find the Blutz Waves machine?

Gohan: sure, if it'll help Pan win in the end.

Goku: oh trust me, it will.

(Suddenly Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan fly into the air and a little away from the fight to search for the machine)

(Pan and Merl)

Merl: (Is shown on the ground again lying on his back after having been hit by Pan once again) this is getting too repetitive… (Slowly pulls himself back up onto his feet)

Voice: hey!

Merl: huh? (Turns his head and sees Pan sitting on a rock looking away from Merl)

Pan: (Sits on a rock with one leg on top of another, crossed legged, and she is looking into a compact mirror which she is using to see Merl from behind her) don't you think my new eye shadow looks great on me?

Merl: arrgg….

Pan: I think I overheard my grandpa and Vegeta talking over there about your little Blutz Waves Machine… I'll make sure that thing is found and then destroyed so you'll never get the chance to use it again.

Merl: I will use it again! I promise you! And when I do, you'll wish you'd never been brought into this world!

Pan: why don't you just say: "You'll wish you'd never been born"? instead of trying to sound smart like you've been doing the past few days in this new form of yours.

Merl: I am past human intellect!

Pan: there you go again using even bigger words. (Stands up on top of the rock and drops the compact on the rock and then turns and looks at Merl) (Goes into fighting stance) I'm ready when you are, and this time no more playing around, it's time I finished you off right here, and right now.

Merl: you'd never want to take another life would you? I can tell your grandfather doesn't like taking lives, so why should you?

Pan: maybe because I'm not my grandfather.

Merl: …

Pan: let's go! (Flies towards Merl)

Merl: (Shrieks)

Pan: (Kicks to his side multiple times)

Merl: arrgg…. (Losing his composure and stance)

Pan: (Knees him in the chest)

Merl: (Spits up more toxic like blood)

Pan: (Starts flipping I circles in the sky and let's loose a barrage of kicks repeatedly to Merl's chin and face)

Merl: (Keeps getting in the face as Pan continued to swirl around in circles)

(The Others)

Goten: (Laughs at the sight) wow… what a move.

Marron: yeah I know!

Bra: that's pretty weird.

Chi-Chi: (Looks towards the fight and is still intrigued) wow… I never thought that a girl in our family would be this good against an enemy of Goku. I never stood a chance against any of the people Goku has faced before…

Roshi: I guess the times are changing Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi: they sure are…

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Continues to lay a beating on Merl)

Narrator: as predicted Pan continues to show she's number one in this fight to save the Earth's electrical resources and seas from pollution, but even so Merl doesn't seem to want to give up and throw in the towel. Is he perhaps waiting for a certain moment to strike Pan while her back is turned? Or is there no plan at all? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Pan and Merl continue their fight with Pan remaining on top, but meanwhile Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta go off in search of the Blutz Waves machine that needs to be destroyed, will they succeed and will Pan beat Merl once and for all? Find out!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 91: Pan Vs. Merl! Search for the Blutz Waves machine!


	11. Dragonball Z2 Episode 91: Pan Vs Merl!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 91: Pan Vs. Merl! Search for the Blutz Waves machine!

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Pan continued her rampage against Merl to which she proved the much more skilled fighter…

Merl: (Keeps throwing attacks at her) quit moving around!

Pan: if only it were that easy…

Merl: (Throws more attacks at her again)

Pan: (Dodges again as well and then she quickly stops moving around and puts both her fists together and bangs Merl on the head)

Merl: (Slams into the ground once again)

Pan: how many times are you going to do that Merl?

Merl: (Has one of his eyes closed as he slowly stands back up on his feet) (He is breathing heavily)…

Pan: what? You don't have anything to say? That's a surprise; you've done nothing but talk for like 2 hours straight.

Merl: (Breathing) shut up!

Pan: oh I guess I spoke too soon…

Merl: I'm going to tear your head right off your windpipe!

Pan: that's kind of mean to say to a lady. I think I should teach you some manners. (Disappears from her location and reappears behind Merl)

Merl: huh? (Turns around and his face meets Pan, who's hand is right in front of Merl's face) what!?

Pan: this is the end of the road now Merl…

Merl: not if I do it first! (Is about to attack)

Pan: (Without hesitation, shoots a large beam from her hand right in Merl's face, engulfing him)

Narrator: but even though Pan overpowered Merl in every aspect he always came back for more it would seem, regenerating himself after every attack and continuing to fight…

Pan: (Flies from out of the smoke and looks around to see if she can find Merl) hmm…

(Merl is shown regenerating after some smoke clears away)

Pan: oh man… why must you keep on doing that?

Merl: (Stands back up) (Breathes hard even more) until I kill you…

Pan: but it's not going to happen! I'm sorry Merl, but right now that's just an impossible dream that you can't seem to back up. Face it Merl… it's over, accept it.

Merl: I'll never accept it, I'll only accept it, once you're dead! (Flies in towards Pan)

Pan: oh brother…

(They start going into the combat fighting again where Pan dodges and Merl punches and kicks)

Narrator: but even so Pan kept her cool…

Merl: (Is shown on the ground again lying on his back after having been hit by Pan once again) this is getting too repetitive… (Slowly pulls himself back up onto his feet)

Voice: hey!

Merl: huh? (Turns his head and sees Pan sitting on a rock looking away from Merl)

Pan: (Sits on a rock with one leg on top of another, crossed legged, and she is looking into a compact mirror which she is using to see Merl from behind her) don't you think my new eye shadow looks great on me?

Merl: arrgg….

Pan: I think I overheard my grandpa and Vegeta talking over there about your little Blutz Waves Machine… I'll make sure that thing is found and then destroyed so you'll never get the chance to use it again.

Merl: I will use it again! I promise you! And when I do, you'll wish you'd never been brought into this world!

Pan: why don't you just say: "You'll wish you'd never been born"? instead of trying to sound smart like you've been doing the past few days in this new form of yours.

Merl: I am past human intellect!

Pan: there you go again using even bigger words. (Stands up on top of the rock and drops the compact on the rock and then turns and looks at Merl) (Goes into fighting stance) I'm ready when you are, and this time no more playing around, it's time I finished you off right here, and right now.

Merl: you'd never want to take another life would you? I can tell your grandfather doesn't like taking lives, so why should you?

Pan: maybe because I'm not my grandfather.

Merl: …

Pan: let's go! (Flies towards Merl)

Merl: (Shrieks)

Pan: (Kicks to his side multiple times)

Narrator: and again they fought…

Merl: arrgg…. (Losing his composure and stance)

Pan: (Knees him in the chest)

Merl: (Spits up more toxic like blood)

Pan: (Starts flipping I circles in the sky and let's loose a barrage of kicks repeatedly to Merl's chin and face)

Merl: (Keeps getting in the face as Pan continued to swirl around in circles)

Pan: (Continues to lay a beating on Merl)

Narrator: can Pan keep up this foreplay of combat against the Toxic Ooze? Or will Merl find a new way to get a hold of Pan and take her cool away? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta are showing flying in the air glancing all over the place looking for the Blutz Waves Machine)

Goku: hmm… where is that thing?

Gohan: I don't know…

Vegeta: well it's not just going to be all out in the open Kakorot!

Goku: well it's just I really want to find it quick so I can get back to watching Pan again. I really want to see her fight more.

Gohan: that whole hidden powers thing really excited you, didn't it dad?

Goku: it sure did! I never thought my granddaughter would possess powers that my son had at one point.

Gohan: you don't have to rub it in dad…

Goku: I'm sorry Gohan… maybe with a few more years of training you'll surpass us all!

Gohan: that's pretty likely… (Sarcastic)

Goku: no! I mean it, you might get stronger then everyone with a little practice…

Vegeta: hey!

Goku and Gohan: huh?

Vegeta: look ahead! (Points a finger towards a forest) if he put it anywhere it's probably inside that forest.

Goku: hmm…

(All three of them land in front of the forest and stand there)

Gohan: so what now?

Vegeta: I'll tell you what now… we split up, we'll cover more ground that way if we take separate areas and the odds are in our favor of finding the Machine.

Goku: but how are you so sure it's in there?

Vegeta: I just have a hunch…okay!

Goku: okay, okay! You don't have to bite my head off…

Gohan: alright then, let's get going then.

(Merl and Pan)

(The others are shown sitting on the cliff and standing, watching as Merl and Pan continue to fight)

Merl: (Is attacking Pan with all of his hands and his feet continuously)

Pan: (All she does is use her leg to act as a block on ongoing attacks, she doesn't even punch or kick him) I'm getting bored…

Merl: would you please hold still! (Throwing more punches)

Pan: sure why not? (Stops moving)

Merl: (Throws a punch)

Pan: (Grabs his fist midair)

Merl: arrgg…. Let go of me you bitch!

Pan: I'm a bitch? How many times are you going to say that?

Merl: that's it! Take this! (Starts throwing multiple beams at Pan Non-stop)

Pan: (Crosses her arms and allows the beams to hit her)

Merl: die! Just die! Die! (Continues to blast her)

(The Others)

Yamcha: does he really think that's going to hurt her?

Rya: at this point he'll try anything he can think of.

Krillian: I think he really needs to loosen himself up…

Marron: right about that.

Trunks: it doesn't matter either way guys she'll still beat him.

Krillian: yeah it's sure looking that way.

Piccolo: I really think she should just finish him off right now…

Trunks: she's already tried a few times Piccolo and he kept regenerating… I'm sure if she keeps on doing it eventually he'll give up.

Piccolo: sure maybe she was trying to finish him off but at the same time I can tell that she's getting over confident in her new abilities… just like the fusion.

Krillian: but didn't you hear what Goku said? He said she wasn't like that.

Piccolo: when it comes down to power your personality completely changes, the Pan we knew is gone… the one that stands before us is the one true Pan.

Goten: definitely… I sure did see a Personality change in her…

(Remembering back to Episode 88)

Pan: (Comes out of the room and the camera pans down from her feet, she wears the same shoes as before and same pants but as the view pans upwards you see her wearing a green shirt covering over her normal shirt and she wears some very distinct yellow gloves for obvious reasons, she is shown from her face with really dark eye shadow and a serious look on her face)

Goken: is that really Pan, mommy?

Videl: it sure is Goken… it sure is…

Goku: you're power is amazing Pan! It's much higher then I expected!

Pan: then perhaps it should be put to the test. (She talks with a much more calm voice then before and sounds a lot more mature) were going to fight Merl right now.

Goku: right now?

Gohan: are you sure about that Pan? Shouldn't we wait a little first?

Pan: right now… (She doesn't say anything more)

Yamcha: listen guys let's just do what she says, it looks like she'd break you in two if you got on her bad side.

Krillian: no kidding.

Marron: whoa…

Goku: alright then Pan, if you feel you're ready… then let's go.

Pan: (As soon as Goku said that hyper drive went over her body and she took lift off)

Goku: wow! She's in a big hurry! Alright everyone let's go!

(Goku and the others take lift off)

(Skip)

Merl: huh? (Turns around)

Pan: (Is floating in the air above Merl)

(The others are in the back on top of a cliff)

Merl: hmm… you appear to look a lot different from before? What did you get a makeover?

Pan: (Doesn't respond)

Merl: I don't know what you're dealing in, but you've made a huge mistake coming down here! You have no chance of beating me, I am far too strong and no one can even touch me, you might as well turn around and go back- (Suddenly there is a punch interlocked right into Merl's face)

Pan: (She was the person who punched him with her yellow gloved hands)

Merl: but- but- how? (Notices that Pan isn't getting burned at all)

Pan: (Smirks)

Merl: (Flies backwards screaming into a cliff)

Pan: (Goes into fighting stance)

(Back to Episode 91)

Goten: I'd say from all of that she's definitely struck a new high in terms of her personality.

Piccolo: exactly! She has to kill him right now.

Marron: do you really think she wants to kill him though? I mean she says she isn't like Mr. Goku but at the same time I think deep down she really is like Mr. Goku, and well he'd want to spare his life.

Piccolo: perhaps…

Trunks: well I just hope you're wrong about her getting over confident Piccolo.

Piccolo: Mind: on these occasions I'm rarely ever wrong…

Rya: (Looks at Piccolo) right about that…

Piccolo: arrgg…. (Annoyed that Rya read his mind)

(Pan and Merl)

Merl: (Is still blasting continuous blasts at Pan) die! Die! Die! Burn you dumb bitch!

(More and more smoke builds up as he continues this rapid fire)

Merl: (Stops throwing beams and starts breathing hard and taking a little rest) (He puts his hands on his knees and breathes hard more) … (Looks at the smoke)

(The smoke begins to clear up)

Merl: hmm…

(The smoke clears more and you start to see more of Pan floating in the same position)

Merl: damn it! No!

(The smoke clears and Pan stands perfectly fine and normal, still with her arms crossed)

Pan: what exactly was that?

Merl: …

Pan: I mean honestly I came her to fight you, not be apart of your fire works demonstration.

Merl: tell me how to kill you!?

Pan: I don't even know how myself I'm afraid.

Merl: arrgg…

Pan: (Appears right in front of Merl) hey!

Merl: huh!?

Pan: (Knees him in the stomach)

Merl: (Spits up even more toxic like blood)

Pan: (She then punches him in the stomach adding onto the knee she gave him)

Merl: uugggg! (Spits up more)

Pan: (She then starts to talk to him with a quiet tone in her voice) okay, you have two choices right here and right now…

Merl: arrgg… (With the fist and knee still in him)

Pan: choice number one: you stop trying to wish for a Corpolial body, return the Blutz Waves Machine to Bulma, and then go on living your life as a better person until you reach your expiration date and that'd be that. Or Choice # 2: I can continue to kick your ass until you eventually just give out and die a few days ahead of schedule. What do you want? It's all a matter of choice right now and it's all up to you.

Merl: why…?

Pan: why what?

Merl: why can't I just live?

Pan: …

Merl: why can't I just make the wish to live a longer life? Do you honestly believe I want to destroy the Universe after I achieve my goal?

Pan: if you're plan is to make everyone else in your race Corpolial then yes I think you will try to destroy the Universe and become a dominant race of the Universe. Let me tell you one thing buddy! My ancestors and my grandfather and Vegeta were apart of the most powerful and most superior race in the Universe. Your race is just full of pests…

Merl: I think I want to kill you more for saying something like that…

Pan: so then does that mean you chose choice # 2?

Merl: huh?

Pan: (Bangs him harder with her knee and he falls back)

Merl: (Gasping as he begins falling to the ground)

Pan: let's get going! (Flies in)

(The Forest the three are in)

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is shown walking down a pathway in the forest looking around darting his eyes back and forth) where is that blasted Machine at? I mean how can you miss a machine or hide a machine of its size!?

(Vegeta continues walking on)

Vegeta: (Comes to a river and looks inside of it) hump… that river water is strangely very clear… (He goes down and grabs a palm full of water) (He begins slurping it)

(Vegeta grabs a little more water and drinks it and then finishes up)

Vegeta: hmm… (He stands up and has his eyes closed and rubs his bottom lip) (He then opens his eyes) (He looks in the water) huh? (He sees his reflection, but standing next to him is some sort of flame like figure) what the!? (He looks to his side to see what he saw)

(There's nothing there)

Vegeta: huh!? (Looks back into the river and there is no other figure in sight) (He then begins looking around his surroundings)

(Gohan)

Gohan: (Is shown walking around tall groggy grass looking around for the Machine) there's no way that thing is in this tall grass… I mean for heavens sake you can hardly maneuver around at all in here…

Goku: (His voice from the outside of the Grog) hey Gohan!

Gohan: yeah dad?

Goku: have you found anything?

Gohan: no I haven't… what about you?

Goku: no luck… I think Vegeta's hunch was pretty wrong.

Gohan: you better not say that to him directly.

Goku: yeah… this time he'll literally bite my head off.

Gohan: hey if we were in the presence of the Blutz Waves Machine… wouldn't we be able to feel out the Blutz Waves considering it's supposed to be a Sayian source of energy?

Goku: no… this kind of Blutz Waves is a bit different. Just like how we can hide our power levels from someone that machine can store and hide the Blutz Waves away from not only our eyes but our high senses as well. It could be anywhere.

Gohan: well that's a bummer…

(Suddenly Vegeta comes from inside the forest to near the grog)

Gohan: huh? Oh hey Vegeta!

Goku: I'm guessing you didn't find anything then, right?

Vegeta: arrgg…

Goku: (Looks at Vegeta and starts chuckling)

Vegeta: don't you say it Kakorot!

Goku: (Chuckles more and smirks)

Vegeta: I mean it!

Goku: (Smiles)

Vegeta: if you do that then I will blast you one!

Goku: some hunch you had Vegeta…

Vegeta: (Shrieks) why do you always have to insist on telling me that when I'm wrong!?

Goku: (Laughs) oh you're too much Vegeta!

Gohan: (Laughing as well)

Vegeta: (With his hand on his face) it's so embarrassing to be wrong…

(Goku and Gohan join in a laugh together)

Vegeta: arrgg…

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Is slapped across the face falling back)

Pan: (Shoots Merl with a basic blast)

Merl: (It goes right through him and he regenerates but he is pushed back away)

Pan: (Disappears and Reappears behind Merl and lies a good kick on his back)

Merl: (Flies forward) arrgg…

Pan: I really thought this new form of yours would have been a good challenge… I guess I was wrong… (Charges at Merl)

Merl: (Is still flying forward from before)

Pan: (Charges him right in the back)

Merl: agggggggggggggggggg! (Is flown into a closing in cliff)

(The cliff collapses to the ground)

Pan: (Flies over the rubble where the cliff once stood and she forms a beam in her hand) (She then points her hand towards the rubble)

(The Others)

Krillian: okay I think she's going in for the kill!

Trunks: yeah! Just feel that energy Piccolo.

Piccolo: it is quite strong…

Trunks: see? She knows when it's time to stop playing around.

Goten: let's hope…

(Pan)

Pan: alright Merl, goodbye! (Shoots off the beam)

(The beam slowly falls to the Earth where the rubble is located)

Merl: (Moves a rock off of his body to reveal his face) (He then sees the oncoming beam) damn it! Why must this keep on happening!?

(The beam hits the ground where the rubble was and blows up)

(The Others)

Marron: (Starts cheering and jumping up and down) alright yeah! Go Pan! Go Pan!

Piccolo: yeah… that was pretty good.

Trunks: see I told you.

18: she's very strong…

Krillian: yeah I know, it's amazing how much she's grown over the years.

(Suddenly Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta come flying back to the cliff and land down)

Goku: hey guys! What'd we miss?

Krillian: a finishing move!

Goku: you're kidding!? Is Merl actually gone?

Piccolo: as of now that remains to be seen.

Vegeta: hmm…

Goten: did you find the Machine?

Goku: no… we've come to a conclusion that the Machine is probably somewhere closer to the battle field.

Vegeta: don't you mean my conclusion!? I'm the one who thought that up!

Goku: well…

Vegeta: what are you going to mention how horrible hunches to the entire world!?

Gohan: (Laughs again)

Vegeta: just forget it!

Gohan: as soon as we have the time will start searching this area for the Blutz Waves Machine.

Bulma: good! All the sooner I can take it back to the lab and dismantle it.

Vegeta: you never know… we could us it again sometime for something important.

Bulma: doubtful… my man already has all the power in the world.

Vegeta: you're too kind…

Bulma: (Chuckles)

Piccolo: hey wait the smoke is clearing!

Everyone: huh!?

(Everyone looks down at the somewhat big crater in the ground where the rubble of the fallen cliff once stood)

Pan: (Is shown floating in the air looking down at her work) wow… that was a cool attack… I didn't think I would have been capable of something like that.

(Pan then disregards her composure and then looks down to the hole)

Pan: okay Mr. Merl let's see you come back from that one.

(In the crater)

(Pieces of Merl are shown, all the pieces are twitching)

Pan: hey what!?

(The pieces then start going back together again)

Pan: arrgg…

(The Others)

Krillian: oh come on!

Piccolo: I would have thought that last attack would have stopped future regenerations!

Goten: apparently not…

Trunks: oh man… well I guess its back to the drawing board again.

Goku: hmm… this is strange… Pan's power far exceeds him, but yet he continues to come back for even more... I have yet to understand this fully yet.

Vegeta: will probably find out sooner or later.

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Lands on the ground outside the crater)

Merl: (Completely regenerates and then stands back up and looks at Pan)

Pan: I've got to hand it to you Merl, you're very strong… a lot stronger then I thought you were.

Merl: I will always come back for more.

Pan: you mean more of the same?

Merl: huh?

Pan: sure, you're tough and all but do you really think you stand a chance against me? Everything up to this point has continued to be in my favor.

Merl: you cocky little bitch…

Pan: could you please stop calling me a bitch… my little brother is watching.

Merl: bitch… bitch… bitch… bitch…

Pan: alright buddy now you've crossed the line! (Jumps in and hits him on the side)

Merl: bitch… (As he is getting hit)

Pan: (Kicks him in the face)

Merl: (As he gets flipped over) bitch…

Pan: (Goes under Merl and puts both her legs and feet in the air and bounces Merl straight into the sky)

Merl: (As he flies into the sky) bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!

Pan: goodness give it a rest already… (Flies into the air after him)

(The Others)

Vegeta: he sounds pissed off.

Bra: I would be too if I were in his shoes.

18: that little ass should really learn to speak with a clean vocabulary.

Marron: I know… he's called Pan a bitch like 40 thousand times.

Goken: what?

Marron: (Oops) umm… nothing Goken!

18: Marron! I thought I told you to watch your swearing in front of children!?

Marron: I'm sorry!

Krillian: she told ya, not me…

(Everyone chuckles)

Goku: hmm… Mind: I don't like this… how can he continue to keep on regenerating himself? Any normal being would have died after the first finishing move… what's his secret?

Rya: (Appears next to Goku)

Goku: huh?

Rya: I don't know Goku, but we've got to find out.

Goku: you can't pick up anything from his mind?

Rya: no… all I've been able to see for the remainder of this fight is: bitch, bitch, bitch… over and over again. He's pretty good and concealing himself.

Goku: well he's definitely planning something, I just know it.

Rya: perhaps…

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Elbows him in the stomach from being practically on top of him)

Merl: (Spits up again) (He still manages to the say the word) bitch!

Pan: shut up! (Bangs him to the ground)

Merl (When he hits the ground he makes a big explosion)

Pan: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots that off)

Merl: (Gets off from the ground and it hit by the blast)

Pan: alright there we go…

(After the smoke clears)

Merl: (Is shown regenerating again and as he's regenerating he says the word still) bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!

Pan: you've got to be freaking kidding me!?

(The Others)

Piccolo: alright this continues to get weirder and weirder…

Oub: goodness…

Yamcha: I know…

Goku: who is this guy?

Gohan: although not strong enough to beat Pan, he's still plenty strong enough to save his own skin.

Goken: is Pan going to ever win dad?

Gohan: eventually… were still trying to see what's going on here…

Goken: I have a bad feeling about this…

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: how can you honestly still be alive? Any normal thing would have died!

Merl: I'm not normal…

Pan: smart ass!

Merl: attack me again!

Pan: don't mind if I do! (She jumps into combat again)

Merl: (Waits for Pan to attack him)

Narrator: Pan continues to dominate the fight around her, but Merl continues to come back for more, even if the blasts should have killed him he continues to regenerate almost non-stop no matter how much energy he has lost, what secret does Merl have deep within him? Find out more as the battle continues on the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, as usual Pan is number one in the fight, but with every attack thrown Merl continues to regenerate and come back for more fighting even though the fight should have been over by now, and what's this? Merl has grown a smirk? Find out more next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 92: The continuous fight…


	12. Dragonball Z2 Episode 92: The continuous

Dragonball Z2 Episode 92: The continuous fight…

Narrator: on the last explosive episode of Dragonball Z2, Pan still continued to show Merl that she was far superior to him in nearly every aspect of his being…

Merl: (Is attacking Pan with all of his hands and his feet continuously)

Pan: (All she does is use her leg to act as a block on ongoing attacks, she doesn't even punch or kick him) I'm getting bored…

Merl: would you please hold still! (Throwing more punches)

Pan: sure why not? (Stops moving)

Merl: (Throws a punch)

Pan: (Grabs his fist midair)

Merl: arrgg…. Let go of me you bitch!

Pan: I'm a bitch? How many times are you going to say that?

Merl: that's it! Take this! (Starts throwing multiple beams at Pan Non-stop)

Pan: (Crosses her arms and allows the beams to hit her)

Merl: die! Just die! Die! (Continues to blast her)

(Skip)

Merl: (Stops throwing beams and starts breathing hard and taking a little rest) (He puts his hands on his knees and breathes hard more) … (Looks at the smoke)

(The smoke begins to clear up)

Merl: hmm…

(The smoke clears more and you start to see more of Pan floating in the same position)

Merl: damn it! No!

(The smoke clears and Pan stands perfectly fine and normal, still with her arms crossed)

Pan: what exactly was that?

Merl: …

Pan: I mean honestly I came her to fight you, not be apart of your fire works demonstration.

Merl: tell me how to kill you!?

Pan: I don't even know how myself I'm afraid.

Merl: arrgg…

Pan: (Appears right in front of Merl) hey!

Merl: huh!?

Pan: (Knees him in the stomach)

Merl: (Spits up even more toxic like blood)

Pan: (She then punches him in the stomach adding onto the knee she gave him)

Merl: uugggg! (Spits up more)

Narrator: although she was bound to win this fight, she should have won on several different occasions as her power far exceeds Merl's but the problem was he kept regenerating even though he should have lost ample amounts of energy to hinder his regeneration ability, but somehow he was still able to use it…

Merl: (Is still flying forward from before)

Pan: (Charges him right in the back)

Merl: agggggggggggggggggg! (Is flown into a closing in cliff)

(The cliff collapses to the ground)

Pan: (Flies over the rubble where the cliff once stood and she forms a beam in her hand) (She then points her hand towards the rubble)

(Skip)

Pan: alright Merl, goodbye! (Shoots off the beam)

(The beam slowly falls to the Earth where the rubble is located)

Merl: (Moves a rock off of his body to reveal his face) (He then sees the oncoming beam) damn it! Why must this keep on happening!?

(The beam hits the ground where the rubble was and blows up)

(Skip)

Pan: (Is shown floating in the air looking down at her work) wow… that was a cool attack… I didn't think I would have been capable of something like that.

(Pan then disregards her composure and then looks down to the hole)

Pan: okay Mr. Merl let's see you come back from that one.

(In the crater)

(Pieces of Merl are shown, all the pieces are twitching)

Pan: hey what!?

(The pieces then start going back together again)

Pan: arrgg…

Narrator: indeed Merl pulled himself back together even though he should have been dead, and he did it even more later on, until he suddenly welcomed Pan to attack him…

Pan: could you please stop calling me a bitch… my little brother is watching.

Merl: bitch… bitch… bitch… bitch…

Pan: alright buddy now you've crossed the line! (Jumps in and hits him on the side)

Merl: bitch… (As he is getting hit)

Pan: (Kicks him in the face)

Merl: (As he gets flipped over) bitch…

Pan: (Goes under Merl and puts both her legs and feet in the air and bounces Merl straight into the sky)

Merl: (As he flies into the sky) bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!

Pan: goodness give it a rest already… (Flies into the air after him)

(Skip)

Pan: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots that off)

Merl: (Gets off from the ground and it hit by the blast)

Pan: alright there we go…

(After the smoke clears)

Merl: (Is shown regenerating again and as he's regenerating he says the word still) bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!

Pan: you've got to be freaking kidding me!?

(Skip)

Pan: how can you honestly still be alive? Any normal thing would have died!

Merl: I'm not normal…

Pan: smart ass!

Merl: attack me again!

Pan: don't mind if I do! (She jumps into combat again)

Merl: (Waits for Pan to attack him)

Narrator: find out more as the battle continues today on Dragonball Z2!

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Kicks Merl on the side of the face)

Merl: (Swiped to the left)

Pan: (Punches Merl in the face and then bangs her own head against his chest)

Merl: (Falls backwards towards the ground)

Pan: alright now, let's see if you can survive all of this! (Starts shooting multiple beams towards Merl)

Merl: (Hasn't hit the ground yet and the beams run into him knocking him quicker into the ground)

Pan: (Continues to blast at him continuously with blasts)

(The crater in the ground starts to get a little bigger)

Pan: (Continues to throw more beams at the ground where Merl is at)

(The Others)

Piccolo: I hope those blasts aren't strong enough to blow up the planet!

Gohan: wouldn't the planet have already blown up by now if that were the case?

Piccolo: you never know this planet is pretty strong…

Goku: I agree she better not over due it.

Trunks: even so those beams are plenty strong and hopefully enough to take down Merl for good.

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Shoots a few more blasts towards where Merl is located and then stops) (She then rubs her chin and rubs the side of her forehead) that sure worked up a sweat…

(Suddenly Merl is shown coming out of the smoke and regenerating himself in front of Pan)

Pan: arrgg…

(The others)

Gohan: oh man!

Goten: this is getting out of hand here!

Piccolo: hmm…

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: alright, now you're just starting to piss me off!

Merl: …

Pan: I don't know how you keep living through all of these attacks but I'll find out why and when I do I'll make sure that it doesn't help you again in the future!

Merl: it will always help…

Pan: I'm going to make sure after you're destroyed that I get a mop and wipe the sludge you leave behind off the ground.

Merl: be my guest…

Pan: (She forms a beam in her hand and holds it to her side)

Merl: (Stands there with a sweat drop on his head)

Pan: (The beam she is holding to her side starts to get a little bigger)

Merl: arrgg…

Pan: this next attack may not kill you, but it'll sure hurt like hell.

(The Others)

Goku: hey! I wonder if this is a new attack she taught herself.

Vegeta: it kind of reminds me of the Super Nontago attack that I used a year ago.

(Remembering back to Episode 62)

Rya # 2: I think it's time that I put an end to you… this is where you stop this foolishness. (Starts forming a beam with both his hands pointing towards one another, he extends his hands apart from one another and the beam grows bigger)

Vegeta: Mind: almost done!

Rya # 2: any last words my Sayian friend?

Vegeta: (Starts chuckling)

(Skip)

Vegeta: here's a last word: TAKE THIS! (Throws off his Super Nontago attack towards Rya # 2)

(Suddenly as the beam travels it gets larger and large)

Rya # 2: what the hell? This is nothing like I thought the attack would be!

(Suddenly all the other fights stop and they look at the beam)

Claude # 50: what?

Rya # 16: that power!

Trunks: father!

Claude # 62: what is this?

(Back to Episode 92)

Vegeta: only this one seems a little different…

Goku: it's definitely powerful though.

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Her beam gets a little stronger and bigger while still being held off to her side) you know you had many opportunities to attack me while I was loading this next attack off. Are you just too dumb to take those chances or does this has something to do with pride?

Merl: no… I just want to see how it feels when it hits me…

Pan: wow… I guess this fight and those Blutz Waves you used have really made you blow a gasket in your head. You're completely nuts!

Merl: sure…

Pan: that's it… I'm done talking I just really, really want to kill you right now.

Merl: like I said… be my guest.

Pan: alright! (Flies in and punches him directly on the side of the face) (While holding the beam)

Merl: (His cheek literally goes out the other to his other cheek and he flies to his side)

Pan: (Appears in front of him and elbows him in the back)

Merl: uuuggggg! (Flies towards the ground but stops himself before he touches the ground) arrgg…

Pan: (She then flies down to Merl and then stomps both of her feet on top of Merl's back making him crash into the ground, she then begins to stomp on him more) (She still holds the beam to her side as she does all of this)

Merl: (Spits up toxic like blood)

Pan: (Continues to stomp on him)

Merl: (Continues to spit up)

(The Others)

Gohan: I'd hate to be him right about now…

Goten: I can tell she's getting frustrated by that guy; she's resorting to beating him to a pulp!

Goku: she shouldn't be doing that… she'll lose her focus and she'll make a mistake that could cost her everything.

Oub: kind of like how I made the mistake of not training more when I knew I could have done a lot more.

Goku: you're still eating yourself up on that Oub?

Oub: every day Goku.

Goku: that's not good either Oub-

Oub: don't worry I know, to be honest with you it actually gives me more focus and tells me to stay on top of things and get more training done.

Piccolo: by the way Oub when this is all over I'm probably going to stop by your village…

Oub: you want to help my training more Piccolo?

Piccolo: yeah, you'd be a great opponent.

Oub: you too Piccolo.

Goku: (Smiles to Oub and Piccolo and then looks back at the fight)

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: alright! (Puts the beam up in the air) let's see if you can handle this one!

Merl: (Looks at the beam) what!? That thing is stronger then I had originally thought it was… if you throw that at me now then the entire planet is going to blow up! You have to have me in a better vantage point!

Pan: well then… thanks for telling me… (She grabs onto the back of his head and then tosses him into the air)

Merl: (Screams)

Pan: take this! (Throws the beam at Merl)

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Is hit by the beam) (Blows up in the blast)

Pan: (Starts to breathe a little bit hard after that last attack) whoa! That last attack sure drained me a little bit… (Wipes her forehead again)

(The Others)

Goten: did she get him?

Piccolo: I don't know I can't feel his energy…

Goku: he's out there still, I know he is.

Vegeta: (Eyeballing the battle area) he's hiding… somewhere…

Trunks: but where could he be?

Vegeta: (Looks towards the Dragonballs lying on the ground away from the cliff) damn! Someone should be watching those at all times! He could easily summon the Dragon if he gives the slip!

Goku: right! I guess I never really thought of that… (He jumps off the cliff and lands next to the Dragonballs) Mind: okay Merl… if you're hiding anywhere near here prepare to show yourself…

(Pan)

Pan: Mind: where are you? (She starts flying around)

(The Others)

(They all stay vigilant looking around in different directions)

Bra: man I wish I was as vigilant as you guys…

Marron: me too…

(Pan)

Pan: (Eyeballs the area looking in different directions as she floats around the battle arena) (She then shouts out loud) where are you Merl!? I don't play hide and seek anymore! I'm 20 years old!

(There is no response or movement)

Pan: not going to talk to me anymore? I'm going to give you to the count of 3, and by 3 you better come out or I'm going to get really nasty! Okay here it goes, one-

(Suddenly something crashes right through a giant boulder and it flies to Pan's side and punches her right on the side of her face)

Pan: (Is thrown to the side)

(It turns out to be Merl)

Merl: (Smirks)

(The Others)

Gohan: whoa! Pan!?

Trunks: oh no!

(Goku)

Goku: (While guarding the Dragonballs) that's not good, he tricked her pretty well.

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Has her head tilted back a little bit)

Merl: (Laughs) I guess power doesn't help any of your 5 senses, doesn't it? (Laughs)

Pan: (Puts her had back to normal) (She then feels the side of her cheek and then rubs it and takes her hand off and looks at her hand and there is a little bit of blood on it) hmm… pretty good hit… you caught me off guard there. But in all reality it was just a stupid cheap shot!

Merl: sure it was…

Pan: I'm going to make sure you don't do that again anytime soon.

Merl: pretty soon I'll be doing it more then you can shake a leg…

Pan: I'm getting really tired of this battle Merl, someone here has to end it right here, right now.

Merl: you've already tried to end it on multiple occasions, and yet I'm still here.

Pan: Mind: he's right… even my new technique didn't kill him… what the hell is he hiding?

Merl: are you going to attack me again or what?

Pan: just give me a little time to think!

Merl: (Chuckles) right…

(The Others)

Piccolo: she's running out of ideas fast… every available attack that should have killed him has failed… and now she's starting to lose her cool.

Oub: this Merl is different then any other enemy I've ever seen you guys encounter before.

Goten: yeah…

Gohan: but she's still stronger then him isn't she?

Piccolo: yes, but as we've clarified before strength isn't the only thing that can win a fight. Cunning and integrity is what is needed and Pan doesn't have enough experience in that field to know what to do in a tight situation such as this. So really in the end it could be her defeat because of that.

Trunks: I still have faith in her Piccolo; I believe she'll find a suitable attack that will stop Merl once and for all.

Piccolo: I hope so…

(Goku drops down from the sky)

Goku: it seems Merl is more occupied with Pan right now so I decided to come back, the Dragonballs aren't going anywhere.

Vegeta: as long as someone checks on them once in awhile…

Goku: I'm assuming Piccolo was talking about Pan's lack of cunning?

Goten: yeah.

Trunks: I think she can win still Goku!

Goku: we aren't saying she can't win Trunks it's just it could be her undoing…

Gohan: gosh you guys talk like she's going to die right in front of me…

Piccolo: we don't mean that Gohan, and you know that!

Goku: Piccolo is right, we want Pan to win we are just telling you the truth that it's possible that lacking proper skills could kill you even if you're 100 times stronger then your opponent.

Trunks: I disagree with all of you, she'll win. I know she'll win.

Gohan: I agree as well Trunks, she will find a way.

Goku: (Sighs)

Piccolo: arrgg…

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Has a sweat drop)

Merl: so have you run out of ideas?

Pan: I'm working on it! I'm working on it!

Merl: (Laughs)

Pan: Mind: okay, so some of my best techniques have absolutely no way of killing this guy… so what could I do to make to where I can beat this guy? Hmm… ah! I have an idea!

Merl: have you figured anything out?

Pan: let's try this out! ULTRA PAN, PAN BLAST PLUS KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA PLUS-

(The Others)

Goten: what the hell is she doing!?

Goku: she's combining techniques!

Oub: you can do that?

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: -ATOMIC SIDE BLITZ! (Shoots off an abnormally large beam with blue electrical surges going off on it)

Merl: whoa!? That's a lot!

(The beam reaches Merl) 

Merl: (Tries to block)

(The beam crashes into him)

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (As he's being disintegrated by the beam)

Pan: alright, now it's time to send you into outer space!

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Pan: alright, goodbye! (She Points her hands towards the sky)

(Suddenly the beam with Merl inside is shot upwards towards the sky)

(The Others)

Rya: there he goes…

Bulma: whoa! That's high up!

Bra: is she throwing him all the way?

(The beam continues moving upwards into space)

Pan: (Breathes a little harder then usual) tell everyone on Planet Immecka that Pan says hello…

(It's then quiet)

(The Others)

Goken: do you think she got him mommy?

Videl: I don't know Goken…

Gohan: even if he did survive I doubt he'd be able to find his way back here again, with him being in space and all and also that beam was traveling fast, as far as we know he's already past Neptune by now.

Goten: thank goodness then…

Goku: wow, maybe she's more cunning then Piccolo and I thought…

Trunks: see I told you!

Piccolo: I have been wrong before… sometimes…

(Pan)

Pan: (Stands on the battle field) (She then lets herself fall onto her back and she looks up towards the sky, she takes a rest) (Sighs) man… that fight kind of put a crick in my neck… and that punch didn't feel like rose pedals and daisies either… and I smell too… when I get home I need a nice long bath… I think I deserve. A girl really shouldn't sweat as much as I do…

(The Others)

Goken: (Shouts to Pan) hey! Good job sis!

(Pan)

Pan: (Looks to her side and sees Goken and she smiles)

(The Others)

Rya: we can't rest yet everyone…

Yamcha: huh!?

Rya: Merl will be back down here, I know he's alive and I know that beam did not carry him all the way into space.

Vegeta: but how could you tell I sure as hell didn't notice that…

Rya: don't underestimate the Drone eye… I know what I saw and what I saw was Merl just narrowly getting off the beam just as he was about to leave the atmosphere, he'll be back at any moment.

Goten: even so he should be weakened… right?

Rya: after what I've seen of him so far I have reason to doubt that he's weakened at all.

Chi-Chi: well let's just hope my Pan can show him what for then!

Bulma: yeah!

Bra: you bet!

Marron: I know she will.

18: I too have faith in that girl.

Krillian: me too!

Vegeta: silence! Let's see how this all plays out and if Merl does come back again.

(Pan)

Pan: (Is still lying on the ground) today sure has been a long day… but damn was it worth it showing all these great powers… and in a girl as pretty as me too.

Voice: I agree…

Pan: huh!? (Opens her eyes)

Merl: (Is shown in the sky above her floating)

(The Others)

Rya: see, I told you.

Trunks: ah, man!

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: I knew you'd probably be back…

Merl: yes you did know, but now you're all out of clever moves and tricks, there will be no winner from you or your friends.

Pan: Mind: this just keeps getting more and more repetitive… Out of mind: I don't understand how you haven't been hurt from those attacks!

Merl: I have been its just regenerating helps the healing process.

Pan: yeah but you've had to have lost energy! And if you've lost energy then your regenerating shouldn't be working!

Merl: well, my race has been called the pest of the universe and as was said before: a good pest never dies.

Pan: alright… (Stands back up) will play the game your way now…

Merl: and what might that be?

Pan: you want me to keep on attacking you? Sure! I'll keep on attacking you!

Merl: that would be very much appreciated if you did.

Pan: alright! Here I come! (Flies in towards Merl)

Merl: (Smirks)

Pan: (Starts punching and kicking Merl multiple times in the stomach, the face, and she side sweeps him off his feet a few times and continues to beat on him)

(The Others)

Piccolo: it's so weird on how he's welcoming all of these attacks…

Gohan: I know… how can he want to get hit? Do you know Rya?

Rya: no… I've never seen someone who can keep their minds off of current situations so easily… especially a Toxicity.

Yamcha: maybe since he's never felt pain he wants to feel the glory of having felt it…

Piccolo: makes sense…

Rya: you're forgetting one thing though… he was born just a few days ago. Why would he want to feel pain just to feel glory? That's not his purpose; he's doing this for some other reason.

Piccolo: yeah I agree, whatever he's hiding has to be discovered sooner or later.

Marron: I hope so because this is getting really tiresome out here.

18: quiet Marron!

Marron: sorry mom…

Goku: Mind: I sure hope we figure out what he's hiding as well.

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Continues to put the beat down on Merl)

Merl: (He's chuckling as he's being hit and part of his eye starts to droop because I guess you can say he has a black eye)

Pan: come on! This can't be pleasant for you!

Merl: it sure isn't…

Pan: Mind: man, doe this guy enjoy pain or something?

Merl: (Chuckles)

Pan: (Continues to attack him)

Merl: (Continues to chuckle and get hit at the same time)

(The Others)

Gohan: Mind: this has to end…

Narrator: the one on one battle continues between the Quarter Sayian and Merl the Toxicity, and it seems that Merl is just allowing Pan to attack him blow for blow and he continues to come back after every large attack, what is this secret that he's hiding from everyone? Well to be honest with you, it's something all the Z-fighters should have saw coming, stay tuned for scenes for the next Episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2 Pan tries her best to defeat Merl, but with every attack Merl continues to come back for more! And what's this? Merl is changing! You don't want to miss the next action packed episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 93: Giant Evil.


	13. Dragonball Z2 Episode 93: Giant Evil

Dragonball Z2 Episode 93: Giant Evil.

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, Pan continued her fury against Merl coming up with every available attack in the book…

Pan: (Kicks Merl on the side of the face)

Merl: (Swiped to the left)

Pan: (Punches Merl in the face and then bangs her own head against his chest)

Merl: (Falls backwards towards the ground)

Pan: alright now, let's see if you can survive all of this! (Starts shooting multiple beams towards Merl)

Merl: (Hasn't hit the ground yet and the beams run into him knocking him quicker into the ground)

Pan: (Continues to blast at him continuously with blasts)

(The crater in the ground starts to get a little bigger)

Pan: (Continues to throw more beams at the ground where Merl is at)

(Skip)

Pan: (Shoots a few more blasts towards where Merl is located and then stops) (She then rubs her chin and rubs the side of her forehead) that sure worked up a sweat…

(Suddenly Merl is shown coming out of the smoke and regenerating himself in front of Pan)

Pan: arrgg…

(Skip)

Pan: (She then flies down to Merl and then stomps both of her feet on top of Merl's back making him crash into the ground, she then begins to stomp on him more) (She still holds the beam to her side as she does all of this)

Merl: (Spits up toxic like blood)

Pan: (Continues to stomp on him)

Merl: (Continues to spit up)

(Skip)

Pan: alright! (Puts the beam up in the air) let's see if you can handle this one!

Merl: (Looks at the beam) what!? That thing is stronger then I had originally thought it was… if you throw that at me now then the entire planet is going to blow up! You have to have me in a better vantage point!

Pan: well then… thanks for telling me… (She grabs onto the back of his head and then tosses him into the air)

Merl: (Screams)

Pan: take this! (Throws the beam at Merl)

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Is hit by the beam) (Blows up in the blast)

Pan: (Starts to breathe a little bit hard after that last attack) whoa! That last attack sure drained me a little bit… (Wipes her forehead again)

Narrator: although she had sent him away it was not the end for Merl as he quickly returned to the battlefield with a surprise…

(Suddenly something crashes right through a giant boulder and it flies to Pan's side and punches her right on the side of her face)

Pan: (Is thrown to the side)

(It turns out to be Merl)

Merl: (Smirks)

(The Others)

Gohan: whoa! Pan!?

Trunks: oh no!

(Goku)

Goku: (While guarding the Dragonballs) that's not good, he tricked her pretty well.

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Has her head tilted back a little bit)

Merl: (Laughs) I guess power doesn't help any of your 5 senses, doesn't it? (Laughs)

Pan: (Puts her had back to normal) (She then feels the side of her cheek and then rubs it and takes her hand off and looks at her hand and there is a little bit of blood on it) hmm… pretty good hit… you caught me off guard there. But in all reality it was just a stupid cheap shot!

Narrator: it was one of the only few punches that he had actually laid on Pan that was successful, after many other attempts Pan then threw a new Ultimate Move that sent Merl soaring into the sky!

Pan: let's try this out! ULTRA PAN, PAN BLAST PLUS KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA PLUS-

(The Others)

Goten: what the hell is she doing!?

Goku: she's combining techniques!

Oub: you can do that?

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: -ATOMIC SIDE BLITZ! (Shoots off an abnormally large beam with blue electrical surges going off on it)

Merl: whoa!? That's a lot!

(The beam reaches Merl) 

Merl: (Tries to block)

(The beam crashes into him)

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (As he's being disintegrated by the beam)

Pan: alright, now it's time to send you into outer space!

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Pan: alright, goodbye! (She Points her hands towards the sky)

(Suddenly the beam with Merl inside is shot upwards towards the sky)

Narrator: of course there was no time for rest as Merl returned once again, and from what it looked like he was completely unscaved…

Pan: (Is still lying on the ground) today sure has been a long day… but damn was it worth it showing all these great powers… and in a girl as pretty as me too.

Voice: I agree…

Pan: huh!? (Opens her eyes)

Merl: (Is shown in the sky above her floating)

(The Others)

Rya: see, I told you.

Trunks: ah, man!

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: I knew you'd probably be back…

Merl: yes you did know, but now you're all out of clever moves and tricks, there will be no winner from you or your friends.

Narrator: and the fight continued!

Merl: (He's chuckling as he's being hit and part of his eye starts to droop because I guess you can say he has a black eye)

Pan: come on! This can't be pleasant for you!

Merl: it sure isn't…

Pan: Mind: man, does this guy enjoy pain or something?

Merl: (Chuckles)

Pan: (Continues to attack him)

Merl: (Continues to chuckle and get hit at the same time)

(The Others)

Gohan: Mind: this has to end…

Narrator: indeed it does! But this next episode details only the beginning of this fight! Stay tuned!

Pan: (Continues to punch Merl multiple times, and she is getting very angry at the same time)

Merl: (Chuckles)

Pan: shut up! (Lays an extra hard punch on his face)

Merl: (Falls back a little bit and stops laughing for a moment, but then starts laughing again and licking the toxic on the side of his face) (Chuckles)

Pan: arrgg…

Merl: I can tell you're losing your cool; you better watch yourself and stay on guard you never know when I might get to you.

Pan: I will find a way to beat you! I promise you that much right now!

Merl: (Chuckles)

(The Others)

Piccolo: arrgg… I don't understand how he's still alive… Pan's power still far exceeds his own.

Gohan: what's his secret?

Piccolo: I don't know Gohan… I just don't know.

Goten: hey maybe we should go in there and help… maybe our combined power can stop him.

Rya: that's very doubtful, we already tried doing that before when he was in his primitive stage and it didn't work, what makes you think it will work now? And plus Pan is our best bet, she has a different fighting style that actually has hurt Merl… the only problem is he keeps regenerating.

Trunks: well we have to stop him from doing that somehow! We can't just sit here and watch him get less tired and Pan gives out from Exhaustion!

Rya: I'm not so sure there's anything that can be done.

Goku: guys we just have to wait and see, I mean Pan's a smart girl she could figure something out.

Gohan: that's what I'm afraid of…

Vegeta: …

Bra: come on Pan! I know you can stop that gooey creep! (She shouts)

Marron: this is getting way too out of hand mom…

18: I know…

Goken: we have to help Pan, mom!

Videl: I don't think there's much we can do Goken…

Goken: arrgg…

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Breathing pretty hard)

Merl: (Wipes the side of his face off) you're getting tired… I can tell.

Pan: (Breathing) never… better.

Merl: you can believe whatever you want and you can beat me up and hurt me as much as you want but I will always come back for more.

Pan: you know I think someone should really put you in your place.

Merl: and who might that be? You?

Pan: maybe…

Merl: (Chuckles) just go ahead and try it!

Pan: (Starts kicking and punching him extra hard now)

Merl: (Continues to get hit by Pan's advancing attacks)

(The Others)

Chi-Chi: why is that guy able to stay alive? I don't understand.

Roshi: there's a lot that we don't understand about this guy.

Ox King: I guess all you can say is that he's really, really, really tough!

Roshi: that's the only explanation I'd be able to think of.

Bulma: hmm…

Bra: what is it mom?

Bulma: I don't know… I can't quite put my finger on it but I think I might know why he's still alive.

Bra: why?

Bulma: I need to think this through more before I speak it aloud…

Bra: hmm…

(The Lookout)

Mr. Popo: Dende… what do you think is causing Merl to still be able to regenerate?

Dende: I'm not sure Popo… but I have a feeling will be finding out real soon.

Mr. Popo: how do you know that though Dende?

Dende: I have a feeling that Merl is about to turn the tables on Pan.

Mr. Popo: but what about her training?

Dende: I'm not so sure the training will help her for very much longer.

Mr. Popo: oh dear…

Dende: I know… we can only pray that Pan can figure a way to beat him before that happens.

Mr. Popo: it's not looking too good though.

Dende: (Sighs) she'll just have to make the best of it.

Mr. Popo: I hope nothing bad happens to her.

Dende: me too Popo, me too…

(They continue to watch the fight over the edge of the Lookout)

(Back to the fight)

Pan: (Getting more and more tired)

Merl: ahhh, have you had enough yet?

Pan: psh… you haven't even laid one worthy punch on me yet what makes you think I've had enough when I'm the one who's beating you down?

Merl: I guess that's what's so funny about all of this. I ask you if you've had enough and yet I'm the one who should be considering that. (Laughs)

Pan: ha-ha-ha, laugh it up buddy.

Merl: I'll be laughing so much more soon.

Pan: oh wonderful… I better get my ear plugs ready.

Merl: you're a funny girl.

Pan: why thank you.

Merl: (Chuckles)

(The Others)

Piccolo: Oub…

Oub: yeah?

Piccolo: do you still have those metallic leg coverings on?

Oub: yeah…

Piccolo: good… it might be a good idea that someone of your power goes in there and helps out.

Goku: but Piccolo! We already know that won't make a bit of difference! If Oub attacked with his metal legs it wouldn't damage Merl at all. The only thing that would happen is smoke coming out of the metal and if Merl were to touch Oub on the skin then he would be burned to a crisp.

Piccolo: well were running out of options here! Pan is fresh out and I have a feeling Merl is going to attack soon.

Trunks: but he hasn't had a worthy attack since this battle started.

Piccolo: sure but once he gets what he wants then I have a feeling he will take no prisoner.

Oub: do you know what's causing him to stay at his current level without dying or losing consciousness?

Piccolo: I am starting to feel some strange energy from Merl… I think he's getting ready to make this fight his own.

Gohan: but… but I thought Pan was strong enough to handle Merl… what could be happening that's making things worse?

Piccolo: although Merl isn't much of a fighter he is a genius when it comes down to it. Everything he's done up to this point maybe a part of some unseen plan.

Goten: no way!

Piccolo: I'm afraid that's the truth… something big is about to happen I can feel it, and I'm pretty sure you can as well Goku.

Goku: yeah…

Vegeta: me as well…

Gohan: you guys could tell too!?

Goku: yeah.

Gohan: why didn't you tell us? At least then we could have warned Pan about it and she'd be thinking of a good tactic by now!

Goku: we didn't think much of it Gohan, we thought she could handle whatever it was… it wasn't until a little while ago that we realized that this might actually be harder then we had originally anticipated.

Vegeta: and she's too tired now for us to tell her about how Merl is concocting a scheme. And if we did tell her now she's use up all of her Ki. And then there'd be nothing left.

Gohan: but she's already used up a great amount of her Ki!

Goku: but she's still stronger then Merl… she still might be able to win this if she uses her head and stops him before he changes up the outcome of this battle.

Vegeta: I don't know if there is much hope in that Kakorot…

Goku: as much as I don't want to believe it Vegeta… you're right… I don't think Pan can stop what's about to happen.

Trunks: you can't just assume things though!

Gohan: she can get it done! I know she can!

Goku: it might just be inevitable Gohan…

Gohan: …

Trunks: (Sighs)

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Does a Roundhouse kick to Merl's neck)

Merl: (Falls to the side)

Pan: (Flies up behind Merl and lays a good kick in his back)

Merl: (Spits up more toxic) (He then turns around) I'm going to put that to some use… (He spits up his toxic and it is spat towards Pan)

Pan: whoa! (She turns her front away from Merl and puts her hands in front of her face)

(Pan's arm is hit with the toxic)

Pan: ahhhhh! (Her arm starts getting a burning sensation)

Merl: it's been awhile since you've felt that now! Hasn't it?

Pan: arrgg….

(Remembers back to Episode 85)

Merl: (Looks to Pan again) she is so pretty… Merl like, Merl like! (He then speeds in after her)

Pan: WHAT!?

Gohan: brace yourself Pan!

Merl: (Appears behind Pan) hello!

Pan: huh!?

Merl: (Grabs a hold of Pan by the mouth) nice and soft….

Pan: (Smoke starts coming from her mouth and face area) (She starts having muffled screams of pain)

Gohan: let go of her! (Punches Merl in the back) (His hand starts burning) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He screams)

Merl: (Holds tightly onto Pan) burn, burn, burn!!

Pan: (Drops some tears from her eyes) (Smoke continues to come from her mouth area)

Oub: (Suddenly appears and kicks Merl away with his metal incased legs)

Merl: (Is knocked near Goku)

Oub: you're never going to touch her again Merl! (Flies in towards Merl) I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine!

Merl: huh!?

(Pan)

Pan: (Starts falling to the ground)

Gohan: (Appears and grabs onto her and holds her in his arms) oh no…

Pan: (Has some bad burns around her lip area and part of her face) how bad is it… daddy?

Gohan: I'm sure Dende can fix it right up…

Pan: then I guess that means it's bad then I presume…

Gohan: …

(Back to Episode 93)

Merl: I'm going to make sure that happens again. Except this time no one will save you from me.

Pan: (Puts her arm down) that will be the one and only time you get to burn me while I'm using this new power Merl, I promise you that!

Merl: well then I guess I ought to brace myself then.

Pan: do whatever you want, just remember that I'm going to be the one that beats you! (Flies in and puts both his hands together and smashes him right in the stomach)

Merl: (Falls back)

Pan: (Starts punching Merl repeatedly in the face)

Merl: Mind: I think in a minute's time… I will be ready to give the biggest surprise of the battle.

(The Others)

Rya: what the…?

Goku: what is it Rya?

Rya: something weird that Merl just said in his mind…

Gohan: what did he say?

Rya: he said:"I think in a minute's time… I will be ready to give the biggest surprise of the battle."

Goku: then I guess that means he's getting ready to make his move!

Gohan: we can't sit here and wait until he does it! We have to stop him now!

Vegeta: yeah but how do we know that what he plans is really going to change the outcome of the battle?

Gohan: do you really want to take that chance!?

Vegeta: we can't rush into a battle we can't win!

Gohan: how can you say that! You always rush in!

Vegeta: why you-!

Goku: quiet! There will be no bickering amongst each other! Gohan we will enter the battle accordingly, not just out of spite!

Gohan: …

Vegeta: just wait Gohan; we have to see what happens first before we make a move.

Gohan: arrgg…

Rya: (Continues to watch the fight to see is he can pick up any more thoughts)

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Uppercuts Merl in the chin)

Merl: (Flies upward in the air)

Pan: take this! (Shoots a decent sized blast at him)

Merl: (Allows himself to be hit by it)

Pan: I know that wasn't strong enough but maybe it will buy me some time to recuperate…

Merl: (Appears right next to her) I don't think so…

Pan: oh come on! Can't I take a breather?

Merl: there won't be a need to soon…

(The Others)

Piccolo: he's about to do what he said he was going to do in his thoughts!

Rya: hmm…

Goku: oh man…

Bra: what's everyone talking about!?

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: what's your deal Merl? How are you able to come back when you should be dead!?

Merl: simple… I don't understand why none of you ever figured it out… the Blutz Waves of course.

(The Others)

Piccolo: of course! Why didn't I see that! I should have known!

Goku: what about he Blutz Waves though…?

Vegeta: just watch.

Bulma: my theory is correct then…

(Pan and Merl)

Merl: physically you are stronger then I am, but in terms of thinking ahead you kind of lack… and thinking ahead can save your life even from the direst of situations. I knew the moment you laid that first punch on me that I was done for, but then I thought to myself: "Hey Merl, you have a Blutz Waves Machine!" And during the course of the fight I have been keeping my Blutz Waves regulation high.

Pan: but how?

Merl: well if you had paid attention at all during the battles you would have saw little lights entering my body after every punch and kick and blast you threw at me. If you had noticed, you would have know that Blutz Waves have been coming down here and keeping me alive.

Pan: but how, don't you have to press a button?

Merl: oh don't worry I have pressed a button, and you should consider yourself lucky that I didn't press the button all the way because I would become something that not even you can beat.

Pan: but where is it! And how have you pressed the button!?

Merl: simple… everyone look to the heavens. (Looks into the sky)

(The Others)

Goku: (Looks in the sky)

Gohan: (Looks in the sky)

Piccolo: (Does as well)

(So does everyone else)

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: oh my gosh…

Merl: exactly…

(The Others)

Goku: that's where it's been the whole time!?

(The Blutz Waves Machine is shown way up in the sky flying around because of Merl's psychic abilities)

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: that's where the machine has been located… and to answer your question about how I've pressed the button, simple… psychic abilities can really save a life.

Pan: but… but… that's impossible… how have I not noticed this?

Merl: because you're a stupid little girl.

Pan: … (At a loss of words)

(The Others)

Vegeta: why didn't we think to check the skies when we were searching for that thing before!?

Goku: it hadn't crossed my mind…

Gohan: I can't believe he tricked her like that… the bastard!

Bulma: I should have known this all from the beginning… every time he had taken a hard hit of damage or was blown up into a million pieces by very strong attacks, the Blutz Waves were what kept him coming back for more… if he hadn't had that machine with him he'd be dead by now. This is all my fault…

Bra: mom, don't say that!

Bulma: if I hadn't been so scared of him and if I hadn't let him take it none of this would have happened…. I should have just let myself die that day.

Bra: don't say that mom! You did what you had to do. I'm sure anyone else in your position would have done the same.

Bulma: I still highly regret it though…

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: what do you plan to do next?

Merl: well I've decided the luck you have should be cancelled out by now…

Pan: what?

Merl: (Motions his hands)

(Suddenly the Blutz Waves machine lands right next to them both)

Pan: huh!?

Merl: now I'm going press the button on the Blutz Waves machine harder then I did before to make sure the wave comes out at full blast rather then shooting it at tidbits.

(There is a shock sequence amongst everyone)

(The Others)

Trunks: we have to destroy that thing now! (Jumps into the air and shoots a blast the machine)

Merl: (Makes a force field go around the machine)

(The beam disappears when it hits the force field)

Pan: no! (She shoots some beams of her own but nothing happens)

Merl: let's go! Give it all to me!

(The machine is shown up close and the button is shown getting pressed by Merl's psychic power)

(Suddenly a vast amount of light blasts right out of the machine)

Merl: yes… consume me with it all!!!!!!

Pan: oh no! (She was in the way of the Blutz Waves blast and barely is able to jump out of the way as the light goes past her)

Merl: (Is hit with the beam of light) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (The light completely consumes Merl)

Pan: (Covers her eyes from the blinding light)

(The others also cover their eyes as well)

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

(The machine continues to blast more of the pure light Blutz Waves energy at Merl making him even stronger)

(The Others)

Bulma: that… that… has to be way too much!

Bra: (Covers her eyes)

(Pan and Merl)

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (His voice starts to get deeper and deeper and his body starts to get bigger and bigger) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(The Others)

Vegeta: do you feel that Kakorot…

Goku: it's incredible…

(Pan and Merl)

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Suddenly the light finally stops shooting)

(All becomes silent)

Pan: (Uncovers her eyes) OH MY GOODNESS! (She sees Merl)

Merl: (Is shown looking up toward the sky, he then puts his head down to normal level) (His eyes are now a dark red color with black pupils, his arms and his legs have become extremely large and muscular, he has grown to an incredible height of at least 3 feet higher then Pan and you can say he's become a miniature Giant) (He then speaks with a deep monstrous roaring voice) what do you think of me now?

Pan: (Looks in aghast at the person standing before her)

Narrator: oh no! Merl has changed into a monster it would appear! Can Pan subdue this new adversary and win the day? Or are their rough times ahead for our young Hero? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, the battle continues and in the beginning Pan still holds her own but after one quick punch to the cheek the tables turn and Merl does not spare Pan any moment of rest, the beat down begins on the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 94: No Mercy for the young.


	14. Dragonball Z2 Episode 94: No Mercy for t

Dragonball Z2 Episode 94: No Mercy for the young.

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, Pan was still doing her best to take down the toxic brute for keeps but he continued to keep coming back for more, Pan was not too happy about this as this battle continued…

Pan: (Continues to punch Merl multiple times, and she is getting very angry at the same time)

Merl: (Chuckles)

Pan: shut up! (Lays an extra hard punch on his face)

Merl: (Falls back a little bit and stops laughing for a moment, but then starts laughing again and licking the toxic on the side of his face) (Chuckles)

Pan: arrgg…

Merl: I can tell you're losing your cool; you better watch yourself and stay on guard you never know when I might get to you.

Pan: I will find a way to beat you! I promise you that much right now!

Merl: (Chuckles)

Narrator: but even in anger Pan was noticeably getting more and more tired…

Pan: (Breathing pretty hard)

Merl: (Wipes the side of his face off) you're getting tired… I can tell.

Pan: (Breathing) never… better.

Merl: you can believe whatever you want and you can beat me up and hurt me as much as you want but I will always come back for more.

Pan: you know I think someone should really put you in your place.

Merl: and who might that be? You?

Pan: maybe…

Merl: (Chuckles) just go ahead and try it!

Pan: (Starts kicking and punching him extra hard now)

Merl: (Continues to get hit by Pan's advancing attacks)

Narrator: then after much combat Pan finally prompted the question and got the answer…

Pan: what's your deal Merl? How are you able to come back when you should be dead!?

Merl: simple… I don't understand why none of you ever figured it out… the Blutz Waves of course.

(Skip)

Merl: physically you are stronger then I am, but in terms of thinking ahead you kind of lack… and thinking ahead can save your life even from the direst of situations. I knew the moment you laid that first punch on me that I was done for, but then I thought to myself: "Hey Merl, you have a Blutz Waves Machine!" And during the course of the fight I have been keeping my Blutz Waves regulation high.

Pan: but how?

Merl: well if you had paid attention at all during the battles you would have saw little lights entering my body after every punch and kick and blast you threw at me. If you had noticed, you would have know that Blutz Waves have been coming down here and keeping me alive.

Pan: but how, don't you have to press a button?

Merl: oh don't worry I have pressed a button, and you should consider yourself lucky that I didn't press the button all the way because I would become something that not even you can beat.

Pan: but where is it! And how have you pressed the button!?

Merl: simple… everyone look to the heavens. (Looks into the sky)

(Skip)

Pan: oh my gosh…

Merl: exactly…

(The Others)

Goku: that's where it's been the whole time!?

(The Blutz Waves Machine is shown way up in the sky flying around because of Merl's psychic abilities)

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: that's where the machine has been located… and to answer your question about how I've pressed the button, simple… psychic abilities can really save a life.

Pan: but… but… that's impossible… how have I not noticed this?

Merl: because you're a stupid little girl.

Pan: … (At a loss of words)

Narrator: and then the worst thing happened that could perhaps change the course of this fight forever…

Pan: what do you plan to do next?

Merl: well I've decided the luck you have should be cancelled out by now…

Pan: what?

Merl: (Motions his hands)

(Suddenly the Blutz Waves machine lands right next to them both)

Pan: huh!?

Merl: now I'm going press the button on the Blutz Waves machine harder then I did before to make sure the wave comes out at full blast rather then shooting it at tidbits.

(Skip)

(Suddenly a vast amount of light blasts right out of the machine)

Merl: yes… consume me with it all!!!!!!

Pan: oh no! (She was in the way of the Blutz Waves blast and barely is able to jump out of the way as the light goes past her)

Merl: (Is hit with the beam of light) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (The light completely consumes Merl)

Pan: (Covers her eyes from the blinding light)

(The others also cover their eyes as well)

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

(The machine continues to blast more of the pure light Blutz Waves energy at Merl making him even stronger)

(Skip)

Merl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Suddenly the light finally stops shooting)

(All becomes silent)

Pan: (Uncovers her eyes) OH MY GOODNESS! (She sees Merl)

Merl: (Is shown looking up toward the sky, he then puts his head down to normal level) (His eyes are now a dark red color with black pupils, his arms and his legs have become extremely large and muscular, he has grown to an incredible height of at least 3 feet higher then Pan and you can say he's become a miniature Giant) (He then speaks with a deep monstrous roaring voice) what do you think of me now?

Pan: (Looks in aghast at the person standing before her)

Narrator: a giant stands before our young Hero! Will she be able to keep her cool and when the day or has Merl tapped into unbelievable strength that Pan didn't see coming? Stay tuned!

(The Others)

Krillian: look at the size of that guy! He's gotten huge!

18: my gosh…

Marron: can Pan really stand up to that thing?

Bra: I'd be shaking in my shoes if I were standing in front of him.

Goten: I remember when he was just the size of a small kid… and nows he's become that!?

Rya: I never thought a Toxicity would have gotten this far in power… he's learned way too much from this world! If he succeeds today he will mold and shape his race forever!

Gohan: I have a reason to believe that, that isn't a good thing.

Rya: you'd be right, it's not even close to a good thing.

Goku: (Starts sweating)

Vegeta: Kakorot… is he stronger then her or not?

Goku: I can't tell… sure he's larger but is he really stronger? I don't think he is…

Vegeta: what do you mean "you don't think?" you can't feel a power level.

Goku: I did but then it just disappeared… (He then notices something) oh there it is! I found it! It is indeed incredible, but I can't tell if it's stronger then Pan's power level or not.

Vegeta: you sure have gotten rusty when it comes down to your senses Kakorot…

Goku: yeah I know… I guess I'm just getting old.

Vegeta: and yet I'm older then you are…

Goku: (Chuckles)

(Pan and Merl)

Pan: (Continues to look in aghast at Merl)

Merl: (Looks at his body and his muscles, he then eyeballs his machine and points his fingers towards the air)

(Suddenly the machine lifts off the ground and then flies deep into the air again)

Merl: (He then looks towards Pan) let me just tell you young one that, that machine has teased you, it's going somewhere else, not in the air… although you saw it fly up there it will not stay up there for you to find it.

Pan: …

Merl: what happened to all that talk that you had before? Have you now realized the limits of my power?

Pan: …

Merl: (Has a deep chuckle) listen up, before we begin this charade I'm going to give you a choice.

Pan: huh?

Merl: it's a simple choice really… but it could be good and it could be bad.

Pan: what are you saying?

Merl: I'm saying that I am going to give you a chance to surrender to me right now. I will not kill you or your friends and family if you just stand down right now and allow me entry to the Dragonballs. I never came here to truly kill anyone, it's just you guys prompted that by attacking me when I first formed. Save yourself a hard beating and just give up right now, I am tired of fighting with you and I'm tired of being made of liquid.

Pan: why should I let you do that!?

Merl: watch what words you choose, that could spell life or death in your account.

Pan: listen up here you! I did mystic training in a room we have here called the Power room, that's why I look, sound, and am a lot stronger then I was a few days ago! I'm not just going to give up! I trained too hard to give up, I trained to so I could save the world if not the universe from you! And plus my grandfather wouldn't give up; he'd never surrender or back down from a challenge no matter how impossible it is. He always finds a way, and I am his granddaughter, I too will find a way even if it costs me everything!

(The Others)

Vegeta: wow… she's showing some what of Sayian pride when she said that.

Goku: I know… and she really does remind me of myself.

Gohan: she takes after you dad…

Goku: (Smirks)

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: so then is that your choice?

Pan: you bet your ass it is!

Merl: okay… (Disappears)

Pan: huh!? What!?

Merl: (Reappears in front of Pan and lays a hard punch right in the middle of her face hitting her nose)

(The scene moves in slow motion as Pan is shown getting thrown back)

Pan: (Flies back and skids across the ground and then comes to a stop while lying on the ground)

(The Others)

Gohan: what!?

Videl: oh no!

Goken: Paaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!! (He shouts)

(Merl and Pan)

Pan: (Is shown holding onto her nose while lying on the ground, she squirms around because of the pain)

Merl: (Begins walking towards Pan and he then stands above her) (He looks down towards her) as you have just felt I am indeed a lot stronger and faster then I was before, ultimately making me stronger and well… faster then yourself. And obviously a lot smarter then your puny brain as well.

Pan: (Still holding onto her nose squirming around a little bit) (Some blood is shown escaping her hands coming from her nose)

Merl: do you need a tissue?

Pan: arrgg… (Squirming)

(The Others)

Goten: he totally took her down with one punch!

Bra: oh no!

Piccolo: this isn't good…

Krillian: I know that had to hurt!

Marron: oh… I hope her nose is okay…

Chi-Chi: Pan! Get up that was just one punch! You can do it, I know you can!

Gohan: I really don't want to see what I know I'm going to have to see…

Goku: oh no…

(Merl and Pan)

Pan: (Still holding onto her nose)

Merl: alright, I think you've had your little breather, now let's continue with a little push up exercises. (Lifts his foot in the air)

(The others)

Gohan: nooooooooooo! Pan move out of the way!

(Merl and Pan)

(It's too late)

Merl: (Slams his foot down on Pan's stomach)

Pan: (Spits up saliva and blood and let's go of her nose, she also has a jolt up when she is stomped on) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Merl: (Stomps on her again)

Pan: (Screaming in pain) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(The Others)

Goken: I can't watch! (Hides his face in Videl's hands)

Rya: hmm… this isn't going to play well with anyone…

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Stomps on Pan again)

Pan: (Screams)

Merl: (Smirks and stomps her more)

(The Others)

Gohan: (Getting angry)

Goku: no! Gohan control yourself, you know damn well that you can't touch Merl!

Gohan: arrgg… (Trying to hold himself back)

Vegeta: listen to your father Gohan, don't be willing to risk it all!

Gohan: I can't let this continue though!

Goku: she'll figure a way out of this, I promise you!

Gohan: …

Goku: you have my word!

Gohan: okay dad…

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Stomps her one more time)

Pan: (Screams) (She drops a couple tears from her eyes)

Merl: awww, too much for you to handle? I'd probably cry too if I were in your situation. (He then kicks her in the side to knock her a few feet away from him) alright get up, if you think I'll kill you that easily by just stomping on you, you are sadly mistaken, I want a good semi-clean fight that is worthy of my stature. And I want you to be in your top physical strength.

Pan: (Is lying on her back and she slowly begins to get back up)

Merl: good so I can see you really do want to continue this battle of supremacy. Alright just get ready and we can continue this adventure.

Pan: (Stands back on her feet, she looses her balance for a second but manages to stay up straight she then speaks with kind of a weak tone) you… you… caught me a little off guard there…

Merl: you said that last time too…

Pan: I'm going to continue to fight you, but this time I won't let you get the best of me! Let's go! (She flies in towards him)

Merl: (Goes into fighting stance)

(They both reach one another and start exchanging punches and kicks with one another)

(The Others)

Yamcha: hey! I think Pan might be holding her own now!

Krillian: yeah, maybe she really was caught off guard.

Goku: let's hope that you guys.

Vegeta: wow… even after such a beating that she just received leaving her a bloody nose and loss of breathe she continues to fight with excellent precision.

(Merl and Pan)

(Both Pan and Merl lay a punch in each other's cheeks)

Pan: (Punches him in the chest)

Merl: (Doesn't hesitate and punches her back)

Pan: (Knees him in the stomach and then elbows his neck)

Merl: (Flies towards the ground but then quickly flies back up and uppercuts Pan)

Pan: (Is flown up in the air but she quickly fires a beam at Merl)

Merl: (Knocks the beam back at Pan)

Pan: (Is able to bunt the beam out of the way into space)

Merl: (Looks up to Pan) hmm… I see you still do have some fight left in you, perhaps we should put you to the test. (Disassemble his molecules)

(Pan)

Pan: huh?

Merl: (Reassembles behind her locks both of Pan's cheeks in with his hands put into fists, he begins to do pretty much the same move that Janemba used on Pikkon in Fusion Reborn) how does it feel pretty one?

Pan: ahhhh…. (Hardly able to speak but shrieks in pain)

Merl: I could crush your skull in right now if I wanted to.

Pan: let… le…t me go!

Merl: don't worry I will… (Starts push down a little more on her face)

Pan: (Screams out in more pain)

Merl: (Pushes harder)

(The Others)

Gohan: he's going to finish her off! If he gets to push her skull in then she's dead!

Goku: this is unbearable!

Gohan: what are we going to do dad!?

Goku: I… I don't know…

Gohan: what do you mean you don't know!? Pan's life is on the line!

Goku: …

Gohan: dad! Damn it she's going to die!

Goku: she'll get out of it! I know she will!

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Continues to try and crush her skull in) wow… you're a lot more sterile then I thought you were, I'm fairly confident any normal person's head would have been flatten by now. But you continue to amaze me. I think you deserve another chance yet again to escape this attack like before… (He let's go of Pan)

Pan: (Floats away from him a little bit and hold onto her cheeks and face because of the pain)

Merl: catch your breathe…

Pan: has anyone ever taught you, you shouldn't harm a lady?

Merl: how would I know? I've only been alive for a few days. And plus whatever that expression may mean, does not apply to my vocabulary. I don't care if you're a man, a woman, or a child as long as you are strong you can be worthy to fight and perhaps die by my clutches.

Pan: I'm going to figure out a way to beat you, I know I can!

Merl: it's not looking too good for you though…

Pan: I will find a way!

Merl: do what you want…

Pan: (Let's go of her face and tries to attack Merl)

Merl: (Puts his arms out and blocks all of Pan's melee attacks)

Pan: (Punching and kicking at him)

Merl: (Is able to find a loop hole in her punches and kicks and then he knees her in the stomach)

Pan: (Spits out saliva) (She falls back)

Merl: (Laughs) (He then follows her and lays another kick to her stomach)

Pan: ahhhhhhh! (She screams)

Merl: (Grabs her by the shirt neck)

Pan: (Opens he eyes and looks into Merl's red eyes)

Merl: (Smiling)

Pan: (Breathing)

Merl: (Hits his head into her head)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Merl: (Hits her head with his head again)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Merl continues to do it over and over again)

(The Others)

Goten: he's just torturing her!

Bra: oh my gosh… I can't watch this Goten… (Holds onto Goten)

Goten: its okay Bra… its okay…

Goken: (Is crying into Videl's arms)

Videl: (Has her eyes closed as Pan is getting hit)

Yamcha: this is just too much man…

Krillian: we have to do something here!

Trunks: I can't watch her get hurt…

Vegeta: control yourself Trunks!

Goku: and you too Gohan!

Gohan: he just keeps playing games with her thought dad!

Goku: I know but we can't stop him! This is her fight and her fight alone!

Trunks: so were just going to let her die!?

Vegeta: she has to try and prevent that herself! 

Trunks: just look at her though! Do you really think she could in the situation she's in right now!?

(They look and see Merl banging his head into Pan's head and laughing at the same time)

Trunks: do you honestly thing she can handle it all on her own!?

Gohan: Trunks is right! She has no idea what to do! The only reason she got out of all of those other fixes was because Merl let her go! He wants to torture her and he won't stop until he feels satisfied, and then he'll kill her!

Trunks: and that's why we have to help her!

Goku: no!

Trunks and Gohan: why!?

Goku: she doesn't need help! The only reason she is out there is because she used the Power Room to get stronger, she wants to fight him on her own! She doesn't want to put these powers to waste and if she needed help she would have asked for it. And she has yet to do so. So let her fight her own battle, and let's just stay out of her way for a change, we've helped her far too much, and now she wants to pay back the favor in helping all of us.

Gohan: …

Trunks: …

Vegeta: listen to Kakorot Trunks, you know it to be true.

Trunks: I can't promise you I won't go in there…

Gohan: me too.

Goku: just try your best to hold back your compulsions, okay?

Vegeta: and if you go in there Trunks I'll knock you out.

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Continues to bang his head on Pan's head) how doe this feel? It must hurt now doesn't it?

Pan: …

Merl: tell me! Does it hurt!

Pan: …

Merl: I will knock your head clean off if you don't give me your opinion!

Pan: yes! Yes! It hurts!

Merl: just as you hurt me, now the tables have turned… (Forms a beam in his hand and points it towards her face)

Pan: …

Merl: goodbye… (Let's the beam go)

(The Others)

(There is a shock sequence amongst everyone)

(Merl and Pan)

(After the smoke clears)

Pan: (Is shown lying on the ground)

Merl: (Starts laughing)

Pan: (Is able to stand back up) why…? Why am I still alive?

Merl: did you really think that beam I blasted at you was strong enough? I made it weak on purpose! Why would I want to ruin a good punching bag? I mean if you were dead then all of my fun would be thrown out the window because playing with a dead thing doesn't give the same affect, because well, it doesn't react to things. But someone alive such as yourself will react and be afraid of all the things I use.

Pan: you're heartless! There's no way I would let you have the Dragonballs! You'll kill everyone in the universe I see through you!

Merl: you have no proof I would do that…

Pan: oh cut the crap! You'll conquer the universe faster then anyone else here.

Merl: it doesn't matter very much as it is… you'll be dead.

Pan: I will beat you! I know I will!

Merl: how many times are going to say that!? I've already won! (Runs in towards Pan)

Pan: (Goes into fighting stance)

Merl: be ready! (Jumps into the air about to lay a kick on Pan but then disassembles)

Pan: what!?

Merl: (Reassembles to the side of Pan and lays a good kick to the side of her face)

Pan: (The kick nearly takes her head off and causes skin to flabber around on the opposite cheek) (She then crashes into a rock)

Merl: (Smirks) it's so exhilarating…

(The Others)

Goken: Pan! Pan! You have to get back up! Please don't be dead!

Videl: Pan…

Gohan: (Scrunching his hands together)

Goku: stay calm Gohan!

Chi-Chi: no… my granddaughter…

Ox King: I don't want my Great Granddaughter to die!

Roshi: that Merl is a real creep!

Rya: I'm sorry Pan…

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Is shown walking towards the rubble)

Pan: (Is shown coming out of the rubble, the wounds she has received so far are as follows: she has blood in and around her nose, blood on her forehead, dirt marks all over her body, a few tears in her clothes, some bad bruise marks on her face and cheeks, and a few other wounds to mention)

Merl: wow… you're tough… I wasn't sure you were coming back from that one.

Pan: (Breathing) I will never give up…

Merl: I know you feel all kinds of pain right now, I can tell by your eyes that you are screaming in pain, you're just too proud to show the pain or to admit that you are hiding it. Show it to me…

Pan: …

Merl: I'll give you something to show if you don't show me your pain!

(The Others)

Krillian: he's insane!

Yamcha: what kind of point is he trying to make here!?

Gohan: he's sick! That's what he's trying to define!

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: show me…

Pan: … (Falls to her knees) (Her eyes start to water)

Merl: (Smirks)

Pan: (She then screams out loud) (Tears fall from her eyes) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Merl: (Chuckles)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (The pain is unbearable for her)

Merl: (Chuckles even more and louder)

Pan: OH DAMN IT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! (Holding onto all her places of pain) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(The Others)

Goken: stop it Pan! Please stop it!

Videl: (Starts to cry as well) why is this happening to her?

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: see; don't be afraid to show the pain you truly feel. Because eventually very soon, all the pain will go away. (Snaps his fingers) just like that. (He then starts to chuckle again)

Narrator: evil stands before Pan, the young Hero who for some time was the soul dominator of this battle, but has now become the victim as Merl has begun the beat down, what other sick and sadistic tricks will he use on our young Hero? And will Pan ever be able o redeem herself in this ailing time? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Merl continues his beat down on Pan, and Pan believes she's found the Blutz Waves machine, if she has then that means that if she destroys it Merl will no longer be able to recharge his energy! But for some reason Merl is on the ground laughing? What for? You don't want to miss the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 95: Hope and Disappointment.

Authors Note: Hi everyone! What's up? There's not much going on with me. Anyways I want to tell you guys that I am going to allow readers and fans of my story Z2 to sculpt and write their own Fan fiction based around Z2. (Of course they would be non-canon to my world) But you would be able to use the characters any way you wish, so if you want, you have my permission to write your own Fan fictions based on Z2, you're stories can take place in any arc or saga of Z2, it's clearly your choice. So technically I guess I can say it'll be somewhat like a non-canon movie, if one of you can manage to capture my writing style and the way it's done and the way the characters act. I shall perhaps add you to my favorite authors list if you succeed.

Also here's another challenge: someone with drawing experience, I would like someone here to draw their own representation of the villains that we have seen in Z2, I know my descriptions are not very well done but I want to see what you guys think the characters look like and send them to me in E-mail or something like that and I'll tell you how close you are to what I see that character as. And if you can't draw tell a friend to draw something for you that can be represented as one of my characters. (I'm doing this because I can't draw worth a crap!) I hope to get some people to participate.


	15. Dragonball Z2 Episode 95: Hope and Disap

Dragonball Z2 Episode 95: Hope and Disappointment.

Narrator: previously on a battle changing episode of Dragonball Z2, Merl turned the tables against Pan and gave her a beating of a life time that not even Rya # 1 had accomplished in going as far as Merl did…

Merl: okay… (Disappears)

Pan: huh!? What!?

Merl: (Reappears in front of Pan and lays a hard punch right in the middle of her face hitting her nose)

(The scene moves in slow motion as Pan is shown getting thrown back)

Pan: (Flies back and skids across the ground and then comes to a stop while lying on the ground)

(Skip)

Merl: (Slams his foot down on Pan's stomach)

Pan: (Spits up saliva and blood and let's go of her nose, she also has a jolt up when she is stomped on) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Merl: (Stomps on her again)

Pan: (Screaming in pain) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Skip)

Pan: huh?

Merl: (Reassembles behind her locks both of Pan's cheeks in with his hands put into fists, he begins to do pretty much the same move that Janemba used on Pikkon in Fusion Reborn) how does it feel pretty one?

Pan: ahhhh…. (Hardly able to speak but shrieks in pain)

Merl: I could crush your skull in right now if I wanted to.

Pan: let… le…t me go!

Merl: don't worry I will… (Starts push down a little more on her face)

Pan: (Screams out in more pain)

Merl: (Pushes harder)

Narrator: and the torture continued even more!

Pan: (Spits out saliva) (She falls back)

Merl: (Laughs) (He then follows her and lays another kick to her stomach)

Pan: ahhhhhhh! (She screams)

Merl: (Grabs her by the shirt neck)

Pan: (Opens he eyes and looks into Merl's red eyes)

Merl: (Smiling)

Pan: (Breathing)

Merl: (Hits his head into her head)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Merl: (Hits her head with his head again)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Merl continues to do it over and over again)

Narrator: and then it was revealed through Pan's tough exterior that she really was physically hurt by Merl and he told her to show her pain out loud, it was a horrible sight…

Merl: show me…

Pan: … (Falls to her knees) (Her eyes start to water)

Merl: (Smirks)

Pan: (She then screams out loud) (Tears fall from her eyes) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Merl: (Chuckles)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (The pain is unbearable for her)

Merl: (Chuckles even more and louder)

Pan: OH DAMN IT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! (Holding onto all her places of pain) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Skip)

Merl: see; don't be afraid to show the pain you truly feel. Because eventually very soon, all the pain will go away. (Snaps his fingers) just like that. (He then starts to chuckle again)

Narrator: has Pan met her match in this battle? Or will she find a way to beat Merl and accomplish the goal of being savior of the planet? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (She screams still from all the pain she has felt up to this point)

Merl: (Stands there watching)

Pan: oowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!

Merl: (Watches and crosses his arms)

(The Others)

Gohan: if I hear her scream one more time I'm going to snap!

Goku: I told you to keep calm Gohan!

Gohan: I'm trying my best dad! It's not every day you see your daughter or your son getting the life beaten out of them!

Goku: don't talk sarcastically Gohan, now's not the time for that, just calm down and think about how Pan will find a way to win this. I know she will!

Trunks: Mind: Pan… I can't bear the sight of you in this much pain… I would love to help you, but there's something holding Gohan and I back… damn it… I wish I could help you…. I wish I could… (He scrunches his hand)

Vegeta: Trunks… 

Trunks: yeah?

Vegeta: just level yourself Trunks; try not to think about the pain she is feeling. Much like Kakorot told Gohan, you must think here and believe she will win because in the end considering the fact she's related to Kakorot she will find a way to win.

Trunks: it's just so difficult…

Vegeta: I know Trunks, I know…

(Merl and Pan)

Pan: (Drops a few tears from her eyes and she sits on the ground looking down toward the dirt with her hands grabbing onto the ground) (She drops more tears)

Merl: are you feeling better yet now that you have all that out of your system?

Pan: …

Merl: you see it's a very good method when you feel pain, you see if you repress the pain it tends to have negative repercussions on your body, but if you let it all loose then your body registers that it's time to get better. I just allowed you a chance to heal up if only a little. And besides you'll need that because you are about to enter an entirely new level of pain in less then a minute.

Pan: (Looks up to Merl) why? Why must you toy around with me…? I don't you just kill me and get it over with?

Merl: like I said before: "I need a punching bag." And if I killed you now there would be no sport and I would get no practice because I'd get no satisfaction from kicking your dead body around. So it's a lot better when they are alive and making all kinds of noises.

Pan: you're fucking ass hole…

Merl: why thank you…

Pan: do whatever you want to me… but be warned I will stop you.

Merl: so are you going to stop this? (Disappears and reappears in front of Pan and bangs her on the side of her face with both of his fists together)

Pan: (Skids across the ground making a small traveling mark in the ground) (She is shown face down in the dirt)

Merl: you're so easily thrown around… wow! (Starts walking over to her location)

Pan: (Slowly tries to get back up)

Merl: (Stands above her)

Pan: (Continues to try and stand back up)

Merl: hmm… (Puts his foot down on her head)

Pan: (She screams out loud) (Her head and her body is pushed back down to the ground)

Merl: let's see if my foot is any different then my hands, let's see if it can crush your skull in instead. (He starts to push down on Pan's head with his big foot)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! PLEASE!!! STOP IT!!!

Merl: (Pushes more)

(The Others)

Goken: I can't watch this mommy!

Videl: this isn't really happening is it!? This can't be happening!

Chi-Chi: (Almost faints but is able to hold herself up) I won't let myself faint again… I have to see this no matter how bad it may get!

Ox King: it would be okay to faint Chi-Chi because all were going to see is pure straight torture, I don't think Pan will ever have a comeback…

Roshi: I agree…

Marron: (Is covering her eyes)

Bra: this is so unbearable… how can this be happening to her? Please stop it!

(Everyone is shown as Pan continues to scream in the background)

Gohan: Mind: she's just a kid… I know she's a woman now, but I can't seem to ever let her go… and I can't just sit here and not protect her… but I know I have to… but does she really truly want this? (Looking towards her) she looks scared to death… I have reason to believe that dad is too overconfident of her abilities or is in denial… same with Vegeta. This has to stop! It just has to!

Rya: like Goku said Gohan… calm down.

Gohan: huh?

Rya: you people don't seem to grasp the concept that I can read your mind…

Gohan: (Sighs) yeah I know…

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Pushes on Pan's head one more time)

Pan: owwwwww!

Merl: (Kicks Pan to lie on her back) (He then moves his hand down and grabs onto the top of her head) (He then lifts her up by the top of her head and holds her in his hand and looks at her in the eyes) hello there…

Pan: (Is breathing hard and gasping)

Merl: awww, does your head hurt? Do you need an aspirin?

Pan: (Looks onto his face) please… stop this…

Merl: sorry but I'm not feeling too charitable at the moment, but let me tell you what I do feel like doing: how's about a little game of catch.

Pan: huh?

Merl: (Suddenly throws her by the top of her head across the battle field)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Slams into a cliff causing it to collapse)

Merl: wow… I've got one good arm. (Flexes his arms around)

(Rubble)

Pan: (Moves one of the rocks out of her way) (She coughs up a little blood into her hand) (She then looks at the blood on her yellow glove) I wasn't supposed to lose any blood during this battle…. I wasn't…

Merl: (Appears in front of her and the rubble) bleeding internally I see… you know as long as you don't fall asleep you should be fine… of course… it won't matter too much because you're going to die no matter what happens.

Pan: (Breathes hard)

Merl: so what do you want me to do to you next?

Pan: …

Merl: I'll decide for you… (Put his hand into a fist and slams really hard onto Pan's stomach)

Pan: (Throws up more blood and shrieks aloud)

Merl: that had to hurt…

Pan: (Has the wind knocked out of her) (Is hardly able to breathe) (She jiggles around trying to catch her breathe)

Merl: I love it when you struggle…

(The Others)

Goku: why doesn't she do something? There's no time to be sitting there taking all of this in! What's her deal?

Vegeta: she's tough I'll give her that…

Gohan: it's obvious! She's taking it all in because she doesn't know what to do! Have you ever thought of that!?

Goku: …

Piccolo: Gohan, don't say that… I remember one time when you fought Cell I was in the same vote as you are right now. I kept telling Goku to help you but he just wouldn't do it because he knew you'd unlock your hidden powers. I believe the same will happen for Pan, she will find a way to win, I guarantee you. Just like you did when you blew Cell into the wind.

Gohan: I just hope to the Kai's she finds the strength she needs soon enough…

Goku: we all do Gohan…

(Merl and Pan)

Pan: (Regains her breathe)

Merl: all better? Good, now let's proceed with the business at hand.

Pan: no! (She is able to jump to her feet and she runs over to the opposite side of Merl on the battle field and the stops to catch her breathe) (That's how weak she is, she has to rest every time she runs) (She then turns around and looks towards Merl)

Merl: hmm… (He then begins walking towards her)

Pan: (Starts shooting multiple blasts at Merl while he walks towards her)

Merl: (Walks)

Pan: (Continues to blast her)

(Everyone blast she throws at Merl has no affect on him)

Merl: (Continues to walk through all of the blasts with is giant body making only smoke screens in his wake)

Pan: (Shoots a few more blasts at Merl)

Merl: (Comes out of one of the smoke patches and then lays a good punch on Pan's face knocking her to the ground again face down) (He then puts his foot on the top of her back) let me ask you something… what exactly was the purpose of that ploy you just tried to play on me? I mean pardon me for asking but it just seemed deeply stupid and primitive for you to do something such as that.

Pan: …

Merl: not going to answer my question? Fine, I'll just beat the answer out of you a little more, and even if you don't tell me I won't mind I'll still beat you up anyway. (Laughs) (He then kicks her to her feet) Now let's see how you fair against this next strike.

Pan: (Sighs)

Merl: (Does a jump kick in the air and hits Pan into her stomach yet again)

Pan: (Flies back into another wall of a cliff and comes out the other end)

(After the cliff collapses something is revealed behind it)

Pan: (Breathing hard)

Merl: (Laughs) (He then notices what was behind it) huh!? Wait, no!

Pan: (Gets back up and sees it) hmm…

(It is the Blutz Waves machine shown sitting there in all of its glory)

Pan: (She looks towards it and then looks back towards Merl) so that's where you've been hiding it? (With weakness to her voice)

Merl: (Starts sweating and getting flustered)

Pan: if you make one more step towards me I'll blow it into an oblivion.

Merl: you wouldn't do that! That's one of the blue haired woman's best inventions! She told me herself when she charged me for the first time with the Blutz Waves!

Pan: oh cut the crap! I know she didn't say that! And even if she did you think I care if it's her most prized invention? This thing has done nothing but bring pain it's entire existence in this world. It helped power up an enemy to where he was nearly unstoppable once. And the same thing is happening again with you, at least if I destroy it now you won't be able to recharge yourself.

Merl: please don't touch it! I beg you!

Pan: now you're begging!? I was begging and pleading before when you beat the hell out of me and you didn't listen, what makes you think I'll listen yours?

Merl: because…

Pan: and that just about sums up everything I guess… I'm destroying it right here, right now!

(The Others)

Goku: I told you she'd find something.

Gohan: then maybe there still is some hope left…

Trunks: I sure hope so.

Rya: Mind: there's something fishy about this… I can't quite place it…

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: I won't let you destroy that precious device! (Raises his hand into the air)

(The machine suddenly takes flight into the air)

Pan: oh no you don't! I won't let it get away! (She jumps into the air and starts flying after the machine)

Merl: no! (He then starts chasing after her in the air)

(In the sky)

Pan: (Is shown chasing after the machine)

Merl: (Is shown not too far away from her)

Pan: Mind: I've got him right on my ass and I can't get a clean shot on that machine… he really beat me down… my vision has gone blurry a little bit… and I barely have any Ki to spare for another blast, but I have to make this worth it, even if I do die in the end at least he won't be able to reenergize himself with these waves. (Continues to chase after the machine)

Merl: please! You don't know what you are doing!

Pan: (While chasing the machine) I'm stopping you! That's what I'm doing! (Points her hand out to try and get a good shot)

(Suddenly the Machine starts zigzagging)

Pan: oh damn it!

Merl: do you really think I'm going to let you destroy it that easily! Just try and keep up with it!

(The Others)

Oub: she needs a better shot.

Goten: I doubt Merl's going to let her find one…

Marron: yeah I know, he seems really desperate.

Piccolo: she'll figure something out, I have faith.

Goku: me too… I've had faith in her ever since our hunt for the Black Star Dragonballs.

Vegeta: (Smirks)

Krillian: wow… I hope Pan can keep up with that thing; I'd be out of my mind if I was getting chased by a guy as big as Merl and I was trying to chase after something else… man…

18: come on Pan! You can find a good shot, I know you can!

(In the sky)

Pan: (Speeds up a little bit trying to get a good shot)

(The machine continues to move around at an alarming pace)

Pan: come on! Come on!

Merl: you won't touch it! (Starts shooting beams at Pan)

Pan: (Is able to move to the side of the beams target space and narrowly dodges it)

(The chase continues)

(The Others)

Rya: hmm…

Trunks: what is it Rya?

Rya: I don't know, there's something really funny going on here…

Trunks: like what?

Rya: that's the problem, I have no idea.

Gohan: hmm…

(In the sky)

Pan: here we go! I finally found the shot I was looking for!

(The machine goes into her range)

Merl: Nooooooooooooo!!!

Pan: (Shoots a blast towards it and hits it, but it isn't destroyed, but it falls to the ground) damn! I guess that's okay, this is a lot better for me now, it'll be so much easier to destroy that thing! (She lands on the ground next to the machine)

Merl: (Lands behind her) no! You mustn't do this! No!

Pan: oh save it!

Merl: I can give you some of the Blutz Waves to make you feel better! I can make you stronger! Come on! What do you say!?

Pan: refusal is always my highest virtue… (Blasts at the machine)

(The beam goes towards the machine)

(The Other)

Gohan: yes! Come on!

Goten: come on you got it!

Trunks: oh yeah!

Rya: …

(Merl and Pan)

(The beam reaches the Machine)

Pan: (Smirks)

(The beam goes right through the machine, but there is no explosion, as a matter of a fact, when the beam goes through the machine, the machine flicker and disappears for a moment and then reappears again like some kind of holographic image)

Pan: huh!? What the hell!?

Merl: (Starts chuckling)

Pan: no… no…. no way!

(The Others)

Gohan: he tricked her…

Goku: we should have seen that!

Rya: I had a feeling that was what was happening… damn… if only I had picked it up sooner.

Trunks: that's what you thought was fishy?

Rya: yeah… it seemed funny that Pan would just happen to find the Blutz Waves machine that easily behind a broken down cliff… he was just pretending to give her hope because he knows she doesn't have any…

Trunks: that bastard!

Goten: if only we could touch him, I'd take him out myself…

Goken: how could this have happened?

Videl: I don't know Goken…

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Laughs even more) what a dumb moron! I didn't think you were going to fall for it, but I guess you learn something new every day!

Pan: (Looking away from Merl with a loss of innocence on her face) so… the whole time… It was just a holographic image… and you played along?

Merl: yep. I should get an academy award for my performance. (Starts laughing even more)

Pan: I can't believe I fell for it… I had actually hoped I would have gotten you that time… (Starts getting teary eyed)

Merl: (Laughs even more and louder) now she's crying! (He falls to the ground on his bottom and starts laughing like crazy) that is so hilarious! (He starts kicking his big legs aloud just bawling laughing)

Pan: how could I have been so stupid… how?

(The Others)

Marron: I can't believe that…

Bra: where is the real machine then?

18: it's probably hidden somewhere far off…

Bra: how could he have done something so cruel…?

18: because he's a villain.

Bra: well I guess that's logical.

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Continues to laugh on the ground) I can't stop cracking myself up! (Laughs)

Pan: (Turns and around and looks towards Merl) I…I… I will win!

Merl: (Laughs) (He then suddenly stops laughing) and what makes you say that!?

Pan: I know I will, even if it's not this body that beats you, I will defeat you in a different from.

Merl: umm… that sounds kind of creepy when you say it like that…

Pan: shut up…

Merl: (Chuckles) so… now that we have all of those delusions of grandeur out of our heads and we have the whole thinking you found the Blutz Waves thing out of your system… let's get back to the beat down.

Pan: …

Merl: you should be thankful, when you were chasing after that hologram it raised your confidence, and since you raised your confidence you don't feel as much pain… but of course that's all going to change here in a few short seconds… much like before when it was only a short minute that you were going to feel immense pain.

Pan: (Closes her eyes and then opens them again) take this! (She shoots a beam at Merl)

Merl: (Punches the beam back at Pan)

Pan (Screams) (Is hit with the beam)

Merl: hit by your own attack! Now there's a new one!

Pan: (Falls back a little bit)

Merl: alright, no more mister nice toxic! (Runs up to her and grabs her by the arm)

Pan: ahhhhhhhh! Let go of me! Let go of me!

Merl: not until I try this out…. (He raises her in the air by the arm and then slams her into the gravel in the ground)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhh! (As she is slammed into the ground)

Merl: let's try a little more! (Lifts her up again and slams her on the other part of the gravel)

(The Others)

(They are shown either closing their eyes, covering their eyes, scrunching their fists, or they are trying to remain calm)

Rya: I haven't seen something this grueling in a long time…

Goku: I have to stay strong… I can't let my emotions get the best of me! I need to take my own advice.

Vegeta: Kakorot… just do your best.

Gohan: you're feeling what I'm feeling are you dad?

Goku: only a little Gohan… but this is natural for everyone… I love Pan and I can't stand the fact that this is happening to her, but I will make sure not to jump the gun. Not like what you were planning on doing.

Gohan: there was no plan at the time… all I wanted to do was save her life.

Goku: and we can't do that…

Gohan: I know…

Goku: please everyone, let's just remain strong… do it for Pan's sake.

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Slams her into the ground again by her arm) alright the arm thing is getting kind of boring… let's try a little something different. (Drops Pan to the ground)

Pan: (Starts coughing up blood again) (She looks at the ground at the blood, her eye starts to get a little blurrier) Mind: no… I have to stay conscious… I must stay conscious if I want to live… I have to! I just have to for everyone! For Goken, for mom, for dad, for Grandpa! For everyone! Out of mind: damn you Merl! (Turns around and throws a punch towards Merl)

Merl: (Grabs it in the air) and you really think you can get passed me with just one little shitty punch? I don't think so… (Literally crushes her hand)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Merl: ouch… that got to hurt!

Pan: (Looks at her hand of which is dropping a lot of blood) (She uses the other hand to put pressure on her wounded hand)

Merl: sure, you can stop the bleeding, but like I've noticed before the pain will never stop unless your confidence grows, or you show the pain… of course this time… well this time I don't think that matters because well… this may sound contradictory of my original assessment, but pain is just pain, you feel it all the time! (Starts laughing)

Pan: I hate you! (She shouts out loud)

Merl: wow, how professional is that? You know I said the same thing before when I was getting beaten by you… how ironic.

Pan: (Has a stray tear leave one of her eyes)

Merl: this is still but stage one in your death sentence girl… there's a hell of a lot more coming before you die.

Pan: (Closes her eyes again and opens them) (She then puts her hand in front of her face and notices he eyes are going blurry again because her hand is hardly visible) I have to stay awake… I have to…

Merl: you don't have to worry about that… I'll make sure you stay awake for a long time to come…

Pan: (Coughs up more blood) (Holds onto her mouth)

Merl: you should really watch what you eat…

Pan: …

Merl: anyways, enough standing around… let's get back to work.

Pan: please don't hit me aga-

Merl: (Head buts Pan)

Pan: (Flies back smashing into the ground)

Merl: (Flies over to her and kicks her off the ground into the sky)

Pan: (Thrown in the sky)

Merl: (Reappears in the sky and bangs Pan back down to his last location)

(Last location)

Merl: (Appears again and bangs Pan in the same place in the sky again)

(He then repeats the same process again and again)

(The Others)

Trunks: he's treating her like a tennis ball!

Gohan: (Starts getting angrier) he's getting on my last nerve here! I'm going to kill him

Goku: no Gohan!

Gohan: (Lifts off into the air)

Goku: no!!

Gohan: (Flies into the air to stop Merl)

Narrator: oh no! Gohan is doing what he tried his best to not do! What cost may this have on our hero and if he joins the battle would he even stand a chance? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, the beat down on Pan continues and Gohan is quickly dispatched but not by Merl, by Pan! Pan tells Gohan to stay out of the fight just like Goku had predicated that she'd do if something like this were to happen. But even though she presents this strong suit, she is still being outwitted and out matched by Merl in every way; will this come to an end? You don't want to miss the next action packed Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 96: Horrors of Merl.

Authors Note: I'd just like to say here and now, if anyone feels offended by the recent violence portrayed in Z2 against Pan, I apologize to you. And I never meant to offend; I'm just showing that violence can happen to anyone no matter if you're a man or a woman. This kind of violence against women has been presented in DBZ before when Videl was beaten, and I even did it before on Pan when she fought Rya # 1. Its more realistic if you see the true detail of how demented this villain really is and the lengths he'll go to make a young woman's life a living hell.


	16. Dragonball Z2 Episode 96: Horrors of Mer

Dragonball Z2 Episode 96: Horrors of Merl.

Narrator: on the last gripping episode of Dragonball Z2, Merl's endless assault on Pan continued as he laid one attack on her after another, and it would have seemed as if Pan couldn't do a thing to stop him…

Merl: so are you going to stop this? (Disappears and reappears in front of Pan and bangs her on the side of her face with both of his fists together)

Pan: (Skids across the ground making a small traveling mark in the ground) (She is shown face down in the dirt)

Merl: you're so easily thrown around… wow! (Starts walking over to her location)

Pan: (Slowly tries to get back up)

Merl: (Stands above her)

Pan: (Continues to try and stand back up)

Merl: hmm… (Puts his foot down on her head)

Pan: (She screams out loud) (Her head and her body is pushed back down to the ground)

Merl: let's see if my foot is any different then my hands, let's see if it can crush your skull in instead. (He starts to push down on Pan's head with his big foot)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! PLEASE!!! STOP IT!!!

Merl: (Pushes more)

Narrator: but then after awhile Pan saw an opportunity to get back at Merl and stop him at his own game…

Merl: (Does a jump kick in the air and hits Pan into her stomach yet again)

Pan: (Flies back into another wall of a cliff and comes out the other end)

(After the cliff collapses something is revealed behind it)

Pan: (Breathing hard)

Merl: (Laughs) (He then notices what was behind it) huh!? Wait, no!

Pan: (Gets back up and sees it) hmm…

(It is the Blutz Waves machine shown sitting there in all of its glory)

Pan: (She looks towards it and then looks back towards Merl) so that's where you've been hiding it? (With weakness to her voice)

Merl: (Starts sweating and getting flustered)

Pan: if you make one more step towards me I'll blow it into an oblivion.

Merl: you wouldn't do that! That's one of the blue haired woman's best inventions! She told me herself when she charged me for the first time with the Blutz Waves!

Pan: oh cut the crap! I know she didn't say that! And even if she did you think I care if it's her most prized invention? This thing has done nothing but bring pain it's entire existence in this world. It helped power up an enemy to where he was nearly unstoppable once. And the same thing is happening again with you, at least if I destroy it now you won't be able to recharge yourself.

Merl: please don't touch it! I beg you!

Pan: now you're begging!? I was begging and pleading before when you beat the hell out of me and you didn't listen, what makes you think I'll listen to yours?

Merl: because…

Pan: and that just about sums up everything I guess… I'm destroying it right here, right now!

Narrator: if only it were that easy! Merl used his psychic powers to move the machine away from Pan, but that didn't stop Pan's plan as she began to chase after the machine to stop it in its fast tracks…

Pan: here we go! I finally found the shot I was looking for!

(The machine goes into her range)

Merl: Nooooooooooooo!!!

Pan: (Shoots a blast towards it and hits it, but it isn't destroyed, but it falls to the ground) damn! I guess that's okay, this is a lot better for me now, it'll be so much easier to destroy that thing! (She lands on the ground next to the machine)

Merl: (Lands behind her) no! You mustn't do this! No!

Pan: oh save it!

Merl: I can give you some of the Blutz Waves to make you feel better! I can make you stronger! Come on! What do you say!?

Pan: refusal is always my highest virtue… (Blasts at the machine)

(The beam goes towards the machine)

Narrator: but then something bizarre happened that would crush all hope of destroying the Blutz Waves machine…

Pan: (Smirks)

(The beam goes right through the machine, but there is no explosion, as a matter of a fact, when the beam goes through the machine, the machine flicker and disappears for a moment and then reappears again like some kind of holographic image)

Pan: huh!? What the hell!?

Merl: (Starts chuckling)

Pan: no… no…. no way!

(Skip)

Merl: (Laughs even more) what a dumb moron! I didn't think you were going to fall for it, but I guess you learn something new every day!

Pan: (Looking away from Merl with a loss of innocence on her face) so… the whole time… It was just a holographic image… and you played along?

Merl: yep. I should get an academy award for my performance. (Starts laughing even more)

Pan: I can't believe I fell for it… I had actually hoped I would have gotten you that time… (Starts getting teary eyed)

Merl: (Laughs even more and louder) now she's crying! (He falls to the ground on his bottom and starts laughing like crazy) that is so hilarious! (He starts kicking his big legs aloud just bawling laughing)

Pan: how could I have been so stupid… how?

Narrator: it was at that moment that Pan realized the inevitability of victory was for certain as Merl continued his onslaught, and that lead Gohan to lose his cool and eventually he decided to jump into attack mode, ignoring his father's orders of not interfering…

Gohan: (Starts getting angrier) he's getting on my last nerve here! I'm going to kill him

Goku: no Gohan!

Gohan: (Lifts off into the air)

Goku: no!!

Gohan: (Flies into the air to stop Merl)

Narrator: will Gohan fair any better against Merl? Does Pan even want him fighting? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Gohan: nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! (Flying into the battle)

Merl: (Stops playing tennis with Pan and looks towards Gohan) huh?

Gohan: you're going down! (About to lay a punch on Merl)

Merl: just try it!

Pan: (Regains her composure while floating in the air) NO!!!!!! (She shouts)

Gohan: (Stops the attack mid-air) huh? Pan!? You need help!

Merl: hmm…

Pan: dad! Stay out of this!

Gohan: but Pan, he's torturing you! Do you think I'm just going to sit by idly and watch you die right in front of my face?

Pan: dad please just do this for me, you'll be helping a lot more if you just stay out of this battle, the only reason I did that training was to prove I was worth something! And I'm going to damn well prove it!

Gohan: Pan! Don't do this! Don't throw your life away for nothing!

Pan: dad, I'm going to find a way to beat him, you can count on that, even if he does kill me I'm still going to beat him in some form.

Gohan: you're not making sense!

Pan: dad… please… just go back to the others and keep mom and Goken Company, please.

Gohan: but-

Pan: but- nothing!

Gohan: but how can you want to die like this?

Pan: I don't dad… but if I have to in order to save the world then by golly I'll do it.

Gohan: …

Pan: I know its hard dad… but believe me… trust my judgment, I'll figure something out. I no longer want to be the little girl in distress like I was for so many years; I don't want to be rescued by you guys and then just tossed aside like so many times before, now I want to show to the world and everyone else that I am worth a damn, and that I am strong enough to overcome any obstacle no matter the cost. Please dad, let me fight my battle.

Gohan: (Sighs) okay Pan… I understand.

Merl: what a touching moment that was… and I'd have to say that was well said girl.

Gohan: she has a name! Her name is Pan! My daughter! And she's going to be the one that kills you today!

Merl: kill me? That's about as likely as one of you spectators being able to touch me without getting burned. Which is what would have happened to you had you actually laid that punch on me.

Gohan: just be quiet and see what my daughter is really made out of… (He flies away back to the others)

(The others)

Gohan: (Lands back down on the cliff next to Goku and Vegeta and he looks down saddened about what he just allowed to happen)

Goku: (Puts his hand on Gohan's shoulder) it's okay Gohan… now you know the truth that she doesn't want help from us. Now you see her true nature and what she wants to achieve.

Gohan: yes…

Trunks: I understand as well…

Vegeta: good, learn from the example Trunks, now you know she doesn't want any help from us at all.

Trunks: as much as I don't want to believe it… I'll listen to what she wants.

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: you really do know how to pick your words Pan if I do say so myself… but unfortunately you really don't know how to pick your attacks and plan your strategies against a powerful enemy. Perhaps you should ask me for pointers in that department because I've done all kind of things to you to screw with your head, and the only thing you've managed to do to me become some sort of mystical woman with great power, but then I surpassed you and everything changed.

Pan: what are you trying to get at here!?

Merl: I'm saying this: I am feeling very charitable… it was never my intention to kill you or any of your family or your friends, now you can prevent that by surrendering to me right now.

Pan: you're giving me another chance?

Merl: yes I am… I think I've beaten enough sense into you to make you think otherwise in continuing this fight. If you give it all up right now and allow me the usage of those mystical spheres in the back of you, I will leave this planet and you will live out this generation and the next generation free from my strife.

Pan: why would I do something like that?

Merl: so you can save the lives of the people you love the most. And plus if I killed you right now, they wouldn't stand a chance in defending themselves because if they touch me they will burn. You are the only one out of this group who can lay a finger on me without getting burned. And if you died, then the gateway to your friends and family's death will certainly open up, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that. You'd never want them to be killed after your death or you would feel as if you failed.

Pan: …

Merl: are you having a hard time coming down with a decision? Oh okay, I'll give you a minute to think over it. (He turns and looks away from Pan) in the mean time if you want to lay a punch while my back is turned then be my guest. It just shows that you are not only a coward, but that you don't care about your life or the lives of those you love. Because well if you attack me now then your fate will become sealed.

Pan: (Stands looking towards Merl)

Merl: hurry up and make your choices or I'll decide for you, and of course you'll know what I choose, trust me you will.

(The Others)

Krillian: you know guys maybe we should let me use the Dragonballs…

18: and let him get away!?

Marron: yeah dad, what gives!?

Krillian: what if he's telling the truth?

18: and what if he isn't?

Marron: yeah, then what dad?

Krillian: well he's brought up some pretty well rounded points…

Marron: dad, you're being selfish…

Krillian: okay, okay, I just don't want to die again! I've died way too many times!

18: ei-yi-yi Krillian…

Marron: my dad is coward… (With her hand on her forehead)

Krillian: (Itches the back of his head)

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: have you come up with a decision yet, you should see that surrender is the best option in this case.

Pan: and surrender is not what I'm doing…

Merl: (Nods his head) I knew you'd do that… you're too proud I can tell… it's in your blood I presume… the blood of the race you are descendent from.

Pan: the blood of a Sayian…

Merl: I see… you realize you not only sealed the fate of yourself, but of your loved ones as well…

Pan: yes…

Merl: are you really willing to take that risk? Are you so certain you'll beat me that you truly believe you'll survive through this? Honestly does it look like you're doing any good against me!?

Pan: I don't care how good I'm doing… I'm going to win.

Merl: ARE YOU REATARDED! HONESTLY, IT WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER TO GIVE UP! (He shouts really loud)

Pan: I will beat you, like I said to my father even if I die, I still will of won.

Merl: IF YOU DIE THEN I WIN! (He shouts) (He then gets a little calmer) just save yourself and don't choose death! Don't die for nothing!

Pan: I won't die for nothing… I promise you that.

Merl: (Puts his hand on his head in frustration) man, you give a person an excellent chance to live and they just act as if they were offered a roofie to be put in their drink. Do you really want that?

Pan: I don't care what happens…

Merl: (Sighs) fine… you had your 2nd and final chance to live in peace, I hope you're happy. You've just sealed the fates of not only yourself, but of everyone you've ever loved or cared about… I hope you wallow in shame from Hell after you die.

Pan: …

Merl: (Sighs) (Flies in after her)

Pan: (Tries to block his oncoming attack)

Merl: (Punches her right in the side of the face)

Pan: (Is thrown back still with her block up onto the ground)

Merl: (Goes above Pan who lies on the ground and then starts forming small beams in his hand, he then proceeds to blast them at Pan)

Pan: ahhh! (Is hit with the beams)

Merl: (Continues to blast down more and more beams)

Pan: (The beams continue to hit her making more tears in her clothing and wounding her even more)

(The Others)

Goken: Pan!!!

Videl: oh no… she needs strength… she has to get up and fight! She can't let him do this to her! She can't!!

Gohan: (Goes up to Videl to comfort her and Goken)

Videl: why is he doing this to our baby?

Gohan: come here Videl… (Holds onto Videl)

Videl: (Cries on Gohan)

Goken: (Joins in the cry and groups up with his mom and dad)

Trunks: Pan… there's so much that we've been through… this is something of which the likes has never happened to you before, this is your first true battle outside of the Black Star Dragonballs… please don't let yourself die!

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Continues to blast a few more beams at Pan)

Pan: (Is hit with all of those beams)

Merl: (Finishes blasting her and begins to float down to her location)

Pan: (Is shown breathing hard and crumpled up on the ground with rubble from the blasts right under her) uh… uh… uh…man….

Merl: (Floats down to Pan with his arms crossed right in front of her and he stands over her while she lies on the ground) tisk, tisk… (Puts his arm out and grabs Pan not by the shirt neck, but by her actual skin and bone neck and raises her into the air and he sees her and she sees him eye to eye)

Pan: (Uses her hands to try and break through of this strangle hold)

Merl: this is what happens….

Pan: (Getting harder and harder to breathe for her)

Merl: this is what happens when you disapprove my offers!

Pan: …

Merl: I gave you another chance and life and you spat in my face! And now look where we are right now, you're going to die because of your own selfish actions!

Pan: gaa… gugh… guaa… ahh… (Struggling really hard) (She squirms her legs around trying to break free)

Merl: what? What was that? Oh you can't breathe? Oh let me try and fix that. (Starts pushing harder on her neck making it even harder to breathe)

Pan: (Tries to yell out in Pain but can't because of Merl's tight grip on her neck)

Merl: oh… whoops! Looks like I turned the faucet in the opposite directions, my mistake… let me try again… (Starts crushing her neck even harder)

Pan: (Starting to gag)

Merl: oh… I guess I can't tell me rights from my lefts… my mistake!

(Pan's vision is shown and you see Merl through her vision, suddenly her vision starts to become blurrier and blurrier)

(The Others)

Goten: he's going in for the kill!

Bra: I can't watch this… I don't want to see Pan die!

Videl: noooo!

Gohan: (Tries to calm Videl down)

Goken: (Looking towards Merl and Pan)

Marron: (Walks over to Goken and covers his eyes)

(Merl and Pan)

Pan: (Her vision goes completely blurry)

Merl: (Still trying to strangle her to death)

Pan: (Her legs start squirming less and less; she's getting slower and slower in all of her movements) (She then starts to close her eyes, but she fights to keep them open)

Merl: (Still holding onto her neck)

Pan: (Her face literally starts to turn blue)

Merl: (Smirks)

Pan: (She then comes to a complete stop, she is no longer squirming around) (And her eyes are closed)

Merl: (Smirks again looking at Pan's face) (He then lets go of her and she falls to the ground)

(The Others)

Goku: oh no… please no… no… it can't be…

Vegeta: arrgg…. Don't tell me it's all over!

Videl: (Crying even more)

Gohan: Pan…

Goken: (Trying to see but Marron still has her hands in front of his eyes)

Marron: you don't want to see the end results of this Goken… trust me…

Bra: no…

Goten: my niece…

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Looking down towards Pan's crippled and lifeless looking body) alright get back up, I know you're not dead! That may have been unpleasant for you, but I did it enough to just render you unconscious, if I had gone any further then I would have killed you.

Pan: (Her face gets less blue but she is still out)

Merl: not going to wake up, hey? Let me give you a hand. (He stomps down on Pan's back with his foot)

Pan: (Shrieks and wakes up screaming in pain)

Merl: wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!

Pan: (Starts coughing uncontrollably because of the neck attack)

Merl: cutting the circulation of air from your esophagus to your brain was a beautiful sight. Just watching you squirm around like that was priceless and totally rewarding on my part.

Pan: (Holds onto her neck still coughing looking up at Merl) please… (With a groggy voice) if you want to… just kill me…

Merl: no… no… I'm still not done with you right yet. Not until I'm 300 percent satisfied.

(The Others)

Goten: he just loves seeing her suffer!

Bra: someone should really kick his ass!

Trunks: and I really want to be the one who does it!

Videl: thank goodness though that she's still alive…

Gohan: yeah, but for how much longer? She'll only be alive for as long as Merl wants her to be… so Pan has to figure out the attack she's going to use quick, she can't keep playing this waiting game. She'll die before she gets her chance!

Goku: maybe she knew she wasn't going to die…

Vegeta: perhaps…

Rya: I don't know about that… your thoughts seemed unsettled, she's showing some fear in her mind… she even said to herself: "Is this it?" I think she does think she's going to die.

Goku: I hope she's not thinking twice about her attack…

Vegeta: she may have run out of all of the Ki needed to use it…

Goku: and if that's the case…

Vegeta: then her death is certainly destined.

Goku: …

Chi-Chi: my granddaughter is going to die!

Ox King: oh my gosh… this is just terrible!

Roshi: it's beyond that… it's a tragedy.

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: so then do you want to die?

Pan: no… but I'd rather die then continue to be tortured by you.

Merl: I'm still far from satisfied Pan… but don't worry, once I've reach my satisfaction mark, you're death will be aimed and ready for me to pull the trigger.

Pan: (Starts to chuckle with grogginess still to her voice)

Merl: hmm?

Pan: (Chuckles)

Merl: what's so funny?

Pan: (Chuckles)

Merl: huh?

(The Others)

Goten: what's she laughing about?

Bra: I don't find anything funny going on here.

Bulma: that's weird…

Piccolo: hmm…

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: hello? Am I talking to myself here? What the hell are you so happy about?

Pan: (Chuckles) you know, I'm far from happy… but it's just funny on how I'm going to kill you when this is all over.

Merl: (Sighs) can you please get over that! I'm not going to be the one who dies here today! You and you alone are going to be the one that dies. And of course then everyone else, but that's for later.

Pan: (Chuckles) you won't know what hit you…

Merl: (Nods his head back and forth) I don't think so!

Pan: (Chuckles)

Merl: arrgg…

Pan: (Chuckles)

Merl: shut up you dumb bitch! (Does a good slam to her stomach with his foot)

Pan: (Falls to the ground again) (She coughs up a little bit of blood)

Merl: that'll teach you to laugh at me!

Pan: (Coughs a little more)

Merl: now get up and let me crush you a little more.

Pan: (While lying on the ground) (She moves her head to the side and looks at her little brother)

Merl: …

Pan: (Smiles at her brother)

(A voice goes through Pan's head from some point in the past)

Goken's voice: I hope to one day be as strong as you sis!

Pan's voice: sure thing Goken, you just need a lot of time and practice to perfect yourself.

Goken's voice: so then I have a chance!

Pan's voice: sure thing pal!

Goken's voice: cool! Thanks Pan!

(Outside of Pan's mind)

(The word Pan from her brother echoes through her mind)

Merl: what are you looking at?

Pan: (Looks away from her brother towards Merl) I'm going to kill you for my little brother's sake.

Merl: that little pipsqueak? Oh please…

Pan: whenever I say I'm going to do something for my little brother I always live on that promise, I can guarantee you that.

Merl: really? Well I hope that trend doesn't break up, you know I really hate to halter traditions, especially one such as that. (Laughs)

Pan: (Smiles)

Merl: now… let me hurt you a little more. (Grabs her by the leg and lifts her in the air)

Pan: (Closes her eyes after he did this)

Merl: (Throws her smack down into the ground)

(The Others)

Goken: (Drops a lot of tears from his eyes) I love my sister… why is this happening to her… why? Why daddy? Why mommy?

Gohan: we don't know ourselves Goken…

Videl: that's the honest truth Goken.

Goken: why can't we help her!?

Gohan: because she doesn't want it kiddo…

Goken: but why? Does she want to die and leave me all alone?

Gohan: no… of course not Goken… she's allowing herself to be taken by Merl so we don't have to be… she's a hero even if she does fail to stop Merl.

Videl: you're father is right Goken… I guess you can say this is her own form of crucifixion.

Gohan: in some form… yes.

Goken: (Looks toward the fight again) please don't die sis!

Goku: hmm…

Vegeta: the way Pan acted today… I have to say Kakorot, for not being a full blooded Sayian she really acted as if she were a full pure blooded Sayian; she'd make our Sayian brethren proud.

Goku: I don't deny that Vegeta… she's beautiful out there, no questions asked.

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Knees Pan in the stomach multiple times while in his hands)

Pan: (Yells out in pain as this happens)

Merl: do you feel it!? Because if you don't I'll make sure you do! (Knees her in the stomach again)

Pan: (More blood comes out of her mouth)

(The Others)

Rya: (Looking at Pan, but he looks deeper, deeper into her soul) she is so pure… so powerful, and so righteous. I think I know what she is planning….

Goten: and what would that be?

Rya: I'm sorry I can't tell you… you will find out when it happens.

Goten: but Rya!

Rya: Drones always keep people's secrets of whom are allied to them! I'm am not about to break tradition.

Bra: it really is important though Rya!

Rya: all I can tell you is that it's beautiful…

Bra and Goten: huh!?

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Starts elbow Pan in the stomach instead) how do you like that? Huh? How do you like it?

Pan: it feels great…

Merl: oh stop pretending! (Throws her into the air)

Pan: (Is in the air going up)

Merl: (Flies up after Pan and goes under her)

Pan: …

Merl: (Lays a punch right in her back making her rise higher in the air)

Pan: (Screams after the attack)

Merl: the back is a terrible place to get hit my girl!

Pan: when you hit Pan… you only make her stronger…

Merl: shut up! (Knocks her back down to the ground)

Pan: (Slams into the ground)

Merl: (Floats back down to Pan) you know… I think now would be a good time to finish you off.

Pan: …

Merl: I think you've had enough and I feel very satisfied right now, plus I'm getting pretty tired and I want to make my wish from the Dragonballs so… (Yawns) I'm going to kill you…

Pan: go right ahead if you can.

Merl: I can and I will.

(The Others)

Trunks: (Sighs) good bye Pan…

Narrator: it would seem at this moment that Merl has come down to a decision to finish Pan off once and for all, but how can he want to end her life after this much beating? Even so, it would seem as if Pan is about to meet death face to face… stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Pan does her best to try and stay alive, and does her best to stay in the fight, but something happens that causes the others to have to step in and stop Merl from getting a hold of the Dragonballs! Does this mean Pan is dead? You don't want to miss the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 97: Help Protect the Dragonballs!

Authors Note: (Sad face) wow… this seemed like the most touching and sad episode I've written... (Happy face) but anyways onward to what I wanted to say! In the next 3 episodes we will have reached episode 100! Yes, after all this time the 100th episode of Dragonball Z2 is in our midsts, I can't wait to get there! I'm going to make sure I update like crazy the next few days! (I hope I can anyway, depends on my schedule) Anyways see you next time!

One last Note: I have great news for fans who have wanted to see pics of characters from the show! Just go to my profile and scroll down and you will find an assortment of links taking you to different pictures of characters that have appeared in the story and the way characters look like in their new forms, make sure you read the descriptions and explanations before you click the links though, enjoy and I hope you like them!


	17. Dragonball Z2 Episode 97: Help protect t

Dragonball Z2 Episode 97: Help Protect the Dragonballs!

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Gohan jumped into the battlefield to aid his ailing daughter against the powerful Merl, but to Gohan's surprise Pan wasn't looking forward to any help from anyone, not even her own father…

Pan: dad! Stay out of this!

Gohan: but Pan, he's torturing you! Do you think I'm just going to sit by idly and watch you die right in front of my face?

Pan: dad please just do this for me, you'll be helping a lot more if you just stay out of this battle, the only reason I did that training was to prove I was worth something! And I'm going to damn well prove it!

Gohan: Pan! Don't do this! Don't throw your life away for nothing!

Pan: dad, I'm going to find a way to beat him, you can count on that, even if he does kill me I'm still going to beat him in some form.

Gohan: you're not making sense!

Pan: dad… please… just go back to the others and keep mom and Goken Company, please.

Gohan: but-

Pan: but- nothing!

Gohan: but how can you want to die like this?

Pan: I don't dad… but if I have to in order to save the world then by golly I'll do it.

Gohan: …

Pan: I know its hard dad… but believe me… trust my judgment, I'll figure something out. I no longer want to be the little girl in distress like I was for so many years; I don't want to be rescued by you guys and then just tossed aside like so many times before, now I want to show to the world and everyone else that I am worth a damn, and that I am strong enough to overcome any obstacle no matter the cost. Please dad, let me fight my battle.

Gohan: (Sighs) okay Pan… I understand.

Merl: what a touching moment that was… and I'd have to say that was well said girl.

Gohan: she has a name! Her name is Pan! My daughter! And she's going to be the one that kills you today!

Merl: kill me? That's about as likely as one of you spectators being able to touch me without getting burned. Which is what would have happened to you had you actually laid that punch on me.

Gohan: just be quiet and see what my daughter is really made out of… (He flies away back to the others)

Narrator: after that moment Gohan forced himself into watching the events unfold on the battlefield, Pan continued to be the victim of Merl's onslaught against her, and there was even a moment where she thought she was certainly going to die…

Merl: (Floats down to Pan with his arms crossed right in front of her and he stands over her while she lies on the ground) tisk, tisk… (Puts his arm out and grabs Pan not by the shirt neck, but by her actual skin and bone neck and raises her into the air and he sees her and she sees him eye to eye)

Pan: (Uses her hands to try and break through of this strangle hold)

Merl: this is what happens….

Pan: (Getting harder and harder to breathe for her)

Merl: this is what happens when you disapprove my offers!

Pan: …

Merl: I gave you another chance and life and you spat in my face! And now look where we are right now, you're going to die because of your own selfish actions!

Pan: gaa… gugh… guaa… ahh… (Struggling really hard) (She squirms her legs around trying to break free)

Merl: what? What was that? Oh you can't breathe? Oh let me try and fix that. (Starts pushing harder on her neck making it even harder to breathe)

Pan: (Tries to yell out in Pain but can't because of Merl's tight grip on her neck)

Merl: oh… whoops! Looks like I turned the faucet in the opposite directions, my mistake… let me try again… (Starts crushing her neck even harder)

Pan: (Starting to gag)

Merl: oh… I guess I can't tell me rights from my lefts… my mistake!

(Pan's vision is shown and you see Merl through her vision, suddenly her vision starts to become blurrier and blurrier)

Narrator: but fortunately for her, Merl kept her alive even after that whole ordeal because according to him: "He wasn't done with her yet." But after that Pan did something weird…

Merl: I'm still far from satisfied Pan… but don't worry, once I've reach my satisfaction mark, you're death will be aimed and ready for me to pull the trigger.

Pan: (Starts to chuckle with grogginess still to her voice)

Merl: hmm?

Pan: (Chuckles)

Merl: what's so funny?

Pan: (Chuckles)

Merl: huh?

(Skip)

Merl: hello? Am I talking to myself here? What the hell are you so happy about?

Pan: (Chuckles) you know, I'm far from happy… but it's just funny on how I'm going to kill you when this is all over.

Merl: (Sighs) can you please get over that! I'm not going to be the one who dies here today! You and you alone are going to be the one that dies. And of course then everyone else, but that's for later.

Pan: (Chuckles) you won't know what hit you…

Merl: (Nods his head back and forth) I don't think so!

Pan: (Chuckles)

Merl: arrgg…

Pan: (Chuckles)

Narrator: it was also at this point where Rya and Rya alone figured out Pan's plan but refused to share it with anyone else…

Rya: (Looking at Pan, but he looks deeper, deeper into her soul) she is so pure… so powerful, and so righteous. I think I know what she is planning….

Goten: and what would that be?

Rya: I'm sorry I can't tell you… you will find out when it happens.

Goten: but Rya!

Rya: Drones always keep people's secrets of whom are allied to them! I'm am not about to break tradition.

Bra: it really is important though Rya!

Rya: all I can tell you is that it's beautiful…

Bra and Goten: huh!?

Narrator: and then Merl came down to his own decision about Pan…

Merl: (Floats back down to Pan) you know… I think now would be a good time to finish you off.

Pan: …

Merl: I think you've had enough and I feel very satisfied right now, plus I'm getting pretty tired and I want to make my wish from the Dragonballs so… (Yawns) I'm going to kill you…

Pan: go right ahead if you can.

Merl: I can and I will.

(The Others)

Trunks: (Sighs) good bye Pan…

Narrator: has Trunks lost faith and Pan? And does he have every right to say that considering the dire situation she's in? What else will happen today as the story unfolds? Stay tuned!

Merl: (Is shown standing in front of Pan)

Pan: (Looks up at him no fear on her face)

Merl: so then… are you ready to die?

Pan: …

Merl: I asked you a question… are you ready to die?

Pan: hmm… if only you were the one who would kill me…

Merl: hmm? What's that supposed to mean?

Pan: it's none of your business.

Merl: fine then… have it your way… maybe when you get to the Otherworld you'll learn better manners.

Pan: after the way I've seen you treat women, I'd say you need a lot of practice with that yourself.

Merl: (Chuckles) still cracking jokes after everything that has happened to you… (Sighs of joy) we've sure had some good times, you and I.

Pan: yeah, sure…

Merl: so how do you want to die?

Pan: how's about you take my place…

Merl: yeah I'm not too interested in trading something of that magnitude. Thanks for the offer anyway…

Pan: (Puts one of her hands behind her back)

Merl: now is the time for you to perish my young darling… (Forms a beam in one of his hands)

Pan: (Forms a beam in the hand she has behind her back)

Merl: now get ready to die! (About to throw the blast) (But then he feels something) hey, wait!? Where's that Ki coming from!?

Pan: (Takes her hand from behind her and throws the beam she had hidden away right in Merl's face)

(This attack creates a smoke screen for Merl to where it halters his vision)

Pan: (Jumps to the side of Merl and then flips over to the other side a little way from him)

Merl: (Is walking around in the smoke trying to find Pan) what the hell are you trying to do!?

Pan: (From her location, jumps in the air and flies towards Merl and lays a kick on his back)

Merl: arrgg…

Pan: (She then proceeds to punch and kick Merl consistently)

(The Others)

Gohan: whoa! I didn't think she had any Ki left…

Videl: she's always known to surprise us.

Goken: yeah! Beat him down sis!

Rya: hmm…

Piccolo: where did she tap into this power?

Rya: I have reason to believe it's kind of a rainy day power that she kept away… and now I guess she's decided to use it… but it won't be enough.

Piccolo: I assumed that much, it was only a little bit of Ki… but she sure did trick him and now she's wailing on him… maybe she can do a little damage.

Rya: maybe…

Oub: I sure hope so!

Marron: me too!

Bra: me three!

Goten: she can sure move around a lot after having been through all of that beating.

Goku: like I've said before she's a strong girl.

Vegeta: a lot stronger then you Trunks…

Trunks: why do you have to rub that in dad?

Vegeta: (Chuckles)

(Merl and Pan)

Pan: (Continues to wail on Merl punch after punch, kick after kick) (She knocks him out of the smoke and is seen wailing on him)

Merl: (Doesn't get a chance to fight back, because he was surprised by this attack)

Pan: (Lays a hard punch on his face)

Merl: (His head is bent back a little bit)

Pan: (And then she finishes it off with a hard kick to the side)

Merl: (Is thrown into the air and then slamming back into the ground lying on his back)

Pan: (Puts her leg down after having kicked him and then she begins to breathe hard and hold onto her knees) man… that took a lot out of me…

Merl: … (From the ground)

(The Others)

Goken: did she get him?

Videl: I don't know…

Gohan: he's definitely lying on the ground)

Videl: I won't argue that…

Bulma: that seemed way too easy then…

Bra: yeah for all we know he's still using the Blutz Waves machine on himself…

Goten: naw, I don't see a reason why, he's already at his top power because of when he used it last… I don't think he expected Pan to dish out an attack like that.

Bulma: maybe even if he is alive, perhaps she damaged his ego.

Chi-Chi: yeah, maybe he'll be flustered and then he'll lose his composure and be beaten!

Bulma: that sounds like a plausible thing to me.

Rya: don't assume anything… this isn't over yet.

Piccolo: listen to Rya, he knows what he's talking about.

Goku: yeah I agree… but who knows maybe she hurt him pretty good.

Vegeta: since when did you condone hurting?

Goku: probably sometime between Buu and Baby…

(Merl and Pan)

Pan: (Is still standing there trying to rest herself up with her hands on her knees)

Merl: (His leg starts to move a little bit pointing up)

Pan: (Notices his leg moving)

Merl: (Move his leg more)

Pan: are you ready for mo- (Suddenly something happens)

Merl: (Moved very vast and separated his molecules and then reassembled himself behind Pan)

Pan: huh!? (Her arms are suddenly grabbed from behind by Merl)

Merl: I'm going to make you feel it now!

Pan: arrggggggggggggggggggggggg! (Shrieks in pain)

Merl: (Pulls onto her arms from behind) you shouldn't have done something like that! Now I'm pissed! (Pulls her arms more)

Pan: yargggggggggggggggggggggggh!

Merl: (Goes up to Pan's ear) how's about I give you a 3rd chance to surrender… (Smiles)

Pan: never!

Merl: I was hoping you'd say that… good bye. (He says calmly in his voice) (He then raises his foot in the air and then hits it onto Pan's back, he keeps his foot on her back and starts pulling himself back with her arms to try and sever her spine, much like in the DBZ movie: The 2nd coming, when Broly had Gohan in an arm lock and nearly broke his back)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(The Others)

Goten: oh no!

Gohan: Pan!!!!

Bra: no… no… no!

Goku: …

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Pushes on her back even more) music to my ears… (Gives one last push)

Pan: (There is a distinct crack in her back that is heard)

(The Others)

(They all go into a shock sequence)

Bra: noooooooo!

Gohan: (At a loss of words)

Goken: Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!

(Merl and Pan)

Pan: (Has her eyes wide open) (She looks in shock)

Merl: (Lets go of Pan)

Pan: (She then falls forward with her eyes opened onto the ground)

Merl: (Dusts his hands off) I've got to break it to you, you were a mighty fine battle… but of course as always, all good things must come to an end. And in this case, this fight had to end with the clear victor being me.

Pan: (Is shown lying on the ground) (Her eye is shown up close and it has turned a distinct brown color, much like other times in DBZ where when someone was seriously injured or dead their eyes turned brown, Krillian was hit once and it happened by Cell)

Merl: (He then turns and looks towards everyone else standing on the cliff) (He then smiles)

(The Others)

Yamcha: oh no! Is he looking over here!?

Krillian: he sure is!

18: arrgg…

Gohan: he killed my daughter… I… I… won't allow him to hurt or kill anyone else!

Goken: she can't be dead daddy! She can't!

Videl: (Begins to cry) I'm sorry Goken… (Hugs onto Goken) (She continues to cry)

Goken: no… (An image of Pan goes through his head) no… (A tear drops from his eye) I love her…

Goku: guys! Merl is going to attack! We can't allow ourselves to be vulnerable! Get ready!

Vegeta: right!

(Merl)

Merl: (He then stops looking at them and then he eyeballs the Dragonballs which are not too far from the others location) these people make everything looks too easy…

(The Others)

Oub: huh!? Oh no! He's looking towards the Dragonballs!

Vegeta: wonderful! That's just what we need! (He turns Prater)

Goku: (Also goes Prater) alright! Will all need your help if were going to stop him from getting a hold of those balls!

Piccolo: right! I'll be right behind you! (Powers up, blowing his cape off)

Rya: I will as well. (Goes Super Drone)

Goku: alright! Let's get ready!

(Everyone powers up)

(The no powered people stand off to the side)

(Merl)

Merl: so they want a race? Well, they've got a race! (He then starts running really fast on the ground towards the Dragonballs)

(The Others)

Goku: alright let's go!

(Everyone jumps into the air and starts flying)

(Goken and Videl are among those not participating)

(Merl)

Merl: (Running towards the Dragonballs)

Goku: (Comes in and punches Merl) (He burns his hand in the process) arrgg…

Vegeta: (Blasts a beam at Merl)

Merl: (Is hit but nothing happens, he then proceeds to bang Vegeta on the head to get him out of the way) (He continues to run as well)

(Rya and Piccolo both appear to the sides of Merl)

(They both shoot blasts at him)

(They both hit Merl with the blasts)

Merl: (Is way too motivated to get affected by them)

Rya: arrgg… (He powers up a little bit and then attacks Merl from the side with his leg) (He is burned in the process) ahhh!

Piccolo: (Tries punching and kicking him but is also burned) damn it all!

Merl: (Continues to run)

Gohan: (Goes in front of him) you killed my daughter you bastard! Take this! (Shoots a quick version of the Kamaehamaeha)

Merl: (Is hit creating smoke) (But he doesn't waste anytime and he jumps out of the smoke towards Gohan and kicks him to the side)

(Suddenly Marron, Bra, 18, and Krillian, try some attacks but they also fail)

Trunks: (Shoots a big beam)

Merl: annoying… (Knocks it out of the way into the background) (He's about to reach the Dragonballs)

Trunks: damn…

Merl: (Is almost there and smiling at the same time)

(Suddenly Oub jumps in front of Merl and right in front of the Dragonballs)

Merl: (Stops moving and looks at him) if it isn't the little Indian boy… I remember you, you risked your own skin to try and stop me while I was in my primitive state.

Oub: yeah… what's it too ya?

Merl: get out of my way you nuisance…

Oub: I don't think so!

Merl: what do you intend to do? You can't hurt me. The only person that could do that, is dead.

Oub: you're not seeing the full picture here, are you?

Merl: hmm? What do you mean?

Oub: (Smirks) (He then powers up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Merl: what!?

Oub: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

(Everyone else is shown standing back up recovering from the attack)

Krillian: look at that… what's he doing?

Goku: I know…

Piccolo: he'll need help Goku if he's going to succeed.

Goku: yeah, I know Piccolo…

Vegeta: this pisses me off! I hate the fact that he could push me down like I was nothing!

Goku: try not to worry about it Vegeta…

(Oub and Merl)

Oub: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Merl: hey! No wait!

Oub: (Suddenly a large blue shield appears over the Dragonballs and himself) (He stands there with electrical surges going off of his body, using his power to keep the shield standing) only those pure of heart can enter the shield… you on the other hand are a completely different story.

Merl: you damn fool! I can break through it!

Oub: sure! But you'll already be too late, and it'll take you a long while.

Merl: (Runs in front of the shield) let me show you something, boy! (He starts knocking into the shield and punching the shield and kicking the shield making electrical surges come off of it)

Oub: (Sweats a little because of the loss of energy to try and keep the shield sturdy)

Merl: (Banging into the shield)

Oub: arrgg… Goku! Everyone else, I can't hold onto this for too long! You all have to pass through and take the Dragonballs somewhere else!

(The Others)

(They 'nod' their heads in agreement)

Yamcha and Krillian: right!

Marron: will be right there!

(Oub)

Merl: (Still banging on the shield) it won't be long now!

Oub: arrgg…

Goku: (Comes flying down next to Oub) need a hand?

Oub: (Looks at Goku) (Smiles) sure thing.

Goku: (Smiles) (He then powers up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (He helps Oub make the shield stronger and sturdier)

Merl: (Knocks into the shield but it gets harder and harder to do) damn! How dare you do something as cowardice as this! Why can't you just allow me usage of those balls! Why? Damn you!

Goku: because you're impure… (Sweating and trying to keep the shield standing)

Oub: and that's the only true reason why we don't want you using our Dragonballs! (He also tries to keep it standing)

Merl: I'll get through! I promise you! And I'll make sure the Indian boy dies first and then the long silver haired man!

Oub: my name is Oub!

Goku: and my name is Goku!

Goku and Oub: use them when you talk to us!

Merl: arrgg…. (He starts shooting blasts at the shield barrier)

(Suddenly Vegeta and the others go in the shield)

Vegeta: (Grabs onto the one star ball)

Yamcha: (Gets the Five star ball)

Krillian: (Grabs the two star ball)

Gohan: (Grabs the three star ball)

Goten: (Gets the six star ball)

18: (Grabs onto the four star ball)

Trunks: (And finally he grabs onto the seven star Dragonball)

(All 7 of the people who grabbed onto Dragonballs take lift off into the air and fly off to put the Dragonballs out of Merl's clutches)

Merl: damn!

Oub: we've got you now Merl!

(Suddenly the shield disappears)

Merl: (Stands in front of Oub and Goku) I'm going to massacre you two for doing that! And after I do that, I'm going to go after those seven people and then kill them and claim their Dragonballs.

Oub: you won't be able to touch any of us!

Goku: the only person you were able to kill was someone you beat senseless until their final breathes! Oub and I, and the others on the other hand won't allow you to beat us down like that. We will find a way to beat you, I promise you.

Merl: (Chuckles) if I had a dime for every time I head that…

Oub: shut up! You're going down Merl!

Goku: you sure are!

(The Other 7 land back on the cliff they were on before hand)

Marron: (With the people who haven't gone back to the cliff but are standing on the place where the Dragonballs were at before they were taken) hey! Do you guys need some help?

Oub: we could use some help from anyone who wishes to.

Marron: cool!

Bra: let's get over there Marron!

Marron: sure thing!

(They go over to Goku and Oub)

Piccolo and Rya: (They also go over to Goku and Oub)

Rya: you're going to need our help.

Piccolo: definitely…

Goku: always a joy you two…

Marron: (Stands next to Oub) hey Oub…

Oub: yeah?

Marron: you want to go out sometime when this is all over?

Oub: huh?

Marron: yeah, I've been meaning to ask you and now that I'm this close to you, I just want to know.

Oub: umm… sure… I guess…

Marron: fantastic. Alright let's beat this toxic jerk!

Oub: … (Confused about what Marron just asked)

Merl: you all do realize, you are nothing compared to me. And even if you were, you'd still not be able to beat me without the immense pain of losing your skin.

Goku: it won't matter Merl… we fight to the end…

Piccolo: because were Z-fighters.

Rya: and we always make sure to win.

Merl: well that sounded stupid… (Runs in and punches Goku in the face)

Goku: (Falls back)

Oub: (Punches and kicks at Merl but he gets burned)

Merl: (Tosses Oub to the ground)

Marron: arrgg…

Merl: (Lays a punch right in her stomach)

Bra: oh no!

Merl: (Trips her onto the ground)

(Everyone there lies on the ground)

Goku: (Chuckles) I think we could have handled that a bit better…

Oub: yeah… I agree…

Merl: alright you four, now get ready to die…

Voice: I don't think so…

Merl: huh? (Suddenly someone bangs into Merl head first into the chest) aaagaagahgahaghaghaahgah!! (Getting thrown back)

(The Others on the cliff)

Trunks: is that…

Vegeta: it can't be!

Krillian: I didn't even see her get up!

Goken: (Gets a face of joy) Pan!!! She's alive!

Videl: it's… it's a miracle…

Gohan: I didn't think it was possible…

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Had fallen to the ground but he slowly gets back up) arrgg… how? How are you alive!?

Pan: maybe that crack you heard wasn't what you thought it was… (Smirks)

Narrator: it would appear that an angel has just come in to save the day! Pan is alive! And now that she's back, what does she plan to do to put an end to Merl's reign of terror? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, the battle between Pan and Merl continues, and Merl is up to his old tricks yet again, but even so Pan keeps a smile on her face, what exactly has her so happy, and when will she use this attack to beat Merl that only Rya knows about? All this next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 98: Hard to kill.


	18. Dragonball Z2 Episode 98: Hard to Kill

Dragonball Z2 Episode 98: Hard to kill.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Pan did her best to prevent herself from being finished off by Merl, and it would have seemed as if she had figured a way to do it…

Pan: (Puts one of her hands behind her back)

Merl: now is the time for you to perish my young darling… (Forms a beam in one of his hands)

Pan: (Forms a beam in the hand she has behind her back)

Merl: now get ready to die! (About to throw the blast) (But then he feels something) hey, wait!? Where's that Ki coming from!?

Pan: (Takes her hand from behind her and throws the beam she had hidden away right in Merl's face)

(This attack creates a smoke screen for Merl to where it halters his vision)

Pan: (Jumps to the side of Merl and then flips over to the other side a little way from him)

Merl: (Is walking around in the smoke trying to find Pan) what the hell are you trying to do!?

Pan: (From her location, jumps in the air and flies towards Merl and lays a kick on his back)

Merl: arrgg…

Pan: (She then proceeds to punch and kick Merl consistently)

(Skip)

Pan: (Continues to wail on Merl punch after punch, kick after kick) (She knocks him out of the smoke and is seen wailing on him)

Merl: (Doesn't get a chance to fight back, because he was surprised by this attack)

Pan: (Lays a hard punch on his face)

Merl: (His head is bent back a little bit)

Pan: (And then she finishes it off with a hard kick to the side)

Merl: (Is thrown into the air and then slamming back into the ground lying on his back)

Pan: (Puts her leg down after having kicked him and then she begins to breathe hard and hold onto her knees) man… that took a lot out of me…

Merl: … (From the ground)

Narrator: it was at that moment that she thought she might have actually wounded her opponent, but that backfired drastically…

Merl: (Move his leg more)

Pan: are you ready for mo- (Suddenly something happens)

Merl: (Moved very vast and separated his molecules and then reassembled himself behind Pan)

Pan: huh!? (Her arms are suddenly grabbed from behind by Merl)

Merl: I'm going to make you feel it now!

Pan: arrggggggggggggggggggggggg! (Shrieks in pain)

Merl: (Pulls onto her arms from behind) you shouldn't have done something like that! Now I'm pissed! (Pulls her arms more)

Pan: yargggggggggggggggggggggggh!

Merl: (Goes up to Pan's ear) how's about I give you a 3rd chance to surrender… (Smiles)

Pan: never!

Merl: I was hoping you'd say that… good bye. (He says calmly in his voice) (He then raises his foot in the air and then hits it onto Pan's back, he keeps his foot on her back and starts pulling himself back with her arms to try and sever her spine, much like in the DBZ movie: The 2nd coming, when Broly had Gohan in an arm lock and nearly broke his back)

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Skip)

Merl: (Pushes on her back even more) music to my ears… (Gives one last push)

Pan: (There is a distinct crack in her back that is heard)

(Skip)

Pan: (Has her eyes wide open) (She looks in shock)

Merl: (Lets go of Pan)

Pan: (She then falls forward with her eyes opened onto the ground)

Merl: (Dusts his hands off) I've got to break it to you, you were a mighty fine battle… but of course as always, all good things must come to an end. And in this case, this fight had to end with the clear victor being me.

Pan: (Is shown lying on the ground) (Her eye is shown up close and it has turned a distinct brown color, much like other times in DBZ where when someone was seriously injured or dead their eyes turned brown, Krillian was hit once and it happened by Cell)

Merl: (He then turns and looks towards everyone else standing on the cliff) (He then smiles)

Narrator: It was at that moment that Pan was presumed dead, and the Z-fighters did their best to try and stop Merl from progressing further and getting a hold of the Dragonballs, Oub and Goku created a shield in hopes of allowing the others enough time to get the balls out of the area…

Goku: (Smiles) (He then powers up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (He helps Oub make the shield stronger and sturdier)

Merl: (Knocks into the shield but it gets harder and harder to do) damn! How dare you do something as cowardice as this! Why can't you just allow me usage of those balls! Why? Damn you!

Goku: because you're impure… (Sweating and trying to keep the shield standing)

Oub: and that's the only true reason why we don't want you using our Dragonballs! (He also tries to keep it standing)

Merl: I'll get through! I promise you! And I'll make sure the Indian boy dies first and then the long silver haired man!

Oub: my name is Oub!

Goku: and my name is Goku!

Goku and Oub: use them when you talk to us!

Merl: arrgg…. (He starts shooting blasts at the shield barrier)

Narrator: and then the barrier went down and all seemed lost for Goku and Oub until…

(Everyone there lies on the ground)

Goku: (Chuckles) I think we could have handled that a bit better…

Oub: yeah… I agree…

Merl: alright you four, now get ready to die…

Voice: I don't think so…

Merl: huh? (Suddenly someone bangs into Merl head first into the chest) aaagaagahgahaghaghaahgah!! (Getting thrown back)

(The Others on the cliff)

Trunks: is that…

Vegeta: it can't be!

Krillian: I didn't even see her get up!

Goken: (Gets a face of joy) Pan!!! She's alive!

Videl: it's… it's a miracle…

Gohan: I didn't think it was possible…

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Had fallen to the ground but he slowly gets back up) arrgg… how? How are you alive!?

Pan: maybe that crack you heard wasn't what you thought it was… (Smirks)

Narrator: Pan is back! But how can she fair against an enemy who is clearly superior, and when is that attack she has hidden away going to be used? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Merl: arrgg….

Pan: (Stands in front of Merl)

Merl: …

(The Others-back on the cliff)

Goken: I can't believe it! This is so great! She's alive!

Videl: pinch me, I must be dreaming.

Gohan: I knew Pan couldn't go down that easily!

Goku: I had a feeling she wasn't dead.

Vegeta: really?

Gohan: how?

Goku: it just seemed like after everything she's been through that just crushing her back would not be enough to stop her.

Krillian: I don't even think Merl got to her spine.

Goku: exactly, he didn't check to see if she was really dead or just acting after he had heard the crack.

Yamcha: what a way to trick him!

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: how are you still alive!? You were as dead as a doornail!

Pan: humph… I don't think you focused enough on killing me. You instantly assumed I was dead because you heard some kind of crack, when in reality you just cracked my back. I'd actually have to thank you for that; I had a really bad crick in my back that needed fixing.

Merl: why didn't you attack me earlier instead of waiting so long!?

Pan: well partly because I wanted the others to get the Dragonballs out of the area. And another reason is because I was in deep thought, thinking about what I was going to do next, trying to rest myself up. I came down to a conclusion while I was lying there, and that I am going to use the attack I've been saving up.

Merl: hmm… what attack is this?

Pan: something you wouldn't except from a girl like me who used to be pretty weak.

Merl: psh… you're pretty weak right now.

Pan: sure, but that time I had off allowed me to heal myself up a little bit.

Merl: little difference it'll make.

Pan: you'd be right, but I'm not ready to use it right yet. Until then you can do whatever you want to me.

Merl: well… since you put it that way… I'm actually glad you're alive still, because you know what this means?

Pan: hmm?

Merl: I can use you as a punching bag again! I guess when I thought I killed you before; I might not have been as satisfied as I thought; now I get a 2nd chance.

Pan: (Smirks)

Merl: be ready to feel the pain all over again!

Pan: …

(The Others)

Marron: is she going to let herself be beaten to a pulp again!?

Bra: I really think she should just try and fight him instead!

Rya: no… you will all no in time what is going to pass.

Goten: but what is it Rya!? We need to know!

Rya: I'm sorry, I can't…

Goten: arrgg…

Gohan: don't bother Rya you guys!

Goten: but-

Gohan: if he has tradition to keep secrets then let him follow that tradition.

Goten: (Sighs) okay…

Trunks: I really want to know what this attack is as well…

Vegeta: hmm…

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: who would have thought it would have come down to this, me beating you to a slimy pulp.

Pan: yeah I wonder that too…

(She then remembers back to her training in Episode 88)

Pan: (Has her eyes closed looking into the crystal with lots of sweat trickling down her face) it's… it's… too much…

(Energy circulates around her)

Pan: I can't do this… I can't… how can I be the one?

(Flashes of Goku go through her head, flashes of Gohan follow, and then Videl, and biggest of all Goken)

Pan: no I can't say that… my brother looks up to me… (Trying her best to concentrate on the prize) I can't let him down… I have to fight.

(The energy continues to circulate around her body)

(Suddenly images appear in front of her)

(One is an image of Rya # 1, the other is of the Ultimate 5, another is of Negative Omega Shenron, and the others are Super 17 and Baby)

Pan: (Still has her eyes closed but knows the images in her mind that are apart of the opening up of her powers)

Rya # 1: if it isn't the little girl who thinks she can make a difference.

Rya # 2: she won't stand a chance.

Baby: (Laughs) she's worse then the full blooded Sayians out there, she won't last 2 seconds in an epic battle.

Omega: you should just give it up like your grandfather did when he left for 2 years straight.

Pan: but he came back even stronger! (She still has her eyes closed as this happens)

Rya # 1: stronger? Don't make me laugh! He beat me by luck! You on the other hand, are not going to have that same luck at all.

Claude # 50: from my reelection, I beat you faster then you can say Drone.

Rya # 1: face it… you're a lost cause.

Rya # 2: just like your father after he gave up fighting after beating Cell. And he never even deserved that luxury as it was.

Super 17: and your grandfather needed the help of my weak pathetic sister in order to defeat me. What chance do you think you have?

Baby: yeah Sayian! Just give it up and die right now!

Pan: no… no…

Rya # 2: sounds like we made the bitch said.

Rya # 1: no kidding.

Pan: I know what this is…

Rya # 1: you do now? And what might that be?

Pan: this is apart of the opening up of my powers! You guys are just a test to see if I can truly handle the pressures of combat. You are just figments of my imagination! All of you are dead!

Baby: how dare you say I'm dead! I am the reminisce of King Tuffle the leader of all Tuffles!

Super 17: and I am Android 17 reborn as an artificial human.

Rya # 1: and it's obvious who I am, I am Rya # 1 code Verish 666, I think you know first hand what I'm all about. (Points to Rike # 4) not to mention him.

Rike # 4: (Looks towards Pan with an emotionless face, still not speaking looking to provoke her even more0

Pan: he's dead too! You are all dead!

Super 17: even if that is true! Then why haven't you unlocked your powers yet!?

All of the Villains in the room: Tell us!

Pan: no!

All: tell us!

Pan: no!

All: tell usssssssssssssss!

Pan: no! Get out of my HEAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! (She starts to power up) (Electrical surges go around her)

Rya # 1: she's doing it…

Baby: exactly.

(Suddenly all the images of the dead villains disappear)

Pan: (Continues to power up, screaming intently)

(Back to Episode 98)

Pan: Mind: that training is what allowed me to unlock this move… of course he won't know what hit him when it comes… I'm afraid, but yet I can't wait until then. Out of Mind: come on Merl! Kick my ass!

Merl: hmm? Well… don't mind if I do! (He runs in towards Pan)

Pan: (Closes her eyes)

Merl: (Runs up to her with his hand ready to punch)

Pan: (With her eyes closed)

(Thoughts of herself and Goken go through her mind again)

Goken's voice: I hope to one day be as strong as you sis!

Pan's voice: sure thing Goken, you just need a lot of time and practice to perfect yourself.

Goken's voice: so then I have a chance!

Pan's voice: sure thing pal!

Goken's voice: cool! Thanks Pan!

(Out of her mind)

Merl: (Goes in front of her and lays a punch right on her face)

Pan: (Flies back onto her back skidding on the ground)

Merl: just like before you continue to be easily thrown around… (He then notices something) huh?

Pan: (Suddenly jumps back onto her feet) (A little blood comes from her eyes but nothing more)

Merl: hmm… I didn't think you'd get up so quick from that attack…

Pan: you'll know I'm full of surprises.

Merl: I guess you are not only tough but very sturdy as well.

Pan: sure am! I get it from my grandpa.

Merl: you're grandfather must be a powerful man, when he faces someone else besides me.

Pan: he sure is, he's the basis for why I'm doing this in the first place.

Merl: I guess that makes sense, the teacher passes his knowledge to the student.

Pan: sorry but I taught myself these moves, it's all me. My grandpa has someone else who's his student…

Merl: and who would that be?

Pan: Oub, the one you called an Indian boy…

Merl: the one with the metal leg coverings…

(Remembering back to Episode 85)

Merl: Merl kill man!

Oub: I don't think so…

Merl: (Flies towards Oub)

(Oub and Merl get into a fight, Oub only uses his legs to block and defend from Merl as Merl attacks Oub)

(Skip)

Merl: (Tries going for Oub's unprotected areas but Oub is able to dodge and move out of the way)

Oub: Mind: oh man… if he touches me up there I do not want to know how it's going to feel, I didn't think he'd even think to actually try and attack there. Well as long as this gives Goku some time I'll sacrifice everything that I have!

Goku: (Is getting ready to press the button to another Capsoule) okay… almost there…. Almost there…

Pan: dad we have to get in there and help him, he won't be able to distract or defend himself for very much longer!

Gohan: yeah that seems like a good idea.

Rya: I don't know if we should… if we interfieor now we might ruin a vantage point that Goku has found.

Trunks: yeah I think Rya is right.

Vegeta: we should probably get closer but still keep our distance from the battle.

Goten: right!

(They get a little closer)

(Oub and Merl fighting)

Merl: Merl about to win!

Oub: I don't think so! (Still using his legs in combat)

Goku: got it! (Press the button on the capsoule and another ciculiar prision appears in his hands with energy holding bars on it, he then throws it towards Merl)

Merl: huh? (Stops fighting Oub and looks towards the prision and blasts it)

(Back to Episoe 98)

Merl: he's an easy problem that will also be easily corrected, he'll die just like you.

Pan: you just don't get it… do you?

Merl: what are you saying?

Pan: you're too absent minded…

Merl: I'm going to beat you down even harder for saying that!

Pan: fine, be my guest.

Merl: arrrgg… (Jumps into the air and soars towards Pan and lays a kick on her stomach) (He then proceeds to punch at her, exachnaging many blows on all parts of her body) this will hurt!

(The Others)

Gohan: she better use that attack quick! She can't let herself be beaten down again or she'll lose the ability to use the attack!

Rya: she won't lose it…

Gohan: huh?

Rya: trust me, she won't.

Goten: how can you be so sure?

Rya: don't worry, I am.

Gohan: hmm…

Vegeta: Mind: why do I have this feeling I know what she's going to do…?

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Continues to throw punches at Pan)

Pan: (Is hit by every single one of them)

Merl: arrgg… why don't you fall to the ground anymore!? (Punching her)

Pan: (Is not getting hit at the moment) (There is blood on her mouth) (She then proceeds to rub it off her mouth) (She then smirks)

Merl: why are you smiling!? I'm the one that should be smiling!

Pan: you just continue to not understand…

Merl: what are you talking about!? You make no sense!

Pan: I am making plenty of sense if you just sat and figured out what was going on here.

Merl: this has something to do with that attack again! Why don't you just use it and get it over with!

Pan: because I'm still prepping for it…

Merl: oh of course… or are you just bluffing, saying you have a special move when in reality you don't have squat.

Pan: maybe, maybe not…

Merl: arrgg… (He then slaps Pan across the face) (And he tries to swipe her off her feet)

Pan: (Manages to stay standing through all of this)

(The Others)

Piccolo: she's getting hit, but she's barely even flinching.

Rya: that's how focused she is on herself.

Piccolo: what kind of an attack is it Rya? You don't have to tell me exactly, but just what it'll do.

Rya: what it will do, will be magnificent.

Piccolo: really?

Rya: yes, really.

Piccolo: that's not something you hear every day…

Rya: I know. But it is something that will be rewarded not only in this world, but the next as well.

Goten: I really wish he'd just tell us…

Bra: no… don't bother him about it Goten.

Goten: yeah, I guess so…

Goken: I hope she doesn't collapse, daddy.

Gohan: I have reason to believe that she won't son.

Videl: me neither.

Goken: you know, I don't think she will either.

(Everyone looks on)

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: (Slaps her on the side and then grabs her by the shirt neck and raises her in the air) you're so lucky I didn't grab you're actually neck or I would make sure you died of loss of breathe!

Pan: (Looking towards Merl from her position with a smirk on her face) why don't you do that? I doubt beating me up isn't as satisfying as it was before now that I'm no longer afraid of you and no longer scream in pain.

Merl: arrgg….

Pan: I think I know why you're still keeping me alive for true, it's because you really want to see the attack, am I right?

Merl: maybe…

Pan: I knew it, a villain never wants to pass off an opportunity to see an enemies move.

Merl: just because I'm curious doesn't mean I won't kill you!

Pan: really? Are you just saying that?

Merl: no! (Bangs his hand into her) no! (Does it again) no! (Does it a third time) I never just say things, just to say them! (Bangs her one more time extra hard)

Pan: (Spits up some blood) (She then smirks again and chuckles) you're pathetic… (She coughs)

Merl: arrgg… (He drops her from his clutches)

Pan: (Lands on her feet)

Merl: …

Pan: you're still surprised, aren't you?

Merl: …

Pan: I'm going to make sure I never fall to the ground because of you again.

Merl: (Smirks) you won't live up to that promise! (He then runs in and puts his fists together and bangs on Pan's head)

Pan: (Continues to stand)

Merl: (Goes in and punches her in the stomach)

Pan: (Does not fall)

Merl: (Shoots multiple beams at Pan)

Pan: (Continues to stand tall)

Merl: arrgg….

(The Others)

Oub: she just refuses to fall.

Yamcha: I know, I would have fallen like about 700 times by now.

18: that's truly how strong she is and how she's become.

Goku: (Smirks) (He then think to himself and remember what Pan said earlier in the episode)

Pan: sure am! I get it from my grandpa.

Merl: you're grandfather must be a powerful man, when he faces someone else besides me.

Pan: he sure is, he's the basis for why I'm doing this in the first place.

Merl: I guess that makes sense, the teacher passes his knowledge to the student.

(Back to now)

Goku: I really am the basis behind everything she's done! I feel so proud!

Vegeta: (Smirks) you should feel proud Kakorot.

Goku: I feel proud and excited!

Vegeta: (Chuckles)

Trunks: we all do Goku.

Gohan: I do as well…

Goken: I want to see Pan's attack!

Videl: don't worry Goken, you will. She's not stopping anytime soon.

(Everyone continues to look on)

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: this is getting ridiculous! Just fall to the ground! It's that simple!

Pan: I am no longer going to be listening to you, my friend.

Merl: really?

Pan: I have everything figured out now.

Merl: arrgg…

Pan: (Smirks) you're going to die in the next few minutes, or at least be wounded enough to where you lose all the power you currently have.

Merl: but how can one little attack do that much damage? What is this move?

Pan: it's quite simple really… it's an attack that will finish you in a quick swoop.

Merl: but what is it?

Pan: it's a trick that can not be repelled or stopped blow for blow, it's something that once it happens, there is no going back.

Merl: fine, I'll allow you to use this attack… whatever it may be, but I doubt it'll do anything of what you say.

Pan: oh it will, I promise you that much.

Merl: well promising never got anyone, anywhere.

Pan: let me tell you the name then: the Ultimate Final Skill!

Merl: hmm?

(The Others)

Vegeta: (Gasps) really!? Oh my goodness!

Goku: you mean, she's gong to do…

Vegeta: yes, Kakorot…

Gohan: hey! What are you guys talking about?

Vegeta: she's about to use the biggest attack of all…

Goten: what is it?

Vegeta: it's my own attack…

(Everyone becomes shocked)

(Vegeta remember back to DBZ)

Vegeta: (He is shown blowing himself up to defeat Majin Buu)

Buu: (Is destroyed in the explosion)

(Back to now)

Gohan: no… no… she can't…

(Everyone looks on towards Pan)

Pan: (Is shown smiling at Merl)

Narrator: what is this!? Is the attack that we've all been wondering about, the blowing up technique Vegeta used against Majin Buu!? The questions isn't rather she'll use it or not, the question is, why would she use it? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, Pan prepares for her attack of Ultimate proportions and Merl has no clue of what's about to transpire, as this happens everyone takes a moment to remember all of those memories that make Pan special to everyone. But besides that the question is, will she blow herself up to save everyone else? You don't want to miss the conclusion of this current battle, next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 99: Sacrificial Lamb

Authors Note: alright here's a question, how many of you were Pan Haters? And if so, do you now have a 2nd opinion about Pan and actually like her now? I think she's pretty cool, the main reason I had her be the main fighter in this saga is because I wanted people who read this story to think differently of Pan and not just think of her as some annoying little girl like shown in GT, I wanted her to achieve powerful levels like all the other characters on the shows did, and I hope I got Pan haters to become Pan Lovers.


	19. Dragonball Z2 Episode 99: Sacrifical Lam

Dragonball Z2 Episode 99: Sacrificial Lamb

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Pan had returned to the battlefield recharged and ready to go, of course she was still not strong enough to take down Merl, but for whatever reason she wasn't worried…

Merl: (Goes in front of her and lays a punch right on her face)

Pan: (Flies back onto her back skidding on the ground)

Merl: just like before you continue to be easily thrown around… (He then notices something) huh?

Pan: (Suddenly jumps back onto her feet) (A little blood comes from her eyes but nothing more)

Merl: hmm… I didn't think you'd get up so quick from that attack…

Pan: you'll know I'm full of surprises.

Merl: I guess you are not only tough but very sturdy as well.

Pan: sure am! I get it from my grandpa.

Merl: you're grandfather must be a powerful man, when he faces someone else besides me.

Pan: he sure is, he's the basis for why I'm doing this in the first place.

Merl: I guess that makes sense, the teacher passes his knowledge to the student.

Pan: sorry but I taught myself these moves, it's all me. My grandpa has someone else who's his student…

Merl: and who would that be?

Pan: Oub, the one you called an Indian boy…

Merl: the one with the metal leg coverings…

(Skip)

Merl: he's an easy problem that will also be easily corrected, he'll die just like you.

Pan: you just don't get it… do you?

Merl: what are you saying?

Pan: you're too absent minded…

Merl: I'm going to beat you down even harder for saying that!

Pan: fine, be my guest.

Merl: arrrgg… (Jumps into the air and soars towards Pan and lays a kick on her stomach) (He then proceeds to punch at her, exachnaging many blows on all parts of her body) this will hurt!

Narrator: after every hit that Merl had thrown at her, she had managed to stay strong and did not fall to the ground to meet her fate…

Merl: (Continues to throw punches at Pan)

Pan: (Is hit by every single one of them)

Merl: arrgg… why don't you fall to the ground anymore!? (Punching her)

Pan: (Is not getting hit at the moment) (There is blood on her mouth) (She then proceeds to rub it off her mouth) (She then smirks)

Merl: why are you smiling!? I'm the one that should be smiling!

Pan: you just continue to not understand…

Merl: what are you talking about!? You make no sense!

Pan: I am making plenty of sense if you just sat and figured out what was going on here.

Merl: this has something to do with that attack again! Why don't you just use it and get it over with!

Pan: because I'm still prepping for it…

Merl: oh of course… or are you just bluffing, saying you have a special move when in reality you don't have squat.

Pan: maybe, maybe not…

Merl: arrgg… (He then slaps Pan across the face) (And he tries to swipe her off her feet)

Pan: (Manages to stay standing through all of this)

Narrator: after that, Merl did his best to make sure Pan fell to the ground so he could keep his ego high up in the charts and so he didn't appear as the weakling of the fight…

Pan: really? Are you just saying that?

Merl: no! (Bangs his hand into her) no! (Does it again) no! (Does it a third time) I never just say things, just to say them! (Bangs her one more time extra hard)

Pan: (Spits up some blood) (She then smirks again and chuckles) you're pathetic… (She coughs)

Merl: arrgg… (He drops her from his clutches)

Pan: (Lands on her feet)

Merl: …

Pan: you're still surprised, aren't you?

Merl: …

Pan: I'm going to make sure I never fall to the ground because of you again.

Merl: (Smirks) you won't live up to that promise! (He then runs in and puts his fists together and bangs on Pan's head)

Pan: (Continues to stand)

Merl: (Goes in and punches her in the stomach)

Pan: (Does not fall)

Merl: (Shoots multiple beams at Pan)

Pan: (Continues to stand tall)

Merl: arrgg….

Narrator: after this foreplay of power, Merl decided to give Pan the opportunity to use the attack that Pan had been speaking of because in his mind the attack would not be as powerful as Pan perceived it to be because he believed it all to be a big bluff…

Merl: this is getting ridiculous! Just fall to the ground! It's that simple!

Pan: I am no longer going to be listening to you, my friend.

Merl: really?

Pan: I have everything figured out now.

Merl: arrgg…

Pan: (Smirks) you're going to die in the next few minutes, or at least be wounded enough to where you lose all the power you currently have.

Merl: but how can one little attack do that much damage? What is this move?

Pan: it's quite simple really… it's an attack that will finish you in a quick swoop.

Merl: but what is it?

Pan: it's a trick that can not be repelled or stopped blow for blow, it's something that once it happens, there is no going back.

Merl: fine, I'll allow you to use this attack… whatever it may be, but I doubt it'll do anything of what you say.

Pan: oh it will, I promise you that much.

Merl: well promising never got anyone, anywhere.

Pan: let me tell you the name then: the Ultimate Final Skill!

Merl: hmm?

(Skip)

Vegeta: (Gasps) really!? Oh my goodness!

Goku: you mean, she's gong to do…

Vegeta: yes, Kakorot…

Gohan: hey! What are you guys talking about?

Vegeta: she's about to use the biggest attack of all…

Goten: what is it?

Vegeta: it's my own attack…

(Everyone becomes shocked)

(Vegeta remember back to DBZ)

Vegeta: (He is shown blowing himself up to defeat Majin Buu)

Buu: (Is destroyed in the explosion)

(Back to now)

Gohan: no… no… she can't…

(Everyone looks on towards Pan)

Pan: (Is shown smiling at Merl)

Narrator: is this true? Is Pan really going to blow herself up to stop Merl? Or is this some kind of trick? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Pan: (Continues to smile at Merl)

Merl: Ultimate Final skill? What, is that supposed to scare me or something?

Pan: (Chuckles)

Merl: things with the word "Ultimate" tend to be a little less then Intimating.

Pan: that may be true, but it's also true that Ultimate things really are Ultimate. You can't question that, until it's too late. I think me and my friends learned that the hard way about a year ago… but guess what? We beat those people, the same will happen to you as well.

Merl: don't underestimate me…

Pan: and don't underestimate my attack!

Merl: (Chuckles) feisty…

Pan: sure am, and proud of it.

Merl: so are you going to use this attack, or not?

Pan: (Suddenly starts coughing)

Merl: hmm?

Pan: (Coughs more) (She then throws up some blood)

(The Others)

Goken: what's wrong with her!?

Videl: I don't know…

Goten: it must be the aftereffects of the punches Merl threw into her stomach… I can tell you right now there must be a lot of internal bleeding.

Trunks: that's not good! She can't continue out there! She needs a sensu bean!

Goku: let her do her own thing…

Trunks: arrgg…

Gohan: we can't dad! She's talking about killing herself for perhaps nothing to stop that toxic beast!

Vegeta: that isn't her goal… she wants to at least weaken him to a certain point, he has become too strong and too much of liability for her to handle him with just hands and feet, and it will only be a matter of time before he gets even stronger until no one can even stand in his way let alone touch him.

Goku: exactly… best case scenario, she's bluffing and she has something else up her sleeve…

Gohan: what?

Goku: it's a theory…

(Merl and Pan)

Pan: (Continues to cough up a little more blood) Mind: man, I'm like a tomato or something…

Merl: aww, losing some of your life juice? That's not good… too bad for you.

Pan: I guess you sure left your mark on me…

Merl: sure did…

Pan: good thing it will all be over soon.

Merl: for you that is…

Pan: more like for the both of us…

Merl: what's that supposed to mean?

Pan: you'll find out soon enough…

(The Others)

Gohan: (Scrunches his fists) Pan… (He says to himself)

(Gohan has a memory from many years ago when Pan was 15 years old, this is a made up memory, not taken from anything, it's a completely original unaired memory)

(Videl and Gohan are shown standing in a living room with Pan standing in front of them; some kind of punishment is going on)

Videl: Pan! How can you do something like this? We said be back by 10! Just look at the clock! (Points towards the clock and it says 1 A.M.)

Pan: I just lost track of time…

Videl: we had thought that boy was responsible! But I guess we were wrong!

Pan: I didn't do anything that might embarrass you… (Looking down)

Videl: well you sure did embarrass us, by showing us how bad we are at enforcing rules, you're lucky I didn't send your father out to go and find you!

Pan: I'm sorry…

Videl: sorry won't cut it! I'm gonna-

Gohan: Pan… (Interrupts Videl)

Pan: yes, daddy…? (Fearful of what her dad might say)

Gohan: (Looks at her) you don't look like you've done anything illegal tonight. I think we should just let off with a warning and be done with it.

Videl: what!? You can't be serious Gohan! She needs to be punished for this! Do you want her going around doing whatever she wants whenever she wants!?

Gohan: no, I'm just simply saying that she's never done something like this before, this is the first time she's ever done anything of this magnitude, I'm simply saying she should just go unpunished for the first time, and if it happens again then you can punish her.

Videl: but Gohan! That's not a good way to treat a teen! We can't just let her get away with it.

Gohan: I used to do stuff like this when I was her age all the time. Hell, I even did things like sneaking out and going out to place late night when I was younger then her, and I sure did it a lot more then her too.

Videl: (Sighs) you get more and more ridiculous Gohan…

Gohan: (Chuckles) alright, off to bed Pan.

Pan: thank you daddy… (She walks off)

Videl: you usually are the one who induces punishment on her.

Gohan: I guess you can say I feel young again. And well she reminds me of myself every day…

Videl: ei-yi-yi… (Walks away)

(In Pan's room)

Pan: (Lies in her bed with blankets on her awake)

(There is a knock on her door)

Pan: who is it?

Gohan: it's dad…

Pan: come in…

Gohan: (Opens the door to her room and walks in and closes the door) hey…

Pan: hi daddy…

Gohan: (Walks up to the bed and sits on the corner of the bed) so then, what did you really do out there?

Pan: well…

Gohan: it was training, wasn't it?

Pan: yeah…

Gohan: (Chuckles) just like me and you're Grandpa. He and I used to sneak out to train all the time.

Pan: (Smiles)

Gohan: (Chuckles)

Pan: hey dad… thanks for the save back there…

Gohan: don't mention it, just remember though… don't do that again, or at least make sure your mom doesn't find out. You know how she gets…

Pan: yeah…

Gohan: if you do, do it again then I will allow a punishment to take place, and I won't be Mr. nice guy next time.

Pan: I know, believe me, I know from experience. (Chuckles)

Gohan: (Chuckles)

Pan: I love you daddy…

Gohan: … I love you too, sweet heart.

Pan: you're the best dad a girl could ever ask for.

Gohan: (Smiles) why, thank you…

Pan: I mean that.

Gohan: (He leans his head in and kisses her on the forehead)

Pan: maybe tomorrow you and I can do some training together.

Gohan: that sounds like a plan. I'll be sure to get my gear ready.

Pan: (She then hugs Gohan from her bed)

Gohan: (Hugs her back)

Pan: goodnight daddy!

Gohan: goodnight honey. (He gets up from the bed and goes to the door and opens it and walks out and closes the door)

(In the hallway)

Gohan: (Stands with his back to the door) (He takes a breathe and smiles, he is happy that is daughter loves him truthfully) (He then walks away)

(Back to Present)

Gohan: Mind: please, please… don't sacrifice yourself for nothing… you can't….

Rya: (Looks at Gohan, he saw the entire flashback Gohan was having) hmm… (He then looks back toward Pan and Merl) Mind: I myself am no longer feeling as though what she is doing is the right choice, but the fact that she wants to do it, is nothing short of beautiful and poetic… the fact that she will give up her own life to save countless other when she didn't have to in the first place. Much like what Char # 23 did for me… but at the same time I express remorse for what Gohan is going through. He's just not strong enough to deal with something of this magnitude. I guess if I had a kid of my own, I'd feel the same. (Sighs, he then looks back toward Pan)

(Merl and Pan)

Pan: alright! Let's get this attack pumped up and ready to go! (She starts powering up to get herself in the right mode of attack)

Merl: hmm… I feel some weird kind of energy coming off of her… I wonder what kind of Ki this is.

Pan: (Continues to power up)

(The Others)

Krillian: wait!? It's not happening right now, is it?

Bra: I don't know…

Marron: I'm not sure!

Vegeta: no, it's not; she's just sourcing energy to her core.

Goku: you mean?

Vegeta: yes, she's preparing life energy.

Goten: so then…

Gohan: she really is serious about using that move…

Vegeta: …

Gohan: Vegeta! Just tell me!

Vegeta: (Nods his head) yes Gohan, she's serious…

Gohan: (Looks toward Pan) I can't let her do that…

Goken: we just got her back! We can't lose her for real!

Videl: I don't think there's anything we can do to stop her.

Gohan: she can't do this! I'm telling you, she can't!

Piccolo: I'm sorry Gohan, but she's already getting it ready.

Gohan: Piccolo! We have to stop it! You have to help us.

Piccolo; we can wish her back Gohan…

Gohan: but we should have to! We can find another way!

Trunks: we need to find another way! I agree with Gohan, there are other options to this?

Vegeta: name one that we know of…

Trunks: …

Vegeta: exactly, let her do what she's doing…

Trunks: but we can't just stand here and watch her kill herself!

Vegeta: then perhaps we should do what I did to you when I blew myself up.

Trunks: huh?

(Remembers back to DBZ)

( Battle against Buu)

Vegeta: you've made me, proud…

Trunks: huh?

Vegeta: (Hits Trunks on the neck knocking him out)

(Back to Episode 99)

Vegeta: do you want me to do it again so you will not have to see her die?

Trunks: … (Scrunching his fists and his eyes) no…

Vegeta: Trunks, you have to be strong. You have to see the outcome of this even if the woman that you love dies in front of you. I watched my mother die in front of me.

Trunks: (Eyes widen) you did? (He is also surprised that Vegeta knows Trunk's feelings for Pan)

Vegeta: don't focus on me! Focus on yourself! Turn and watch the battle, watch Pan show the pride of Sayian!

Trunks: (Listens to his father's word and even though it is hard, he tries his best to watch Pan powering up)

(Merl and Pan)

Merl: this attack sure does take a long while to load up… you're really testing my patience.

Pan: don't worry; it will all be worth it. (Still powering up with a purple like aura going around her)

Merl: (Has his arms crossed) hmm…

(The Others)

Oub: I never knew Pan was this pure…

Goku: she's always been…

(Images of her, Trunks, and Goku go through Goku's mind while they were off searching for the Black Star Dragonballs and all the crazy arguments that Goku and Pan got into on their journey)

Goku: (Smiles)

(He remembers back to the tournament match in DBZ when Pan was only 4 years old)

Pan and Mou Kekko face off)

Mike the Announcer: Then, please start!

Mou Kekko: I've got no choice. I'll knock her out of the ring.

Mou Kekko: What!?

(Pan slams him in the face, then kicks him out of the ring)

Bulma, Videl, Gohan: All right!

(Mou Kekko is stunned)

Mike the announcer: He's all right! Mou Kekko is still breathing! Because he's not dead, the victory for the first match goes to Pan!

Bra: You did it!

Ox King: Good job, Pan!

Mr. Satan: Are you all right, Pan!?

Mr. Satan: You're not hurt, are you?

Pan: I'm all right.

Trunks: There's no reason why she wouldn't be.

Goku: Pretty good, Pan!

(Back to Episode 99)

Goku: she's about to do what I did myself…

(He then remembers back to DBZ)

Goku: (Is shown standing in front of Gohan with is fingers on his head, looking toward his son but holding onto Cell)

Gohan: daddy!

Goku: good bye, my son…

(Goku then Instant Transmissions himself away)

(Back to Episode 99)

Goku: she will now be like Vegeta and I both…

Gohan: you can't be saying that dad! You have to know there is a better plan then doing this!

Goku: (Ignores Gohan)

Gohan: …

(Merl and Pan)

Pan: (Continues to power up with a smirk on her face)

Merl: you know I could just take a nap right now…

Pan: there'd be no point because I just finished.

Merl: oh? What a coincidence.

Pan: (Her aura goes away) (She looks at Merl)

Merl: so are you going to use it or not?

Pan: actually, I need to talk to my brother first.

Merl: (Sighs) sure, why not… you've already wasted enough time as it is, you might as well waste more… go and talk to your brother.

Pan: thanks. (She then lifts off in the air to the cliff where Goken is)

Goken: Pan?

Pan: (Lands on the cliff right in front of Goken)

Goken: (Looks up to his sister) what is it, sis?

Pan: (Smiles) I never realized how much taller I am over you, pipsqueak.

Goken: you've always been taller then me. (With a tear in his eye)

Pan: and I always will be. (She then kneels down to her knees in front of Goken) maybe this will work a little better.

Goken: (Drops tears) yep…

Pan: hey, hey, Goken, there's no need for you to cry…

Goken: but heard what every one else was saying… you're going to blow yourself up, aren't you?

Pan: (Sighs) it's not like that Goken… I would never do anything like this to deliberately make you sad. That's the last thing I'd ever do, especially to you.

Goken: but why are you doing it?

Pan: (Smiles) because if I don't… then you would all die… and I don't want that on my conscious. You could die… and I don't know how I would live with myself if I let you die.

(Everyone else watches their conversation)

Goken: but isn't there another way?

Pan: I wish there was Goken… but you see... sometimes we have to make decisions that other people might not like. But that's the things work sometimes. And we just have to accept that, no matter how sad or upset we get… we accept responsibilities even if we don't want to. (She looks toward Trunks and Gohan) (She then looks back toward Goken)

Goken: I think… I think I understand…

Pan: good… I'm glad you do.

Goken: (Looks up to Pan) (He can't contain himself) (He starts crying in her arms)

Pan: (Holds onto Goken letting him cry in her arms)

(Everyone else watches silently as this happens)

Pan: (Rubs Goken's head)

Goken: (Crying)

Pan: I love you Goken…

Goken: (With muffled sounds to his voice) I… I… I… love you… too…. (Crying)

Pan: (Looks up to Gohan and then Videl) (She smiles) (She then quickly jumps away from Goken without him knowing and she jumps off the cliff)

Videl: wait Pan!

Gohan: no! Pan!

Trunks: don't do it!

Videl: she's not even going to say goodbye to us!?

Gohan: to hell she is! (He goes running in)

Goku: Gohan, no! (But he can't stop Gohan)

(On the ground)

Pan: (Is shown walking toward Merl)

Gohan: (Lands on the ground behind Pan) PAN!!! (He shouts)

Pan: (Stops walking and turns and looks at Gohan) hi dad…

Gohan: you can't do this… please, don't!

Pan: I'm sorry; it has to be done…

Gohan: you don't have to do this!

Pan: I don't have to, I need to.

Gohan: but there has to be other alternatives! There just has to be!

Pan: as much as I wish there were, there just isn't… now please tell mom goodbye for me… and when you can, as long as the Dragonballs are intact, bring me back for Goken…

Gohan: but we can't do that! You're one of the few of us who hasn't died yet!

Pan: no more arguments… goodbye dad…

Gohan: noooo!! (Starts running towards her)

Pan: (Points her hand towards her father and puts an energy shield up to block her father from reaching her)

Gohan: no! You can't do this! Pan!!! (He starts knocking on the shield over and over again) Pan!!! Please!!

Pan: (Walks towards Merl)

(The Others)

Vegeta: my goodness… what a warrior… I'm sure if there were other Sayians here, they would mistake her for being a full one.

Goku: they sure would.

Bra: (Drops tears from her eyes)

Marron: (Is also crying)

18: (Even she is fighting back tears)

Rya: Piccolo… I believe I am feeling the earthly emotion of sadness, aren't I?

Piccolo: it's perfectly normal Rya, I too felt funny the first time I felt sad for something.

Rya: I've felt sad before… but not like this.

Piccolo: same with me Rya… same with me.

Goten: (Salutes Pan)

Trunks: I have to stay strong! I have to!

Goken: Pan! Please! Come back!

Videl: (Trying to hold Goken still)

(Merl and Pan)

Pan: (Stands not far from Merl)

Merl: what was that all about?

Pan: none of your concern.

Merl: hmm… whatever… use your attack now, if you will.

Pan: sure thing, buddy…

Merl: whatever it is, it will not show any power to me.

Pan: and that's where you're wrong Merl. (Suddenly power starts going around her, but it is a different kind of power, it's some kind of yellow energy)

Merl: huh!?

Pan: exactly, you couldn't figure it out because you're not as smart as you thought you were. I'm going to blow you to pieces!

Merl: that's- that's- that's…

Pan: life energy!

Merl: you want to die!? Are you insane!?

Pan: not even close…

Merl: you want us to both to die!?

Pan: no… but I have to do it anyway.

Merl: I won't let you! You stupid little-

Pan: (She looks over to Goken, Videl, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Bra, and Marron, an everyone else) (She then closes her eyes)

Merl: Nooooooooooooo wait!!! Don't do this!

Pan: (The energy goes more massive around her)

Merl: that's too much energy! I can't deflect that! No!!!!

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Merl: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

Pan: (The energy becomes more massive around her)

(Shields go up into the background to protect the others from the blast)

Pan: (Raises up into the air and a blinding light goes all around her) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Merl: arrgg….

Pan: I love you all!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (The light consumes her)

Merl: (Puts his hands out to try his best to throw it back, but it goes right through him) ahhhhhhggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!! This can't be happening to me! All my power! No!!! Uggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!! (HE starts getting shredded to pieces) (He is taken into the air) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (He then explodes, into small molecules)

Pan: (Is shown as the explosion continues as a stone statue, but suddenly out of nowhere her stone statue blows up into a million pieces)

(The light covers your view screen)

(Cut straight to scenes)

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, Pan is dead, and although she sacrificed herself, the Z-fighters have their doubts that Merl is dead, but even so they are prepared to continue where she left off, and Trunks does something that is unimaginable through Gohan's eyes, all next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 100: Trunks Plan, and Merl's life.


	20. Dragonball Z2 Episode 100: Trunks Plan,

Dragonball Z2 Episode 100: Trunks Plan, and Merl's life.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Merl allowed Pan to prepare the attack of which was said to destroy Merl or at least weaken him enough to where he would lose his current power state and reform to one of his weaker forms…

Pan: alright! Let's get this attack pumped up and ready to go! (She starts powering up to get herself in the right mode of attack)

Merl: hmm… I feel some weird kind of energy coming off of her… I wonder what kind of Ki this is.

Pan: (Continues to power up)

(Skip)

Merl: this attack sure does take a long while to load up… you're really testing my patience.

Pan: don't worry; it will all be worth it. (Still powering up with a purple like aura going around her)

Merl: (Has his arms crossed) hmm…

Narrator: and Pan was going to make sure she lived up to that word, she had powered up without Merl ever realizing what the attack was and what it was going to do to him…

Pan: (Continues to power up with a smirk on her face)

Merl: you know I could just take a nap right now…

Pan: there'd be no point because I just finished.

Merl: oh? What a coincidence.

Pan: (Her aura goes away) (She looks at Merl)

Merl: so are you going to use it or not?

Pan: actually, I need to talk to my brother first.

Merl: (Sighs) sure, why not… you've already wasted enough time as it is, you might as well waste more… go and talk to your brother.

Narrator: and indeed she did talk to her little brother, who questioned why she was doing this…

Goken: Pan?

Pan: (Lands on the cliff right in front of Goken)

Goken: (Looks up to his sister) what is it, sis?

Pan: (Smiles) I never realized how much taller I am over you, pipsqueak.

Goken: you've always been taller then me. (With a tear in his eye)

Pan: and I always will be. (She then kneels down to her knees in front of Goken) maybe this will work a little better.

Goken: (Drops tears) yep…

Pan: hey, hey, Goken, there's no need for you to cry…

Goken: but heard what every one else was saying… you're going to blow yourself up, aren't you?

Pan: (Sighs) it's not like that Goken… I would never do anything like this to deliberately make you sad. That's the last thing I'd ever do, especially to you.

Goken: but why are you doing it?

Pan: (Smiles) because if I don't… then you would all die… and I don't want that on my conscious. You could die… and I don't know how I would live with myself if I let you die.

(Everyone else watches their conversation)

Goken: but isn't there another way?

Pan: I wish there was Goken… but you see... sometimes we have to make decisions that other people might not like. But that's the things work sometimes. And we just have to accept that, no matter how sad or upset we get… we accept responsibilities even if we don't want to. (She looks toward Trunks and Gohan) (She then looks back toward Goken)

Goken: I think… I think I understand…

Pan: good… I'm glad you do.

Goken: (Looks up to Pan) (He can't contain himself) (He starts crying in her arms)

Pan: (Holds onto Goken letting him cry in her arms)

(Everyone else watches silently as this happens)

Pan: (Rubs Goken's head)

Goken: (Crying)

Pan: I love you Goken…

Goken: (With muffled sounds to his voice) I… I… I… love you… too…. (Crying)

Pan: (Looks up to Gohan and then Videl) (She smiles) (She then quickly jumps away from Goken without him knowing and she jumps off the cliff)

Narrator: and that was the last time she talked to Goken, but that being said Gohan wasn't going to stand by idly without his own input on the situation…

Pan: (Is shown walking toward Merl)

Gohan: (Lands on the ground behind Pan) PAN!!! (He shouts)

Pan: (Stops walking and turns and looks at Gohan) hi dad…

Gohan: you can't do this… please, don't!

Pan: I'm sorry; it has to be done…

Gohan: you don't have to do this!

Pan: I don't have to, I need to.

Gohan: but there has to be other alternatives! There just has to be!

Pan: as much as I wish there were, there just isn't… now please tell mom goodbye for me… and when you can, as long as the Dragonballs are intact, bring me back for Goken…

Gohan: but we can't do that! You're one of the few of us who hasn't died yet!

Pan: no more arguments… goodbye dad…

Gohan: noooo!! (Starts running towards her)

Pan: (Points her hand towards her father and puts an energy shield up to block her father from reaching her)

Gohan: no! You can't do this! Pan!!! (He starts knocking on the shield over and over again) Pan!!! Please!!

Narrator: and then Pan went off to use the attack on Merl full force with relented skill!

Merl: whatever it is, it will not show any power to me.

Pan: and that's where you're wrong Merl. (Suddenly power starts going around her, but it is a different kind of power, it's some kind of yellow energy)

Merl: huh!?

Pan: exactly, you couldn't figure it out because you're not as smart as you thought you were. I'm going to blow you to pieces!

Merl: that's- that's- that's…

Pan: life energy!

Merl: you want to die!? Are you insane!?

Pan: not even close…

Merl: you want us to both to die!?

Pan: no… but I have to do it anyway.

Merl: I won't let you! You stupid little-

Pan: (She looks over to Goken, Videl, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Bra, and Marron, an everyone else) (She then closes her eyes)

Merl: Nooooooooooooo wait!!! Don't do this!

Pan: (The energy goes more massive around her)

Merl: that's too much energy! I can't deflect that! No!!!!

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Merl: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

Pan: (The energy becomes more massive around her)

(Shields go up into the background to protect the others from the blast)

Pan: (Raises up into the air and a blinding light goes all around her) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Merl: arrgg….

Pan: I love you all!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (The light consumes her)

Merl: (Puts his hands out to try his best to throw it back, but it goes right through him) ahhhhhhggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!! This can't be happening to me! All my power! No!!! Uggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!! (HE starts getting shredded to pieces) (He is taken into the air) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (He then explodes, into small molecules)

Pan: (Is shown as the explosion continues as a stone statue, but suddenly out of nowhere her stone statue blows up into a million pieces)

(The light covers your view screen)

Narrator: now a new chapter will begin in this battle today, on the 100th episode of Dragonball Z2!

(The Lookout)

Dende: (Standing on the edge scrunching his hands together) oh no…

Mr. Popo: is it…

Dende: yes… it's Pan… her power has completely vanished.

Mr. Popo: did she really blow herself up?

Dende: I'm afraid so Popo…

Mr. Popo: (Has tears on his eyes)

Dende: she did something very noble down there, I'm fairly certain Goku is extremely proud of her and her sacrifice.

Mr. Popo: oh dear… I do wish they bring her back with the Dragonballs though.

Dende: I do too Popo, I do too.

(At the battlegrounds)

(A semi-big hole is shown near the cliff where everyone else stands)

(All that's left of Pan is some smoke coming out the hole that was created in the blast)

(There is no trace or sign of Merl)

(The shields that Pan put in front of everyone on the cliff so as to not be hit by the blast still stands and then it suddenly disappears)

Krillian: (Is shown on his stomach looking down toward the ground wit his eyes closed, he then opens them up and blinks a few times) I'm alive!? Oh my goodness I'm alive! (He gets up and starts cheering) I was pretty sure I was a goner just then!

Marron: (Stands back up)

18: (Also stands up)

Krillian: oh happy day again! I thought I might have lost you two!

Marron: (Looks sad)

Krillian: umm… sorry… (He knows Marron is sad about Pan)

Marron: so did she…

18: yes… very valiantly…

Marron: (Closes her eyes trying to hold back her tears)

Bra: (Stands up looking saddened as well) Pan…

(An image of Pan appears in her mind)

(Rya and Piccolo are shown standing back up near each other)

Rya: wow… she created a shield big enough to protect us all from the blast… who would have thought she had that much power.

Piccolo: I didn't think she'd have enough Ki left to even make a shield like that… (He then looks over to the edge of the cliff and sees Gohan looking over it towards the smoke coming out of the hole) Gohan…

Rya: I can tell he's not taking this very lightly…

Piccolo: I hope he doesn't try anything rash.

(Goku and Vegeta are shown standing back up)

Goku: Gohan…

Gohan: (Looking over the edge)

(Goken and Videl)

Goken: (Opens his eyes) Pan… Pan!?

Videl: (Holding onto Goken) I'm sorry Goken… (Crying) she's gone.

Goken: (Starts dropping tears) Pan!!!!! (Crying allowed)

(Goken then has a memory of Pan; this memory is completely original, it has never happened before on DBZ, so I have not taken it from any other sources or from earlier chapter, I'll just call these Unaired memories)

(Training outside, Pan and Goken are doing)

Goken: (Is shown breathing hard) how come you never get tired?

Pan: because I've been doing this a lot longer then you have pipsqueak. And plus you're only 4 years old, but at the same time you are pretty strong and talkative for your age.

Goken: well I try my best… and plus dad told me he was a lot like me at this age too.

Pan: yeah, he's told me that a lot before.

Goken: hey Pan, do you think will be fighting anyone else that is stronger then those Ultimate guys?

Pan: you can count on it. There will always be someone of something that will take its place. Evil never rests, I guess you can say.

Goken: wow… I really wish I could have fought with you.

Pan: maybe one day Goken when you're a lot older, you'll be able to fight by my side.

Goken: cool! I can't wait until then!

Pan: (Smiles) make sure you keep up when we do though pipsqueak.

Goken: oh I will! I sure will!

Pan: (Chuckles)

(Back to present time)

Goken: (Is crying hysterically) we were supposed to fight together! Why!? Why Pan!? Why!?

Videl: calm down please, Goken…

(Goku)

Goku: (Walks up to Gohan from behind)

Chi-Chi: (Is not far from Goku) Gohan… I'm sorry…

Goku: (He puts his hand on Gohan's shoulder) she'll be fine Gohan… don't worry… she did what she thought was right.

Gohan: (Falls to the ground on his knees and then he looks down towards the ground with his hand on the dirt) (He drops many tears)

Goku: I know now she's going to Grand Kai's Gohan, she deserves to be there.

Gohan: (Eyeballs Goku and then quickly gets up and grabs onto Goku's shirt)

Goku: Gohan!?

Gohan: how can you say that this is what she wanted!? The only reason she did what she did is because we failed to go in there and help her when she needed us the most!

Goku: she didn't want out help!

Gohan: if only I hadn't listened to her! I should have just stay in there and fought and died! It would have been better then watching her die!

Goku: Gohan…

Gohan: and this is all you're fault to begin with dad! If you hadn't told her to fight, and go into that Power room she would have never have had to fight and die because of him in the first damn place!

Goku: Gohan, stop it! You know just as well as I do that Pan was winning this fight when she first came in here! So don't go blaming me for this when we thought she was going to win! You thought she was going to win!

Gohan: (Let's go of Goku) (He then looks away from Goku)

Goku: I know you're sad Gohan and I know you're angry, we all are. But what's done is done and she wanted to do this so we might just live.

Gohan: but she could have done something else dad…

Goku: well there was no time to think of another tactic my son; Merl would have beaten her to death.

Gohan: we have to wish her back; I want to wish her back, right now!

Goku: we will Gohan, but first we have to find out where Merl is and if he's alive.

Gohan: okay…

Goten: (Comes walking over) and will make sure we find him!

Goku: alright, will step up the search!

(Chi-Chi and Bulma)

Chi-Chi: I can't believe Pan is gone…

Bulma: it's okay Chi-Chi, just be strong, will bring her back in no time.

Chi-Chi: I sure hope so.

OX King: We will Chi-Chi, and will give her a great party over her great victory here.

Chi-Chi: yeah… thanks daddy.

(Everyone else)

(They start looking around to see if they can find Merl)

Trunks: (Is shown walking around, he's upset over Pan's death) Mind: I'll make sure that when we find Merl that I'll avenge you myself Pan, you're sacrifice will not be in vain!

(Everyone else continues to look around for a good long while, still finding no trace of Merl)

Goten: I think he might really be dead dad…

Yamcha: I sure haven't sensed him at all.

Krillian: me neither.

Vegeta: you can't jump the gun here, obviously he's alive he's just not sure when he can regenerate himself.

Gohan: but maybe Pan's blast was strong enough to stop him for good. I mean she was a lot stronger then you were Vegeta when you fought Buu.

Vegeta: yes, but Merl was a lot stronger then Pan at the moment of her explosive attack. And Buu was stronger then I was, so it wouldn't make sense for it to have killed an opponent who is so much stronger then you are.

Piccolo: Vegeta is right, Merl is alive.

Trunks: then we have to find him before he uses the Blutz Waves Machine again!

Vegeta: first we have to find it Trunks.

Bra: maybe we should just wait for Merl to show himself, I'm sure once he does he'll bring the machine here to where we can destroy it.

Vegeta: I doubt he's dumb enough to do something like that.

Goten: you never know he could have downgraded to his little small state again where he's as dumb as a doornail.

Vegeta: perhaps…

Goku: it doesn't matter guys will find him and when we do will make sure we finish him once and for all.

Yamcha: but how?

Rya: by any means necessary.

Trunks: I sure hope that we can find a way.

Vegeta: we will Trunks, we will.

(Just then behind a rock)

(Black toxic liquid substances come from under the rock; the substance was hiding away from the Z-fighters under the rock)

(The black substance then starts to goop together and then starts to form a body)

(The body move upwards forming a head, and then an arm, and then another arm, a leg, and then the final leg, and finally the entire substance forms into Merl)

Merl: (Has a sweat drop on his face) (He breathes hard) (He is nervous because he knows the others aren't far from him) damn… (He says quietly) I've regressed my form down a bit… (He's no longer in his giant form, now he is in his skinny tall form with a normal natural sounding voice) I didn't think that blast was really going to make me lose all of those Blutz Waves…

(He remembers back to Episode 99)

Pan: (Raises up into the air and a blinding light goes all around her) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Merl: arrgg….

Pan: I love you all!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (The light consumes her)

Merl: (Puts his hands out to try his best to throw it back, but it goes right through him) ahhhhhhggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!! This can't be happening to me! All my power! No!!! Uggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!! (HE starts getting shredded to pieces) (He is taken into the air) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (He then explodes, into small molecules)

(Back to Episode 100)

Merl: (Breathing hard) I have to get a hold of more power… (He then looks up towards the cliff where the other people are standing on it talking to each other, he also sees the Dragonballs up there) okay, maybe if I make a quick run for it, I can get there and bring the Machine down to that location, energize myself and then make my wish from the Dragon, it'll be as quick as that. And they will be sorry they ever sent that girl to die for them. (He then looks towards the cliff and waits till the coast is clear)

(All the Z-fighters are walking around)

Piccolo: (Looking around) I don't know about your guys, but I think I may have just heard someone talking.

Goten: really?

Gohan: are you sure.

Piccolo: it was talking pretty low, but these ears of mine can hear a lot of tones and dialects pretty easy, I think Merl was talking to himself out loud so Rya wouldn't be able to read his mind, but of course he never really anticipated my ears.

Gohan: so then he's around here somewhere regenerated?

Piccolo: yes.

Rya: well wherever he may be he's concealing his energy well… let's pump up the search.

Goten: right!

(They scatter out to search more ground)

(Merl)

Merl: (Behind the rock waits for the right opportunity) humph…. Even if they do notice me they'll have to be quick off their feet. I'll be out of this area like a bat out of hell. Wait… I should quieter; I heard what that green man said. It doesn't matter, he won't be able to stop me, none of them will. (He then looks toward the cliff again) almost time…

(The Cliff)

Goken: (Starting to calm down his crying)

Videl: are you okay Goken?

Chi-Chi: yeah Goken… are you feeling better?

Goken: yeah, a little bit…

Videl: don't worry Goken, will wish her back as soon as we can.

Chi-Chi: and you and she can train as much as you want.

Goken: (Smiles) thank you…

Roshi: I'm fairly confident to believe that when she does come back she'll make you as strong as she was Goken.

Goken: you really think so?

Roshi: I know so.

Bulma: yep, I agree with Roshi, she sure will!

Goken: (Smiles again)

(Merl)

Merl: (Notices that there are no people in his general area) alright, it's time to move. (He prepares himself and jumps over the rock on the opposite side toward the cliff and then he starts running, he runs behind another rock to check his progress and then he quickly moves to another rock)

(The others)

Rya: (Talking to Piccolo) I have reason to believe that he's on the move…

Piccolo: you do?

Rya: yeah, I sense some movement.

Piccolo: alright, will surprise him.

(Merl)

Merl: (Reaches the cliff) excellent… (He then looks up it) alright, here we go! (He liquefies himself and travels up the cliff)

(Cliff)

Videl: do you guys here something?

Bulma: I'm not sure-

(Suddenly Merl appears on top of the cliff and forms himself back together in his normal appearance)

(Everyone shrieks)

Merl: be quiet if you want to live!

Goken: you made my sister die! I hate you for that!

Merl: that was all her doing boy, she didn't have to.

Videl: well… by the looks of it my daughter sure left her mark on you. You've lost a lot of energy from those Blutz Waves.

Merl: and its about to be fixed in a moment. (He put his hand in the air) (He then moves it around and points his hand toward the ground)

(Suddenly the Blutz Waves machine comes out of the sky and then lands down on the cliff not far from the Dragonballs)

Merl: (Smirks) you're daughter's plan has just failed my beautiful women.

Videl: no…

Chi-Chi: all of that for nothing!

Goken: no!!

Voice: no it's not…

Merl: huh? (He looks around to see Trunks and the others standing right in the air behind him) no!

Trunks: (Points his hand out and a beam comes out and it goes towards the machine)

Merl: nooo!!!

(The beam hits the machine and it explodes into a million pieces)

Merl: MY BLUTZ WAVES MACHINE!!!!

Trunks: it's gone Merl; you're only chance to extend your life. You no longer have the ability to gain any new powers at all, and now you will die on your expiration date, you will no longer be eternal.

Oub: so it's all over Merl!

Marron: there's nothing more for you to do.

Goku: so just give up!

Merl: humph… that's where you're all wrong. I no longer need the Blutz Waves anymore now that the Dragonballs are right next to me.

Vegeta: do you honestly believe will allow you to make your wish?

Rya: I agree, we won't just stand and watch you make it.

Piccolo: I think I know what he means.

Merl: exactly, you guys can't touch me without getting burned so what makes you think you can stop me? Why was I even worried in the first place? You can't touch me! I'm already immortal to you guys.

Trunks: that's what you think! (He then speeds over in front of the Dragonballs and in front of Merl)

Merl: what are you doing boy? You can't stop what's about to happen.

Trunks: yes I can, and I will. (He then kneels down and picks up one of the Dragonballs; it's the 4-star ball)

Merl: huh? What are you doing with that?

Trunks: you do know Merl that in order for you to summon the dragon you need 7 balls in total, am I right?

Merl: yes, I know the rules.

Trunks: well what happens to your plan if say you are missing one of the balls?

Merl: you mean!?

Trunks: yes Merl! (Puts his fingers together and points them toward the Dragonball in his hand) one step and I'll blow this ball to pieces with one blast!

Merl: WHAT!?

(The others go into a shock sequence)

Gohan: no Trunks! Don't do that!

Vegeta: have you lost your mind Trunks!?

(Trunks)

Trunks: no I haven't…

Merl: (Has a look of worry on his face but then he smirks) you're bluffing… you'd never destroy these spheres of power; you need them in order to bring back Pan. You're just doing this to scare me off, trust me; you had me for a second, but not anymore. (He starts walking toward Trunks)

Trunks: you take anymore steps and it shatters!

Merl: psh… (Walking toward Trunks)

Trunks: I mean it! If you take one last step, and I mean one last one it's gone!

Merl: you won't do a thing to it- (He takes a step)

Trunks: you did it Merl! (He forms a beam in his hand)

Merl: huh!? (Look of shock)

Trunks: (He then shoots a basic Ki blast from his hand)

(The others go into a shock sequence)

Krillian: he didn't!

Yamcha: I think he just did!

Gohan: Pan!!! No!! (An image of her appears in his mind)

Goku: …

(Trunks and Merl)

(The ball is shown as it shatters to pieces leaving just shards on the ground next to the other six Dragonballs)

Trunks: I told you I was going to do it, but you didn't listen to me. Now you've lost all the chances you had at living as a Corpolial being.

Merl: (Has a wide eyes expression on his face) what have you done…

(Gohan)

Gohan: (Looks in aghast at Trunks) you bastard! (He flies in toward Trunks)

Trunks: huh?

Gohan: (Appears in front of Trunks) (He grabs onto Trunks shirt) if you loved Pan so much Trunks why would you seal her death like that!? WHY!? You just destroyed the only chance we have at brining her back!

Trunks: (Has a smirk on his face)

Gohan: are you happy with what you've just done!? She's gone forever now! How can you do something like this!

Merl: (Is shown getting angry, he is scrunching his fists together and has his eyes closed tightly as anger takes over) my life… my life!

Trunks: (Looking toward Gohan) Gohan! Stop it! You're not thinking outside the box here!

Gohan: I'm thinking I'm going to kick your ass!

Trunks: Gohan, do you really think I'd just destroy the Dragonballs here if I didn't know there were other ones out there in the universe on New Namek.

Gohan: (He then comes to a realization) you mean?

Trunks: yes Gohan… we can't speak this too loud or Merl will here, you see he doesn't know that there's another set of Dragonballs out there.

Merl: (Is shown holding onto his head getting angrier and angrier by the moment) arrrggggggggggg! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!!

Trunks: here's my plan Gohan, we get into contact with elder Moori on New Namek, have him wish that the balls here on Earth are mended, and then wish Pan back, and then will use the 3rd for whatever we want. But all we have to do now is defeat Merl in order to accomplish this and to make sure he doesn't find out about the other set!

Gohan: I see where you're going Trunks… (Let's go of Trunks shirt) I'm sorry I doubt your judgment Trunks.

Trunks: its okay I was already prepared.

Gohan: alright then, all we need to do now destroy this pest once and for all.

Trunks: exactly!

Gohan: alright, let's go then!

Merl: (Opens his eyes with his veins showing on his eyeballs) YOU KNOW WHAT!? (Very, Very angry) I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME ANYMORE! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF I DIE! JUST AS LONG AS YOU ALL DIE WITH ME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW, STARTING WITH THE PURPLE HAIRED BOY! DIE! (He jumps in to attack)

Narrator: it looks like Merl has blown a gasket and is ready to kill whomever he touches next, and even though Trunks has a grand master plan, how will they stop this angry beast from doing the other Z-fighters harm? What other tactics can they have now that the only person who could hurt Merl is dead? Stay tuned for scenes for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, a new battle begins with the Z-fighters vs. Merl, and Merl shows that his burning techniques are surely still working, and in this fixed rage he's in, there doesn't looks to be very much in terms of stopping him, or is there? You don't want to miss the next episode!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 101: Final Rounds begin.

Authors Note: yes! I did it! I got to the 100th episode of DBZ2! And I have to tell you all right now I would not have gotten this far had it not been for all of the people who reviewed my Z2 storylines, there names are as follows: (Be mindful these are my frequent reviewers, all other one time reviewers are thanked as well, but you should really review more to make this list.) writer-person-05, EliteVegito, twisterblake, NeilTheHero, and all other authors who review on this story as well, all of this would not have been possible had you not given me the confidence to continue writing this story. (Raises champagne in the air) Here's to 100 more!


	21. Reason for absense

(Sighs) Hey everyone, this is the Z2 creator Ryan, I would just like to let you all know not to worry Z2 will continue with new chapters eventually, I have not abandoned it. It's just a few weeks ago my CPU ran into some problems and had to be taken away for my brother to look at it and try to fix the problem, so I have not been able to update at all. But as soon as the CPU is fixed (If ever) I promise I will continue where I last left off on Z2, so until then just be patient and continue to review Z2, even in this absense.


	22. DBZ2 Questions and Explanations! Part 1!

**DBZ2 Questions and Answers and explanations**

Hello out there, friends and fans of my Fanfiction series Dragonball Z! Right now I am using a laptop to stay in contact with you guys but am not writing any new episodes until my brother gives me back my computer when he finishes fixing it. In the mean time I want to take the time to have a FAQ chapter and also I want to explain a few things, as well as tell you things about the series that you may not have learned well enough by the actual writing in the show or things you misunderstood. Well here you go!

Prater- Let me just go on a lamb here and explain to you where the idea of the Prater came from, well to be honest with you I did not think of that name, you see before Z2 became really big I was apart of DBZ RPG group on ran by a person named Dustin, you see you were able to choose many different races in the DBZ universe and he had made up a race of his own called the Praters, and he used the Dragonball AF (A fake series) SSJ 5 Goku image. And I thought that was an interesting idea that he had of making a completely different race that was more advanced and evolved then the Sayians. He told me he had come up with the name by combining two words he saw in the dictionary together, although I do not remember the names. After many fun months of playing the RPG I got up to Episode 19 of Z2, and decided I wanted to have a twist with the whole SSJ 5 thing that was currently running in Z2, you see I didn't want there to just be another Super Sayian transformation, I wanted to try something different, so with his permission, I used the name Prater to replace SSJ 5, and I also changed the history of the Praters around a little bit, in small terms he had made his own history revolved around the Praters that is different then mine, but I still did borrow some properties from his history of the Praters as well.

Rya- Whew… Rya, Rya, Rya… what a tale he was…let me just tell you something right now, when I first started making this series this was not Rya's first appearance. Some years before Z2 came into Existence, I wanted to write a fanfiction on one of my own websites and I entitled it: "DBZ Crap", it told the story during the DBZ timeline in which some evil beings called Sills attacked the planet (Much like the machines in Episode 32 of the five saga) and where Rya appeared to the Z-fighters to tell them of an impending threat. (Also much like the five Saga) Of course this threat was different, he was telling them that, the Reaper from a game called Dungeon Keeper and Broly, who for some reason I made a cyborg, were coming to attack the planet it was at this time that I had made the Drones a peaceful race, and let me just tell you right now, this was before I had done script format like with Z2, the story was horrible! It was an abomination! Not only did I steal characters like the Reaper from other source material, but also it was poorly written, Broly was a friggin cyborg, it was a retelling of the Sayian saga but Gohan was in Goku's place in King Kai's place, and I also wrote the whole story in one giant paragraph, and I, at the time, thought it was good. Of course at the time I was also very young as well and I didn't no better. I was upset the day I accidentally deleted it, but now that I look back that was the best thing to happen. Of course that would not be the last… as not entirely too long after I had decided to write another story and give Rya another kick at the can. This time I had Rya be evil (Much like the Rya Saga) and he came to the planet alone to attack, of course this story was a little different, when he came to the planet his ambitions were to eat the hearts of children… this comes into my sick childish mind at the time. The story was very violent and I had killed off basically the entire Z team, all of which were very violent, Rya had two henchmen by the names of Stupid and Idiot, I am not kidding you those were their actual names. It, like the other story, was a complete piece of trash, and I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote them. I guess you can say I was a stupid little fanboy with a dream. I never completed any of those stories and as far as I am concerned now they don't need to be revisited. Which brings me to my next point, in the year 2004, after much thought I had wanted to start another Dragonball Fanfiction, except this time make is episodic like the show and not just one huge story on one page, that is when I discovered and this time around I wanted to make it script format unlike my pervious adventures with the Z fiction, I noticed once I started writing it the story just flew right out of me and came so much easier while being written in script form, I couldn't believe it, I was actually finishing stuff! And then by Episode 4 I had at the end of the episode I had brought back the character of Rya yet again, but this time by taking the idea of my 2nd DBZ Fanfiction and presenting it in a different style with a more older written and somewhat better written style and a completely different story all together, the same would also apply for the five saga, as I took the idea of my 1st fanfiction by making a good Rya but also changing the story around a lot more and making it less retarded and written in a way that is well perceived by people. I was finally able to complete the Rya story I had been wanting to tell for years once Z2 came into my mind, it was a great occasion finishing off the Five Saga and finally closing the chapter of Rya in mind and in away that felt most satisfying. I'm not saying the way I write Z2 is perfect but compared to my earlier works this can be compared to books like Lord of the Rings and To Kill a Mocking Bird.

Name Pun: Rya- Did you know that Rya is the first three letters of my name Ryan? Pretty obvious when you look at it, but not only does he have basically my whole name, but he is also in part, based on me and my appearance. He's, I guess you can say he's me in a DBZ story. But he is much cooler and stronger then me, and plus he's an Alien, I plan to someday take pictures of myself and turn them into drawings and perhaps post them to show you a representation of how I see Rya, I'll use my blanket as a cape.

Here's a note of interest: I have the entire Z2 series mapped out in my head from beginning to end, although many plot points and other things have yet to be determined by me and I still have to up with ways to present the story, and I also plan to after Z2 is done to expand the story more with a sequel series.

Gotrix- The idea of Gotrix was simple, a friend and I back when we were little use to go outside and role play DBZ, and we made up a new character friend named Gotrix, the character in my Z2 story is merely a representation of that role playing character. Or in English is based on that character we made up. The whole Yamcha rivalry was made up be me in this story.

I can't quite think of any other explanations for things at the moment, if you want me to cover something then tell me in the reviews and I'll try to explain it as best as I can.

Now onward to the Questions and Answers portion!

**Q: How many episodes do you plan to have Z2 run for?**

**A: At least 300 episodes, I hope consisting of roughly 8 or 9 sagas, I'm not quite sure at the moment. But I do want 300 or more episodes.**

**Q: What can you reveal about the Sequel series?**

**A: Well it's a long way off, but I can tell you it will be a lot different then any other Dragonball thing you've seen and read before.**

**Q; Where do you get your ideas?**

**A: Right out of my head, like I've said before I mapped out the series by coming up with many ideas right off the top of my head, I tend to be very good at coming up with good or decent ideas, not to brag, but sometimes mine are better then others. ******

**Q: What kinds of characters are going to appear after the Merl Saga?**

**A: Well characters villains that are a lot cooler then him, and if you noticed in this current saga there was one elude I made to the next Sagas coming soon, you just had to pay close attention to find it out.**

**Q: How old are you?**

**A: Strictly Confidential, sorry!**

**Q: What made you decided to put Goten and Bra together, and Trunks and Pan?**

**A: Basically I just brought to life a whole history of fan stuff, the Goten and Bra relationship and the Trunks and Bra relationship has been made up by fans all over the internet, I'd say they are some of the biggest fan couples ever made on the internet, and I'm simply just giving the fans what they want in a few words or less.**

**Q: How come the Ages are different?**

**A: Because I had originally believed that after they had beaten Kid Buu that it had only been 4 years later and then 10 years later into GT, after I had learned that all together it was 20 years later into GT, I had decided to just keep it the way it was and allow the characters to be younger then they actually were in GT.**

**Q: How many years have passed on Z2 so far?**

**A: So far it's been… 2 years after GT, and it's been 4 years since the defeat of Rya, so, 6 years in total… I think…**

**Q: Who's going to die next?**

**A: Now why in the world would I tell you that? Well, I can tell you that in coming sagas, 5 people will die.**

**Q: How come you have filler sagas like the Pilaf Saga and the Merl Saga?**

**A: Because I don't want to get right into the next plot line, that's unprofessional to just go straight from one plot into another plot with no rest.**

**Q: How come you have so many Sayaiman-like filler episodes?**

**A: The same as the last question.**

**Q: Why are you doing this?**

**A: Because I love DBZ!**

**If there are any more questions that you need answers to, please ask them in the reviews. Thanks!**

Villians so far: Rya # 1, Pilaf, Rya # 2, Rya # 16, Claude # 50, Claude # 62, Corpolius, Rike # 4, and Merl. More to Come!

New Heroes: Gotrix, Goken, Rya # 56, more to come!

Now all we have to do now is be patient and wait for my Computer to be fixed and I will be back to writing some more Z2 right where we left off! See ya then!

One More Note: Can someone try and figure out Power levels for these characters? That would be appreciated.


	23. Dragonball Z2 Episode 101: Final Rounds

Authors Note: I guess I will update this from my laptop… I really wish my brother would give my computer back…

Dragonball Z2 Episode 101: Final Rounds begin.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Pan had been lost to her explosion attack but the good news was that she had dented Merl enough to the point that he had regressed down in form, but that wasn't going to stop Merl from getting more power as he still not only had the Dragonballs near by, but also the Blutz Waves Machine as well…

(Black toxic liquid substances come from under the rock; the substance was hiding away from the Z-fighters under the rock)

(The black substance then starts to goop together and then starts to form a body)

(The body move upwards forming a head, and then an arm, and then another arm, a leg, and then the final leg, and finally the entire substance forms into Merl)

Merl: (Has a sweat drop on his face) (He breathes hard) (He is nervous because he knows the others aren't far from him) damn… (He says quietly) I've regressed my form down a bit… (He's no longer in his giant form, now he is in his skinny tall form with a normal natural sounding voice) I didn't think that blast was really going to make me lose all of those Blutz Waves…

(Skip)

Merl: (Breathing hard) I have to get a hold of more power… (He then looks up towards the cliff where the other people are standing on it talking to each other, he also sees the Dragonballs up there) okay, maybe if I make a quick run for it, I can get there and bring the Machine down to that location, energize myself and then make my wish from the Dragon, it'll be as quick as that. And they will be sorry they ever sent that girl to die for them. (He then looks towards the cliff and waits till the coast is clear)

(All the Z-fighters are walking around)

Piccolo: (Looking around) I don't know about your guys, but I think I may have just heard someone talking.

Goten: really?

Gohan: are you sure.

Piccolo: it was talking pretty low, but these ears of mine can hear a lot of tones and dialects pretty easy, I think Merl was talking to himself out loud so Rya wouldn't be able to read his mind, but of course he never really anticipated my ears.

Gohan: so then he's around here somewhere regenerated?

Piccolo: yes.

Rya: well wherever he may be he's concealing his energy well… let's pump up the search.

Goten: right!

(They scatter out to search more ground)

(Merl)

Merl: (Behind the rock waits for the right opportunity) humph…. Even if they do notice me they'll have to be quick off their feet. I'll be out of this area like a bat out of hell. Wait… I should quieter; I heard what that green man said. It doesn't matter, he won't be able to stop me, none of them will. (He then looks toward the cliff again) almost time…

Narrator: and after much waiting Merl decided to go through with his plan and sneak over to the Cliff…

Merl: (Notices that there are no people in his general area) alright, it's time to move. (He prepares himself and jumps over the rock on the opposite side toward the cliff and then he starts running, he runs behind another rock to check his progress and then he quickly moves to another rock)

(The others)

Rya: (Talking to Piccolo) I have reason to believe that he's on the move…

Piccolo: you do?

Rya: yeah, I sense some movement.

Piccolo: All right, will surprise him.

(Merl)

Merl: (Reaches the cliff) excellent… (He then looks up it) alright, here we go! (He liquefies himself and travels up the cliff)

Narrator: and after Merl had shown everyone that no matter what they did to him he would win, even destroying the Blutz Waves Machine, he still had the Dragonballs to make his wish for a new Corpolial body. And the Z-Fighters could not stop him because of the risk of burning, or did they? Trunks had a good idea…

Trunks: (He then shoots a basic Ki blast from

Merl: what are you doing boy? You can't stop what's about to happen.

Trunks: yes I can, and I will. (He then kneels down and picks up one of the Dragonballs; it's the 4-star ball)

Merl: huh? What are you doing with that?

Trunks: you do know Merl that in order for you to summon the dragon you need 7 balls in total, am I right?

Merl: yes, I know the rules.

Trunks: well what happens to your plan if say you are missing one of the balls?

Merl: you mean!?

Trunks: yes Merl! (Puts his fingers together and points them toward the Dragonball in his hand) one step and I'll blow this ball to pieces with one blast!

Merl: WHAT!?

(The others go into a shock sequence)

Gohan: no Trunks! Don't do that!

Vegeta: have you lost your mind Trunks!?

(Trunks)

Trunks: no I haven't…

Merl: (Has a look of worry on his face but then he smirks) you're bluffing… you'd never destroy these spheres of power; you need them in order to bring back Pan. You're just doing this to scare me off, trust me; you had me for a second, but not anymore. (He starts walking toward Trunks)

Trunks: you take any more steps and it shatters!

Merl: psh… (Walking toward Trunks)

Trunks: I mean it! If you take one last step, and I mean one last one it's gone!

Merl: you won't do a thing to it- (He takes a step)

Trunks: you did it Merl! (He forms a beam in his hand)

his hand)

(The others go into a shock sequence)

Krillian: he didn't!

Yamcha: I think he just did!

Gohan: Pan!!! No!! (An image of her appears in his mind)

Goku: …

(Trunks and Merl)

(The ball is shown as it shatters to pieces leaving just shards on the ground next to the other six Dragonballs)

Narrator: after Gohan was angered at this turn of events Trunks explained to him about the Nemekian Dragonballs and that they could fix everything that has transpired, but first having to defeat Merl once and for all, Gohan was quickly swayed to his side, now all that remains is a very angry Merl!

Merl: (Opens his eyes with his veins showing on his eyeballs) YOU KNOW WHAT!? (Very, Very angry) I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME ANYMORE! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF I DIE! JUST AS LONG AS YOU ALL DIE WITH ME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW, STARTING WITH THE PURPLE HAIRED BOY! DIE! (He jumps in to attack)

Narrator: will Trunks' plan work? And even if it can work how do they expect to beat this nearly immortal creature, especially in this angry state? Stay tuned!

Merl: (With very angry veiny eyes flies in to attack Trunks)

(Gohan and Trunks)

Gohan: looks like he isn't taking any prisoners…

Trunks: yeah, I guessed that much. We better arm ourselves.

Gohan: I think he's after you more then he's after me Trunks…

Trunks: you'd probably be right…

(Merl)

Merl: (Reaches them) DIE!!!

(Trunks and Gohan)

Merl: (Flies in to Trunks and starts throwing punches and kicks at him)

Trunks: (Is barely able to dodge all the attacks)

Merl: QUIT MOVING BOY! I WANT YOU TO DIE PAINFULLY! (Is able to get a good hit on Trunks in the cheek)

Trunks: (Falls back and holds onto his cheek which contracts off some smoke) damn… it hurts…

(The Others)

Bra: oh no! Trunks!

Goten: damn it! We have to get in there and help!

Goku: I agree. But I don't know what good it'll do…

Oub: well we don't know until we try!

(Suddenly all of them move in to help out)

(Trunks)

Merl: (Kicks Trunks many times on the side)

Gohan: (Shoots a beam at Merl from behind)

Merl: (Turns and looks at the beam and laser beams it and destroys it)

Gohan: whoa… he's pretty good at paying attention to his surroundings…

Trunks: (Has a lot of smoke coming off of him)

Merl: now you die! (Forms a beam in his hand to finish Trunks off) goodbye…

(Suddenly Merl is hit from an attack from the side, the side he'd least expect it from)

Merl: arrrg! (Puts his beam away) why don't you all just wait your turn!?

Goku: sorry, but 'waiting' is just not in our vocabulary…

Vegeta: and plus I'm not going to sit by idly and watch you beat my son to death. Most of the time fathers don't really like that kind of thing.

Merl: do whatever you want! You won't be able to hurt me! You're nothing without Pan!

Gohan: you're not allowed to say that name anymore! (Tries to punch Merl)

Merl: (Dodges his attacks)

Trunks: (Starts getting back up after his moments rest)

Goku: All right, I think we should throw a good strong beam at him.

Oub: how's about a kamaehamaeha?

Goten: yeah!

Goku it probably won't work but it's worth a shot.

Vegeta: hey Bra, let's do a Galick Gun.

Bra: sure.

Gohan: (Is still fighting with Merl)

Merl: (Grabs onto Gohan's arm) how does this feel?

Gohan: (His arm starts to burn with smoke coming off of it) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Merl: it hurts, doesn't it? I'm fairly certain that's the same kind of pain your daughter felt as well…

Gohan: (Gets angry) (Tries to attack his with his other hand)

Merl: (Grabs onto his other arm as well) both right and left, how funny. (He starts to burn Gohan's arms)

Gohan: (Shrieks) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Goku: damn! Were coming Gohan! KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Oub: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Goten: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Vegeta: GALICK-

Bra: GALICK-

Rya: I guess I'll join in as well…

Piccolo: me too…

Rya: DRONE RAY! (His blue straight shot goes down)

Piccolo: SPECIAL BEAM CONNON! (His shot goes toward Merl)

Goku, Oub, Goten, Vegeta and Bra: (They all shoot their attacks)

(They combined with Rya and Piccolo's attacks)

(And the beam goes toward Merl)

Merl: (Looks to his side and sees the beam coming for him) arrrg… (Clenching his teeth)

(Merl is hit with the beams combined together)

Gohan: (Is free from Merl's clutches) whoa…

(The beam completely engulfed Merl)

Goten: did we get him?

Goku: I don't know, but I think we may have just made him angrier…

(The smoke clears, and Merl is shown, Goku's theory is correct, he is as angry as can be)

Merl: YOU'RE ALL DEAD! YOU ARE ALL DEAD! (Disperses into molecules and then flies toward the other who had attacked him) (Appears behind Oub)

Oub: huh!?

Merl: (Knees him in the back)

Oub: ahhh!! (Starts to burn and falls to the ground)

Goten: no!

Merl: (Moves very fast and quickly appears in front of Goten) (Forms a beam in his hand and has it pointed right at Goten's face)

Goten: wait!!

Merl: (Shoots off the beam)

Goten: (Falls back, with smoke coming off of his face)

Vegeta: damn it! (Flies toward Merl and punches him not worrying about the burning)

Merl: damn fool… (Slaps Vegeta in the face)

Vegeta: (Shrieks and his cheek has a burn mark and smoke coming out) (He falls back toward the cliff)

Bra: dad!

Merl: (Forms another beam and shoots it toward Bra)

Bra: (Eyes go wide)

Goku: no! (Disappears and reappears in front of Bra)

(Goku is hit with the attack as well, he able to grab into Bra to protect her and bring her with him as he falls to the ground)

Gohan: (Suddenly appears not far from Merl) hey!

Merl: huh!?

Gohan: take this! (Forms a very large beam and shoots it toward Merl)

Merl: annoying…

(The beam reaches him)

Merl: (Punches the beam back toward Gohan)

Gohan: damn! (Hops out of the way as the beam goes by)

Merl: stupid Sayians… (Suddenly he is sliced in two) what the hell!? (Turns the top half of his body around and sees Krillian, 18, and Marron floating in the air ready to fight) stupid people! (Puts himself back together)

Rya and Piccolo: (Suddenly appear in front of Merl)

Krillian: our attacks may not hurt you Merl, but we will figure out some way to beat you, we always do!

Marron: right! And plus just a year ago we faced people 10 times as strong as you!

Rya: that's somewhat of an understatement…

Merl: will you all just shut up and die!

18: are you ready you two?

Krillian: yes…

Marron: I'm always going to be ready.

18: good… I like that attitude. Let's go!

(The three of them go in for the attack)

(Rya and Piccolo also go in for the attack)

Merl: (Just continues with a serious angered expression on his face)

(The Others)

Yamcha: this is no good! How do they expect to beat someone like that!

Bulma: maybe if you'd get off your lazy ass and help, maybe the scales would be more tipped in their favor, but to see as you are too lazy to do that, they aren't getting anywhere.

Yamcha: I don't know if that was a compliment or a complaint…

Goken: mom… how come they can't hurt him?

Videl: I don't know… I think it was true that your sister was the only one who could hurt him.

Goken: then that means…

Videl: well… worst may come to worst.

Goken: oh no!

Chi-Chi: go on Gohan! Get in there and fight! Make your son proud of you, and your mother!

(Trunks)

Trunks: (He stands on a cliff watching while still in SSJ4 as his friends and family lock feet and fists with Merl, but to know affect) arrrg…

(The battle)

(The fighters who had fallen return to the battle) 

(Goku and Vegeta both shoot blasts toward Merl)

Merl: (Does some kind of power up technique and retires the blast)

(Rya and Piccolo try their best to use their hands and feet on Merl, trying their best not to be affected by the burning sensations)

Merl: (Grabs into Piccolo's arm)

Piccolo: what!?

Merl: (Uses Piccolo as a throwing object and throws him into Rya)

Rya: damn it! (It his back along with Piccolo)

Merl: when will you people just: DIE!!!!! (Suddenly he does a big power up move and screams at the same time, and then many blasts come out of his body and hit the members of the Z-fighters to the ground)

(The Z-fighters hit the cliff side and the hard ground with large thuds making imprints into the ground)

Goku: it seems like every time we come up with an attack, he always comes back with something better and keeps his cool! What the hell can we even do against someone like him!? He's like fighting air with your bear hands!

Vegeta: I'm tired of this sentimental rubbish! (Gets off the ground and goes in for the attack once again)

Goku: oh boy… (Follows Vegeta)

(Everyone begins fighting with Merl again to know prevail)

Merl: you're like a bunch of annoying flies that just won't stop buzzing around you! I think it's time I swatted you all!

Vegeta: damn! I can tell he's serious this time, he's going to go in for the kill.

Goku: what? Can he really pull off an attack that will kill us all!?

Goten: there's no way we can allow that! Let's at least try and tire him out you guys so he can't form such an attack.

Bra: but has he even gotten tired?

18: more like can he even get tired…

Krillian: well we have to try anything we can, let's not do this all for nothing!

Marron: I agree!

Oub: All right, I'm ready!

(They all go in to attack Merl hoping to stop him from forming any such kill move)

(Trunks)

Trunks: he's a complete monster! It doesn't matter who fights him at this point, he's impervious…

(The Others)

Ox King: is there even a chance at all?

Roshi: very, very slim… if Pan hadn't done what she did then we still would have had a much higher chance, if only she had used an attack that would have regressed him to this form other then the exploding attack. She'd still be alive and she would have won by now.

Bulma: this was all my fault… if I hadn't rebuilt that damn machine, none of this would have happened.

Yamcha: Bulma, don't continuously blame yourself for this, you were very scared when he attacked your lab, I would have done the same thing.

Bulma: really?

Yamcha: you bet!

Bulma: yeah, I guess I get that vibe off of you…

Yamcha: what's that supposed to mean!? I'm not a complete coward!

Bulma: right… (Sarcastic)

Yamcha: why you!

Chi-Chi: will you two shut up!

Bulma and Yamcha: yes…

(The battle)

Vegeta: (Is shown powering up while in his Prater form) I won't let you make a mockery of me! FINAL FLASH!! (Quickly uses his hand maneuver and forms a fairly powerful beam and shoots it off toward Merl)

Merl: arrrg…. (Is hit with the beam getting blown to pieces)

Vegeta: …

Merl: (But as soon as the attack had finished he already began regenerating)

Vegeta: damn it! I hate regenerative tissue!

Goku: I'm not a big fan either, ever since Buu; it's gotten really repetitive.

Merl: (Completely regenerates) no matter what you do to me, I will always come back for more. I'm like the wind as it moves across your face, unscaved and untouchable. Now for my finishing attack! (Just as he was about to form the attack he suddenly shrieks out loud and holds into his head) uugggggggggg… arrrg…

Goten: what's wrong with him?

Gohan: I don't know…

Merl: (Continues to scream)

Bra: he's creeping me out with that scream…

Marron: tell me about it…

18: let's take this opportunity to attack!

Rya: right!

(Everyone forms a beam and shoot it at Merl blowing him to pieces again)

(But this time Merl does not regenerate right away, the pieces are shown floating in the air discombobulated)

Krillian: he's all screwed up! Maybe he's done for!

Goku: I don't know… that'd be too easy.

Vegeta: maybe he lost his mind…

Marron: I think he pretty much lost his mind the moment Trunks broke the Dragonball.

Oub: I concur…

(Suddenly Merl starts pulling himself together and regenerates once more)

Merl: (He has also calmed himself down and starts to smirk) sorry about that… just a little glitch I was having…but no matter, as long as you die, my own death doesn't matter to me anymore. (He puts his arms into the air and suddenly a small beam forms above his arms, after a while it starts getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and bigger)

Goku: that thing is like a spirit bomb!

Oub: and look how fast he's gathering energy for it!

Goku: I don't think we can stop that attack!

Vegeta: you gathered that much!?

Krillian: (Throws a destructo disc at Merl)

Merl: (When it reaches him it just adds to the energy of the attack)

Krillian: not only can we not hit him, but also our energy attacks our even more useless then they were before…

Vegeta: no! It can't end like this! Not like this!

Goku: if we have to guys, will instant transmission out of here…

Gohan: but will we be able to get everyone in time!? We still have to get Dende and Popo, not to mention if that beams hits the ground all the people on the Earth are going to die!

Goku: then I guess we shall die along with him…

Vegeta: giving up!? You never give up Kakorot, unless…

Goku: this time I think it's over… (Winks toward Vegeta)

Vegeta: huh?

(Trunks)

Trunks: no… how can someone who used to be such a weakling destroy the whole planet!? It makes no sense! I can't hurt my head going through this… I guess I should except the fact that this time there is no going back… and the plan I had would have worked too… if only Merl wasn't impervious!

(Suddenly a female voice goes through Trunks head)

Voice: he isn't impervious…

Trunks: huh!? No way! Is that…?

Voice: it's me, Pan…

Trunks: Pan!? Is it really you!

Pan's voice: yes, but unfortunately you are the only one that can hear me… but you are all I need.

Trunks: for what?

Pan's voice: you are the one who is going to defeat Merl…

Trunks: me?

Pan's voice: (She appears in spirit form next to Trunks) yes…

Trunks: but how? You were the only one who could do damage to him.

Pan's voice: I understand that, but you see Trunks with my death I was able to transfer some of my power to you…

Trunks: what?

Pan's voice: that was the other reason why I sacrificed myself. You see I had been getting beaten to a bloody pulp, I was in no condition to continue fighting, and that's when it dawned on me… the rules of the powers I had unlocked had a secret to them and that only grandpa and I know of, and Dende and Popo, and possibly Oub.

Trunks: what was the secret?

Pan's voice: the moment that the host of the abilities dies, he or she is allowed to give some of the power to a living host, and I chose you Trunks, you may not be able to physical hurt him with Melee attacks, but there is an energy hidden deep within you.

Trunks: are you saying that Goku is just pretending to give up because he knows I have the power?

Pan's voice: yes… just like when my father fought against Cell, my grandpa had given up so he could fight… grandpa is waiting for you.

Trunks: so Goku was playing us all along? He knew the true reason for all of this?

Pan's voice: yes, and I'm assuming Rya knows as well. So it's your time to shine, do not show your fear Trunks that is a weakness. Go in there and search for the attack that will aid you and guide you on finally being able to defeat Merl once and for all. Show him that when I said even if he killed me I'd still win; show him that, that statement is true.

Trunks: I will Pan… I promise you, I won't let you down and I'll wish you back as soon as I can.

Pan's voice: thank you Trunks… I… I… love you.

Trunks: I know you do.

(Pan's spirit disappears and her voice as well)

Trunks: I will do what is necessary! (While in SSJ4 he starts powering up more, preparing for combat) Mind: okay, she told me to just find the attack and use it… all right, let's just figure this out… (He flies in)

(Battle)

Merl: (Getting ready to throw his attack) now you will all suffer as I suffer before you!

Trunks: (Appears to the side of Merl a few feet away) I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Merl: what!? What are you doing boy!?

Trunks: taking you out! Mind: I found it!

Merl: huh!? Where's that energy I'm feeling coming from?

Goku: (Smirks)

Trunks: it's all me Merl! (Puts his hands out in front of him, much like the Final Flash stance, and he maneuvers himself around in circles while what appears to be spirits gather around in Trunks hands and form into an energy ball)

Merl: what kind of Ki is that!?

Trunks: a very good one! (Throws the ball toward Merl)

Merl: no! Wait! Noooooooooooooooo! (He is hit with the attack) (He is shown in the ball has it overtakes him) arrrggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (He is then carried away for many miles by the ball) (As this happened, his own attack's energy disappeared)

Vegeta: Trunks… did you do that?

Trunks: yeah…

Goku: just as I had thought! Pan's plan worked perfectly!

Rya: I thought it would.

Gohan: what? What are you guys talking about?

Goku: I'll explain later, but right now we need to finish Merl off.

Krillian: you mean he's still not dead?

Goku: nope, but I can tell he's been weakened…

Trunks: All right then! Let's finish this for Pan!

Narrator: wow! A plan that only Goku, Rya, and Pan knew, had succeeded, do the Z-fighters as well as Trunks have the fire power necessary to finally take down Merl once and for all? Find out these answers and more on the conclusion of this fight, next time on Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Merl has been weakened, but he is not out, he continues to work his way to defeat the Z-fighters once and for all, but at the same time he continues to succumb to crazy screaming outbursts of which he can't control, will this help the Z-fighters in the end or is this just prolonging the inevitable? Stay tuned and find out on the conclusion! You don't want to miss the next action packed episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 102: Parting words…

Authors Note: I am going to continue to update this on my Laptop as much as I can, but it would be easier for me if my brother would give my computer back, he's really pissing me off, it would make this a whole lot easier if he did. But I'll continue to work with what I have. See ya next time fans!


	24. Dragonball Z2 Episode 102: Parting words

Dragonball Z2 Episode 102: Parting words…

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, after Gohan had come to terms with Trunks plan to fix the Dragonballs and bring back Pan, a boiling angry Merl came in on the attack, laying down the smack down in the process…

Merl: (With very angry veiny eyes flies in to attack Trunks)

(Skip)

Merl: (Reaches them) DIE!!!

(Trunks and Gohan)

Merl: (Flies in to Trunks and starts throwing punches and kicks at him)

Trunks: (Is barely able to dodge all the attacks)

Merl: QUIT MOVING BOY! I WANT YOU TO DIE PAINFULLY! (Is able to get a good hit on Trunks in the cheek)

Trunks: (Falls back and holds onto his cheek which contracts off some smoke) damn… it hurts…

Narrator: but after quick thinking from Goku and Goten, they were able to get Merl away from Trunks, but then they endangered themselves instead…

Merl: now you die! (Forms a beam in his hand to finish Trunks off) goodbye…

(Suddenly Merl is hit from an attack from the side, the side he'd least expect it from)

Merl: arrrg! (Puts his beam away) why don't you all just wait your turn!?

Goku: sorry, but 'waiting' is just not in our vocabulary…

Vegeta: and plus I'm not going to sit by idly and watch you beat my son to death. Most of the time fathers don't really like that kind of thing.

Merl: do whatever you want! You won't be able to hurt me! You're nothing without Pan!

Gohan: you're not allowed to say that name anymore! (Tries to punch Merl)

Merl: (Dodges his attacks)

Trunks: (Starts getting back up after his moments rest)

(Skip)

Merl: (Grabs onto his other arm as well) both right and left, how funny. (He starts to burn Gohan's arms)

Gohan: (Shrieks) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Goku: damn! Were coming Gohan! KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Oub: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Goten: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Vegeta: GALICK-

Bra: GALICK-

Rya: I guess I'll join in as well…

Piccolo: me too…

Rya: DRONE RAY! (His blue straight shot goes down)

Piccolo: SPECIAL BEAM CONNON! (His shot goes toward Merl)

Goku, Oub, Goten, Vegeta and Bra: (They all shoot their attacks)

(They combined with Rya and Piccolo's attacks)

(And the beam goes toward Merl)

Merl: (Looks to his side and sees the beam coming for him) arrrg… (Clenching his teeth)

(Merl is hit with the beams combined together)

Gohan: (Is free from Merl's clutches) whoa…

(The beam completely engulfed Merl)

Goten: did we get him?

Goku: I don't know, but I think we may have just made him angrier…

(The smoke clears, and Merl is shown, Goku's theory is correct, he is as angry as can be)

Merl: YOU'RE ALL DEAD! YOU ARE ALL DEAD! (Disperses into molecules and then flies toward the other who had attacked him) (Appears behind Oub)

Narrator: after the attempt take out Merl failed, he got into physical combat with the Z-fighters, and nothing was looking up for our heroes as they were fighting without any advancements to beating Merl, and then Merl decided he wanted to kill all the Z-fighters with one huge attack much like the spirit bomb, and there was nothing the Z-fighters could do about it. But although Goku had said they should give up, he winked to Vegeta to tell him that he had some kind of plan, and the plan was explained to Trunks from the most unlikely of sources…

Voice: he isn't impervious…

Trunks: huh!? No way! Is that…?

Voice: it's me, Pan…

Trunks: Pan!? Is it really you!

Pan's voice: yes, but unfortunately you are the only one that can hear me… but you are all I need.

Trunks: for what?

Pan's voice: you are the one who is going to defeat Merl…

Trunks: me?

Pan's voice: (She appears in spirit form next to Trunks) yes…

Trunks: but how? You were the only one who could do damage to him.

Pan's voice: I understand that, but you see Trunks with my death I was able to transfer some of my power to you…

Trunks: what?

Pan's voice: that was the other reason why I sacrificed myself. You see I had been getting beaten to a bloody pulp, I was in no condition to continue fighting, and that's when it dawned on me… the rules of the powers I had unlocked had a secret to them and that only grandpa and I know of, and Dende and Popo, and possibly Oub.

Trunks: what was the secret?

Pan's voice: the moment that the host of the abilities dies, he or she is allowed to give some of the power to a living host, and I chose you Trunks, you may not be able to physical hurt him with Melee attacks, but there is an energy hidden deep within you.

Trunks: are you saying that Goku is just pretending to give up because he knows I have the power?

Pan's voice: yes… just like when my father fought against Cell, my grandpa had given up so he could fight… grandpa is waiting for you.

Trunks: so Goku was playing us all along? He knew the true reason for all of this?

Pan's voice: yes, and I'm assuming Rya knows as well. So it's your time to shine, do not show your fear Trunks that is a weakness. Go in there and search for the attack that will aid you and guide you on finally being able to defeat Merl once and for all. Show him that when I said even if he killed me I'd still win; show him that, that statement is true.

Trunks: I will Pan… I promise you, I won't let you down and I'll wish you back as soon as I can.

Pan's voice: thank you Trunks… I… I… love you.

Trunks: I know you do.

(Pan's spirit disappears and her voice as well)

Trunks: I will do what is necessary! (While in SSJ4 he starts powering up more, preparing for combat) Mind: okay, she told me to just find the attack and use it… all right, let's just figure this out… (He flies in)

Narrator: and it wasn't long before Trunks found the attack hidden deep within him that would aid in defeating Merl once and for all…

Merl: what kind of Ki is that!?

Trunks: a very good one! (Throws the ball toward Merl)

Merl: no! Wait! Noooooooooooooooo! (He is hit with the attack) (He is shown in the ball has it overtakes him) arrrggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (He is then carried away for many miles by the ball) (As this happened, his own attack's energy disappeared)

Vegeta: Trunks… did you do that?

Trunks: yeah…

Goku: just as I had thought! Pan's plan worked perfectly!

Rya: I thought it would.

Gohan: what? What are you guys talking about?

Goku: I'll explain later, but right now we need to finish Merl off.

Krillian: you mean he's still not dead?

Goku: nope, but I can tell he's been weakened…

Trunks: All right then! Let's finish this for Pan!

Narrator: can Trunks and the other Z-fighters finally put a stop to Merl? Or will he figure a loophole around this new Incarnation of power? Find out as the battle concludes, today on Dragonball Z2!

(Somewhere in the sky very far off from the battle)

Merl: (Is shown floating in the sky with some marks on his body and smoke coming off of him) damn it! How the hell did that boy give off that much power? He didn't have that kind of power before! That actually hurt me! Mind: could it be that the Blutz waves I absorbed are wearing off or is it too much for me to handle? Out of mind: I should have killed that purple haired boy when I had the chance. It doesn't matter to me anymore as it is, I don't care if I die, as long as I take some of them with me, everything that could have possibly helped me has been destroyed… huh? (Suddenly he holds onto his head and starts feeling pained) ahhhhhhhhh!!! Damn it! That infernal pain! Ahhhhhhhhhh!! Ugggggggggggggggg!!! I haven't recharged myself in so long… the Blutz Waves are slowly moving away from me, that's why this is happening to me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Damn it! If only he didn't destroy that machine! And if only he didn't shatter that Dragonball! (Suddenly an image of Trunks goes through his head) wait a second… he's the cause of all of this! He is the only one of that group who deserves to die! The others are of no concern to me. I am going to make sure he dies if it's the last thing I do, literally! (Starts flying off back to the battlefield) I'm coming boy! And I'm going to tear off your head!

(Back at the battlefield)

Goku: do you feel his energy Vegeta?

Vegeta: no…I haven't for quite sometime, maybe he really is dead.

Goku: then I guess that make me the Easter bunny then.

Trunks: I know he's not dead… he's out there and he's coming… I can taste it in my mouth.

Vegeta: so… when did this power come about?

Goten: yeah… what's the deal?

Goku: I can explain that… it's something that only Rya and Pan and I knew.

Rya: are you sure you should go into details Goku, Merl will be back any minute.

Goku: I'm sure it won't take me long… but anyways, the power that Pan unlocked came with a benefit… you see I didn't know this until Pan contacted me.

Vegeta: contacted you?

Goku: well, telepathically during her fight with Merl.

(You are then shown a memory sequence)

(Episode 96)

Pan: you're giving me another chance?

Merl: yes I am… I think I've beaten enough sense into you to make you think otherwise in continuing this fight. If you give it all up right now and allow me the usage of those mystical spheres in the back of you, I will leave this planet and you will live out this generation and the next generation free from my strife.

Pan: why would I do something like that?

Merl: so you can save the lives of the people you love the most. And plus if I killed you right now, they wouldn't stand a chance in defending themselves because if they touch me they will burn. You are the only one out of this group who can lay a finger on me without getting burned. And if you died, then the gateway to your friends and family's death will certainly open up, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that. You'd never want them to be killed after your death or you would feel as if you failed.

Pan: …

Merl: are you having a hard time coming down with a decision? Oh okay, I'll give you a minute to think over it. (He turns and looks away from Pan) in the mean time if you want to lay a punch while my back is turned then be my guest. It just shows that you are not only a coward; but that you don't care about your life or the lives of those you love. Because well if you attack me now then your fate will become sealed.

Pan: (Stands looking towards Merl)

Merl: hurry up and make your choices or I'll decide for you, and of course you'll know what I choose, trust me you will.

Story: (Coming from Goku) it was at that moment that Pan talked to me, while Merl's back was turned.

Pan: (Starts talking to Goku telepathically) grandpa… do you hear me?

(The Others)

Goku: (Using his mind to speak) yes… what is it Pan?

(Pan)

(This whole conversation takes place in the mind)

Pan: I'm going to use this opportunity to tell you that I will not win this fight.

Goku: but Pan… how can you say that?

Pan: well, you see grandpa I have been thinking up a plan in my head as Merl's been beating me to death. And I believe I'm going to act upon it.

Goku: well what plan is that?

Rya: (He is shown listening in)

Pan: I learned well unlocking my hidden powers in the Power room, a great many things, and one of those things was the: Ultimate final skill.

Goku: but that means-

Pan: yes, I'm going to blow myself up. But you misunderstand grandpa, there is a grand reason for this, you see not only will I weaken Merl a little bit, but this will give you, and all of the others the opportunity to find and to destroy the Blutz Waves Machine, after that I am positive that Merl will try to use the Dragonballs thus resulting in someone breaking one of them to stop him from doing so.

Goku: how do you know this?

Pan: I know this because I know Trunks will do it, dad would never think to do it because he is to concerned about my well being that he'd want to use the balls right away to wish me back, but you see Trunks loves me, I know he does our relationship has moved up a long term this past year and he will do anything to stop Merl just to make me happy even in death. You see the plan all revolves around Trunks…

Goku: but how?

Pan: another skill I learned was that I could transfer my powers after death to any living host, you may not know this but dad could do it as well.

Goku: really?

Pan: when he died when you told me Majin Buu destroyed the Earth, he unknowingly transferred his own mystic abilities to a living host, and that host was mom. (An image of Videl goes by) And not long after she had gained those abilities she gave birth to me, and I had the abilities hidden deep within me just waiting to be unlocked.

Goku: but Videl was dead when you father died.

Pan: yes, I know that… but you see when Vegeta made the wish that everyone Buu killed was to come back, mom came back 1 second before dad did.

Goku: and does mean the powers were still waiting to be transferred?

Pan: bingo. Technically in that one second, dad was still dead and even with that second that mom was alive she gained the transfer of power that Trunks has inside of him right now, and with that power she gave birth to me with that same power only with a lot more.

Goku: so you're saying these aren't hidden powers your mom and Trunks have?

Pan: no, they can't unlock them; it is only enough power to kill an enemy that appears unkillable. But both mom and Trunks have the power to muster up an attack that could kill someone who is 5 times stronger then them.

Goku: so then Trunks is your host?

Pan: yes… once I die he will get the power he needs. And you see as a part of my plan, I know that he will break a Dragonball and he will destroy the Blutz Waves machine, thus making Merl have a grudge against him the most, sparing everyone around him except Trunks, and that is when Trunks could go in for the kill.

Goku: so this can only work if you die?

Pan: yes, and when die he will regress in form, thus making him an easier target, this giant form of his right now might still be difficult even with that power that Trunks gets.

Goku: wow Pan, I would have never thought of a plan like this, you really thought it through… but are you sure you want to go through with it? Dying isn't the most pleasant thing out there.

Pan: I will die anytime to save my friends and family, just like you would grandpa.

Goku: wow… so then, what you said about you winning even if he killed you, you actually meant that?

Pan: yes, I did.

Goku: wow Pan…

Pan: don't tell anyone about it, if you do things could change and the plan could be ruined, and Rya you too, play it off and act like you just found out that I'm going to blow myself up, but make sure you don't tell anyone about that either.

Rya: right… (Talking telepathically)

Goku: good luck Pan…

Pan: thank you grandpa… than you for everything.

Goku: (Smirks)

Story: and that's when Merl turned back around.

Merl: have you come up with a decision yet, you should see that surrender is the best option in this case.

Pan: and surrender is not what I'm doing…

Merl: (Nods his head) I knew you'd do that… you're too proud I can tell… it's in your blood I presume… the blood of the race you are descendent from.

Pan: the blood of a Sayian…

(Skip)

Rya: (Pretending to be Looking at Pan, but he looks deeper, deeper into her soul) she is so pure… so powerful, and so righteous. I think I know what she is planning….

Goten: and what would that be?

Rya: I'm sorry I can't tell you… you will find out when it happens.

Goten: but Rya!

Rya: Drones always keep people's secrets of who are allied to them! I'm not about to break tradition.

(Out of the story)

Trunks: so you really did know all along?

Goku: yes…

Goten: you know Trunks; I always thought there was something going on between you and Pan.

Trunks: (Blushes) (Puts his hand on the back of his head)

Oub: wow… who would have thought she would think of something that elaborate that would require her death. Can I do that?

Goku: I think you're is a bit different, you see you unlocked you Buu power, she unlocked her mystic abilities like my son unlocked on the Supreme Kai planet, only hers had enough time to develop and became even stronger then my sons.

Bra: Pan was so cool, she was the smartest of us, she would think of something like that.

Vegeta: she'd give my fathers battle strategies a run for his money.

(The Others)

Chi-Chi: so that was the main reason she destroyed herself, not to just weaken Merl, but to transfer her powers?

Videl: yes… and apparently I have something too.

Goken: oh my… I never would have thought that sis would have been capable of something like that.

Yamcha: and I'm pretty sure that's why you look up to her Goken.

Goken: (Smiles) yep, you're right. Wow my sister, the savior of the planet, even dead she still saves it.

Videl: don't say that right away Goken, they still have to beat Merl first in order for her plan to truly succeed.

Goken: right!

(Goku)

Gohan: wow… if I would have known Pan's plan was that all along I would have followed her on it and not been so against it.

Trunks: I guess she wanted it to believable to Merl so he wouldn't think she'd be hiding something from him.

Gohan: wow… I can't believe I raised such a smart girl.

Piccolo: and now it's time to enact her plan to the fullest, Merl is about to be here any second.

Vegeta: how come you know these things before I do Piccolo!?

Piccolo: (Smirks)

Oub: he's coming in fast!

Rya: too fast…

(Suddenly from the distance Merl comes flying in)

Merl: (Stands not far from the Z-fighters) I will take one of you with me when I finally die… and that one is the purple haired boy.

Goku: (Smiles) Mind: exactly according to plan! Smart girl!

Trunks: you want to fight me Merl? Well come and fight me!

Merl: I'm going to enjoy doing this to you… and give Pan my regards when you see her, and tell her I'll be coming shortly.

Trunks: (Smirks) sure…

Merl: (Starts to shriek again) ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (Holding onto his head) damn it! Those damn Blutz Waves!

Trunks: are they wearing off?

Merl: shut up! Ahhhhhh!!! No, not yet… I have to finish this first! (Flies in toward Trunks)

Trunks: bring it on!

Merl: (Crashes into Trunks, making them both fly away from the group into a mountain not far off)

Vegeta: whoa! That was tense!

Bra: go Trunks! Yeah!

Marron: go get em!

Goten: you can do it!

Oub: I always knew you had it in you, literally!

Vegeta: Mind: wow, I never thought my son would ever stand a chance, I guess I was proven wrong. He's the best son a father could ask for.

Rya: (Chuckling) do a good job out there Trunks… and maybe you can join our sparring sessions. Your father and I could use a third companion.

(Trunks and Merl)

Trunks: (Flies out of the rubble)

Merl: (Flies out of the rubble with Trunks and chases after him)

Trunks: (Goes high in the air and then stops and forms a beam and shoots it toward Merl)

Merl: (Discombobulates himself and goes past the beam and then reassembles himself) you're going to have to do better then that! (Reaches Trunks and starts hitting him back and forth on both of Trunks cheeks)

Trunks: (Burning smoke starts to come off of his cheeks) Mind: if he keeps this up, he's going to burn all of the skin to my skull away…

Merl: burn! Burn! Burn!

Trunks: (Scarifies his leg and knees Merl in the stomach)

Merl: arrrg… (Hardly getting affected but, but he does stop hitting Trunks)

Trunks: take this! (Powers up with an energy shield and is able to knock Merl away)

Merl: you've only prolonged you're demise! (Starts forming multiple beams and throws them at Trunks)

Trunks: (Puts up his block) (His block is hit by every beam thrown at him)

Merl: die! (Throws more)

(The Others)

Bulma: Trunks! Fight him back! Come on! You can do this!

Videl: oh boy…

(Trunks and Merl)

Merl: you're not much of a fight… your girlfriend was… I'd consider that more of an embarrassment if I were you.

Trunks: (Puts his block down) shut up… you don't know anything… and let me tell you I've done this a lot longer then she has, and I am fully capable of doing to you what she did but in a different form.

Merl: quit jabbering fool, you know nothing more then any of these other people. Now die… (Disappear and reappears in front of Trunks and punches him in the stomach)

Trunks: (Spits up saliva) (Smoke starts coming from his stomach)

Merl: now I will give you the pain I feel for having to die so early after birth, the pain of your power being ripped right out of you, and the pain that I will never get to make my race the supreme race of the Universe… but looking on the bright side, there are tons more Toxicities out there then meets the eye, they could carry on where I left off.

Trunks: (Trying to hold it together, with a little drop of blood coming out of his mouth) I… I… think the only reason you got like you are is because of that machine, I doubt any of your primitive counter parts will figure out how to use them if they did, and plus the only reason you got the Blutz Waves was because you ran into the smartest woman in the Universe, who just so happens to be my mom.

Merl: SHUT UP! (Punches Trunks even harder)

Trunks: (Falls back)

Merl: (Grabs onto his shirt neck) I think it's time you were silenced, right here, right now.

Trunks: (Chuckles) do your best…

(Goku and the others)

Bra: oh no!

Goten: oh man…

Oub: this doesn't look good.

Goku: just give him time you guys!

(The Others)

Bulma: come on! You can do better then this, shoot him with something!

(Trunks and Merl)

Merl: goodbye… (Forms a beam in his hand and points it right in Trunks face)

Trunks: …

Merl: (Laughing) (About to let go of the beam) (Suddenly he puts the beam away and starts to scream out loud again while holding onto his head) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Noooooo! Not right now! Why right now, when I was about to kill him!? Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

(Trunks was able to break free after this)

Trunks: got you right where I want you!

Merl: (Settles down with sweat going down his face) no…

Trunks: afraid so… (He does the same maneuver he did last time moving around in circles and then sprit energy comes and forms a ball in his hands and he holds it like a Final Flash) this is the end of the road for you Merl!

Merl: nooooooooooo!!!! (Puts his block up)

Trunks: (Throws the ball at the toxic beast)

Merl: damn… (Is hit with the ball dead on) (He is moved with the ball down from what looks like a few miles, but instead of taking him very far away he falls off the beam and crash lands on the hard ground not far from our heroes)

Trunks: ( Takes a deep breathe) (Smirks) there… all for you Pan…

(Merl)

Merl: (Is shown lying on his back with wounds all over him and some toxic blood on the sides of his mouth) damn… that attack just about drained the rest of the Blutz Waves…

Trunks: (Lands on the ground standing above Merl looking down toward him) and thus concludes your short life.

Merl: why… why did you have to do this? Are you all that selfish?

Trunks: actually the question is, are you that selfish? You wanted that power so you could kill easier and live longer, and you wanted to wish from the Dragon that you were a solid flesh and bone being. But you gave away the fact that your intentions were to take over the universe, when you told me you wanted to make your race the superior race of the universe. It was at that it was at that moment that I definitely had to take you out because I finally knew what you were going to do.

Merl: smart boy if I do say so myself…

Trunks: thanks… I get it from my mother…

Merl: tell me though… how did you get this power?

Merl: what if it told you that if Pan hadn't died you'd probably have gotten you're wish?

Merl: what?

Merl: it was partly your fault Merl…

Merl: …damn you! (Suddenly he starts regressing form) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Agggggggggg!!! Uuuuggggggggggg!! (Suddenly he turns back to his small childish like form) (He no longer looks wounded but is far from a threat) (He looks at himself) huh? Merl no more big power?

Trunks: that's right… you're all out.

Merl: me want power back! Give power back stupid purple haired boy!

Trunks: sorry little guy, but you see not only did I drain your last remaining Blutz Waves with that last attack, I also drained your own natural born energy as well.

Merl: what!?

Trunks: that's right… you're expiration date is going to be in a few short moments.

Merl: me no believe you! Merl want purple haired boy dead!

Trunks: sorry, but I think you're about to do that to yourself instead.

Merl: … (Jumps in towards Trunks about to hit him when suddenly his arm starts to melt) huh? What this be?

Trunks: I think you're dematerializing Merl.

Merl: no! Merl still got fight left in him, Merl get strong again, and then he kill purple haired boy!

Trunks: sorry but you're time is up.

Merl: (His other hand starts to melt) arrrg…. (One of his legs starts to melt and he falls to the ground) Merl not gonna die… Merl gonna live!

Trunks: sorry but not even your own desires will save you from this, it's all-natural now.

Merl: (His other leg begins melting quick) (He then starts dragging himself toward Trunks with what little of his arm he has left) (He leaves a toxic trail behind him) Merl kill you… Merl kill you!

Trunks: (Backs away as Merl got closer) sorry but you and your race are not going anywhere.

Merl: (Both his arms completely dissolve away, and then his legs follow quickly after) (His head then starts to dematerialize) (He speaks to Trunks but with a little more of muffled voice) Merl will be back, Merl always come back… (He then becomes no longer audible) (The rest of his body starts to melt in a gooey slime, you still see his eyes and he tries to bring himself out of the slime, but to know success, and finally the liquid he left there and the liquid on his own body quickly dissolve away with no trace of Merl left behind)

Trunks: (Sighs) it's done…

(Suddenly a hand comes out of the dissolved toxic and grabs onto Trunks)

Trunks: huh!? (Thinking Merl is back)

(But then the toxic hand just breaks apart and dissolves away with the rest of the body)

Trunks: now that was a little creepy…

(All of the Z-fighters then land near Trunks)

Vegeta: (Goes up to his son and puts his hand on his shoulder) you did it Trunks…

Trunks: no… Pan did it.

Goku: well, I don't think we should waste much time here now, let's contact Elder Moori, and get these wishes made.

Trunks: right.

(And then all of the Z-fighters fly off)

(As they go over the big hole Pan made when she blew up Trunks flies down to it and stands in front of it)

Trunks: (Just looks into the sky and into the hole) …

Gohan: (Lands behind him) you do love her, don't you?

Trunks: I know it sounds cheesy, but with all of my heart.

Gohan: that's something that we all share. Well…I'll see you at the Lookout.

Trunks: right.

Gohan: (Flies off with the rest of the Z-fighters)

Trunks: (Stands there smiling and admiring Pan and her sacrifice) (A different image of Pan goes through his mind from when she was 4, and then 14m and, then 16, and then turning a Super Sayian, and her in her mystic form with her eye shadow as a 20 year old) (Smiles a wide smile) (And then he flies off)

Narrator: and not long after our heroes flew off they wasted no time in contacting Moori about the situation, he was more then happy to help.

(He is shown on New Namek talking to Porunga in his native tongue making the wishes)

Narrator: The Nemekian dragon said that the only way he could mend Earth's Dragonballs was if they were allowed to scatter across the earth, the Z-fighters thought that was a good deal and accepted, and plus Goku loved the idea of having to search for the Dragonballs a lot better then them being handed right to you. And then the 2nd wish was given, and that wish was to bring back Pan…

(The Lookout)

(Everyone waits to see the result)

(Suddenly from out of nowhere, the quarter Sayian appears right in front of the Z-fighters)

Gohan: Pan…

Trunks: oh boy, Pan…

Pan: hi guys! (Saying it much like Goku would if he got back from some far off place)

(Everyone runs up to her and gives her a hug)

Gohan: man, I really love those Dragonballs… come here Pan… (Hugging her hard)

Videl: (Also hugs Pan at the same time) I love you sweet heart!

Pan: I love you too. (She then looks down and sees her little brother looking up toward her) hey pipsqueak…

Goken: I thought I was never going to hear you say that again…

(Gohan and the others let go of Pan so she can have her moment with her brother)

Pan: (Kneels down looking toward Goken)

Goken: (Looks toward her)

Pan: (Puts her arms out)

Goken: oh Pan! (Runs up to Pan's arms and starts crying in her arms) never leave me again, okay!

Pan: (Chuckles) ok! I won't! (Still chuckling)

Goken: I love you Pan!

Pan: I love you more Goken!

Goken: (Let's go of her and looks up to her smiling)

Pan: (Smiles back to him as well)

Trunks: (He is then shown standing there looking toward Pan) hey…

Pan: hi there…

Trunks: (Walks up to her and looks down toward her) it's so nice to see you again Pan.

Pan: it hasn't even been that long since I died and I missed seeing you as well.

Trunks: I think we should make it official then.

Pan: so we're officially dating?

Trunks: at least until you want to tie the knot, which I think will be soon.

Pan: (Smirks)

Trunk: (Smirks as well)

(They both hug each other)

(We then cut to the Other Z-fighters)

(Elder Moori's breaks out)

Moori: so what is the 3rd wish Dende?

Dende: hmm… I always forget theirs a 3rd wish to that Dragon. Hmmm… I guess I'll ask Goku. Goku, what is the 3rd wish going to be?

Goten: make sure it's something good!

Chi-Chi: don't be greedy!

Goten: sorry…

Goku: I think I know… Moori, after since I became a Prater they said I would live a lot longer and retain my youth a lot longer until 150 years of age has come, and you see the people I know and love around me will not have that much time on this world as the years go by and I will never be able to make up the lost time I made for being gone for so long, so many times.

Moori: then what is the wish then Goku?

Goku: I wish that all my friends and family would retain their youthfulness, so they can live longer by my side, but make sure it's only the real old ones, don't make the already young ones even younger, keep them the same.

Chi-Chi: but Goku…how can you do something like this?

Goku: I need to make up for lost time Chi-Chi and I won't be able to do that if you guys are dead.

Roshi: you'll always be able to make up lost time for me! I'm here forever! (Chuckles)

Goku: given this chance everyone, you will live longer lives and you will be able to help us fight more.

Krillian: well if you insist, I guess getting my youth back wouldn't be too bad… maybe my hair won't be gray anymore.

18: humph…

Marron: right about that.

Goku: okay Moori! Make that wish!

Narrator: and so, at that moment, the youth of our heroes was retained a few years back so they would live longer lives with Goku, all appears well for the Z-fighters, and with one villain gone there will always be another, you just have to go to the other side of a coin to find it! Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, the Z-fighters now have gained a number of extra years on their lifespan and now look a little younger, Mr. Satan has hair, and Krillian isn't gray anymore, and look Videl is showing off a classic short haired looked! But as this goes on Pan and Trunks go out on a dinner date as well to officially begin their relationship, but at the same time Piccolo senses something on the Lookout, you don't want to miss the next episode of Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 103: Pan and Trunks go out on a date!

Authors Note: there will only be one more episode on this saga, this next episode if the only filler episode there will be before the next saga begins so stay tuned!


	25. Dragonball Z2 Episode 103: Pan and Trunk

Dragonball Z2 Episode 103: Pan and Trunks go out on a date!

Narrator: on the last gripping episode of Dragonball Z2, the final match up against Merl began! But before that Goku explained exactly what Pan told him was the plan for taking Merl down…

Pan: (Starts talking to Goku telepathically) grandpa… do you hear me?

(The Others)

Goku: (Using his mind to speak) yes… what is it Pan?

(Pan)

(This whole conversation takes place in the mind)

Pan: I'm going to use this opportunity to tell you that I will not win this fight.

Goku: but Pan… how can you say that?

Pan: well, you see grandpa I have been thinking up a plan in my head as Merl's been beating me to death. And I believe I'm going to act upon it.

(Skip)

Pan: yes, I'm going to blow myself up. But you misunderstand grandpa, there is a grand reason for this, you see not only will I weaken Merl a little bit, but this will give you, and all of the others the opportunity to find and to destroy the Blutz Waves Machine, after that I am positive that Merl will try to use the Dragonballs thus resulting in someone breaking one of them to stop him from doing so.

Goku: how do you know this?

Pan: I know this because I know Trunks will do it, dad would never think to do it because he is to concerned about my well being that he'd want to use the balls right away to wish me back, but you see Trunks loves me, I know he does our relationship has moved up a long term this past year and he will do anything to stop Merl just to make me happy even in death. You see the plan all revolves around Trunks…

Goku: but how?

Pan: another skill I learned was that I could transfer my powers after death to any living host, you may not know this but dad could do it as well.

Goku: really?

Pan: when he died when you told me Majin Buu destroyed the Earth, he unknowingly transferred his own mystic abilities to a living host, and that host was mom. (An image of Videl goes by) And not long after she had gained those abilities she gave birth to me, and I had the abilities hidden deep within me just waiting to be unlocked.

Goku: but Videl was dead when you father died.

Pan: yes, I know that… but you see when Vegeta made the wish that everyone Buu killed was to come back, mom came back 1 second before dad did.

Goku: and does mean the powers were still waiting to be transferred?

Pan: bingo. Technically in that one second, dad was still dead and even with that second that mom was alive she gained the transfer of power that Trunks has inside of him right now, and with that power she gave birth to me with that same power only with a lot more.

(Skip)

Pan: no, they can't unlock them; it is only enough power to kill an enemy that appears unkillable. But both mom and Trunks have the power to muster up an attack that could kill someone who is 5 times stronger then them.

Goku: so then Trunks is your host?

Pan: yes… once I die he will get the power he needs. And you see as a part of my plan, I know that he will break a Dragonball and he will destroy the Blutz Waves machine, thus making Merl have a grudge against him the most, sparing everyone around him except Trunks, and that is when Trunks could go in for the kill.

Goku: so this can only work if you die?

Pan: yes, and when die he will regress in form, thus making him an easier target, this giant form of his right now might still be difficult even with that power that Trunks gets.

Goku: wow Pan, I would have never thought of a plan like this, you really thought it through… but are you sure you want to go through with it? Dying isn't the most pleasant thing out there.

Narrator: and finally Trunks went in to combat with Merl to see if he could put an end to the toxic beast once and for all, and indeed he did…

Trunks: (Throws the ball at the toxic beast)

Merl: damn… (Is hit with the ball dead on) (He is moved with the ball down from what looks like a few miles, but instead of taking him very far away he falls off the beam and crash lands on the hard ground not far from our heroes)

Trunks: (Takes a deep breathe) (Smirks) there… all for you Pan…

Narrator: after that wishes were made to fix the Earth's Dragonballs, and to bring Pan back, and for the 3rd wish Goku shocked everyone…

Goku: I think I know… Moori, after since I became a Prater they said I would live a lot longer and retain my youth a lot longer until 150 years of age has come, and you see the people I know and love around me will not have that much time on this world as the years go by and I will never be able to make up the lost time I made for being gone for so long, so many times.

Moori: then what is the wish then Goku?

Goku: I wish that all my friends and family would retain their youthfulness, so they can live longer by my side, but make sure it's only the real old ones, don't make the already young ones even younger, keep them the same.

Chi-Chi: but Goku…how can you do something like this?

Goku: I need to make up for lost time Chi-Chi and I won't be able to do that if you guys are dead.

Roshi: you'll always be able to make up lost time for me! I'm here forever! (Chuckles)

Narrator: and thus the friends and family of Goku are not living longer and looking a little younger, what's going to happen today, post Merl? Stay tuned!

(Kame House)

Krillian: (Is shown looking in a mirror at himself, his hair is a mix between gray and brown) not too young… not too old… at least I got my old voice back! I feel as fit as an ox!

18: (Walks in and stands looking at Krillian) you definitely remind me of the man I first married.

Krillian: (Blushes) lucky for you though 18 you don't age at all, you've looked pretty much the same these past 27 years, and you sure make all the other guys jealous.

18: (Blushes) umm… right…

Marron: (Walks in) is dad looking at himself in the mirror again?

18: sure is…

Marron: (Sighs) dad! (Goes in over to him)

Krillian: wait! Wait! Come on! Can't I just admire myself a little bit longer? At least 3 more hours!

Marron: (Grabs onto Krillian and pushes him to the outside)

Krillian: that's not fair!

Marron: it's for you own good… (She pushes him out the door to the beach area)

Roshi: (Is shown sleeping on his Lazy boy seat with his magazines in his lap)

Marron: today's a great day, smell the fresh air!

Krillian: can't I just admire myself?

Marron: (Sighs) oh dad…

(Gohan's house)

(Gohan, Goten, Goken, and Pan are shown outside sitting on a picnic table)

Goten: wow Pan; I still can't believe you beat that guy.

Pan: well Trunks is the one who finished him off.

Gohan: well you are still the one that made that possible. I'm very proud of you.

Pan: thank you daddy…

Goten: hey, didn't you say Videl got a makeover?

Gohan: well sort of… more like she went back to an old look.

Goten: you mean?

Goken: mom is very beautiful.

(Suddenly Videl opens the door to the house and walks out)

Goten: (He then looks at her) whoa! Videl is that really you?

Videl: (Looking a little younger, like back in the days her and Gohan attended school, she has the short spiky hair much like she used to have, but at the same time she looks a little older then she did in that time but still keep a genuinely nice looking body and face) do you like it Goten? I thought with us looking a little younger and living a lot longer that I went back to an old look of mine.

Pan: she's so pretty, I've seen pictures of this look and I myself never thought I'd see it in person.

Goten: wow… I wish when I was a kid I had the same feeling toward you that I have right now!

Gohan: what's that supposed to mean?

Goten: umm…

Videl: (Chuckles) don't worry about it Goten, a lot of guys back in the day used to hit on me, Sharpener especially.

Goten: (Chuckles) I see…

Gohan: humph…

(Goku's house)

Goku: (Sits on a bed waiting for Chi-Chi to come out of the bathroom) are you ready yet?

Chi-Chi: (From inside) I don't know Goku, are you sure I should go back to this look?

Goku: if you feel youthful dear, you have to wear your more youthful clothes.

Chi-Chi: okay, I'll be out in a minute.

Goku: (Looks at pictures on the walls of he and Chi-Chi throughout the years and all the looks she goes through, he pretty much stays the same though as the years went by)

Chi-Chi: All right, I'm coming out…

Goku: good!

Chi-Chi: (Opens the door and she is revealed to be wearing the exact same robe she wore in the Buu Saga of Dragonball Z, and her hairstyle looks the same as well, her face looks a lot younger with small wrinkles to indicate a little age in there) what do you think?

Goku: you look great Chi-Chi, it's like were living are newlywed years all over again.

Chi-Chi: oh, Goku! Always a jokester!

Goku: so when do we eat?

Chi-Chi: (Falls to the ground with her leg sticking up in the air)

Goku: oops… that fall sounded hard… (With his hand on the back of his head)

(Capsule Corp.)

(Gravity room)

(Rya and Vegeta are shown training, throwing their fists towards the air)

Trunks: (Is shown training with them)

Vegeta: work more of a sweat then that boy! How do you expect to get stronger with the way you're going right now?

Trunks: I'm trying, I'm trying!

Rya: you better listen to your father Trunks because once we start sparring with one another we will not go easy on you.

Vegeta: you can count on that.

Trunks: in speaking of sparring, when are we going to do that? It seems like all you guys do is hit the air with your hands and feet.

Vegeta: hey! How do you think I've gotten as strong as I have become these days!? Huh? All of it was because of sweat, air, and testing ones physical abilities!

Trunks: yeah, but I didn't have to go though all of that to become a Super Sayian 4… it was actually a lot easier then you might think.

Vegeta: but can you control it?

Trunks: well…

Vegeta: exactly! You have to train in order to unlock more power for your forms and to gain full control! Do you understand?

Trunks: I guess…

Vegeta: good… and now on that note I think we can use a rest.

Trunks: really?

Vegeta: yes son, we don't train all the time, a man's got to eat.

Rya: in speaking of eat, is Bulma making raw steaks?

(They all talk as they walk out of the gravity room)

(Bra is shown talking to Goten on the phone in her room)

Bra: no way! That is so cool!

(In the kitchen)

(Vegeta, Trunks, and Rya are shown sitting at the kitchen table)

Rya: now whatever is in the oven definitely smells good…

Vegeta: I concur…

Rya: too bad it's not raw…

Vegeta: would you stop that!

Rya: sorry…

Trunks: (Drinks a pop in a can)

Vegeta: so Trunks, are you going to teach your old man how to use that killing technique you got from Pan?

Trunks: well, to be honest with you after Merl was finally gone, it kind of disappeared from my Ki pool.

Vegeta: what do you mean, it disappeared?

Trunks: well I haven't been able to find it…

Vegeta: how?

Trunks: well, it's just I haven't had the need to use it so it's hidden away, and plus it's not an attack you can just teach anyone, hell I don't even know how to use it, it just goes on auto pilot once I give the command to my Ki to use the attack.

Vegeta: that's a weird kind of attack.

Rya: inner power attacks like that can only be used in certain situations and it requires a lot of Ki to find it, you were lucky you didn't give out on the battlefield when you used it that second time on Merl.

Trunks: I guess I should consider myself lucky, well listen if we run into another pinch like that again, then maybe I'll be able to find it to help out.

Rya: Merl was one thing Trunks, but what may come next may best even that attack.

Trunks: sure, but that doesn't mean I can't try.

Bulma: (She walks in, she looks a lot more like she did in the Buu Saga as well, she is wearing her old red dress and she looks a little younger as well) Trunks Brief! Haven't you looked at your work schedule?

Trunks: huh? (Looks on the refrigerator) oh man! I'm going to be late! I almost forgot there was a meeting today! Sorry Rya, sorry dad, I'll train with you more later, I have to get to Capsule Corp. boardroom! (Runs away from the table)

Rya: he's a hard worker…

Vegeta: not for the essential work though.

Rya: right…

(Sometime later Trunks, in his suit, is shown sitting in the head chair in a board room meeting, the people there talk about how well the company is doing, and talking about stocks and other useless business stuff that Trunks hardly pays attention to)

(Later Trunks is shown in his office with his head lying face down on his desk)

Trunks: man… have I forgot to mention I hate this job?

(Suddenly Trunks female secretary goes over a contact device on his desk)

Secretary: (Voice) umm… Mr. Brief, someone is here to see you, should I send them in?

Trunks: I'm busy wallowing in my shame…

Secretary: (Voice) oh, well she says she's your girlfriend…

Trunks: oh! Send her in!

Secretary: (Voice) right away sir!

(The door to his room opens and Pan comes walking in)

Trunks: (Gets up from his desk) umm… I hope you didn't hear what I was saying on the recorder…

Pan: something about wallowing in shame?

Trunks: yeah…

Pan: I probably would say that to if I were cooped up in an office for days on in.

Trunks: right…

Pan: umm… Trunks… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out or something… for a somewhat earlier dinner.

Trunks: … (Looks toward the clock and it says 4:30) you mean right now?

Pan: actually, yes…

Trunks: anything to get me out of here! (He presses the button to his voice recorder to his secretary) Iscalla, I'm taking the rest of the day off.

Secretary: (Voice) but sir- (Trunks cuts her off)

Trunks: let's go!

Pan: (Smiles)

(It then cuts to the city street)

(Trunks and Pan are shown walking together down the street to whatever restaurant they are going to)

Trunks: (Is still in his suit, but no longer has his work glasses on anymore) so have you been pretty quiet since Merl?

Pan: yeah… I haven't done any real training since… and sometimes I have a bad dream about him beating me up… that really makes me not want to train…

Trunks: man, I can only imagine the pain you went through when he did that.

Pan: yeah… well let's just say it wasn't pleasant, and there were times where I really thought he was just going to snap my neck and allow me to bleed to death.

(They continue to walk down the sidewalk)

Trunks: don't worry Pan, he's gone, he's not coming back, thanks to you.

Pan: (Smiles)

(Later in a restaurant as the sun is shown through the window, not setting but getting closer to setting hours)

(Pan and Trunks are shown looking at their food menus)

Waitress: (Walks up to them) what will you be having tonight, hon? (She says to Pan)

Pan: umm… I guess just the chef salad.

Waitress: okay, and for you? (She says to Trunks)

Trunks: can I have the roast?

Waitress: sure, what sides?

Trunks: baked potato.

Waitress: okay, thanks! (She takes the menus and walks offs)

Trunks: so…

Pan: so…

Trunks: (Looking at Pan) wow Pan, you've sure grown up these past years… I mean, your looks and your attitude on things have changed so drastically.

Pan: I guess when you mature, that tends to happen. Something my grandpa doesn't have the luxury of having.

Trunks: (Chuckles) neither does my dad.

(They both laugh)

Trunks: so then, a year ago your Uncle went out with my sister, and they had sex?

Pan: umm… where did this come from all of the sudden?

Trunks: well I wasn't around when it happened, I was on a very important business deal.

Pan: well, as much as it makes me feel icky on the inside, it's true my uncle and your sister had familiar relations with one another…

Trunks: man, I really never saw that coming…

Pan: me neither… and it's my uncle too… eww…

Trunks: (Chuckles)

(Some time passes by and they already have their plates and were eating their food)

Pan: (Eats her salad)

Trunks: (Eats his roast)

Pan: (Puts her hand on her chest and sighs) wow… I hate indigestion…

Trunks: that's weird, I'm the one who had the meat, which is the high cause of that, and you're the one who gets indigestion by eating salad?

Pan: crazy world, hey?

Trunks: yeah…

Pan: uhh… I'll be right back… (She gets up and walks to the bathroom)

Trunks: (Sits at the table waiting for her return) Mind: wow, when she speaks she sound so calm, so serious, the Pan I remember was always loud and obnoxious. Who would have thought she'd go through so many changes like this? I guess that Power room really literally changes a person. But man I can't stop thinking about her, and the way she's acting… I've never been so attracted to her until now. I guess all women do mature and get more beautiful… (Smiles)

(Some more time passes by)

(Trunks and Pan are shown talking to one another across the table)

Pan: so Trunks… have you always thought the way you think about me right now?

Trunks: well…

Pan: be truthful…

Trunks: to be honest with you, it wasn't only me but the others, they thought of you as a pest when you were younger, and well that's the main reason why your dad never wanted you to fight or go fighting on your own. But as you got older you started acting more responsible then we'd ever seen you before, and not only that you managed to think of a tactical plan that no other person in our group has ever really thought of before.

Pan: I'm flattered.

Trunks: but I must tell you Pan, don't grow up too fast, or there won't be anything left of that old little pest.

Pan: I'll try. (Smiles)

Trunks: (Smiles as well)

(Sometime later after dinner Trunks and Pan are shown walking down the sidewalk again, going past Mr. Satan's gym academy)

Pan: I wonder what gramps is up to these days…

Trunks: I don't think I want to know…

(Suddenly Mr. Satan jumps over the wall of his academy lawn and lands in front of Trunks and Pan)

Mr. Satan: (He is shown laughing his signature laugh) yeah! I the World Champion of the world have a accomplished a feat no other old man like me has done before! With great training of the mind and body, I was able to grow hair in my balding area! The doctors said it could never be done, but I sure proved him wrong! Oh hi Pan! Haven't seen you in awhile.

Pan: hi gramps. You do know that grandpa Goku made a wish that everyone got his or her youth back, do you not?

Mr. Satan: huh?

Trunks: that would explain why you're growing hair again and you look a little younger.

Mr. Satan: I guess that does make sense… (He starts getting teary eyed) darn it! I thought I did all of that on my own!

Gotrix: (Comes running down) oh great, he's crying again… listen Master, how's about we go and get some ice cream? How does that sound?

Mr. Satan: I guess that makes me feel a little better…

Gotrix: good… hey Trunks, hey Pan!

Trunks and Pan: (They both say) hey!

Gotrix: (Takes a sadden Mr. Satan down the road to an ice-cream shack)

(Trunks and Pan are shown laughing)

Pan: that's my grandpa; he's quite a character…

Trunks: definitely…

(Sometime later)

(Trunks and Pan are shown standing in front of Gohan's house)

Trunks: well, I had a great time tonight Pan… maybe we can do it again sometime.

Pan: and we will, I promise you that, Trunks.

Trunks: right on the tick…

(They both then kiss each other on the lips)

(The view then pans out into the sky and you see the moon and a shooting star)

(The Lookout)

(Dende and Mr. Popo are shown standing near the edge of the Lookout)

Dende: do you feel that Mr. Popo?

Mr. Popo: yes Dende… I do…

Dende: whatever it is, it's very strong…

Piccolo: (Walks up next to Dende and Mr. Popo) not only that Dende, but look harder…

Dende: okay…

(Dende and Popo concentrate harder)

Dende: oh my…

Piccolo: now do you feel it?

Dende: that's demonic aura…

Piccolo: exactly, I can feel demonic aura from 100,000 miles away.

Mr. Popo: and one of them feels very familiar…

Dende: do you think this presence is for evil?

Piccolo: when is a demons presence ever for good?

Dende: right… I wasn't quite thinking…

Piccolo: when the time comes we will rally our troops, I have a feeling there is going to be a lot more demonic auras then what were feeling right now.

Dende: I agree.

Mr. Popo: what will we do when they do come?

Piccolo: what we do best, we fight…(Walks away)

Dende: demons, I thought there was a truce between this world and their world and that they should not come over to our side.

Mr. Popo: I guess they decided to break that truce, Dende.

Dende: yeah, right about that Popo…

(Mr. Popo and Dende look on into the darkness)

Narrator: what evil demonic force could be in the Human world? And for what purpose? Find out as the new saga begins on the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, horror of unspeakable horror! A demon army is attacking Earth full force, and it is up to the Z-fighters to stop it, who is behind this demonic plot? You know him more then you think! (An image of him is shown)

Dragonball Z2 Episode 104: The Return of Dabura!

Authors Note: you guys know the drill, this saga is complete and you have to stay tuned for the next Saga about to be posted, and it could be as late as tonight depending on my mood.


End file.
